E eu vos declaro
by mulleriana
Summary: Para cumprir uma das cláusulas do testamento deixado por seu pai e receber sua herança, Edward forja um casamento com uma ex-namorada que o odeia. Escrita por Ana Carolina Müller e Nina Guglielmelli.
1. O plano

******Uma fanfic escrita por Ana Carolina Müller e Nina Guglielmelli. Twilight e seus personagens não são nossos, apenas usamos os personagens já existentes e os colocamos em outra realidade e outras situações.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Permita-me dizer algo a você que ninguém nunca vai. Isso é sério, e preste muita atenção, porque você pode estar prestes a cometer o maior erro de sua vida.

Toda essa merda sobre "encontrar seu verdadeiro amor" é uma besteira. Eu digo que apenas um grande idiota pode estar esperando pelo dia em que vai desistir de sua liberdade por um punhado de dores de cabeça em forma de mulher (ou alguma coisa que ela se torna depois de alguns anos). Já é um grande sacrifício aguentar uma porra de uma garota tagarelando sobre todo o tipo de futilidades até que aceite foder com você.

Mulheres: Só existe uma maneira de conseguir um cara, e se chama _boquete_. Não temos o mínimo interesse no que você tem a dizer, seus pensamentos, sentimentos e blá blá blá. Para isso, temos nossos amigos. Qualquer um que aguentar por muito tempo e dizer que a ama é porque você ainda não fez a porra do boquete direito.

Ou, pode ser exatamente o contrário, e você é uma profissional. Parabéns!

Pois eu digo que a única coisa que consegui aprender com longos relacionamentos foi como encontrar uma boa desculpa para terminá-los. Não vejo a menor vantagem em aguentar uma garota por mais tempo do que o necessário para ambos ficarem satisfeitos, e sim, eu quero dizer sexualmente satisfeitos, porque esse é o único motivo pelo qual homens e mulheres decidiram começar a sociabilizar. Tire isso e a humanidade entra em guerra.

Tudo bem, eu não sou exatamente um cara comprometido. E ultimamente não tenho feito muitos programas dos quais me lembre no dia seguinte. Não tenho um trabalho. E não pretendo ter um trabalho. Porque você também não precisaria levantar a bunda da cadeira se seu tio fosse fodidamente rico.

Certo, aqui está uma exemplo: Meus pais. Eu apenas fui criado por meus tios porque meu pai teve sua vida inteiramente sugada pela minha mãe. Ela também era do tipo que acreditava em amor e contos de fadas. E dinheiro. E meu pai acreditava em como enrolar mulheres exatamente assim. Eles mataram um ao outro. E aí depois foi um acidente de carro.

Mas é claro que a história que me contaram desde pequeno foi outra. Você sabe, o velho papo da troca de olhares, casais dançando e flertes tão ruins que só funcionaram para que o destino te colocasse no mundo.

Tudo um grande e gordo saco de merda.

- Edward, você lembra que tem um celular? – Minha tia soltou assim que eu coloquei os pés para dentro do apartamento.

Fechei a porta resistindo ao impulso de xingá-la. Respirei fundo e olhei no fundo de seus olhos, abrindo um imenso sorriso. – Desculpe, Esme. Eu estive ocupado durante a tarde. – Forcei as palavras gramaticamente corretas como a puta da minha professora particular insistiu em me ensinar desde os 10 anos de idade.

- Eu conheço bem suas ocupações. – Ralhou, desviando o olhar de volta para a revista que lia.

Eu passei por trás do sofá onde ela estava sentada e fui em direção a escada, sem responder. Peguei o celular no bolso do jeans e deslizei a tela para desbloqueá-lo; _5 chamadas perdidas_. Maldita tia coruja que acha que eu ainda sou uma criança. Não é como se eu não amasse Esme. Eu era grato a ela. Mas ela era o tipo de pessoa com quem você compartilha um almoço tedioso de domingo, e não anos de convivência e cuidados exagerados.

Assim que coloquei o pé no primeiro degrau da escada, senti Xerxes se esfregando em minha canela. Eu olhei para baixo, desviando a minha atenção do celular. O gato ronronou, enrolando o rabo preto em minha perna. Eu abaixei e o peguei no colo. – Olá, cara. Sentiu minha falta?

Eu sempre tive uma queda por animais em geral. São as únicas criaturas que não enchem meus ouvidos com idiotices constantes. Xerxes era definitivamente o único ser vivo por quem eu poderia matar e morrer. Ele tinha uma expressão arrogante demais, como todo bom persa. Seu nome fazia jus a sua personalidade.

A esquerda da enorme sala de estar, ficava a porta para o escritório do meu tio. Ele a abriu sem rodeios, fazendo eu e Esme olharmos para seu rosto sério imediatamente.

- Edward, você pode vir aqui um minuto? – Carlisle pediu.

Eu guardei o celular no bolso e ajeitei Xerxes em meu colo, obedecendo. Assim que entrei, Carlisle bateu a porta, sentando em sua enorme cadeira. Eu sentei bem a sua frente, do outro lado da mesa de carvalho. Ergui as sobrancelhas, esperando enquanto minha mão acariciava os pelos longos do gato em meu colo.

Ele esperou, encarando vários papeis em cima da mesa como se pensasse no que dizer. Ainda usava o jaleco do hospital em que trabalhava. Finalmente, abriu uma das gavetas a sua frente e retirou três envelopes.

- Você sabe o que é isso. – Não foi uma pergunta.

- Olha, Carlisle, eu... – Tentei cortar o assunto antes que fosse tarde demais.

Ele jogou os envelopes na mesa e ajeitou a coluna no encosto da cadeira, olhando em meus olhos.

- Já são três recusas, Edward. Você acha que vão começar a cair cartas de admissão em sua cabeça? Que milhares de reitores vão implorar para que estude na universidade deles? – Perguntou.

- Eu ainda não sei o que quero, é só isso. – Rebati, sério.

- _Só_isso? Aos 23 anos de idade, sem emprego, com todas as despesas pagas por seus tios enquanto seus amigos estudam, você me diz que é só isso? – Ele ralhou.

- Emmett não estuda. – Meu melhor amigo era o melhor exemplo de vagabundagem que eu poderia citar.

- Eu não estou fazendo isso por mim, Edward. – Ele ignorou o que eu disse. - É por você. Caso não se lembre.

Eu imediatamente enrijeci em meu lugar.

É claro que eu me lembrava.

Assim que eu entendi o significado da frase "seus pais eram ricos pra caralho e você vai ganhar uma puta de uma herança", comecei a desejar meus 18 anos mais do que tudo na vida. Porque, apesar de Carlisle e Esme me darem qualquer coisa que eu pedisse, seria completamente diferente com meu próprio dinheiro. Eu estava simplesmente feito.

Mas aí vieram os tais 18 anos. E aquela merda de testamento.

Meus pais não poderiam simplesmente ter admitido que nunca quiseram um filho e se recusar a me dar toda a herança. Eles preferiram fazer papel de bonzinhos e inventar uma clausula ridícula pra acabar com a minha vida. _"Eu não sei o tipo de homem que nosso Edward se tornará, portanto, fica nas mãos de Carlisle e Esme decidirem se ele é merecedor de tal patrimônio." _Vá a merda, Anthony Masen!

Sim, foi exatamente dessa maneira que anos de ansiedade se acabaram em um único minuto, no dia do meu aniversário. Um testamento enorme enchendo lingüiça, e aí, essa maldita frase. Foi por isso que passei os últimos anos tentando, em vão, mostrar a meus tios que SIM, o dinheiro e qualquer outra porra que meu pai deixou ao morrer eram meus. Mas Carlisle e Esme eram exigentes até demais.

- Eu me lembro. – Rosnei.

- Você não parece lembrar. Não parece se esforçar. – Ele retrucou.

- Ei, eu estou me comportando! Quer dizer, droga, o que mais vocês querem que eu faça!?

- O que mais? Edward, pelo amor de Deus, _o que_você faz?

A voz dele já estava alta demais nessa parte da conversa. Meu sangue parecia ter subido todo para minhas orelhas – nós sempre tínhamos essa conversa, mas nunca dessa maneira. Ele era sempre calmo, educado, e nunca havia jogado na minha cara o que pensava de mim. Não que eu me importasse, mas suas palavras me irritaram por perceber que eu estava muito distante de conseguir o que queria.

Quando eu fiz uma longa pausa, alguém aproveitou para bater na porta. Ele suspirou e pediu que entrasse. Rosalie, minha prima, enfiou a cabeça para dentro e sorriu. Eu a olhei por cima do ombro rapidamente e então voltei a olhar para frente, encarando a parede.

- Hm... Olá, pai. É só pra avisar que Jasper pediu para alguém buscá-lo na aula de natação. Eu estou atrasada pra encontrar as meninas. – Disse.

Rosalie era a criatura mais fodidamente gostosa na lista das quais eu ainda não tinha comido. Não tinha comido porque fomos criados desde criança como irmãos, porque ela era dois anos mais velha do que eu e porque é um pouco brochante tentar alguma coisa com sua primeira paixão. Transar com ela precisaria ser realmente bom pra compensar tantas punhetas.

Jasper, por sua vez, era seu irmão mais novo. Tinha 18 anos na cara, mas agia como um idiota na puberdade. Eu duvido que já havia sequer encostado em alguém do sexo oposto. Sua praia eram mais coisas como super heróis e desenhos japoneses. Meu tio nunca havia dito, mas eu sabia que, em silêncio, ele implorava para que eu o ajudasse a ter mais sorte com as mulheres.

- Tudo bem, querida. Obrigado. – Carlisle tentou sorrir.

Ouvi quando ela fechou a porta atrás de mim. Meu tio voltou a me olhar, e eu respirei fundo.

- Eu não vou mais conversar sobre isso com você. – Ele continuou. – Mas eu espero que entenda que você está cada vez mais no fundo do poço, Edward. E eu me preocupo com você. Quero que tenha um futuro. É bom encontrar uma solução, tomar um rumo, ou vai tomar um grande susto quando finalmente parar pra pensar no que está fazendo com a sua vida.

- Talvez se você concordasse que eu já posso receber o dinheiro, eu teria meios de ir em frente, sabe? Com minha própria renda, e...

- Se você quer ter uma renda, faça-a por si mesmo. – Ele cortou quando tentei enrolar. – Arrume um emprego, uma garota, vá para seu próprio canto, conserte sua vida!

- Meu canto? Quer que eu me mude? – Fingi estar ofendido.

- Você sabe que não, Edward. Eu acho uma honra seus pais terem nos escolhido para cuidar de você. Mas, em algum momento, você mesmo precisa entender que não é isso que quer pra si mesmo. É?

- Já disse que não sei! – Rebati.

Ele ficou em pé imediatamente, sem deixar meus olhos.

- O dinheiro você não vai ter. Não enquanto não provar que era realmente filho de seu pai. – Quando eu abri a boca para retrucar, ele me cortou novamente. – Você não o conheceu direito. Não o julgue. Ele era um ótimo irmão para Esme, um ótimo marido para Elizabeth e foi um ótimo pai, enquanto pode.

Existe uma parte do "encontrar seu amor verdadeiro" que esqueci de mencionar. Mulheres são criaturas peçonhentas. É preciso saber muito bem com o que está lidando, ou acaba caindo na delas, e realmente acreditando em "felizes para sempre". São homens frouxos que não compreendem a vasta gama de opções que existe por aí, apenas para nós. Sempre que achei que isso valia apenas para Carlisle, mas meu pai pelo jeito estava do mesmo lado.

- É minha palavra final. Estou te dando a chance de mudar. – Ele deixou o jaleco pendurado na cadeira, enfiou a chave do carro no bolso da calça e me olhou uma última vez. – Nós confiamos em você, Edward.

Eu olhei no fundo dos olhos dele, imóvel, tentando me mostrar tocado por aquelas palavras. Assim que ele saiu e fechou a porta, eu revirei os olhos, mexendo nas orelhas de Xerxes.

- O que nós fazemos, hein? – Perguntei a ele. – Alguma ideia brilhante? Porque estou realmente precisando.

Eu não aguentava mais. Talvez ele estivesse certo. Eles não cederiam, porque respeitavam a vontade dos meus pais, e eu me recusaria a viver daquela maneira por mais tempo. Já estava na hora de fazer o que eu bem entendesse da minha vida. Minha independência estava ali, batendo a minha porta, mas parecia muito distante com exigências tão complicadas do meu tio.

Suspirei, olhando em volta do escritório. Meus olhos captaram rapidamente uma foto na estante de livros. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper. E eu. A família reunida. Quando criança, eu realmente me sentia parte da família, mas alguma coisa me fez parecer mais um inquilino naquela casa. Não sei realmente o que. Talvez os dramas excessivos de Rosalie, ou os problemas que Jasper aparentava ter – porque, apesar da cara de trouxa, ele era feliz em seu próprio mundinho estranho. Meus tios me tratavam como um filho, mas eu não tinha defeitos o suficiente para exigir mais atenção. Sempre que precisei, eles estavam lá. Não havia nada que Carlisle priorizasse mais do que sua família.

Eu parei o carinho em Xerxes imediatamente. Uma família. _"Arrume um emprego, uma garota, vá para seu próprio canto, conserte sua vida!" _BINGO!

Meus tios não eram, definitivamente, do tipo que se contentavam com pouco. Se eu começasse em um emprego qualquer, logo exigiriam de mim uma faculdade, algo em que eu me especializasse e melhorasse cada vez mais. Não seria suficiente. Ajudaria, mas ele não liberaria a grana assim.

Eles queriam que eu crescesse.

E não havia nada mais maduro do que um homem casado.

- Você é genial! – Eu gritei para Xerxes, erguendo-o para olhar em seus olhos. Ele me encarou com a mesma cara de tédio de sempre. Deixei que subisse pela mesa enquanto eu pegava meu celular.

Mais uma vez: Animais são muito melhores do que as pessoas, porque eles simplesmente calam a boca.

Muito bem, do que eu precisava? Primeiro, analisar o assunto. Casar. Eu era completamente contra isso. Mas seria apenas fingimentos, então, que mal poderia me fazer? Eu arrumaria um emprego, é claro, então não aguentaria a garota o dia todo na minha orelha. Eu conseguiria o dinheiro muito facilmente, então bancaria uma casa (e alguém para cuidar dela, é claro). Não seria tão difícil. Seria quase a mesma coisa do que era agora, mas sem reclamações, cobranças, e com dinheiro. E, quem sabe, se a garota fosse legal, algumas transas sem compromisso.

E _a garota_era o problema. Eu precisava de alguém especial para isso. Alguém que eles aprovassem, ou que pelo menos atuasse o bastante para isso. Alguém gostosa, é claro. Alguém que fosse fria o bastante para se casar por dinheiro. Sim, eu ofereceria parte da herança. Uma pequena parte.

Onde diabos eu encontraria alguém assim? Uma mulher que dividisse as mesmas ideias que eu, que não estivesse procurando seu príncipe encantando? Esse tipo existia? E, além disso, eu não poderia chegar com uma qualquer. Precisava ser alguém que Carlisle e Esme já conheciam. Uma ex-namorada.

Desbloqueei meu celular e fui direto para a lista de contatos. Eu não apresentei muitas garotas para meus tios, e eles com certeza não esperavam que eu fosse do tipo que gostaria de se casar. Eu precisava que parecesse real. Tudo bem, quem foram as garotas com quem fiquei por mais tempo?

Abaixei a página, lendo todos os nomes femininos.

_Anna. _Não, foram duas noites, no máximo.

_Camila. _Muito vadia.  
_  
Carla_. Muito santa.

_Ellen_. Quem?

_Helena. _Absurdamente mais vadia.

_Heidi_. Acho que eu deveria me lembrar dessa.

_Isabella... _Isabella... Não era a garota da... Isso! A doida da lanchonete!

Droga, por que eu não pensei nela em primeiro lugar?

Bella (como preferia ser chamada) era um pequeno e delicioso pedaço de gente que, por alguma coincidência, decidiu sentar a bunda e tomar café no mesmo lugar que eu adorava frequentar quase todas as tardes. Assim que a vi, decidi me aproximar e me apresentar, e foi uma das piores coisas que já fiz em toda a minha vida. A garota era completamente insana. "_Eu odeio marrom_" foi a primeira coisa que ouvi sair de sua boca, referindo-se a camiseta que eu usava, quando simplesmente me aproximei. Aquele deveria ter sido o primeiro aviso para cair fora. O segundo foi quando percebi que o livro que estava lendo tinha o estranho título de _Como criar seu próprio país_. Decidi insistir, e três dias depois estávamos na mesma cama, mas não acho que realmente tenha valido a pena. Ok, foi ótimo. Mas aí vieram mais quatro meses de convivência.

Eu descobri cedo demais que Bella era fascinada por artes. Ela pintava o tempo todo. Suas roupas só não estavam constantemente sujas de tinta porque sua mãe igualmente doida (que tive o desprazer de conhecer) era maníaca por limpeza. É claro, não era ela quem limpava nada em sua casa, já que os Swan também não eram lá a família mais pobre de Chicago. Eles tinham uma empregada, Sue, que parecia estar constantemente flertando comigo. E um bicho de estimação, uma cobra cujo nome não me lembro, que me encarava o tempo todo dentro de seu "aquário" como se fosse me atacar.

Tudo bem, estar na casa de Bella era um saco, mas conversar com ela não era exatamente a pior coisa do mundo. Ela era inteligente. O único problema era que falava o que queria, o tempo todo, e na cara de quem fosse. E, além das manias anormais, tinha uma porra de um gênio indomável. Quando ela estava certa, ela estava certa, e ninguém poderia rebater. Eu nunca poderia dizer que estava apaixonado por ela, é claro. Mas _meses _foram um recorde pra mim. Nós... Combinávamos. Mas acho que sempre fomos mais amigos do que qualquer outra coisa. E aí, em certo momento, eu não aguentei mais o fardo de um namoro (o que, apesar de nunca termos tocado no assunto, era o que tudo entre nós estava se tornando.)

Certo, por que mesmo eu escolhi alguém assim para um plano tão frio? Eu respondo. Essas características como amar as artes e ser estupidamente mandona parecem adoráveis, mas ela conseguia levar isso para o lado ruim. Eu nunca conheci uma pessoa tão inclinada a psicopatia como aquela garota. Bella era uma víbora que manipulava pessoas, mentia como ninguém, arranjava as melhores desculpas para dar o pé na bunda de um cara e era algum tipo de maníaca sexual que nunca entrava num relacionamento sério. Somado a tudo isso, seu pai riquinho nunca aprovou sua carreira como artista, e ela estava doida atrás de grana para começar algo.

Enquanto durou, nos demos bem. Ela era como uma versão feminina e talentosa minha. O único problema era que nunca levava um fora. E eu lhe dei um fora. Bom, em resumo, ela me odiava. Bella não era exatamente uma garota inocente que eu havia enganado; eu tinha minhas dúvidas se tanta raiva era por ter sido dispensada ou porque gostava de mim. Ou porque ela era maluca e achava engraçado gritar comigo toda vez que me via.

Eu precisaria de muita coragem para bater na porta de uma garota geniosa, pronta para me matar, e pedir humildemente para que aceitasse – ou pelo menos fingisse – se casar comigo.

* * *

**Para nossas leitoras fiéis, bem vindas de volta. E para quem não me conhece, olá! Eu sou a Carol, EEVD é minha terceira long fic com a Nina e estávamos muito ansiosas pra postar (aliás, já tenho até alguns capítulos adiantados, o que é meio raro pra mim). Espero que acompanhem! Já vou dar uns avisinhos em primeira mão... Eu não tenho um dia de postagem certo, mas prometo capítulo novo no mínimo uma vez por mês; essa fic tem POVs alternados entre o Edward e a Bella, a história se desenrola normalmente independente de quem é o narrador da vez; e por último mas não menos importante... O romance é meio óbvio, né? E a comédia mais ainda. Quanto ao Edward, só falo que ele é exatamente o que vocês viram aí, mas ele é um pouco... Exagerado, sobre tudo o que fala. Não acreditem tanto assim nele. A Bella vocês conhecem no próximo capítulo. Até mais!****  
****PS: Mais uma vez, obrigada a Mikka pela capa!**


	2. A proposta

**BPOV**

Meus pais descobriram – ou aceitaram – que havia algo de errado comigo quando, aos 5 anos de idade, eu ganhei minha primeira boneca e a transformei em um saco de pancadas. Estamos em pé de guerra desde então. Eu levava o brinquedo para todo lugar, carregando-o da maneira mais doce possível, mas bastava encontrar algo que me irritasse e eu enchia o rosto do bebê de porrada.

Não que depois disso eu saísse por aí com um boné na cabeça e um carrinho de controle remoto. Na verdade, a maioria das brincadeiras masculinas me irritavam. Só havia um único passatempo que era capaz de me acalmar: Pintura. Lápis de cor, giz, tinta, qualquer coisa que riscasse uma folha em branco estava servindo. O resultado disso é uma mente criativa na idade adulta e pais frustrados com minha alma artística demais.

Droga, sinceramente, o que estão tentando ensinar as crianças com essas brincadeiras ridículas? O que uma garota pode possivelmente aprender de útil trocando a fralda de uma boneca? Eu respondo: Nada. E é exatamente isso que eles querem! Transformem seus filhos em pequenos robozinhos ou eles vão acabar com 25 anos de idade, desempregados, trancados em seu quarto se dedicando a uma arte que ninguém liga.

- Bella, nós já estamos de saída. – Minha mãe abriu a porta como se entrasse em seu próprio quarto, rebolando em seus saltos ridiculamente caros até a janela. Abriu as cortinas e se pôs a reclamar. – Quando você pretende sair daqui, posso saber?

Eu soprei os fiapos da borracha de cima de meu desenho, retocando a parte que não deveria ter sido apagada. Sem olhar para ela, murmurei. – Nunca.

Ela andou de volta até mim e arrancou a prancheta do meu colo. Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, incrédula. – Quando tiver sua própria casa, pode enchê-la com essas coisas. Até lá, eu faço as regras. Pare de agir como uma adolescente e vá tomar um pouco de Sol nessas pernas branquelas!

Como eu dizia: Quando você cresce cercada de Barbies e aulas de ballet, acaba se tornando algo como a minha mãe. Ela _até_poderia ter algum talento, mas preferiu encher a cara de pó compacto e agarrar o primeiro ricaço que se interessou por seus peitos entupidos de silicone. Eu nunca fui do tipo desleixada, e definitivamente me considero vaidosa, mas toda vez que ela voltava feliz de um longo dia de compras, esfregava na minha cara como eu ainda não estava plastificada o suficiente e continuaria solteira caso não usasse um decote maior.

A questão é que _não_, eu não sou do tipo que pretende encontrar o par perfeito e dedicar o resto dos meus dias a um bando de crianças ingratas. Se eu fosse um homem, esse pensamento seria admirável, mas como mulher, enquanto solteira sou considerada um peso inútil vivendo no planeta. Não sou nenhuma feminista maluca, mas acho que há algo errado nisso tudo. Sou simplesmente do tipo que acredita que quem tem controle sobre meu próprio corpo sou eu, não o mundo, e muito menos um idiota superficial que aos poucos tem total poder sobre mim.

Além do mais, eu não vejo um real motivo para uma mulher sentir vontade de passar a vida com um ser humano superficial, porco e sem o mínimo de sensibilidade. Tudo bem, podem esquecer a última parte; não sou a pessoa mais sensível do mundo. Mas, definitivamente, quando encontrarem um homem com devida higiene (em si mesmo e por onde passa) e que consiga manter uma conversa sobre assuntos relevantes para a humanidade, por favor, me apresentem!

Droga, eu tenho realmente todos os pré-requisitos para virar lésbica.

- Por que não liga pra aquele garoto bonitinho com quem você estava saindo? – Ela colocou a prancheta em cima da minha escrivaninha ao falar.

- O quê, Mike? – Franzi a testa. – Nós terminamos. Eu terminei com ele. Ele era um idiota.

- Como todos os outros? – Ela reclamou. – Querida, um dia vai perceber que não pode ser tão exigente.

- Não é como se eu tivesse uma lista de exigências ou algo assim. – Deitei na cama, praticamente me jogando nela. – E também não sou do tipo que "espera o cara certo aparecer". Não estou esperando nada, eu realmente não preciso disso. Além do mais, o cara me deu um gato de presente! – Grunhi, - Isso é o que eu chamo de me conhecer bem. – Completei, me referindo a intensa alergia que eu carregava desde criança.

Renée revirou os olhos e se direcionou para a porta outra vez. – Tudo bem, querida, você é quem sabe o que está fazendo com a sua vida. – Ela tentou fazer um final dramático. - Peça para Sue quando quiser jantar. Nós voltamos logo.

Eu já estava com os olhos fechados quando ouvi a porta bater. Tive apenas mais alguns minutos de calmaria, ali deitada em minha cama maior do que o necessário, e estava prestes a dormir quando alguém bateu desesperadamente do lado de fora. Eu sentei e franzi a testa, esperando que a pessoa entrasse.

- Isabella! – Nossa empregada, Sue, gritou com uma alegria estranha. – Você tem uma visita!

_É claro_, suspirei enquanto me levantava. Sue trabalhava naquela casa desde que me conhecia por gente, mas ela tinha o hábito irritante de deixar entrar qualquer um que ela aprovasse, e barrar qualquer outro que ela odiasse logo de cara, sem perguntar para qualquer morador sobre o assunto. Normalmente os que ela convidava para sentar no sofá da sala eram alguns ex-namorados idiotas, ou quase namorados idiotas.

Não é como se eu sentisse prazer em terminar com todos os caras que eu saia. A culpa era minha se todos tinham o cérebro do tamanho de uma noz?

Quando abri a porta, ela já não estava mais lá, mas pude ouvir seus passos pesados descendo as escadas. Eu fiz o mesmo caminho preguiçosamente, me apoiando no corrimão com os olhos fechados. Na metade dos degraus, decidi abri-los para descobrir quem era a ilustre visita que Sue tanto adorava. E minha vontade, assim que o fitei, ficou entre correr de volta para o meu quarto ou pular dali mesmo e chutar sua garganta.

Edward Masen era a criatura mais repugnante que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer. Quando um homem perturba seu almoço para se apresentar, com a frase "quero te comer" praticamente tatuada em sua testa, você não pode esperar por muito mais. Porém, no fundo, e bem mesmo no fundo, até mesmo uma mulher como eu imagina que um dia um cara com aquele cabelo maravilhoso irá surgir do nada e cair aos seus pés. E, porra, com aqueles olhos ele podia ser um maluco estuprador que eu não iria me importar tanto. E... Droga, não! Ele era um idiota, o maior dos idiotas. E eu ainda me recusava a acreditar que gastei quatro meses da minha juventude em algo que foi um _relacionamento-quase-sério_para só, mais tarde e bem mais tarde, descobrir o que realmente se passava por sua mente machista e pervertida. Nós já estávamos até mesmo na fase em que eu, sempre muito educada, aceitava ir em todos os jantares para os quais sua tia Esme me convidava. Um doce de mulher, se você é fã do tipo "vivo nos anos 50 e nunca seria nada sem meu marido". E aí, depois de muita dedicação para que nosso namoro conturbado funcionasse (já que não éramos o tipo de casal que concordava em muitas coisas), ele veio com um papinho ridículo que eu traduzi na hora como "cansei de te comer."

O meu maior sacrifício em todos os namoros que já tive com certeza era bancar a namorada perfeita e estúpida. Quer dizer, quem foi que inventou toda essa merda sobre o convívio social obrigatório com os membros da família do seu namorado? Alguém realmente fica animado com isso? Eu mal conseguia ser educada com meus pais, e precisava sorrir o tempo todo e fingir boas maneiras para pessoas que eu provavelmente nunca mais veria na vida. Porra! E como se não bastasse, a ausência dos pais de Edward fazia com que a família toda (e eu digo toda) caísse em cima de mim com o dobro de atenção. E ainda tinha aquele gato, aquele maldito gato! Argh! Mas, é como acontece com todas, você sempre acha que encontrou o cara certo (não sei exatamente pra quê) quando procura defeitos nele e não encontra.

Mas_ isso_é porque ele escondia bem demais. E aí, depois de um tempo, eu descobri que seria melhor namorar até o primo retardado dele. Pelo menos o garoto tinha algum escrúpulo.

Eu pulei o último degrau direto para o chão, sem tirar os olhos do homem parado no meio da sala de estar com um sorriso ridículo nos lábios. Cruzei os braços, prestes a mandá-lo embora, quando ele soltou: - Eu cruzei com seus pais no jardim. Sua mãe é sempre muito agradável. – Disse, irônico.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ralhei.

- Uh, ok, direta! Tenho uma proposta pra você. – Seu sorriso aumentou. – Podemos conversar? _A sós?_

Imediatamente olhei para a porta da cozinha, onde Sue nada discretamente babava ao observá-lo. Eu ergui as sobrancelhas para a mulher numa pergunta muda, e ela voltou ao trabalho, envergonhada. Assim que fechou a porta, eu voltei a encarar as órbitas verdes de Edward.

- Por que eu deveria ouvir qualquer coisa que você tem a dizer? – Completei, dando um passo em sua direção.

- Porque... – Ele respirou fundo, como se escolhesse as palavras, mas seus olhos mostravam que só estava jogando comigo. – Envolve muito dinheiro e eu sei que você não é de recusar isso.

Num primeiro instante, fiquei ainda mais irritada ao perceber a imagem que ele tinha de mim. Fiquei irritada porque percebi que era verdadeira. No tempo em que estávamos juntos, eu falava constantemente sobre viver com meus pais reclamando de mim, do meu trabalho e de como eu morreria ao passar um dia sozinha em meu próprio apartamento. Edward sabia mais do que ninguém que eu daria tudo para dar o fora dali o quanto antes e que a ideia de arrumar qualquer emprego que não envolvesse ficar sozinha com meus desenhos não me agradava. Eu estava aceitando qualquer oferta rápida para ganhar dinheiro. Meu orgulho em relação ao meu pai era maior do que meus escrúpulos.

Pedi que me seguisse escada acima até meu quarto, o mais longe possível dos ouvidos de Sue. Entramos e eu fechei a porta. Imediatamente, seus olhos pousaram na imensa caixa de vidro no canto, e ele se afastou. Ali vivia Mimosa, minha cobra _nada-venenosa-mas-que-a-bicha-do-Edward-morria-de-medo_. Ok, todo mundo morria de medo. Exceto eu, e talvez a maluca da minha melhor amiga, Alice. Por trás daquela pose de patricinha irritante, havia uma coisinha realmente corajosa. De qualquer maneira, Mimosa era linda, e era uma ótima companheira. A melhor parte é que não tinha infinitos pelos para entupir meu nariz e minha garganta.

- Estou ouvindo. – Resmunguei para ele, um pouco curiosa.

Ele suspirou, sabendo que estava vencendo, e sentou em minha cama como se morasse ali. – Bom... Deixe-me ver. Quando eu ainda era uma criança, meus pais sofreram aquele acidente, e a coisa toda, você conhece a história. A parte que você não sabe... – Ele fez uma pausa dramática ridícula, erguendo as sobrancelhas para mim. – É o porque eu ainda não recebi o dinheiro que era meu por direito.

Continuei em silêncio a sua frente, realmente interessada.

- Acontece que existe uma cláusula ridícula no testamento do meu pai, falando algo sobre meu tio ter o "poder" – ele mostrou as aspas com os dedos – de decidir quando eu estarei pronto pra receber tudo aquilo. E você conhece Carlisle... – Ele fez uma careta entediada. – Mas tudo bem, já que você gosta de ir direto ao assunto, eu vou colocar as cartas na mesa. – Ele sorriu. – O único jeito de conseguir a grana é impressionando o cara. E não há nada que ele goste mais do que um bom casamento, uma família feliz, e essas coisas. E não há nada que eu odeie mais do que isso. Assim como você, não é?

- O quê... – Fiz uma pausa, pensativa, e então arregalei os olhos. - Eu não acredito que você veio até aqui me pedir em casamento! – Gritei, já entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

- Não é um casamento de verdade, você sabe. – Ele disse com aquele sorriso irônico que eu odiava. – É muito simples; nós nos casamos, você finge tudo direitinho, dividimos a grana, e quem diria? Nos divorciamos alguns meses depois. Realmente uma pena. O que me diz?

Meus olhos o analisaram dos pés a cabeça quando ele ficou em pé, se aproximando. Seu perfume me deixou tonta. – Vamos, Bella. Você precisa da grana, não precisa? E eu estou te oferecendo uma oportunidade de ouro aqui. Você é a garota perfeita pro _papel!_E não precisa gostar de mim. Eu prometo que serei um marido bonzinho.

Ele estendeu a mão, esperando que eu a apertasse. Recuei, erguendo o queixo. – Eu quero comunhão de bens. E isso vai acabar assim que conseguirmos o dinheiro, nem um dia a mais. E se vai ser um casamento de mentira, vai ser _realmente _de mentira. – Eu disse, esperando que ele entendesse do que eu falava.

- Prometo que não vou fazer nada sem que você implore. – Ele rebateu, se divertindo até demais.

Sua mão continuava estendida para mim, e apesar de seu rosto demonstrar que estava prestes a rir da minha cara, ele parecia esperançoso. Eu não tive tempo o suficiente de analisar todos os prós e contras na minha cabeça, mas aquela com certeza seria a maneira mais fácil de conseguir o que queria. E, para melhorar ainda mais, Renée ficaria encantada ao saber que sua filhinha estava finalmente desencalhando. Apesar da convivência com aquele homem ser o inferno para mim, acho que poderíamos lidar com isso para que ambos saíssem ganhando.

- E... E não vai ser por causa de um tratinho que vamos ser melhores amigos! Vamos enganar meus pais e seus tios até isso acabar, e então eu não pretendo mais olhar pra sua cara. Você me ouviu? – Completei.

Ele não respondeu nada, mas seu sorriso aumentou.

_"Isso é por você, garota."_ Lembrei a mim mesma. _"Se quer continuar pintando, se quer fazer o que bem entende da sua vida, vai ter que tomar algumas medidas drásticas aqui."  
_  
Eu fechei os olhos rapidamente, grunhindo ao apertar sua mão. Ele riu alto, e sua felicidade me irritou. Quando dei por mim estava erguida do chão, presa em um abraço. Eu teria vomitado se não fosse tão confortável.

* * *

**A fic foi tão bem recebida, gente, nós ficamos muito felizes! Eu sei que esse não é um Edward que se ama logo de cara, e muita gente tava apostando que a Bella daria um jeito nele, mas bem... Ela também não é flor que se cheire, né? Vocês estavam ansiosas pra ver como ela seria e espero que eu tenha atingido as expectativas. É um pouco difícil criar personagens que fogem do padrão assim, porque todo esse egoísmo de ambos tem o perigo de fugir da comédia que a gente quer e transformá-los em vilões, entendem? Mas enfim, tudo o que vocês precisam saber sobre os dois está nos próximos capítulos, agora sim a história vai começar de verdade.**

**E a notícia incrível de hoje é que nós decidimos que SIM, vai ter capítulo semanal! (quem não lê minhas notas finais depois vai vir com pergunta cretina, juro que não vou responder) Afinal, como eu disse os capítulos estão bem adiantados, não tem porque segurar eles aqui comigo, né? Mas vamos colaborar, gente, boa parte do meu metabolismo funciona com reviews!**

**E como eu sou fofa e estou emocionada com o pessoal tão animado, aqui está um trechinho do próximo capítulo:**

" - Eu sei que parece precipitado, mas eu pensei muito na conversa que tivemos, tio. Eu amo Bella, e quero recomeçar minha vida. Com ela. – Expliquei.

Todas as cabeças se viraram para a noiva. – Hm... Eu amo Edward. – Ela sorriu.

Houve uma pausa, uma realmente longa e constrangedora pausa, até que Esme resolveu se pronunciar. – Pois eu acho ótimo. Vocês formam um ótimo casal e fico feliz que estejam retomando o que um dia erraram ao acabar. Parabéns, queridos!

- Eu acho mesmo precipitado. – Charlie murmurou, quase para si mesmo. Renée, ao seu lado, se mexeu na cadeira, e ele se sobressaltou com uma careta de dor. – Mas... A decisão é sua, Bella, é claro. Se ele a faz feliz, eu estou de acordo."

**Até quarta que vem, gente!**


	3. O jantar de noivado

**EPOV  
**  
- Acho que pra daqui a um mês está bom. – Bella falou consigo mesma, olhando uma pequena folha de calendário em suas mãos magrelas.

Eu estava sentado a sua frente, olhando pela janela ao nosso lado, cheio de tédio. Estávamos na mesma lanchonete/cafeteria/inferno onde nos conhecemos. Ela, pra variar, enchia minha orelha com abobrinhas que eu fingia estar prestando atenção. Se ela aceitou a porra do trato, não era só nos casarmos e acabou? Por que todas as mulheres, inclusive a mais estranha do planeta, precisavam ser assim?

- Edward! – Ela tentou chamar a minha atenção. – 11 de julho, está bom pra você?

- Um mês é demais. – Eu reclamei. – Por que não a semana antes?

- Porque será 4 de julho e ninguém vai aparecer. – Ela deu os ombros.

- Ah, desculpe, eu esqueci que você queria todos os seus parentes e amigos prestigiando sua união com o amor da sua vida! – Exclamei.

- Ué, você não quer que pareça real? Além disso, eu vou estar menstruada, então sem chance. – Ela franziu a testa, olhando para o calendário.

- Isso atrapalharia nossa noite de núpcias. – Eu disse, e ela me lançou um olhar mortífero. – É brincadeira!

- Eu juro, Edward, você que tente encostar um dedo em mim! – Ela ralhou.

- Eu não sou idiota pra me meter com uma doida como você! Não quero acabar morto e você ficar com todo o dinheiro. – Resmunguei, me afundando na cadeira onde sentava completamente torto.

Ela entortou a cabeça e sorriu. – Não é que você acabou de me dar uma ideia? – Perguntou, irônica.

- Muito engraçado. Ótimo, 11 de julho.

- É tempo suficiente pra preparar tudo. – Ela sorriu um pouco.

- Preparar tudo _o quê? _– Cerrei os olhos.

- Edward, não se faz um casamento do nada! Tem tanta coisa pra pensar! O buffet, o fotógrafo, as flores, a decoração, a lista de convidados, a igreja... Se bem que eu sempre quis me casar ao ar livre... Você não frequenta muito a igreja, não é? Ok, nós vamos nos casar ao ar livre com um juiz de paz. É mais simples. Esme vai se importar muito? Ela parece ser toda religiosinha.

- Bella... Você sabe que isso não é um casamento de verdade, não sabe? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Essa vai ser minha única vez, Edward! Não posso aproveitar e fingir que sou uma mocinha maternal e romântica?

- É claro, se encontrar um idiota que acredite nisso. – Dei os ombros. – E... Falando nisso... Se vamos seguir todo o protocolo, há uma coisa que eu preciso que você faça por mim.  
**  
**(...)

_ "Olha aqui, Edward, eu já estou te fazendo um grande favor aceitando esse plano maluco, então não me faça cobranças!" _Ela ralhou do outro lado do telefone.

- O que? Resolveu dar pra trás, agora? – Grunhi segurando meu celular perto da orelha.

_"Qualquer um em seu juízo perfeito daria pra trás se fosse convidado pra um jantar ridículo desses!"_

Eu respirei fundo e segurei a ponte do nariz, mordendo a língua para não rebater o que realmente queria. Se passaram dois dias desde que eu não a via e realmente não pretendia olhar para sua cara arrogante outra vez. A garota _conseguia_ ficar cada vez mais insuportável. Acho que, quando combinamos tudo, esqueci de deixar muito claro que o plano era MEU, porque ela ficava constantemente metendo o nariz onde não devia. _Edward, por que não fazemos assim? E que tal assim? Edward, está errado do seu jeito! _Ora, pelo amor de Deus!

Meu único motivo para odiá-la é que ela é uma vadia irritante e manipuladora, e era exatamente isso que eu precisava. Eu me lembrava constantemente disso. Só ela vai fazer dar certo. Calma, Edward, calma!

- Eu vou explicar pela última vez. – Suspirei. – Isso precisa parecer real. E só vai parecer _real_ se você colaborar e manter uma relação agradável com meus tios, assim como eu com os seus pais. Então, eu não me importo com as desculpas que eles estão dando, você arraste esses dois velhos pra cá agora antes que eu mesmo vá buscá-los! – Minha voz aumentou enquanto eu falava.

Ouvi um grito agudo de raiva antes que ela desligasse na minha cara. Eu joguei meu celular na cama com um grunhido frustrado, mas não demorou muito para a tela do aparelho acender outra vez com uma chamada de Emmett. Meu melhor amigo sabia de todo o plano, é claro, porque eu nunca poderia mentir e dizer que estava ficando noivo por livre e espontânea vontade. Eu confiava nele para guardar segredo. Mas, ainda assim, ele me achava um completo idiota e insistia que eu estava me metendo numa merda sem volta. Sua ligação era provavelmente para rir da minha cara outra vez.

No andar de baixo, meus tios e meus primos esperavam para receber minha "noiva" e seus pais para o que seria o jantar mais estranho da minha vida. Eu ainda não havia feito o anúncio, e não tinha ideia de como seria isso, ou se a presença dela ajudaria em tal tarefa. Nenhum de nós dois estava muito feliz com tantos procedimentos, isso eu poderia garantir.

Eles demoraram uma boa meia hora para chegar. Eu fiquei no sofá, entre meus primos, indeciso entre colocar as mãos nas pernas nuas de Rosalie ou dar um tapa no Ipad de Jasper, que jogava alguma idiotice com uma musiquinha insuportável.

- Então, a Bella... Uh, fico feliz que tenham voltado. Eu gostava dela. – Rosalie falou, simpática.

- Eu sei, ela é incrível, não é? E muito bonita. Acho melhor eu tomar cuidado com Jazz por perto! – Zombei, de maneira até maldosa, fazendo o nerd corar e esconder o rosto atrás do aparelho.

Rosalie estava prestes a responder, não muito contente com a piada, quando o interfone tocou. Ela atendeu, falando com o porteiro do prédio rapidamente, e então correu para a porta. Carlisle e Esme saíram da cozinha, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Eles já estavam pulando de alegria antes mesmo de receberem _a notícia_. Acho que estávamos no caminho certo.

A campainha mal tocou e minha prima já escancarou a porta. - Bella! – Rosalie sorriu e juntou as mãos, deliciada com o que via. – Boa noite! Entrem, fiquem à vontade!

Eu parei perto do sofá com meus tios e Jasper, que continuava mexendo na tela do Ipad como um autista. Os pais de Bella cumprimentaram minha prima e vieram até nós, educados; eu beijei a bochecha de sua mãe e apertei a mão de seu pai, e então, quando a filha se aproximou, eu colei nossos lábios por alguns segundos, apenas para manter o personagem. Tudo bem se eu não achar isso tão ruim?

- Ah, eu sinto muito, o trânsito estava terrível! – Renée mentiu ao cumprimentar Esme. Elas formavam um contraste engraçado juntas; a dona de casa maternal e a perua siliconada. E ela definitivamente devia ter colocado silicone recentemente. Não que eu estivesse... Argh!

- Eu fiz um prato que Bella adorava! Ela vai se lembrar! – Minha tia sorriu. – Vocês devem estar com fome, não é? Sentem, por favor, fiquem à vontade!

Todos obedeceram imediatamente, tomando seus lugares em meio a conversas aleatórias. Duas cadeiras ficaram vazias no centro da mesa, como se todos estivessem supondo que eu e Bella gostaríamos de sentar juntos. Com uma careta, nós o fizemos, tomando cuidado para não encostarmos um no outro.

- Edward, eu preciso confessar. – Renée disse quando Esme foi buscar o que havia preparado. – Eu fiquei muito feliz quando Bella me contou que vocês voltaram!

- Ah, eu sei! – Lancei um sorriso falso para ela. – Ainda não entendo como conseguimos ficar tanto tempo separados!

Passei um braço pelos ombros de Bella, que executou seu papel perfeitamente ao sorrir para todos e se aconchegar mais perto de mim. Por baixo da mesa, seu salto esmagava os dedos do meu pé.

Minha tia serviu o que ela chamava de "salmão a La Esme", um prato que eu comia desde criança e não podia reclamar. Ao longo do jantar, estranhei um pouco como todas as pessoas na mesa se davam bem. Acho que eu era o único em silêncio ali, olhando para minha própria comida. Até mesmo Bella, que eu já considerava maluca o suficiente, conseguiu se superar discutindo com Jasper sobre o sistema político falho de Gotham City. Eu suportei aquilo durante um bom tempo, escutando poucas conversas interessantes ao meu redor e realmente rindo só algumas vezes. De vez em quando abraçava minha "noiva" outra vez, beijando sua bochecha e inocentemente seus lábios, e ela foi boazinha ao retribuir.

- Eu me lembro do dia em que Edward estava jantando em casa, e Sue deixou a Mimosa escapar. Edward entrou em pânico! – A velha fofoqueira da minha futura sogra contava, rindo como se fosse a melhor piada do mundo. – É claro que eu também não suporto aquela coisa, só Bella teve coragem de pegá-la e colocar de volta no lugar, e... Charlie, querido, poderia colocar mais vinho pra mim?

_Aquela mulher simplesmente não calava a boca._

- Quem é Mimosa? – Carlisle perguntou.

- É a minha cobra. – Bella respondeu como a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, e todos pareceram entrar em pânico.

- Você tem uma cobra? – Rosalie murmurou.

- Demais! – Jasper concordou com um sorriso. Idiota.

- Ela não é venenosa! É de estimação. Ela é muito calma. – A garota tentou se defender.

- Não é venenosa. Isso é o que você diz. – Eu resmunguei, fazendo ela me lançar um olhar cheio de raiva.

- Não há nada demais. – Esme tentou defendê-la, como sempre fazia com qualquer um. – Jasper teve um sapo de estimação quando era pequeno, e todos nós também morríamos de nojo! – Ela riu.

- _Sapos_são anfíbios. – Bella continuou, irritada. – São viscosos. Cobras não tem nada a ver com isso!

Eu olhei de canto para ela, tentando alertá-la, mas ela não percebeu. Ela estava ficando nervosa demais, e isso nunca era bom. Aprendi isso quando uma vez, durante nosso namoro, eu mencionei algo sobre um desenho com um traço errado e ela jogou seu estojo inteiro de tinta em cima de mim e acordou a casa toda. E Charlie não sabia que eu estava lá. Desde então, eu evitava irritá-la. Mas desde que deixamos claro nosso ódio um pelo outro, isso virou uma espécie de hobbie. Bom, não na frente das nossas famílias.

Eu mudei de assunto imediatamente, e ela então entendeu que estava quase colocando tudo a perder. Somente quando todos estavam prestes a acabar a refeição eu decidi me pronunciar. Carlisle ainda estava com o prato pela metade enquanto conversava com Charlie, mas eu interrompi, pedindo a atenção de todos.

– Eu tenho... Eu e Bella temos algo importante a dizer. – Sorri falsamente. – Bom, vocês sabem que nós voltamos recentemente, e que estamos muito bem. Acho que aquele tempo separados foi para que o melhor pudesse acontecer. E agora... – Eu segurei a mão dela e ergui as sobrancelhas, olhando para todos. – Eu vejo que nunca mais posso cometer o erro de ficar longe dela. Portanto... Para minha extrema alegria... Isabella Swan aceitou ser minha esposa.

Meu tio jogou o corpo pra frente, engasgando com o pedaço de salmão que colocava na boca. Quase todas as pessoas da mesa levantaram para ajudá-lo, mas antes de chegarem a ele, perceberam Charlie ficando roxo. Bella, que ainda segurava minha mão, largou e limpou sua própria no vestido. "Você vai acabar matando meu pai", ela sussurrou em meio a confusão, mas não saiu do lugar. Carlisle se recuperou rapidamente, e ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, foi socorrer o homem praticamente em estado de choque.

Eu e Bella ficamos em silêncio quando todos, já mais calmos, retornaram a seus lugares para nos interrogar. Carlisle foi o primeiro, falando por todos os curiosos ao nosso redor. – _Casar?_

- Eu sei que parece precipitado, mas eu pensei muito na conversa que tivemos, tio. Eu amo Bella, e quero recomeçar minha vida. Com ela. – Expliquei.

Todas as cabeças se viraram para a noiva. – Hm... Eu amo Edward. – Ela sorriu.

Houve uma pausa, uma realmente longa e constrangedora pausa, até que Esme resolveu se pronunciar. – Pois eu acho ótimo. Vocês formam um ótimo casal e fico feliz que estejam retomando o que um dia erraram ao acabar. Parabéns, queridos!

- Eu acho mesmo precipitado. – Charlie murmurou, quase para si mesmo. Renée, ao seu lado, se mexeu na cadeira, e ele se sobressaltou com uma careta de dor. – Mas... A decisão é sua, Bella, é claro. Se ele a faz feliz, eu estou de acordo.

Bom, ele não disse isso quando ela escolheu sua profissão. Mas de que diabos eu estou reclamando?

Rosalie ergueu o copo de vinho a sua frente. – Um brinde a Edward e Bella. E um casamento repleto de alegrias!

Aquela foi a primeira vez que todos realmente comemoraram, brindando juntos. Carlisle ainda tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto, desconfiado demais. A agitação voltou a mesa; todos perguntavam a Bella como foi que reatamos, como foi meu pedido, como era o anel (que ela alegou não estar usando para que a notícia fosse surpresa) e ela inventava as histórias com maestria. Mas, em certo momento, ela começou a contorcer o nariz, desconfortável. Só quando precisou levar a mão ao rosto para espirrar, percebeu algo errado. Eu entendi na hora, mas calei a boca, deixando que todos estranhassem sua reação alérgica repentina.

Xerxes deu a volta em minhas pernas, se esfregando nelas, e então com um miado pulou diretamente para o meu colo. Bella arregalou os olhos, espirrando outra vez antes de gritar com uma voz anasalada.

- Eu não acredito que você ainda tem essa coisa! Você quer me matar? – Esbravejou.

Todos nos encararam, obviamente estranhando a maneira que ela falava comigo. Bella corrigiu, respirando com um pouco de dificuldade. – Ah, quer dizer... Amor, você sabe que eu sou alérgica.

- É só o Xerxes. Ele é da família. – Franzi a testa inocentemente ao acariciar o pelo do animal.

Ela pareceu ficar ainda pior conforme alguns pelos finos voavam com meu carinho. Pediu licença e levantou da mesa; eu fiz o mesmo, deixando o gato em cima da minha cadeira antes de seguir a garota escada acima.

Ela estava no banheiro, e mesmo com a porta fechada consegui ouvi-la assoar o nariz. Parei encostado no batente e chamei seu nome lentamente, sorrindo comigo mesmo. Ela abriu a porta com cara de poucos amigos, os olhos muito vermelhos. – Algum problema? – Perguntei, cínico.

- Você está cheio de pelos. – Reclamou com a voz anasalada, fazendo uma careta ao me analisar.

- Ah, mas que pena! Quem diria, você, alérgica a gatos! – Completei com o mesmo tom. – Se eu soubesse, nunca teria chamado sua família pra cá, imagine!

Ela cruzou os braços e me olhou com seriedade. – Edward, eu imaginei que lidaríamos com isso como... Parceiros. Sócios. Qualquer palavra que remeta a "ajudar um ao outro". Mas se você quer agir como uma criança, eu sei muito bem como entrar no seu jogo.

- Eu não estaria agindo como uma criança se você não fosse tão chata! – Rebati. – E também não precisa fingir que gosta de mim, tá legal? Eu sei que sempre tivemos problemas, mas você é a pessoa adequada pra isso. Qualquer outra patricinha idiota já teria acabado com tudo lá embaixo! Nós somos uma boa dupla. É só...

- Só? – Ela cerrou os olhos.

- Bom... Admita, Bella, eu estou no comando. – Cruzei os braços. – É só isso que eu peço. Me deixe guiar todo o plano e eu não implico mais. Eu prometo.

- Isso está fora de cogitação! – Ela riu. – Você não consegue fazer nada direito, não tem a mínima noção da grandiosidade de um casamento, tudo o que precisamos arrumar, todos os detalhes da vida de casados que vamos precisar mentir!

Cerrei os olhos, prestando atenção ao seu rosto enquanto ela falava. Às vezes eu ficava na dúvida se era possível odiar tanto uma pessoa.

- Você não vai conseguir nada sem mim. – Ela fez questão de completar.

- Bella, vamos ser muito claros aqui. – Respirei fundo. - Nosso namoro não acabou da melhor forma possível, e nenhum de nós dois está muito a fim de se suportar por meses na mesma casa. Por que você não facilita tudo, hum? Relaxa, faça o que eu mandar, e pegue seu dinheiro no final de tudo!

- Ou? – Ela me desafiou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Aproveitando minha altura, eu fui um pouco mais pra frente, encarando seus olhos com seriedade. – Eu acho bom pensar no assunto, porque você já está me tirando do sério, e eu sei muito bem como fazer o mesmo _com você_. Podem ser meses ou anos até conseguirmos esse dinheiro e você se livrar de mim.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si, erguendo o queixo e retribuindo meu olhar. – Eu mal posso esperar.

* * *

**Ah, eu tava contando os dias pra postar aqui outra vez! Espero que vocês também estejam animadas assim ^^ Edward e Bella estão se suportando cada vez menos, mas isso é só o começo das dores de cabeça deles, Hahaha. E quem quer teaser do próximo capítulo?**

"- Certo. Edward? – Aro chamou, seus olhos brilhando. – Já que estou aqui, que tal tirarmos suas medidas? Assim adianto bem os dois trajes. – Ele ficou em pé e foi em direção ao rapaz, que arregalou os olhos imediatamente.

- Eu... Claro! – Ele voltou a fingir, me seguindo até o meio da sala, posicionando-se onde eu estava antes.

Me joguei no sofá ao lado de Rosalie e cruzei as pernas, pronta para assistir ao show. Eu quase podia ver as mãos de Aro sendo atraídas para a pele de Edward. Ele pediu imediatamente que tirasse a camiseta, ao invés de apenas erguê-la, como fizera comigo. Quando ele afastou o tecido da calça jeans e tirou a peça por cima da cabeça, o sorriso irônico que eu tinha nos lábios desapareceu. Era impossível tirar os olhos daquilo."

**Até quarta!**


	4. Os preparativos

**BPOV  
**  
Acho que o único membro da família Cullen que nunca me dera dores de cabeça era Rosalie. Não éramos exatamente grandes amigas, já que ela fazia o tipo perfeitinha e virgenzinha (ou quase) demais, mas se eu deveria escolher alguém para me acompanhar durante aquele mês, seria de não ser tão chata quanto o resto da família, eu já conhecia a prima de Edward o suficiente para saber de seu lado patricinha/fútil/escandalosa ao extremo. Ela era basicamente como Alice, ou a minha mãe, mas ainda não tínhamos intimidade o suficiente para que eu a mandasse à merda. Simplesmente suportei, fingindo ser a noiva educada e apaixonada que sonhava com o casamento perfeito.

- Tudo bem, temos apenas 1 mês. – Rosalie dizia enquanto andava pelo quarto, lendo suas poucas anotações em um caderno felpudo e rosa. - Normalmente isso seria um problema, mas temos Charlie para bancar tudo, e eu para organizar os mínimos detalhes. Você deve apenas sentar, relaxar, e dizer "sim" ou "não" para o que eu oferecer. Seria ótimo se dissesse "sim" para a maioria, por favor.

Eu forcei uma risadinha, sentada em sua cama gigantesca. Normalmente era Alice quem planejava todas as festas onde eu não queria estar, mas o trabalho agora ficaria todo com Rosalie, já que ninguém na família de ambos os noivos confiava na minha melhor amiga. E preciso dizer que eles tinham razão.

- Vamos começar pelo começo. Eu estou de acordo com a cerimônia ser em sua casa, porque eu realmente adoro aquele jardim. E Edward nunca aceitaria um casamento na igreja, com um padre e votos religiosos. Não vamos força-lo. Já é demais ele estar simplesmente se _casando_. – Ela riu.

Eu enrijeci, sabendo que precisava contornar aquilo. – Erm... O que posso dizer? Acho que o amoleci. – Ri de volta, dando os ombros.

Ela apenas sorriu de volta, se aproximando do notebook na escrivaninha e digitando algo com a mão livre. Eu fiz uma careta quando ela virou de costas, analisando seu corpo de cima a baixo. Era como se a Barbie Malibu tivesse ganhado vida e uma bunda maior. Eu me perguntei quantas horas ela passou na academia durante toda a vida – e então no shopping, gastando o dinheiro do papai. Rosalie definitivamente fazia o tipo de Edward; burra, gostosa e inútil. O idiota teve ter passado muito tempo tentando alguma coisa. Nojento.

- O próximo passo já vai ser mandar os convites, afinal não tem nada pior do que ficar sabendo de uma festa tão _grandiosa_assim de última hora. – Eu arregalei os olhos com o adjetivo. – Bom, eu já tenho a lista que vocês fizeram, pode deixar por minha conta. Eu falei com o juiz de paz ontem, e a data está marcada. Eu ainda preciso ir atrás de um serviço de buffet, mas a mamãe tem alguns contatos. Onde vocês planejam passar a lua de mel?

Meus olhos, antes quase se fechando enquanto ela falava, se abriram com a surpresa. Lua de mel? Eu teria que agüentar uma porra de uma _lua de mel_com aquele idiota?

- Nós não falamos sobre isso ainda. – Murmurei, pensativa.

- Bella, você não pode planejar um casamento com apenas 1 mês de antecedência e me dizer algo com a palavra "ainda não".

- Eu... Nós... Talvez... – Franzi a testa.

Ouvimos uma batida na porta, e automaticamente olhamos para lá. Esme entrou com aquele sorriso bobo de sempre, me olhando com veneração. Ultimamente eu estava sendo tratada como a santa que colocaria a ovelha negra da família na linha.

- Aro chegou. – Ela disse para Rosalie.

- Ah! – Ela comemorou com um pulinho ridículo. – Bella, eu... Me desculpe, mas eu preciso acelerar isso o quanto antes, então eu tomei a liberdade. Espero que não se importe, mas ele não tem tantos horários livres, e é simplesmente o melhor!

Ela se aproximou e me puxou pela mão, me arrastando para fora de seu quarto e então escada abaixo. Esme nos seguiu soltando algumas risadinhas animadas. Enquanto eu descia, já pude ver o homem elegante parado no meio da sala, analisando tudo a sua volta calmamente. Rosalie me soltou quando descemos o último degrau e correu até ele; pela simples maneira que se cumprimentarem, pude ver o quão bicha ele era.

- Olá, querida! – Ele gritou. – Fiquei tão feliz com a sua ligação! Então, quem é a sortuda? – Ele disse enquanto segurava as mãos da garota.

Os três olharam para mim. Eu sorri o máximo que pude, erguendo a mão em um aceno desajeitado. Ele veio até mim e colocou um dedo embaixo do meu queixo, erguendo minha cabeça e analisando cada centímetro dela. Então, se afastou, olhando para o meu corpo. Fui obrigada a dar um giro, e quando voltei a ficar de frente para ele outra vez, me sobressaltei com sua risada sinistra.

- Eu adorei! Curvas no lugar certo, eu já imagino o vestido perfeito pra você!

Eu arregalei os olhos quando finalmente entendi.

De uma pequena bolsa que trazia, ele puxou uma fita métrica. Sem meu consentimento, a bicha ergueu minha blusa para tirar as medidas. – Querida, vamos preparar a perfeição para você. Nada de vestidos prontos! Eu mesmo vou desenhar o modelo, e prometo que o deixarei pronto em três semanas. Um pouco perto demais, mas pelo menos não vai correr o risco de engordar. Nada de gravidez à vista, certo? – Ele ergueu os olhos com seriedade, agachado a minha frente.

- Definitivamente, não. – Ergui uma sobrancelha. Sua conclusão fazia sentido, já que todos os preparativos estavam sendo feitos as pressas, mas... Não! Um filho de Edward? Não mesmo!

- Ótimo. – Ele enrolou a fita em minha cintura e me puxou bruscamente para frente. Anotou a medida rapidamente, e voltou a medir outro lugar. – Eu vou dar um jeito de valorizar o seu busto, já que você não tem muito. – Ele comentou da maneira mais irritante possível. – Você não tem nenhum pedido especial, não é? – Eu abri a boca para falar, mas ele rapidamente me cortou. – Ótimo. Prometo que não vou decepcioná-la.

Eu precisei aguentar alguns minutos daquilo, enquanto ele encostava a fita em diversas partes do meu corpo e anotava números que eu não entendia em um pequeno caderno. Junto com Esme e Rosalie, tagarelava sobre o maldito casamento, pedindo detalhes sobre como seria a decoração, as flores, o lugar, se já havíamos encomendado a roupa do noivo, contratado o fotógrafo, o que serviríamos no Buffet, quem seriam os padrinhos, as damas de honra, meu cabeleireiro e até a noite de núpcias/lua de mel. Meus ouvidos estavam quase explodindo com tanta merda, e ninguém lá pediu minha opinião sobre um tópico sequer.

Eu estava parada no meio da sala, minha blusa em minhas mãos, e não mais escondia minha raiva. Ouvimos a chave girar na porta de entrada, e Edward colocou aquele rosto irônico para dentro, encarando imediatamente meus seios. Aro estava medindo meu busto com a fita, mas eu o parei na hora e vesti minha blusa, olhando séria para o idiota na porta. – Posso entrar? – Ele perguntou.

- É claro! – Esme disse.

Acho que, apesar da sua completa submissão e costumes antigos, a mosquinha morta não se importava que Edward visse sua futura esposa semi-nua. Ela devia estar esperando que eu realmente engravidasse e segurasse o cara pro resto da vida.

- Logo vai ser sua vez. – Rosalie riu. – Também precisa tirar suas medidas.

- Ah, por mim tudo bem! Mal vejo a hora de começar a preparar tudo. – Ele mentiu, andando até mim e beijando meus lábios. – As coisas estão dando certo? – Perguntou ao me abraçar.

- Perfeitamente. – Esme respondeu. – Rose já arrumou tudo com o juiz, e logo vamos acertar com o Buffet. Vocês só precisam entrar num acordo sobre o cardápio.

Eu e Edward, entrando num acordo. Isso seria ótimo.

- E o vestido ficará pronto logo logo. – Aro entrou no assunto, arrumando alguma maneira de se gabar. – Eu mesmo fiz o de Esme. Um dos meus primeiros trabalhos. Nem parece que faz tanto tempo! – Ele sentou no sofá e cruzou as pernas, como se estivesse em casa.

- Ah, e foi tudo tão lindo! Você gostaria de rever, Aro? E Bella, você iria adorar! Eu ainda tenho o álbum! – Esme disse, levantando do sofá e correndo escada acima. – Só um minuto! – Pediu.

Ela voltou rapidamente com um grande livro branco em mãos e sentou outra vez no sofá, no meio dos dois. Eu e Edward nos mantivemos longe, encostados na mesa de jantar, fingindo estar apenas aproveitando a presença deliciosa um do outro. Esme eventualmente erguia uma foto para nós, que sorriamos e assentíamos como se realmente estivéssemos amando aquilo.

Ele abaixou o rosto quando eles estavam distraídos demais e sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Fazendo um vestido de noiva. Até parece uma garota!

- Muito engraçado. – Rebati com um sorriso falso, virando em seu abraço e ficando de costas para o sofá. – Você viu como a bichinha olha pra você? Finalmente vai ter sua chance! – Provoquei.

- Uh, não, eu acabei de ver algo muito mais interessante! – Ele sorriu, me fazendo cerrar os olhos. – Eu não lembrava de tudo isso, Bella! Nossa casa definitivamente só vai ter um banheiro.

- Cala a boca. – Resmunguei.

- Ah, já entendi porque estão maiores, você resolveu se adequar aos hábitos da sua mãe! – Ele provocou, ainda em sussurros.

Eu tentei erguer um joelho para acertar suas bolas, mas ele foi mais rápido e segurou minha perna ao redor do seu quadril. Com medo de que alguém visse aquela posição, inadequada até mesmo para noivos, eu me afastei bruscamente em direção ao sofá, ainda a tempo de vê-lo sorrir maliciosamente para mim e descer o olhar por todo o meu corpo. Idiota machista e superficial. Sorte dele que tinha um sono tão leve.

- Certo. Edward? – Aro chamou, seus olhos brilhando. – Já que estou aqui, que tal tirarmos suas medidas? Assim adianto bem os dois trajes. – Ele ficou em pé e foi em direção ao rapaz, que arregalou os olhos imediatamente.

- Eu... Claro! – Ele voltou a fingir, me seguindo até o meio da sala, posicionando-se onde eu estava antes.

Me joguei no sofá ao lado de Rosalie e cruzei as pernas, pronta para assistir ao show. Eu quase podia ver as mãos de Aro sendo atraídas para a pele de Edward. Ele pediu imediatamente que tirasse a camiseta, ao invés de apenas erguê-la, como fizera comigo. Quando ele afastou o tecido da calça jeans e tirou a peça por cima da cabeça, o sorriso irônico que eu tinha nos lábios desapareceu. Era impossível tirar os olhos daquilo.

Eu não podia negar que _sim_, eu me sentia atraída por ele, e isso realmente me irritava. É difícil encontrar defeitos numa pessoa que você odeia quando suas melhores qualidades estão estampadas bem a sua frente – e, além disso, você as conhece bem. O corpo (semi) nu de Edward não era novidade para mim, mas isso não me impedia de observar mais um pouco. Isso não significava que eu gostava dele ou que voltaria atrás quando dissera que não iria acontecer nada entre nós. É por isso que ele me dava nojo e éramos tão diferentes; para mim, sua aparência não encobria sua personalidade podre, já ele colocava meus peitos em primeiro lugar.

Mas, enfim, eu ainda estava olhando.

- A roupa do noivo é sempre a mais fácil, é claro. Garanto que vai ficar um espetáculo. Ainda mais com um corpo desse! – Aro apertou o braço nu de Edward, e o mesmo se sobressaltou, arregalando os olhos para ele. – Eu vou manter o estilo clássico. – Ele completou, olhando de relance para Esme.

Rosalie e Esme concordaram, voltando a tagarelar sobre os preparativos enquanto anotavam tudo no caderno – o que já estava encaminhado e o que ainda precisávamos organizar. Aro não entrou na discussão dessa vez, mais preocupado em medir desnecessariamente cada centímetro do corpo de Edward, que congelou ali, irritado.

Apesar das inúmeras diferenças que tínhamos, Edward teria que concordar; nossas famílias estavam nos tratando como crianças que não sabiam o que estavam fazendo. Eu ainda não havia dado nenhuma opinião relevante ali. Eu não tinha exatamente nenhum pedido especial para realizar o sonho da minha vida, mas seria bom controlar um pouco as extravagâncias daquelas mulheres malucas (o que incluía até mesmo minha mãe).

- Edward, onde você pensa em levar Bella para a lua de mel? – Rosalie perguntou, escrevendo algo a mais em suas anotações.

- O que? Hm, eu... – Ele resmungou enquanto desviava da mão boba de Aro. – Nós não falamos sobre isso ainda. – Felizmente, sua mentira bateu com a minha.

- Ah, gente, vamos, vocês também tem que colaborar comigo! – Ela bufou. – Não é fácil programar uma viagem tão em cima da hora!

- Talvez... Talvez a gente não precise de viagem nenhuma, Rose. – Respondi por ele.

As duas mulheres e Aro olharam imediatamente para mim, incrédulos. Edward franziu a testa, tão confuso quanto eu com a reação deles.

- O que? – Esme levou uma mão ao peito, inconformada. – Bella! É claro que vocês precisam de uma lua de mel! Precisam de um tempo a sós, sua própria comemoração, antes de realmente começarem a vida de casados! Qual é o problema, querida? Charlie já está gastando demais, é isso? Porque se for isso, tudo bem, Carlisle pode bancar a viagem!

Edward aproveitou a distração de Aro para vestir a camiseta outra vez. Nós nos entreolhamos, sem saber o que fazer. É óbvio que nenhum de nós dois pretendia viajar juntos, mas não valia a pena estragar todo o plano por conta de alguns dias. Afinal, dividir uma casa inteira seria bem pior do que dividir o mesmo quarto em um hotel. Sem sua família na nossa cola, eu provavelmente nem precisaria olhar na cara dele durante o dia.

- Não tem problema, Bella. – Rosalie completou. – É só escolher um lugar, e nós bancamos tudo.

- Eu... Eu sempre quis conhecer o Rio de Janeiro. – Murmurei.

Edward arregalou os olhos para mim, visivelmente irritado, mas as mulheres animadas nem perceberam. Resisti ao impulso de revirar os olhos ou mostrar o dedo do meio a ele. Eu estava tentando seguir a droga do plano, e o idiota ainda brigava comigo? Porra!

- Rio! Ah, isso vai ser perfeito! – A loira quase saltitava em seu lugar, escrevendo em seu caderno. – Aquelas praias maravilhosas, as pessoas animadas, vocês vão se divertir muito! Eu não teria pensado em nada melhor! Você não acha, Edward?

Ele se recompôs imediatamente, mudando seu semblante de ódio para sorrir para a prima. – Perfeito... Claro. Eu mal posso esperar por tudo isso!

Edward me colocou de pé delicadamente e me abraçou, beijando minha testa. Eu ri falsamente, vendo as lágrimas de alegria caindo pelo rosto da tia dele. Eu não me lembro de ter concordado com tantas demonstrações públicas de afeto, mas esse Edward de repente tão carinhoso parecia encantar a todos, o que deixava nossa mentira cada vez melhor.

Naquele segundo, com as duas mulheres e a bicha tão emocionadas, percebi pela primeira vez que meu dia como uma noiva seria um inferno. E foi exatamente Rosalie, a mais sensivelzinha de todas, que cortou o clima com uma pergunta que fez Edward quase sair de seu personagem. Uma pergunta que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com o que ela precisava preparar, e que só viria para colocar mais stress na minha cabeça.

- Ah! Eu quase me esqueci! – Ela franziu a testa, olhando para seu primo. - E quanto a sua despedida de solteiro?  
**  
**

* * *

**Quando pensamos nessa fic, achamos que o mais interessante seria mostrar e principalmente brincar com TODAS as partes de um casamento. As tradições antes da cerimônia são importantes, mas serão um pouco resumidas, primeiro porque tem muita coisa pra acontecer depois de casados, e segundo porque nem mesmo os noivos estão gostando de tudo isso AHUAHUAHUA**

**Aqui vai o teaser, e sim, eu escolho os trechos que vou colocar justamente pra aumentar a ansiedade xD Imaginem o que quiserem com essa daqui:**

"Quando ameaçou dizer algo, meu amigo a cortou. - É por minha conta. Ok? Sua última diversão antes do casamento. - Ele piscou para mim e riu da piada interna. Como se me casar fosse mudar alguma coisa.

Eu me levantei e peguei o dinheiro que ele estendeu para mim. Ao me ver de pé, ela entendeu que queria mais privacidade. Segui a garota por uma pequena escada, até um quarto bastante mal iluminado, repassando as notas rapidamente em meus dedos para saber quanto tinha."  
**  
****Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, e até quarta!**


	5. A despedida de solteiro

**EPOV  
**  
- Normalmente você faz isso com vários amigos, sabe? – Emmett zombou, se arrumando na cadeira após um belo gole de sua bebida. Ele gritava para que eu pudesse ouvi-lo por cima da música alta e das vozes dos outros caras.

- Eu posso fazer sozinho, se você continuar reclamando! – Resmunguei.

- Não mesmo! – Riu alto, indicando com a cabeça algumas strippers em cima do palco. – Só estou comentando, caso você ainda não tenha noção do quão solitário é.

- Eu simplesmente não quis convidar outros caras, porque não estava a fim de responder perguntas sobre esse maldito casamento. Eu vim apenas relaxar. – Respondi, olhando diretamente para o palco, mesmo que não estivesse prestando atenção no que via. Minha perna balançava ansiosamente.

Eu me forcei a encontrar Emmett ali, porque realmente não estava no clima. Todos aqueles preparativos estavam me deixando maluco. Faltava pouco mais de uma semana para o casamento, e aquelas mulheres resolveram enlouquecer juntas. Eu estava vendo minha sogra mais vezes do que eu podia suportar, Esme e Rosalie surtavam a cada coisa que ameaçava fugir do planejado, e eu não entendia como eu e Bella ainda não tínhamos saído na porrada.

Aro, a bicha por quem minha tia era quase apaixonada, aparecia constantemente em nosso apartamento para fazer absolutamente nada. Nossas roupas já estavam prontas, e eu obviamente não vi o vestido de Bella, como dizia a tradição e blá blá blá. A única coisa que sabia era que Charlie realmente odiou o preço salgado que o estilista cobrara.

Em resumo, não se falava em outra coisa nas duas famílias. E toda vez que Rosalie sorria e afirmava que estava tudo pronto, ela inventava alguma coisa a mais para a cerimônia. Bella estava uma pilha de nervos, com tantas cobranças ridículas em cima dela, e eu temia que em algum momento fizesse alguma coisa que estragasse toda a nossa mentira. Apesar de nosso relacionamento terrível, eu entendia que o maior fardo cairia em seus ombros, e confiava em seu caráter venenoso pra aguentar firme.

Fora isso, eu tive a minha maior decepção quando, no dia anterior, perguntei ao meu tio se eu já era merecedor do dinheiro. Ele praticamente riu na minha cara. Esme, vendo o quanto eu estava "mudado" e me esforçando, me ofereceu um emprego em sua loja de artigos para decoração. Não deveria ser a pior coisa do mundo vender alguns abajures, mas eu disse a ela que precisava de um tempo para pensar no assunto.

E, sim, é exatamente isso – eu estava tão estressado que não estava nem mesmo a fim de ir a um _strip club_com meu melhor amigo.

- Aceitam mais alguma bebida? – A garçonete perguntou, se aproximando de mim com um decote bem maior do que seu sorriso.

- É só isso que você tem a oferecer pra gente, linda? – Emmett respondeu por mim, se aproximando dela. – Porque meu amigo aqui está precisando de uma atenção especial hoje.

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu um pouco mais, passando a mão livre no meu cabelo. Em seguida, chamou uma das strippers discretamente, que se aproximou de nós ainda em cima do palco. Ela desceu, entendendo o que a outra funcionária queria, e se inclinou quase no meu colo. Segurava um cigarro aceso na mão esquerda.

Quando ameaçou dizer algo, meu amigo a cortou. – É por minha conta. Ok? Sua última diversão antes do casamento. – Ele piscou para mim e riu da piada interna. Como se me casar fosse mudar alguma coisa.

Eu me levantei e peguei o dinheiro que ele estendeu para mim. Ao me ver de pé, ela entendeu que queria mais privacidade. Segui a garota por uma pequena escada, até um quarto bastante mal iluminado, repassando as notas rapidamente em meus dedos para saber quanto tinha.

- Eu sou Tanya. – Ela disse, encostando na parede a minha frente. Tragou uma última vez, e então apagou o cigarro numa pequena mesa ao seu lado. _Hm... Foda-se?_, pensei. Eu odiava putas que tentavam fazer amizade. – Então, você vai se casar? – Ela riu baixinho, irônica, se aproximando de mim.

Eu somei a última nota, totalizando 250 doláres em minhas mãos. Entreguei tudo para ela. – Não estou te pagando pra puxar assunto comigo. – Respondi, entediado.

Ela realmente não gostou da minha resposta, puxando as notas da minha mão com certa violência. Antes que pudesse reagir, fui empurrado para trás, e Tanya me obrigou a sentar. Tive um breve vislumbre de seu corpo praticamente nu antes que ela abrisse as pernas e viesse diretamente para o meu colo. Eu automaticamente puxei o pequeno top que usava, moldando seus seios nus em minhas mãos.

Seus dedos deslizaram até minha calça e abriram o zíper, explorando por dentro da minha cueca. Eu respirei fundo e relaxei; quando ela abaixou para que sua boca fizesse o trabalho, precisou parar, atenta aos sons estranhos que ambos ouvimos do lado de fora.

- Eu estou pouco me fodendo, Emmett, eu preciso falar com ele! – Merda, eu conhecia aquela voz.

Tanya, que já estranhava a voz da mulher barraqueira do lado de fora, franziu a testa em confusão para mim. Irritado, coloquei meu pau de volta no lugar de antes e fechei minha calça. Bella entrou no quarto praticamente no mesmo segundo, me olhando com uma mistura de raiva e alívio.

- Você sabe quantas vezes eu tentei ligar na merda do seu celular? – Ela perguntou, se aproximando de nós.

Emmett apareceu bem atrás dela, arregalando os olhos para a cena que vinha tentando evitar. Tanya continuou em cima de mim, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

- Eu não acredito que você... Ah, será que você podia nos dar licença? – Ela brigou com a stripper, empurrando a garota de cima de mim. – Obrigada! - Tanya cambaleou para perto de Emmett, cobrindo os seios novamente. – Eu não acredito que você saiu pra ter uma despedida de solteiro enquanto eu fico lá em casa aguentando a porra da sua prima enchendo as minhas orelhas com idiotices! Eu já experimentei aquela droga de vestido tipo umas 3 vezes, só essa semana!

Eu bufei e me coloquei de pé, sem a mínima vergonha da minha ereção sob minha calça. – O que você quer que eu diga? Deveria ter saído para se divertir, também. Eu juro que não ia me importar! – Rebati, irônico.

- Saído? Saído _como_? – Ela gritou. – Eu estava prestes a pular pela janela! Você não sabe como isso é foda, cara, pra você é só colocar seu terninho que a bicha fez e assinar uns papéis, mas e eu? Ninguém pede a minha opinião sobre nada, mas sei lá pra quê eu preciso ficar lá o tempo todo! Fora que a sua tia começa a chorar a cada 5 minutos!

- Bella, ninguém te obrigou a fazer isso, ok? Ninguém está te obrigando a casar, ninguém está te obrigando a sair com elas todos os dias. Não coloque a culpa em mim! – Gritei de volta, fazendo ela arregalar os olhos.

- Então era isso que você queria, não é? Uma idiota pra jogar todas as responsabilidades, pra aguentar todos os dramas da sua família? Pois eu me recuso, tá legal? Ou você me ajuda, ou esse casamento acabou!

- O que você quer que eu faça, experimente o vestido no seu lugar? – Eu gritei, abrindo os braços.

- Hm, com licença. – Tanya disse, interrompendo nossa discussão. – Se não vou terminar meu trabalho aqui, eu preciso pedir que liberem a sala para outros clientes.

- Você _vai_terminar seu trabalho, é só esperar a maluca sair daqui. – Eu respondi com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Querida, você realmente não vai querer terminar isso, ele é pior do que parece. – Bella falou casualmente, cruzando os braços. – Se eu fosse pegava o dinheiro e dava o fora.

- O que foi que você disse? – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha em resposta à sua ofensa. Ela simplesmente me lançou um olhar cheio de tédio, batendo um dos pés no chão.

- Não, tudo bem, eu... – Tanya parecia assustada com nossa discussão estranha. - Eu vou voltar lá pra baixo, você pode ter seu dinheiro de volta. – Ela retirou as notas da calcinha e me esticou.

- Ah, meu Deus! – Bella gargalhou. – Olha só que puta mais educada!

- Não precisa, Tanya. – Eu ignorei o comentário da minha noiva. – Fique com o dinheiro. Nós já vamos embora.

- Se você sair sem resolvermos isso, eu falo pros seus tios que te peguei no flagra aqui! – Bella ameaçou, apontando um dedo para mim. – Eu juro que falo!

- E o que diabos você ganharia com isso, Bella? Só iria adiar minha herança. – Lembrei a ela.

- _Nossa _herança!

- Se eu estava _pensando_em lhe dar a metade, a cada drama que você faz eu diminuo mais a sua parte! – Assumi.

- Drama? – Ela berrou. – Eu vou te mostrar o que é drama! Você não aguentaria um dia com aquelas malucas!

Eu sabia que Bella já estava no limite da sua paciência, e não faltava nada para ela surtar de verdade. Mesmo assim, forcei, por puro orgulho de ganhar uma discussão com ela.

- O que me diz de mim? Acha que também estou adorando isso? – Perguntei.

- Ah, claro, deve ser horrível ficar aí o dia todo comendo umas putas baratas! – Ela rebateu.

- Como disse? – Tanya interferiu, irritada. Emmett fez uma careta junto comigo, sabendo que aquilo não acabaria bem.

Bella virou outra vez, lentamente, encarando a stripper. – Ah, me desculpe! – Respondeu, irônica. – Eu te ofendi? É melhor eu manter o nível aqui! – Completou, indicando o lugar mal cuidado.

Tanya berrou alguma coisa impossível de entender e deu um passo em sua direção. Emmett tentou interferir, mas Bella já estava respondendo as ofensas da stripper com socos e pontapés desajeitados. Nós as afastamos, em vão – ambas eram mais fortes do que pareciam, e Emmett segurava os braços da stripper como se temesse que ela retirasse alguma arma contra Bella. Eu achava mais provável que acontecesse o contrário.

* * *

**Ai, como eu amo quando chega quarta-feira! Hahahaha Pois é, Ed saindo pra descontrair um pouco depois de tanto stress, mas parece que a Bellinha não teve a mesma sorte... Infelizmente, a atenção sempre vai pra noiva! xD**

**E vamos ao teaser!**

"Eu não sabia quem era o idiota que havia inventado essa história de chá de cozinha, mas eu ia descobrir. Foi a hora mais torturante da minha vida. E eu não podia simplesmente abrir, como num aniversário; eu precisava participar da brincadeira insuportável de adivinhar quem me dera o objeto. Felizmente, elas se entregavam com o olhar rapidamente. Eram pacotes infinitos com pratos, copos, panelas, vasilhas e todos os tipos de coisas necessárias e outras inúteis que você podia ter na sua casa; coisas com as quais não se presenteava alguém, pelo amor de Deus!

Tudo bem, talvez eu estivesse sendo ingrata. Aquilo me poupou de um longo trabalho enchendo as prateleiras da minha nova casa. Mas o que me irritava era o fato de estar ali enquanto meu noivo se divertia com seu amigo e contratava prostitutas como se não tivéssemos nenhuma preocupação. Eu também preferia estar com uma stripper do que estar ali. Deveria ter sugerido isso a ele."

**Nos vemos na semana que vem!**


	6. O chá de cozinha

**BPOV**

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que nunca cogitei me casar. Mas quando pensava no assunto, imaginava algo como uma cerimônia particular na praia, ou um cara misterioso e odiado pela minha família fugindo comigo para outro país. E_ aquilo _era a última coisa que estaria em meus planos.

O jardim da minha futura ex-casa estava infestado com mulheres que eu simplesmente não conhecia. Numa mesa à esquerda, havia uma pilha de presentes tão caros e desnecessários que eu poderia vender e comprar meu próprio carro. Espalhadas pela grama, estavam várias mesas redondas, protegidas por enormes guarda-sóis igualmente brancos, e "minhas" convidadas ocupavam as cadeiras e entoavam conversas animadas. Eu me joguei em uma mesa vazia e permaneci ali, em silêncio. Minha mãe brigara comigo incontáveis vezes por não estar cumprimentando as visitas, mas eu tinha minhas dúvidas se alguém ali sabia quem era a noiva.

Para tentar me redimir por meu péssimo humor, deixei Rosalie fazer uma trança em meu cabelo como menininhas em uma festa do pijama. Meu vestido vermelho não combinava com as roupas delicadas que a maioria das mulheres usava, junto com seus chapéus dignos da moda dos anos 20. E nada no mundo combinava com o anel de noivado e seu diamante maior do que a minha mão.

A única coisa que me dava um pouco mais de conforto era que eu não veria Edward naquele dia. E, melhor ainda, faltava apenas uma semana – exatamente uma maldita semana – até o casamento. E então eu teria que me resolver diretamente com ele, e não com sua família insuportável com quem eu precisava ser educada o tempo todo. E digo realmente _todo_, porque era difícil encontrar uma hora do meu dia em que minha futura sogra não estava colada em mim. Talvez na semana passada, quando eu bati em uma prostituta semi-nua até a vadia quase desmaiar. Mas acho que isso não conta. E foi ela quem começou.

- Esse chá está uma delícia! – Alice, minha melhor e incrivelmente animada amiga, veio praticamente saltitando até mim, e então sentou a minha frente. – Você já experimentou?

- Não, e não pretendo. – Rebati, cruzando uma perna sob a outra. – Não sei o que se passa na cabeça de Renée. Eu queria comida de verdade, e não chá com biscoitos. – Tentei imitar sua voz, zombando. – Ela ainda não percebeu que não nasceu na Inglaterra.

- Bom, eu ainda acho que você deveria ter feito um chá de lingerie. – Ela respondeu, bebericando mais um pouco. – Eu teria presentes ótimos!

- Eu não preciso de lingeries, porque não vou usá-las. – Grunhi.

- Não vai porque é orgulhosa demais. – Rebateu, pegando um biscoito de uma delicada vasilha entre nós. – Vocês vão estar casados, não vejo nada de errado em aproveitar um pouco. Quer dizer, tudo bem, ele é um idiota, mas você precisa concordar que... Wow! O que pode acontecer de ruim?

- Tudo bem, Allie. – Eu respondi, tentando acabar com aquele assunto. – E então, que presente você me trouxe?

- Eu não vou dizer! Essa é a brincadeira! – Ela franziu a testa, ofendida.

- Sim, essa é a brincadeira que eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de fazer, então você poderia me poupar de alguns minutos de tortura!

- Nem pensar! Apesar de não estar gostando, essa pode ser a sua única chance como uma noiva, e eu quero que aproveite tudo! – Ela ficou em pé e estendeu a mão para mim, sorrindo como uma criança animada. – Venha, vai ser divertido! Depois você pode usar as facas que ganhar contra Edward!

Ela praticamente me arrastou pela grama até o meio do jardim, anunciando que eu abriria os presentes. Todas as mulheres se mexeram no mesmo segundo, algumas trazendo cadeiras para perto de mim, outras trazendo os presentes da mesa. Eu me sentei completamente sem jeito, até que Alice, a última garota em pé, se juntasse a elas. Dei uma olhada rápida por todos os embrulhos a minha frente, mas então a vi pulando em seu lugar e apontando para uma caixinha específica. Eu a peguei a desembrulhei com facilidade.

- Isso... – Eu retirei o objeto e o girei, sem entender.

- É um descaroçador de azeitonas! – Alice explicou com um imenso sorriso.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, ainda segurando a peça. – Uau, Allie, isso é tão... Útil.

- Ah, eu sei, eu também não suporto caroços de azeitona. – Rosalie reclamou, fazendo outras mulheres entrarem na discussão.

- Muito bem... – Eu cortei, rindo nervosamente enquanto guardava o presente aberto meus pés. – Próximo!

Eu não sabia quem era o idiota que havia inventado essa história de chá de cozinha, mas eu ia descobrir. Foi a hora mais torturante da minha vida. E eu não podia simplesmente abrir, como num aniversário; eu precisava participar da brincadeira insuportável de adivinhar quem me dera o objeto. Felizmente, elas se entregavam com o olhar rapidamente. Eram pacotes infinitos com pratos, copos, panelas, vasilhas e todos os tipos de coisas necessárias e outras inúteis que você podia ter na sua casa; coisas com as quais não se presenteava alguém, pelo amor de Deus!

Tudo bem, talvez eu estivesse sendo ingrata. Aquilo me poupou de um longo trabalho enchendo as prateleiras da minha nova casa. Mas o que me irritava era o fato de estar ali enquanto meu noivo se divertia com seu amigo e contratava prostitutas como se não tivéssemos nenhuma preocupação. Eu também preferia estar com uma stripper do que estar ali. Deveria ter sugerido isso a ele.

O último presente que sobrou no chão era provavelmente o maior de todos. Com certo esforço, puxei a caixa para o meu colo. Elas riram sem motivo algum enquanto eu rasgava o embrulho, revelando um conjunto enorme de talheres. Totalmente prático. E caro.

- Hm... Esme? – Eu forcei um sorriso, encolhendo os ombros.

A mulher se levantou e veio até mim, enquanto todas aplaudiam e gritavam, animadas. Ela me abraçou, e eu retribuí, prendendo a respiração.  
_  
_- Estou tão feliz por você, querida! E quer saber um segredo? – Ela me soltou e abaixou um pouco, olhando em meus olhos. – Eu fui com Edward ao apartamento que ele escolheu. Você vai amar! É perfeito! – Ela quase chorava outra vez.

- Edward... O quê? Como? – Eu arregalei os olhos. – Edward fez o quê?

- O apartamento de vocês. – Ela sussurrou. - Ele mesmo comprou, queria lhe fazer uma surpresa. E acho que ele conhece bem os seus gostos, porque é lindo. Ah, você está fazendo tão bem a ele, Bella!

Por pouco a caixa pesada não foi ao chão, em cima dos meus pés. _Edward comprou um apartamento_. Sem me consultar. Como diabos Edward comprara um apartamento, se aquele puto não tinha um tostão no bolso? Merda! Eu já podia imaginar um lugar completamente sujo, com uma mesa de sinuca no meio da sala e um sofá cama listrado.

- Eu... Com licença. – Pedi ao me levantar, quase em um sussurro.

Eu disparei pela grama até dentro da casa, ouvindo algumas mulheres comentando sobre o quão emocionada eu estava. Subi as escadas até meu quarto e agarrei meu celular, ofegante, discando para Edward.

_ "Olá, minha noivinha!" _Ele atendeu com aquela voz irritante._ "Está se divertindo?"  
_  
- Que porra é essa de apartamento, Edward? – Gritei.  
_  
"O que? Ah... Esme já deu com a língua nos dentes, não foi? E ela deve ter chorado também."_

- Como você pode fazer isso comigo, seu merda? Essa briguinha já tá passando dos limites! – Eu rebati.

_"Bom, se Esme falou com você, ela também deve ter dito que adorou o lugar. Relaxa, linda! Eu prometo que não vou te fazer morar num puteiro nem nada do tipo."_ Ele riu, irônico. _"A não ser que você queira o emprego..."_

- Se o lugar é decente, deve ter alguma razão pra você ter escolhido. – Cerrei os olhos, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver. - Anda, pode falar, o que tem lá? É perto do Emmett? Perto de algum bar que você curte?

_"Ambos!" _Ele gargalhou.

- Edward, como diabos você comprou um apartamento? – Eu mudei um pouco de assunto, colocando a mão livre na cintura.

_"Carlisle me emprestou uma grana, e eu prometi pagar quando ele liberasse a herança. Bom, pois é, ele ainda tá segurando. Mas eu vou realmente pagar! E relaxa que só faz parte da minha metade, você vai ter grana suficiente pra comprar um lugar pra você." _Ele explicou.

- Ótimo. – Suspirei.

_"Era com isso que estava preocupada, não é, sua cobra?"_ Ele riu alto. _"Cobra! Mas que ótimo apelido pra você! Então, já fez muitas solteironas chorarem hoje?"  
_  
- Não tenta mudar de assunto! – Rebati. – Como é a droga do apartamento?

_"Eu posso responder depois? Sei que você está adorando falar comigo, Bella, mas eu estou realmente ocupado agora. Preciso terminar o que você atrapalhou aquele dia, não foi? Mas eu prometo que vou pensar em você o tempo todo!"_

- Nojento! – Eu gritei enquanto ele gargalhava.

Sem ouvir uma resposta, desliguei na cara dele. Com uma bufada, abri a porta do quarto, mas antes que pudesse sair dei de cara com Alice, que entrou sem cerimônias.

- Então, qual é o babado da vez? – Ela retirou os saltos e se jogou na minha cama.

- Ele comprou um apartamento, Alice! Ele comprou uma porra de um apartamento! – Joguei as mãos para cima ao gritar. – Você cosegue imaginar que tipo de nojeira o lugar deve ser?

- Bom, Esme estava muito animada falando sobre isso. – Ela deu os ombros. – Ele quer mentir para os tios que mudou, então com certeza vai procurar o melhor em tudo. E, apesar de ser um porco, ele curte algumas mordomias, você sabe. Acho que não precisa se preocupar.

Eu soltei um longo suspiro, olhando em volta do quarto. Quando localizei o viveiro de Mimosa, me aproximei e abri a tampa, deixando que ela se enrolasse em meu braço para sair. Acariciei suas manchas laranjas enquanto olhava para minha amiga outra vez. Antes que eu pudesse falar, ela mudou de assunto.

- Bella, eu sei que já perguntei isso, mas por que diabos você não vende essas coisas? – Ela apontou para os quadros nos cavaletes e alguns desenhos nas paredes. – São muito bons!

- Alice, ninguém compra quadros assim. Eu não sou famosa. – Expliquei.

- E como faz pra ser famoso? – Ela rebateu, um pouco irônica.

- Eu não sei, faz uma exposição ou algo do tipo. – Suspirei. – Eu sempre tento, mas meu pai dá um jeito de atrapalhar todas as vezes. Já foi um sacrifício ele me deixar estudar, você lembra...

Ela pressionou os lábios um no outro com compaixão, sem saber o que dizer. – Você não merece isso. Você é muito boa no que faz.

- Obrigada, Allie. – Eu sorri.

- Agora, você vai ver! Esse casamento pode parecer o fim do mundo, mas vai te ajudar muito. – Ela sorriu de volta, se remexendo na beirada da cama. – Você não é nenhuma boba e vai aproveitar o máximo disso. O Edward vai sair correndo quando você domar ele! Que nem da primeira vez. – Ela riu, mas mudou seu semblante de repente. – Ai, meu Deus! Você vai se casar!

Eu pensei durante alguns segundos em suas palavras, e então abri um sorriso perverso para ela. – Alice... Eu vou me casar.

* * *

**Eu avisei no twitter que tivemos alguns problemas com o capítulo hoje, e ele finalmente saiu! Relaxem que pode ser meia noite, mas toda quarta vai ter SIM! Peço desculpas porque esse é pequeno também, coisa que algumas pessoas reclamaram na review do anterior. O próximo compensa, juro! Aliás, aqui está o teaser, e vocês vão sacar rapidinho do que se trata:**

"Não demorei para ver Bella se aproximar lentamente, de braço dado com Charlie. Estava claro como ele tentava segurar o choro. A garota, por sua vez, sorria e acenava como se fosse a rainha da Inglaterra. Ela carregava um buquê igual aos das damas de honra, porém maior. Eu podia ouvir os murmúrios de algumas mulheres sobre como estava bonita."

**Até semana que vem!**


	7. O grande dia

**EPOV**

Maldito seja esse dia. Maldita seja minha sogra e suas conversas entediantes. Maldito seja o sagrado matrimônio.

Maldita seja a ressaca.

Eu fui expulso da minha cama às 10 da manhã, apenas algumas horas depois de ter chegado em casa. Após o jantar de ensaio, eu saí com Emmett – um ato irresponsável, mas felizmente nada deu errado. E depois do que foi praticamente uma soneca, eu estava de pé. Para um noivo, eu era a pessoa menos animada da família. Rosalie me fez levantar, tomar um banho e entrar no carro do meu tio para irmos até a casa de Bella. A maldita cerimônia só começaria ao anoitecer.

Quando chegamos, o jardim dos Swan já estava praticamente pronto. Vários funcionários trabalhavam nisso como se organizassem um set de filmagem para algum programa importante – e, se esse fosse mesmo o caso, eu não me surpreenderia. Bella estava escondida em algum lugar, sendo arrumada por pessoas que, ao contrário dela, realmente se importavam com isso.

Eu esperava que ao menos tivesse um tratamento especial – afinal, era meu casamento, certo? Completamente errado. Meu café da manhã foi um copo de leite e alguns biscoitos que Sue me entregou de mal grado, reclamando que eu estava atrapalhando o trabalho na cozinha. Eu sentia como se não fizesse a mínima falta em meu próprio casamento, enquanto toda a movimentação estava voltada para a noiva. Carlisle e Charlie desapareceram também, conversando em algum lugar do jardim, e eu simplesmente me recusava a ficar com Jasper e suas esquisitices. Eu me joguei em um dos sofás da imensa sala de estar e fechei os olhos, esperando por um milagre que fizesse minha cabeça parar de latejar e as horas passarem mais rápido.

– O que você está fazendo aí? – A voz da minha sogra anunciou que estava uma pilha de nervos. Eu ergui a cabeça, vendo ela andar até mim com um vestido curto demais para a idade que ela não assumia. Emmett a seguia com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

– Eu... O quê? – Eu franzi a testa com sua pergunta óbvia.

– Levanta daí, agora! Nós temos coisas demais a fazer pra você ficar aí deitado! Por que você ainda não se vestiu? – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

– Porque você não entregou minha roupa. – Sentei, dando os ombros inocentemente.

– Eu... Não? Merda! – Ela virou atordoada, quase trombando com Emmett. – Sue! Sue, temos uma emergência aqui, rápido! – Ela começou a gritar. A empregada gorducha veio correndo da cozinha com o chamado. Ambas passaram a agir como se a casa estivesse pegando fogo. – O terno de Edward! Onde está?

– No quarto de hóspedes, senhora Swan. Eu mesma passei. – Ela respondeu, segurando um pano de prato nas mãos.

– Ótimo, venham comigo, vocês dois. – Eu levantei, seguindo a mulher escada acima, junto com meu melhor amigo. - Ainda bem que Emmett chegou cedo, porque sabe-se lá onde a Alice se meteu! Eu disse pra Bella que ter essa menina como madrinha não ia funcionar! – Ela tagarelou até que chegássemos a porta do quarto. Nós entramos, mas ela continuou do lado de fora. – Está dentro do guarda roupa, você vai encontrar, não tem quase nada ali. Vamos logo, homem, já passa da hora do almoço, e eu... Ai, droga, Sue, mais uma coisa! – Ela gritou uma última vez antes de sair e fechar a porta.

Emmett esperou alguns segundos e então caiu na cama, gargalhando. – Eu não sei quem é pior, a mãe ou a filha! – Zombou.

– Se ainda está na dúvida, é porque não conhece a filha direito. – Grunhi, abrindo as portas do guarda-roupa.

– Ora, vamos! Aquela coisinha? Não faz mal a uma mosca. – Ele rebateu, divertido.

– O que? – Eu virei imediatamente para ele, franzindo a testa. – Você realmente se lembra de quem estamos falando? Isabella Swan, a garota que invadiu um clube de strip e bateu em uma prostituta? Ou que tal se eu te lembrar que ela é a mesma garota que te ameaçou com uma faca no Natal passado?

– Ela não fez nada, realmente. – Ele deu os ombros. – Só faz barulho por nada. Você é exagerado.

– Eu estou dizendo, ela é perigosa. – Eu peguei o terno do cabide e puxei os sapatos para fora com meu pé. – Ela não perde uma boa briga! Sem contar que é tão teimosa, mimada, e adora falar sobre esses movimentos feministas de merda. Quem vê aquela demônia falando acha o máximo, acha que é super inteligente e sei lá o quê, mas ela é só uma filhinha de papai tentando alguma rebeldia.

– Se eu não te conhecesse... – Ele sorriu.

– Nem termine essa frase. – Eu grunhi enquanto já me trocava.

Ele gargalhou outra vez. – Relaxe, cara. O que são alguns meses com ela, comparado a grana que você vai ganhar? – Eu não precisei responder sua pergunta retórica, sorrindo para seu reflexo. – Além do mais, você não é nenhum idiota. A garota vai sair correndo quando você colocar rédea curta, vai por mim!

Eu coloquei meu paletó por cima de tudo, rindo junto com ele. Eu encarei meus próprios olhos no espelho, tentando dar um jeito na minha gravata, quando a porta abriu com força e uma vozinha fina inundou o quarto. – Edward, eu tenho um... Mas que diabos você está fazendo? – Alice quase gritou, ficando a minha frente e me ajudando com a minha gravata.

– Eu... Hm, obrigado. – Franzi a testa ao analisar o nó perfeito que ela fez. – O que você ia dizer?

– Eu tenho um recado da Bella pra você. Eu vou levar as mulheres para o jardim, e você vai até ela. Disse que precisam conversar. No quarto da Renée, você sabe, porque todas morrem de medo da Mimosa. – Explicou, olhando seu próprio reflexo no espelho.

– E elas tem razão. – Fiz uma careta, e ela apenas riu.

Finalmente Alice enxergou o reflexo de Emmett, e se virou, fazendo uma careta para ele. - Ugh! Você. – Ralhou.

– É muito bom revê-la. – Ele sorriu, irônico. – Como anda a vida aí embaixo?

Eu nunca tive nada contra Alice. Apesar de algumas frescuras a mais, era uma criaturinha aturável. Mas Emmett... Eles simplesmente não podiam estar no mesmo cômodo. Quando namorávamos, eu e Bella fizemos algumas tentativas de sair todos juntos, os quatro, mas desde a primeira vez não deu muito certo. Emmett e Alice se odiaram, Bella consequentemente não simpatizou muito com ele ao vê-lo insultando sua melhor amiga, e eu decidi que ficar em casa e transar com a minha namorada era mais interessante do que tentar uni-los.

– Seu idiota! Eu esqueci que você estaria aqui! Se você fizer alguma coisa para estragar o casamento da minha melhor amiga... – Ela apontou um dedo para ele.

– Exceto que nem mesmo a sua melhor amiga se importa com esse casamento. – Revirou os olhos.

– E daí? Eu me importo e vou fazer de tudo pra que seja perfeito. Eu sou a madrinha, essa é a minha função. – Ela empinou o nariz, fazendo Emmett gargalhar. – Seu idiota prepotente! Um passo em falso e você está fodido!

– Eu estou morrendo de medo. – Ele provocou, entediado.

– Isso é porque você nunca me viu em um casamento! – Ela gritou e saiu, fechando a porta com força outra vez para tentar fazer uma saída dramática.

Eu suspirei, retribuindo seu olhar divertido da mesma maneira. – Eu vou ver o que a noivinha quer. Você vai... Sei lá. Procura o Jasper.

Eu larguei minhas roupas ali mesmo e saí do quarto, tomando a direção oposta de Emmett, que desceu as escadas. – O que? Ele aprendeu a falar? – Ouvi ele zombar atrás de mim.

Eu ri sozinho, já longe dele, avançando para o quarto que Alice me indicou. Eu bati na porta e coloquei apenas a cabeça para dentro, me certificando de que ela estava mesmo sozinha.

– Ah! Oi, é você. – Ela me olhou pelo reflexo do espelho enorme, mexendo no próprio vestido. Pela primeira vez sua expressão ao me ver era de tédio, e não raiva. Isso era um avanço. – Precisamos conversar.

Eu entrei e fechei a porta, analisando-a dos pés à cabeça. Tudo bem, eu não deveria ter reagido assim; elogiar Bella ia contra meus princípios. Porém, se ela tinha alguma qualidade, definitivamente era sua aparência. E, droga, como estava linda. Eu tinha uma queda por mulheres em vestidos tomara-que-caia. E por linda, eu realmente digo isso; ela não me dava vontade de arrancar sua roupa, e sim de tirar uma foto e emoldurar na parede do meu quarto.

– Você... Nossa! Que gata! – Eu sorri.

– Há-há. – Ela achou que eu estava sendo irônico.

– Mas você não deveria estar pronta. – Eu me joguei na cama, apoiando os braços atrás da cabeça. – Ainda é cedo e você é uma noiva, afinal de contas.

– Noivas não atrasam de verdade, Edward. É só pra deixar os otários esperando.

– Nem ouse! Minha cabeça já está doendo demais. Quero acabar logo com isso. – Reclamei.

Ela virou para me olhar pela primeira vez, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Sua cabeça o quê? Edward, você está de ressaca? Onde você esteve ontem à noite? – Ela quase gritava.

– Calma! Eu só estava tendo uma despedida de solteiro decente. Tirando o atraso depois que você fudeu tudo. – Sorri.

– Pensei que você tivesse "tirado o atraso" semana passada. – Ela zombou, séria.

– O que teve semana passada? – Franzi a testa.

– Meu chá de panela? Você e alguma prostituta? A discussão pelo telefone?

– Ah! – Relaxei outra vez, rindo. – Não, aquilo foi outra coisa.

Ela virou para o espelho outra vez, bufando. – Ótimo. E eu fiquei aqui com um bando de velhas, ganhando facas.

– Isso é porque elas não sabem como você é perigosa. – Eu ri. – Ei, você quer ouvir os meus votos? Eu decorei e tudo.

– Não, obrigada.

– Começa assim: "Bella, desde a primeira vez..."

– Edward! – Ela grunhiu.

– "Que transamos..." – Eu completei, e ela arregalou os olhos. – É brincadeira! – Gargalhei.

– Você me dá nojo!

– Mas você adorava. – Eu sorri. – Aliás, você não teve nenhuma despedida de solteira, não é? Se quiser, eu estou aqui pra isso... E juro que te pago bem.

Ela pegou uma escova de cabelo de cima da penteadeira e atirou na minha direção. Eu rolei na cama para que não me atingisse. – Ei! Sem violência! – Eu fiquei em pé, já na defensiva.

– Você quer conversar direito comigo ou não? – Ela cuspiu.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem! – Cruzei os braços, divertido. – Desembucha, minha noivinha! Qual é o problema?

– Nenhum. – Ela sentou no pequeno banco da penteadeira, cruzando as pernas por baixo do vestido cheio. – Eu apenas quero te mostrar uma coisa. – Ela abriu uma das pequenas gavetas, tirando um cheque e erguendo.

– O que é isso? – Eu perguntei, sério.

– Ao que parece, meus pais ficaram emocionados com o meu casamento, e me deram uma pequena ajuda de custo. – Ela virou a cabeça, sorrindo como uma psicopata. – E você sabe o que isso significa, Edward? – Eu não respondi. – Significa que se eu quisesse, eu poderia desistir exatamente agora. Eu podia pegar essa grana e ir viver a minha vida. Mas... Hoje eu estou boazinha, sabe?

Ela ficou em pé e andou até mim, balançando o cheque na mão. – Eu vou continuar com o plano, porque uma grana a mais não me fará mal. Mas... – Ela estava quase da minha altura com os saltos que usava. – _Eu não preciso mais de você. _Você está nas minhas mãos. Vai fazer o que eu mandar, ou eu conto tudo pro seu titio, e você só ganha sua herança com 50 anos de idade.

– Sua cobra maldita! – Eu gritei, me aproximando a ponto de quase beijá-la. – Você tá fodida! Eu juro que eu...!

– É isso que você quer, Edward? – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, cínica. – Você quer passar o resto da sua vida dependendo do seu tio?

– Pensei que você fosse me ajudar! – Eu fechei os punhos, começando a tremer.

– E eu estou ajudando! – Ela arregalou os olhos. – Eu estou casando pra te ajudar. Só quis anunciar que suas ameaças idiotas não vão mais dar certo._Eu_ mando olhei diretamente em seus olhos sérios, fazendo uma tentativa frustrada de arrancar o cheque de suas mãos. Ela se esquivou e começou a rir da minha cara. Fechei os olhos, derrotado, e só os abri novamente quando senti seus braços envolverem meu pescoço. – Eu te vejo no altar, _meu noivinho_. – Ela piscou pra mim, irônica.  
_  
_(...)

Era realmente óbvio que eu nunca tivesse me interessado pelas tradições de um casamento. Porém, parado ali durante muito tempo, precisei prestar atenção. Era tudo branco e rosa – um rosa muito claro. Em contrapartida, algumas mulheres usavam vestidos chamativos demais. Os homens eram simplesmente a mesma coisa, o mesmo molde multiplicado. As cadeiras dos convidados estavam enfileiradas perfeitamente, o que eu tinha certeza que era obra de Rosalie, e eram separadas bem no meio por um longo tapete branco.

Minha raiva tinha passado. Eu já havia falado com Emmett sobre o assunto, e ele finalmente entendeu qual era o tipo de garota com quem estávamos lidando. Infelizmente, naquele momento eu não tinha muito o que fazer. O casamento ia acontecer e o plano estava indo no caminho certo – era nisso que eu me focava.

Nisso, e no pescoço de Bella devidamente quebrado.

O juiz se aproximou e sorriu ligeiramente para mim. Eu retribuí, ficando de costas para ele ao perceber uma movimentação no fundo do jardim. A cerimônia logo começaria. A maioria dos convidados já estavam sentados, conversando baixinho. Esme e Carlisle estavam bem a minha frente, e minha tia, é claro, chorava. Eu não compreendia o que se passava no rosto de seu marido.

Rosalie veio com um enorme sorriso até mim, erguendo um pouco a barra de seu longo vestido. – Como você está? Nervoso? – Perguntou, colocando a mão em meu ombro.

– Eu vou ficar bem. – Sorri falsamente para ela.

– Bella está linda! – Ela anunciou em um sussurro.

Eu trinquei os dentes, lembrando da nossa conversa. – Eu imagino.

Ela se aproximou um pouco para beijar minha bochecha, e então começou a se afastar. – Eu vou sentar ali com Jasper, ok? Boa sorte, querido!

Eu fiz uma pequena careta quando ela não podia mais me ver, voltando a encarar as pessoas em silêncio. Renée sentou no primeiro banco, assim como meus tios, mas do lado oposto do tapete. E então, uma música muito suave começou a tocar. Eu estiquei o pescoço como uma criança curiosa, e todos ficaram em pé, olhando para trás.

A primeira coisa que vimos foi Vanessa, a garotinha saltitante espalhando pétalas de flores pelo chão. No auge de seus 6 anos, ela era filha de Kate, uma amiga da família. Alguém alertou para que fosse mais devagar, e a felicidade da menina desapareceu. Ela parou de pular e passou a tacar as flores no chão com força, emburrada.

Atrás dela vieram três casais, as damas de honra e os padrinhos*. As mulheres, com vestidos da mesma cor, carregavam pequenos buquês de flores. Eram alguns amigos que eu e Bella mantínhamos contato. Bom, acho que simplesmente nunca tivemos amigos de sobra, mas aqueles conhecidos ficaram felizes com o convite.

_*Na tradição americana, as mulheres escolhem as "bridesmaids", chamadas aqui de damas de honra, e uma "maid of honor", a madrinha, responsável por ajudá-la na organização do casamento. O homem escolhe um "best man", seu padrinho de honra, e alguns "groomsmen", que eu traduzi aqui apenas como padrinhos._

Em seguida, a cena mais estranha possível surgiu diante dos meus olhos: Alice e Emmett, de braços dados, vindo em minha direção. Eles pareciam se repelir, mal encostando um no outro. Como madrinha e padrinho de honra, deveriam manter a pose. Ele era o responsável pelas alianças também, isso é, se ainda não as tivesse perdido.

Não demorei a ver Bella se aproximando lentamente, de braço dado com Charlie. Estava claro como ele tentava segurar o choro. A garota, por sua vez, sorria e acenava como se fosse a rainha da Inglaterra. Ela carregava um buquê igual aos das damas de honra, porém maior. Eu podia ouvir os murmúrios de algumas mulheres sobre como ela estava bonita. A única coisa que eu não conseguia entender era porque diabos todos andavam tão devagar. Em certo momento, comecei a tremelicar as pernas, ansioso.

Finalmente, eles chegaram até mim, e a diversão de Bella acabou. Charlie lançou um olhar estranho para mim, e então me entregou a mão de sua filha. Meu sogro sentou junto a sua esposa, e nós dois viramos de frente para o juiz. Eu pude ouvir o barulho das pessoas sentando atrás de nós; as damas de honra e a madrinha se acomodaram enfileiradas do lado da noiva, e os padrinhos do meu. Emmett ficou bem ao meu lado, reprimindo o riso.

O juiz começou a falar, mas eu estava mais atento à voz de Bella ao meu lado, muito baixa.

– Não fique emburradinho assim. – Ela provocou. – Isso vai ajudar nós dois, talvez assim você crie alguma responsabilidade.

– Eu odeio você.

– É recíproco!

Houve um momento de silêncio nosso enquanto sorriamos para o padre, discretamente voltando a conversar.

– Minha mãe chorou por pelo menos meia hora quando me viu pronta. – Ela resmungou.

– Pelo menos acho que você comeu alguma coisa, não foi? Eu só ganhei alguns biscoitos o dia inteiro! – Sussurrei. – Eu não vejo a hora desse maldito dia acabar.

– Idem. – Ela bufou. - Edward, eu sei que eu não gosto de você, mas hoje é uma exceção. Você está oficialmente convidado para encher a cara comigo hoje. Nós merecemos.

– Então precisamos ser rápidos, porque Esme comprou pouca bebida.

– Não! Aquela virgem Maria de merda! – Ela grunhiu.

– Eu sei! – Arregalei os olhos, concordando.

Nós saímos de nossa pequena e estranha bolha quando o juiz pediu nossos votos. Foram as palavras mais falsas já pronunciadas por ambos, mas todos ficaram emocionados. Eu simplesmente não poderia ter escolhido uma atriz melhor. Nós segurávamos as mãos um do outro, e nossos olhares não se separavam.

- Você, Edward Masen, aceita Isabella Swan como sua legítima esposa, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na probreza, amando-a, respeitando-a, sendo fiel todos os dias da sua vida, até que a morte os separe? – O juiz perguntou, e todas as cabeças se viraram para mim.

– Sim. – Sorri, triunfante.

Ele fez a mesma pergunta para a noiva, que abriu um grande e irônico sorriso para mim ao responder. – Sim.

Eu virei um pouco para encarar Emmett, sem soltar as mãos de Bella. Ele deu um passo a frente e me entregou as alianças. Nós encaixamos o anel um no dedo do outro, ambos com uma força desnecessária, sempre mantendo um sorriso no rosto.

O juiz sorriu para mim, realmente simpático, e então nos declarou _marido_ e _mulher_. – Você pode beijar a noiva.

Eu olhei diretamente para Bella, que fez uma careta conforme eu me aproximava. Eu puxei seu corpo para o meu e colei nossos lábios, enquanto todos os convidados aplaudiam aquela falsa união.

(...)

– Foi tudo tão repentino! – Kate tagarelava com uma taça de champanhe na mão. – Algum motivo especial para a pressa? – Ela automaticamente olhou para a barriga de Bella, como a bela fofoqueira que era.

– Acho que só... Não podíamos esperar mais. – Sorri falsamente para minha noiva, abraçado a ela.

– Vocês sempre formaram um casal tão lindo! – Ela suspirou. – Bella, eu sinto por não ter aparecido no chá de panela, mas a Vanessa... Você sabe...

– Está tudo bem, Kate. – Ela atuou. – O importante é sua presença agora. – Sorriu. – E onde está sua menina, afinal? Acho que ainda nem a vi hoje!

Eu tentei não rir, apertando melhor minha mão em sua cintura. Bella estava especialmente falsa naquela noite. E nossas famílias, especialmente animadas.

De certa forma, todo o esforço daquelas mulheres malucas estava valendo a pena – mesmo com a falta de bebida alcoólica, o excesso de flores e o quase desmaio de Esme quando Bella e eu saímos de braços dados do altar, eu precisava admitir que todos, inclusive eu, estavam se divertindo. A pista de dança improvisada no meio da grama estava cheia, os convidados riam em alto e bom som em suas mesas, e todos aproveitavam enquanto eu e Bella fazíamos nosso papel, recebendo elogios e cumprimentos.

– Ela está... Em algum lugar. – Kate respondeu, olhando para trás. – Você não sabe como é difícil controlar essa garotinha! E eu só tenho uma! – Ela riu, e nós a acompanhamos. – Esperem só, logo será a vez de vocês!

Eu estava prestes a responder quando Bella me interrompeu, rindo. – Ah, não, isso... Isso realmente vai ter que esperar! Nós acabamos de nos casar, quer dizer, não! – Ela riu mais ainda, batendo de leve em meu peito. – Talvez um ou dois anos... – Sorriu inocentemente, dando os ombros.

Kate pareceu um pouco ofendida com a resposta, sorrindo e pedindo licença para procurar sua filha. Bella bufou e resmungou apenas para que eu ouvisse. – Ai, meu Deus! Qual é o problema dessas pessoas com filhos?

– Eu sei! – Estendi a mão para um garçom que passava, retirando uma taça de champanhe de sua bandeja sem nem mesmo olhar para ele. – É como se tipo, as cobranças não acabassem mais, não é? Porra, eu estou casado, o que essa gente tem a ver com a minha vida? – Continuei antes de beber um longo gole.

– Como se essa menina tivesse sido planejada. – Ela continuou amargamente, se referindo a Vanessa. – Aposto que com uma mãe tão burra ela... Ah, oi, querida! – Bella parou a frase para cumprimentar uma convidada, um pouco longe de nós. Elas apenas acenaram uma para a outra, e então a noiva bufou. – O que eu faço pra conseguir um pouco de álcool por aqui? Não, não esse negócio nojento! – Ela reclamou quando eu mostrei a taça que acabara de pegar.

– Você queria o quê? – Revirei os olhos. – É um casamento!

– Exatamente! Em casamentos, as mulheres ficam bêbadas, tristes porque percebem que não estão nem perto de se casar. – Ela explicou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – E os homens ficam bêbados porque... Eles são nojentos e é só isso que sabem fazer. Mas é claro que, nesse casamento organizado pela santíssima Esme, não tem uma única gota decente para todas essas pessoas!

Ela se afastou do meu abraço enquanto gesticulava, garantindo que apenas eu ouvisse suas reclamações. Quando eu tentei retrucar, ela ergueu uma mão e indicou para que eu parasse, olhando para algum ponto na multidão que não identifiquei. Eu franzi a testa, entortando um pouco a cabeça, e então um pouco longe enxerguei o motivo de seu silêncio. Em um vestido muito curto, estava Tanya, a stripper da minha despedida de solteiro. Ela conversava animadamente com Emmett; ele tinha essa filosofia de vida de que as mulheres encalhadas em casamentos eram as mais fáceis, e por isso não podia perder tempo. Mesmo que elas cobrassem.

– Edward... – Bella perguntou calmamente. – Por que tem uma prostituta no meu casamento?

– Ela... Eu a convidei. Tinha problema? – Sorri, cínico.

Ela virou com os olhos em chamas, fazendo menção de segurar meu colarinho, mas logo repensou e desistiu. – Problema? Você não pensa no que você faz, não é? E se alguém perguntar quem é ela, o que você pretende fazer?

– Eu digo que é uma velha amiga de Emmett. – Apontei para os dois muito próximos, rindo juntos.

– Você acha que tudo é muito fácil! – Ela bufou.

Eu revirei os olhos e tentei retrucar, mas fomos interrompidos por uma garota risonha e sua potente câmera fotográfica. – Uma foto dos noivos junto com o bolo? – Perguntou.

Nós olhamos juntos para a mesa enorme e os enfeites ainda maiores. De mãos dadas, obedecemos o pedido da fotógrafa, parando bem ao lado do bolo – eu desconfortavelmente fiz como dizia e abracei Bella por trás, forçando um sorriso para a câmera. A foto mal foi tirada e a noiva discretamente se afastou do meu abraço.

Outros convidados, e principalmente nossas famílias, se juntaram a nós para mais algumas fotos. Eu precisei ficar o tempo colado em Bella, sorrindo para todos os elogios e vez ou outra a beijando nos lábios, como mandava o plano. A última foto foi com Alice e Emmett, e então a garota começou a pular a nossa volta e gritar para que cortássemos o bolo. Ela estava animada como se fosse seu próprio casamento.

– Você sabe o que diz a tradição, não é? – Eu sorri enquanto abaixava a espátula pelo recheio, e então puxava o pedaço cortado para um prato.

– Não se atreva. – Bella ameaçou, baixinho.

Com um enorme sorriso, eu peguei um garfo de cima da mesa e me aproximei ainda mais dela. Todas as pessoas riam e gritavam, pedindo que eu fizesse _isso_. Bella deixou claro em seu olhar que haveria consequências, mas eu simplesmente não pude perder a chance. Eu peguei uma pequena quantidade do bolo e coloquei em sua boca delicadamente, mas antes que todos a nossa volta se decepcionassem, ergui a mão e virei o prato cheio direto no rosto da noiva.

Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio enquanto os convidados analisavam meu ato exagerado. E então, as gargalhadas foram unânimes. Sem soltar um único som, Bella limpou os olhos o suficiente para abri-los e me encarar. Eu observei enquanto ela, nada delicada, enfiava as mãos magrelas no topo do bolo e pegava um belo punhado da massa. Antes que eu pudesse fugir, ela jogou tudo na minha cara, esfregando até parte do meu cabelo.

Eu tentei limpar meus olhos também, mas um pouco do glacê ainda me incomodava. Arregalei os olhos para ela, que começou a rir como uma maluca, lambendo seus dedos. Quem assistia aquela cena pensava que éramos apenas um casal se divertindo de uma maneira nojenta, mas nós sabíamos que nossas brigas mais sérias eram resolvidas com atitudes infantis como aquela.

Eu a imitei e levei minhas mãos até o bolo, pegando o resto da camada superior. Eu envolvi seu pescoço com os braços e esfreguei toda a comida em seu cabelo enquanto ela gritava; eu quase podia ouvir o choro de Rosalie por ver sua obra-prima sendo destruída.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem! – Alice interrompeu, ainda rindo, sabendo que logo poderíamos ir longe demais. Ela afastou Bella de mim, que tentava se aproximar como um touro furioso, e pediu educadamente para os garçons próximos dali servirem o bolo.

Nós voltamos para dentro da casa por alguns minutos para nos limpar. No restante da festa, ela só falou comigo quando foi estritamente necessário, ou quando estávamos em público. Acho que ficou furiosa além do normal, porque nem mesmo me xingar ela tentou.

Quando todos já haviam se entupido de bolo, Alice convidou todas as mulheres para se reunirem e tentarem pegar o buquê; eu me afastei de Bella e fui até um canto, junto com Emmett, observando a cena ridícula. A noiva jogou o buquê para trás e todas as garotas, inclusive a minúscula Vanessa, se amontoaram como galinhas em busca de um punhado de milho. As flores já destruídas foram parar nas mãos de Rosalie, que se emocionou com a expectativa da tradição funcionar.

A festa continuou por tempo suficiente que Bella dançasse com seu pai, tivesse sua liga retirada por mim e, escondida, dividisse a última garrafa de champanhe comigo, como havia prometido. Não foi suficiente. Nós também tivemos nossa valsa juntos, com pisadas de pé propositais, e então eu dancei uma breve música com Esme, que insistia em fazer papel de mãe para mim em ocasiões importantes.

Para nossa felicidade, não era tão tarde da noite quando os convidados começaram a ir embora e nós decidimos partir para o aeroporto. Nós nos despedimos e saímos do jardim com aplausos, chuva de arroz e recomendações sobre os dias que passaríamos no Rio. Nós nos jogamos dentro do carro, exaustos, revirando os olhos ao mesmo tempo ao olhar pela janela e lembrar o pesadelo que estava sendo aquele dia.

E então eu percebi que era apenas o começo.

* * *

**Nota da Nina: Olá meus lindos e lindas, que saudades que eu estava de vocês! Sim, Nina falando aqui! Eu sei que não sou muito freqüente mas é que, confesso, não dou muito pra ficar postando, eu sou mais a menina por de trás dos capítulos sabe? Por que fiquem sabendo que a Carol não é nada sem minhas idéias UAHUHAHUAHUAHUA, mentira, ela tem idéias boas também (não tão boas quantos as minhas but...)  
Mas enfim, eu sempre vejo os comentários animados de vocês, principalmente de pessoas que nos acompanham desde The Cullens e nossa...isso é muito bom, eu e a Carol damos altas risadas ao planejar os capítulos dessa fic e só digo que ainda tem muito por vir, vocês ainda não viram nada xD  
Pois é, vim aqui postar e dar um oi! Espero que não se esqueçam de mim e se lembrem que a maioria das idéias geniais vem da minha pessoa xD  
Beijos a todos e valeu mesmo por estarem acompanhando e sempre com a gente, vocês são uns lindos!  
****  
Teaser do próximo capítulo:**

"- Bella? Será que eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Edward murmurou, me olhando por cima de seus óculos escuros.

Aquela era a primeira vez que nos falávamos. Não ouve nem mesmo um bom dia, nada. Eu já esperava que ele acordasse confuso, e felizmente (ou não) eu tinha lembranças vívidas na memória para ajudá-lo. Acho que ele só esperava o momento certo para trazer o assunto à tona.

– Pode falar, Edward. – Eu analisei a aliança em meu dedo distraidamente, fingindo que não sabia do que estava por vir.

– Por que eu me lembro de você nua em cima de mim? – Ele mal encontrou sua voz, apertando a ponte do nariz conforme a dor o incomodava mais."

**Até o próximo :***_  
_


	8. A lua de mel

**Lemon à vista! Quem não curte está avisada!**

* * *

**BPOV**

- Será que você pode tirar as patas das minhas coisas? – Eu ralhei, parando com a escova a meio caminho do meu cabelo.

Edward continuou com aquelas mãos nojentas dentro da minha nécessaire, franzindo as sobrancelhas enquanto remexia nas coisas. – Onde você guardou a pasta de dente? Eu esqueci a minha.

- Isso não é problema meu. Ligue para a recepção e peça uma só sua.

- Mas quanta porcaria! – Ele puxou meu _curvex _em meio os outros itens, tentando entender o que era.

Eu arranquei o objeto de sua mão e devolvi no lugar. – Por que você ainda está aqui? – Gritei.

Já era noite no Rio, e apesar de ter acabado de chegar de uma longa viagem, não estava nem um pouco cansada. Meu estômago implorava por comida antes que pudesse conhecer melhor as maravilhas que via pela janela do quarto. Meu jantar não seria junto com Edward, obviamente, e eu mal via a hora de me livrar dele.

- Você não espera que eu saia sem escovar os dentes, não é? O que as brasileiras vão pensar de mim? – Ele sorriu.

- Que você é um idiota que não fala uma única palavra em português. – Eu retruquei enquanto penteava meu cabelo calmamente.

Ele enfiou a mão na minha nécessaire mais uma vez, e finalmente encontrou o que procurava. Colocou um punhado em sua escova de dentes, esfregou todo o interior de sua boca apressadamente e então cuspiu na pia fazendo barulhos exagerados, apenas para me irritar. Eu revirei os olhos enquanto ele lavava a boca em meio algumas risadas. – Até amanhã de manhã, quem sabe? – Disse, deixando sua aliança em cima da pia.

Assim que saiu assobiando pela porta do quarto, eu consertei – como sempre – sua irresponsabilidade. Tirei sua aliança de cima da pia, lugar em que mal podia ser vista, e a guardei, junto com a minha, em um compartimento fácil da minha bagagem. Eu não sei que tipo de desculpa daríamos caso perdêssemos aquelas jóias.

Eu havia sido avisada de antemão que o mês de Julho significava inverno no Brasil, portanto, tive um sério problema em arrumar roupas para o calor que fazia naquela noite. Com uma saia e uma regata, eu terminei de me arrumar e desci para o saguão do hotel. Devolvi a chave do quarto na recepção e quase saltitei para a rua. Aquele era o primeiro sinal de liberdade que tinha: Estava sozinha em um país desconhecido, sem falar uma única palavra na língua nativa. E estava adorando.

Do outro lado da rua, já estava a praia, simplesmente lotada. As pessoas animadas com certeza não pretendiam voltar para casa tão cedo – tudo ali era muito bem arrumado, bem iluminado, e a noite no Rio parecia ter um ar diferente das noites em Chicago. Alguns andavam, completamente sem pressa, outros apenas sentavam no gramado em conversas animadas. Eu atravessei e comecei a andar, sem saber exatamente para onde. Quanto mais longe, melhor.

Alguns metros a frente, em um pequeno quiosque, um grupo chamou minha atenção. A música alta praticamente me puxava para me juntar a eles. Além disso, as centenas de latas - que reconheci como sendo cerveja - jogadas no chão mostravam que seriam uma companhia divertida. Eu andei até o balcão sem ter a mínima ideia do que fazer, e apenas apontei para a lata de um homem ao meu lado, tentando fazer o funcionário me entender. Ele sorriu e me entregou outra. Eu abri e bebi alguns goles, só então reparando os olhos do mesmo homem em mim.

- Você não é daqui. – Ele observou, em inglês. Seu rosto bonito me passava confiança.

- Não! Obrigada. – Eu sorri, me virando para ele. – Pensei que passaria o resto da noite sem ter alguém pra conversar.

- Não é difícil encontrar alguém que fale inglês por aqui. – Ele deu os ombros, sorrindo. – Você é americana?

Assenti, bebendo um pouco mais. - Sou de Chicago.

- E viajou sozinha? – Ele moveu os olhos para as minhas mãos imediatamente, e eu agradeci por ter tirado a aliança antes de sair. - Sendo assim, será que posso te mostrar um pouco do que o Rio tem de bom? – Ele deixou sua cerveja em cima do balcão e sorriu, andando em direção ao grande grupo próximo a nós.

Eu retribuí seu sorriso e o segui. Segurando minha mão, o rapaz me puxou para o meio da roda, falando com outro homem com uma espécie de violão algo que não entendi. A música parou imediatamente e todos sorriram para mim, começando a me cumprimentar, eu acho. Eles voltaram a cantar uma música mais animada ainda, homens e mulheres se juntaram para dançar, e antes que eu pudesse fazer algo a respeito a lata em minha mão foi substituída por um copo cheio de limão e gelo. Eu analisei o conteúdo, incerta do que era o líquido que estava ali, e meu novo amigo riu da minha insegurança. Ele disse o nome da bebida, mas eu não compreendi muito bem o som de suas palavras, franzindo a testa.

- Aposto que você nunca bebeu algo assim! Experimente! – Insistiu.

Eu olhei em volta, vendo que não era a única com aquela bebida em mãos. Sem pensar mais, virei um grande gole, sentindo uma pequena queimação na garganta. Logo depois, me veio um gosto muito bom na boca. Eu sorri para ele antes de beber o resto e pedir por mais. Eu estava pouco me fodendo se alguém colocasse algo ali pra me apagar, qualquer coisa era melhor do que voltar sóbria para o mesmo quarto que Edward.

Eu me aproximei um pouco mais dos músicos e comecei a me mexer com o som animado. Na minha terceira dose da bebida, uma mulher se aproximou, me mostrando com alguns gestos que iria me ensinar a dança que todos estavam fazendo. _Samba_, era como chamavam aqui? Eu assenti e sorri, observando-a. Ela certamente não falava inglês, mas eu entendia tudo o que me mostrava. Ela mexia o corpo de uma maneira que eu nunca conseguiria imitar, mas tentei, rindo do quão ridícula eu parecia.

Algumas pessoas nos observaram, rindo também enquanto eu tentava jogar meus pés, sem jeito. Com um pouco mais de treino, eu consegui soltar os quadris e movimentar os braços como ela, gesto que alguns brasileiros ao redor aplaudiram. Outro homem me elogiou, em inglês, e eu agradeci a mulher com uma risada, sabendo que ela entenderia. Estendi meu copo para pedir mais daquela bebida, e rapidamente me atenderam.

As horas passaram muito rápido enquanto eu dançava perto dos músicos, conversava com algumas outras pessoas e bebia mais e mais. Tudo o que eu ouvi e vi na televisão sobre a animação daquelas pessoas era simplesmente verdade. Eles me contavam coisas sobre sua cidade, e eu respondia com curiosidades sobre a minha, mesmo que parecesse chato demais. Uma mulher prometeu me levar para conhecer um pouco mais do local, e eu definitivamente aceitei. Infelizmente, todos estavam bêbados demais para lembrar de simples detalhes como trocar nossos números de celular.

Eu já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes enchera meu copo. Com os olhos fechados e já descalça, eu continuei _sambando_, bem no meio da roda, rindo como uma idiota. Sem prestar atenção, meu corpo tombou para trás, e eu pude sentir um par de braços me segurando firmemente.

- Você tem certeza que consegue voltar para o hotel sozinha? – O homem do quiosque perguntou.

- Eu estou bem. – Disse, e não era mentira. – E quero ficar aqui mais um pouco.

Ele abriu um lindo sorriso para mim e pegou meu copo, deixando-o com a primeira pessoa que passou perto de nós. Sem pedir permissão, ele segurou minha mão e puxou nossos corpos unidos, me guiando em uma dança animada que eu nunca tinha visto. Combinava com a música tanto quanto o tal do samba. Eu apenas o segui, logo pegando o jeito, e sorri de volta para ele.

De repente, ele abaixou o rosto, e deslizou o nariz fino pelo meu pescoço. Ele cheirava bem, mas não era como o cheiro de Edward. O que? Mas que diabos eu estava pensando? Que se foda o Edward!

Ele subiu um pouco o rosto e, ainda hesitando enquanto parávamos nossa dança, uniu nossos lábios. Eu me agarrei a ele e retribuí seu beijo, sentindo suas mãos deslizarem atrevidamente por minhas costas. Eu me aproximei mais de seu corpo, e de repente não era mais um beijo casto. Fiquei imaginando que os brasileiros animados comemorariam isso também. Felizmente, eles mal nos notaram.

Meus dedos seguraram firmemente seu cabelo, e ele se afastou por alguns segundos, respirando com dificuldade.

- Você não me disse seu nome. – Ofeguei, olhando em seus olhos escuros.

- Eu não me lembro. – Nós rimos juntos, completamente bêbados, antes que ele voltasse a me beijar.

Eu continuei simplesmente agarrada a ele por mais um bom tempo; as pessoas passavam por nós, às vezes até nos esbarravam, e eu continuava a beijá-lo como uma adolescente apaixonada. Excluindo o fato de que, bom, eu nem sequer sabia seu nome. Quem precisa de nome com aqueles lábios?

As pessoas foram embora aos poucos, e antes que a música parasse para os poucos restantes, eu decidi voltar. Acho que faltava pouco para o amanhecer. Peguei minhas sandálias na mão e me despedi. O homem tentou me seguir, pedir meu nome ou telefone, mas a última coisa que eu queria era um romancezinho estúpido em outro país. Na minha própria lua de mel. Eu nunca mais o veria, e estava tudo bem. Acho que tudo se baseava em me vingar de Edward, ou algo assim.

Eu andei lentamente pela beira da praia até o hotel, e então atravessei, mal vendo um carro quase passar por mim. Eu estava em êxtase. Fazia tempo que não me divertia tanto.

Porém, o inferno me aguardava.

- Seu marido acabou de subir, senhora Masen. – O recepcionista do hotel falou em um inglês perfeito, sorrindo para mim. – Deve estar esperando por você.

- Obrigada. – Eu respondi, tonta.

Eu felizmente ainda podia pensar por mim mesma e lembrar o número do meu quarto. Quando desci do elevador e avancei pelo meu andar, logo vi a porta entreaberta. Revirei os olhos e entrei.

Edward estava abaixado, mexendo no frigobar. Segurava com força na beirada dele, ciente de que estava prestes a cair, e não usava mais seus tênis, provavelmente perdidos na praia. Completamente bêbado.

- Você é mesmo um nojo. – Resmunguei, fechando a porta e jogando minha bolsa em cima da mesa.

Ele ficou ereto outra vez e virou para mim, me olhando como um filhote de cachorro perdido. – Bella! Acabou a cerveja! – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Ai, não! – Arregalei os olhos, fingindo um tom preocupado, e então fiz uma careta para ele. – Eu tinha esquecido como você fica elétrico quando bebe.

- Eu vou pedir mais. – Ele foi até a cama, fazendo menção de pegar o telefone no criado-mudo. – Não, eles não vão entregar. Eles nunca entregam. Eu mesmo vou buscar.

Ele passou por mim, decidido, indo até a porta do quarto. Eu o puxei pela camiseta, gritando para que parasse. – O que você acha que a Esme vai pensar quando souber que você foi preso arrumando encrenca no Rio, bêbado e sem mim? Quer estragar tudo o que a gente já fez? – Ralhei. A visão de seu rosto estava um pouco embaçada.

Ele franziu a testa, ignorando o que eu disse. Desceu uma mão da curva da minha cintura até minha coxa, e novamente tentou subi-la por baixo da minha saia. Eu dei um tapa em seu punho e ele afastou. – O que diabos é isso? – Perguntei, séria.

- Você está linda hoje. Sabia disso? – Ele abriu um sorriso torto, e seus olhos pela primeira vez mostraram que tinha certeza absoluta do que dizia.

- Eu preciso te lembrar de uma parte importante do nosso trato? Ou da conversa que tivemos antes do casamento? – Cruzei os braços.

- Minha memória está falhando. – Ele me lançou aquela expressão irônica mais uma vez.

- Edward, não brinque com fogo! – Eu apontei um dedo para seu rosto. – Encoste um dedo em mim e diga adeus para as suas bolas, seu idiota!

Ele desceu os olhos por todo o meu corpo, mais uma vez como se eu não tivesse dito nada. Eu sabia que, se ele tentaria violar o trato, com certeza seria bêbado e após alguma provável rejeição. Algo como _"nenhuma brasileira gostosa me quis, então é melhor voltar para o hotel e tentar comer minha esposa." _Edward podia ter a beleza que fosse, mas era necessária muita coragem para aguentá-lo nesse estado.

Ele sorriu outra vez, e eu apenas ergui as sobrancelhas, desafiadora. Antes que eu pudesse fazer algo a respeito, sua boca estava na minha, mas não da maneira que ele fazia quando tentávamos enganar sua família. Ele realmente queria isso. Suas mãos agarraram minha cintura, e eu soquei seu peito em resposta, tentando afastá-lo.

- Tira as suas mãos de mim! Edward! – Eu virei o rosto, e ele atacou meu pescoço, beijando-o de uma maneira que fez os pelos da minha nuca imediatamente se eriçarem.

Ele me obedeceu, mas não tirou os olhos dos meus. Não havia culpa ali; ele apenas ficou parado, esperando que eu desistisse e retribuísse sua tentativa falha. Eu analisei seu rosto, sua boca levemente vermelha, seu cabelo bagunçado e seus olhos verdes convidativos. Meus olhos desceram para seu corpo, e então eu vacilei.

E eu, sim, porra, desisti!

Eu não precisava agir como se fizesse parte de um casamento arranjado ou algo do tipo; apesar de não sentir nada por ele, Edward não era nenhum desconhecido, e eu lembrava bem da _química_ que tínhamos juntos. Ele era meu _marido_, o mundo esperava que fizéssemos isso, e eu estava bêbada o suficiente para mentir e dizer que foi um ato impulsivo. Tudo bem,_ foi_um ato impulsivo. Ele me achava gostosa, eu o achava um dos homens mais sexys já existentes, e eu não conseguia achar nenhuma razão para não me beneficiar depois de tantas dores de cabeça com aquele maldito casamento. Quem, no meu lugar, não aproveitaria também?

Eu nunca assumiria para ele que realmente o quis. Porém, se está no inferno, então abrace o capeta.

Eu chutei minhas sandálias para baixo da mesa e me aproximei dele. Ele imediatamente entendeu, e nossos braços envolveram um ao outro ao mesmo tempo. Nossos lábios se colaram, sua língua pediu passagem e eu retribuí, me agarrando a ele. Isso não poderia, em um milhão de anos, ser comparado ao homem da praia; Edward era muito, realmente bom quando se tratava de beijos, mas nem mesmo o álcool me faria assumir isso em voz alta.

Quando dei por mim estava presa contra a parede, Edward segurando com força meus pulsos acima da cabeça. Não tinha volta. Com sorte eu me lembraria disso no dia seguinte.

Ele beijava meu pescoço, e às vezes aproveitava para mordiscá-lo, não tão delicado. Fechei meus olhos, dando um longo suspiro e reprimindo um gemido, não querendo que ele soubesse o quão entregue eu estava. Assim que ele vacilou e soltou uma de minhas mãos, cravei as unhas em suas costas, arranhando com força por cima da camiseta. Sorri comigo mesma ao ouvir o gemido de dor que ele não conseguiu segurar. Ele então subiu seu rosto, esboçando o sorriso mais canalha que conseguiu dar.

- Já começou com os golpes baixos? – Ele tentou fazer uma voz sedutora, sem sucesso, caindo na besteira de soltar minha outra mão.

Eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, apertando não tão gentilmente. O idiota continuava sorrindo.

- Você acha que _isso _é golpe baixo? – Empurrei seu peito com força, fazendo-o cair na cama.

Fui para cima dele, deixando que ele tirasse minha blusa e aproximasse mais nossos corpos. Senti suas unhas curtas arranharem minhas costas, mas apenas fiz uma leve careta. Aproximei meu rosto do dele violentamente, começando um beijo cheio de desejo e pura luxúria; mordiscava às vezes seu lábio inferior enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas a procura do fecho do meu sutiã. Assim que conseguiu encontrar, não pensou duas vezes para abri-lo.

Com meus seios já expostos, inclinei meu corpo mais para perto do dele, interrompendo por um minuto aquele beijo eufórico. Cravei minhas unhas em seus ombros e as arrastei até o fim de seus braços, passando por seu quadril e puxando a barra de sua camiseta. Joguei a mesma em qualquer canto do quarto, sentindo-o massagear meus seios de forma desejosa. Dessa vez, deixei um curto gemido escapar.

- Como você consegue estar mais gostosa do que nunca? – Ele resmungou, algo que nunca diria sóbrio.

- Cala a boca, Edward, você está bêbado – Eu sorri um pouco, maliciosa.

Ele então me girou na cama, me surpreendendo ao se mostrar até que bem rápido para alguém em tal estado. Suas mãos se moviam agilmente por meu corpo, descendo pela minha cintura, e ao chegarem perto do fecho da minha saia, seus dedos trabalharam rapidamente para retirá-la. Com um puxão apenas ele se livrou da peça; eu então enlacei minhas pernas ao redor de seu quadril, forçando-o a vir mais pra cima de mim.

Seus olhos esbanjavam luxúria, assim como os meus, provavelmente. Eu sentiria raiva de mim mesma mais tarde, apesar de saber que valeria a pena. Eu merecia isso; era minha maldita lua de mel!

Capturei seus lábios outra vez e o beijei com vontade, arranhando suas costas e deixando minhas mãos e unhas contornarem seu quadril a medida que ia procurando pelo zíper de sua calça. Ele então começou a beijar meu pescoço avidamente; aquele canalha sem escrúpulos ainda sabia quais eram meus pontos fracos e os usava com maestria.

Edward me pegou de surpresa com um beijo ávido bem entre meus seios e minhas mãos tremeram, mas mesmo assim consegui abrir o zíper. Rocei minhas pernas contra seu quadril, assim fazendo a calça escorregar por suas pernas e logo em seguida definitivamente fora de seu corpo, com uma leve ajuda de seu proprietário. Sua cueca foi praticamente rasgada logo depois por minhas mãos apressadas, que logo jogaram a peça no chão.

Ele continuou descendo com seu rosto por minha pele, mordiscando bem abaixo do meu umbigo. Eu arqueei minhas costas e fechei os olhos, pousando minhas mãos em seus cabelos. Pude sentir seus dentes roçarem na lateral de minha coxa e então, ainda utilizando os dentes, ele puxou de leve o elástico de minha calcinha, fazendo-a deslizar por minhas pernas.

Quando ele voltou seu corpo por cima do meu, me beijando ardentemente, eu aproveitei para voltar a enlaçar minhas pernas ao redor de seu quadril. Tão impaciente quanto eu, Edward me segurou fortemente em seus braços e afundou o rosto novamente entre meus seios. Ele me pegou de surpresa ao entrar em mim com muita pressa e vontade, me fazendo gemer sem pudor. Ele começou a pressionar o quadril contra o meu, e eu acompanhei seu ritmo, tendo minhas pernas presas a ele. Eu me segurei em seu pescoço, odiando que aquele homem tivesse tanto efeito sobre mim, e odiando que ele ainda cheirasse fodidamente bem após tanto álcool.

Eu cravei as unhas em seus ombros e o senti fraquejar. Virei outra vez na cama e voltei a ficar por cima dele; passei as mãos por meu cabelo enquanto ia e vinha por cima de seu quadril com o meu, nossos movimentos ficando cada vez mais rápidos. Ele segurou minha cintura com firmeza e pude ver em sua expressão que eu o estava deixando tão louco quanto ele a mim, afinal de contas era disso que tudo se tratava, apenas prazer e desejo. Eu tentei voltar a beijá-lo, mas nossa respiração acelerada e os gemidos saindo frequentemente de nossos lábios nos atrapalharam.

Rapidamente, ele nos virou na cama pela terceira vez, querendo assumir o controle das coisas. Eu estava entorpecida demais para ouvir meu orgulho, e simplesmente deixei que me guiasse. Meu coração batia tão rápido que poderia ser confundido com uma daquelas baterias de escola de samba.

Sua boca atacou meu pescoço outra vez, e eu fechei os olhos, imersa em minhas próprias sensações. Em certo momento, eu comecei a questionar minha sanidade, consciente de _quem_era o homem colado a mim. Nada disso combinava. Não fazia sentido que meu corpo gostasse do que minha mente mais repudiava; eu devia sentir nojo dele por completo.

Mas foi então que senti _aquela _sensação percorrer meu corpo. Um misto de choque e prazer correu desde meu dedinho do pé até o ultimo fio de cabelo, me fazendo soltar um longo e estridente gemido. Eu estava realmente satisfeita, e não podia negar isso. Pude ouvir Edward reagir da mesma maneira e, ao sentir seu rosto cair pesadamente sob meu peito, soube que nós dois havíamos alcançado nossos limites.

Apesar dos sentimentos negativos que tínhamos um pelo outro, eu precisava admitir que nós dois mantínhamos uma estranha... Intimidade. Nada a seu respeito era novidade para mim. E eu odiava cada mínimo detalhe sobre ele. A não ser, é claro, seu corpo suado em cima do meu como consequência da única coisa que ele sabia fazer direito.

Ainda tentando tornar minha respiração regular, não pude deixar de notar um som estranho; estranho e ao mesmo tempo familiar. Edward não havia se movido e ainda repousava seu rosto em meu peito. Só então percebi de onde vinha. Ele estava... Roncando?

Aquele bêbado porco estava dormindo, deitado confortavelmente em cima de mim, exausto depois de tanto "exercício".

- Idiota. – Disse, irritada, dando um tapa forte em sua cabeça. Ele não reagiu, dormindo como uma pedra.

Rolei seu corpo pela cama, tirando-o de cima de mim com uma força desnecessária. Levantei, sem me importar com minha nudez, e abri o frigobar, procurando por um chocolate ou qualquer coisa que fizesse o término da noite valer a pena.

(...)

Eu devolvi a xícara de café na mesa e encarei meu marido, bem a minha frente. Seus olhos estavam apertados e sua testa franzida, em razão da dor de cabeça que sentia. Eu não estava muito melhor. Não tive coragem de prestar muita atenção em minha aparência no espelho, apesar de que os olhares dos brasileiros sobre nós toda vez que falávamos algo em inglês aumentava bastante meu ego. O restaurante do hotel estava quase vazio, já que obviamente acordamos tarde demais.

- Bella? Será que eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Edward murmurou, me olhando por cima de seus óculos escuros.

Aquela era a primeira vez que nos falávamos. Não ouve nem mesmo um _bom dia_, nada. Eu já esperava que ele acordasse confuso, e felizmente (ou não) eu tinha lembranças vívidas na memória para ajudá-lo. Acho que ele só esperava o momento certo para trazer o assunto à tona.

- Pode falar, Edward. – Eu analisei a aliança em meu dedo distraidamente, fingindo que não sabia do que estava por vir.

- Por que eu me lembro de você nua em cima de mim? – Ele mal encontrou sua voz, apertando a ponte do nariz conforme a dor o incomodava mais.

Eu continuei a sorrir. – Você quer que eu responda, ou pode forçar seu cérebro mais um pouco para encontrar a resposta sozinho?

- Nós transamos? Mas e o trato? Você se aproveitou de mim? – Ele acusou.

- Ei, ei, ei! Acho que é mais provável ter acontecido o contrário! – Comecei a me defender.

- Você pode muito bem ter feito isso de propósito pra me ameaçar um pouco mais! – Grunhiu.

- Eu nem me lembro direito do que estava fazendo, Edward! – Menti. – Aconteceu e fim. O trato está de volta, firme e forte.

Ele abaixou o rosto outra vez para bebericar seu café, parecendo pensar no assunto. Eu puxei uma bolacha do pequeno prato e mordi, encarando um quadro do outro lado do restaurante. – Mesmo? – Ele perguntou, me tirando de alguns devaneios. Nossos olhares se encontraram quando ele tirou os óculos. – Quer dizer...

- O que? – Franzi a testa.

- Se aconteceu uma vez... O trato está quebrado. Certo? – Ele perguntou, receoso.

- Edward, onde você quer chegar? – Eu ergui uma sobrancelha para ele, entediada.

- Eu achei que... Ora, Bella, se fizemos uma vez, que mal teria em fazer de novo? – Ele deu os ombros.

Eu limpei os dedos uns nos outros rapidamente e cruzei os braços, cerrando os olhos para ele. – Edward, você pegou alguém ontem?

- Eu não me lembro.

- Você anda tendo dificuldades para pegar alguém? – Continuei.

- Não exatamente.

- Então por que você quer _tanto_fuder comigo? – Cuspi. – Você pegou Aids e quer dividir comigo? Quer filmar e me difamar pela internet?

- O que? – Ele fez uma careta. – Não, eu... – Ele parou e arregalou os olhos. – Aids. Bella, diga que nós usamos camisinha.

- Eu tomo pílula desde que me conheço por gente, seu idiota. E você costumava saber disso. – Revirei os olhos enquanto levava a xícara de volta à minha boca.

- Pelo menos isso. – Ele relaxou em sua cadeira. – Mas nunca vou saber o tipo de doença que você pode me passar.

- Eu te garanto que, nesse sentido, estou muito melhor do que você. – Grunhi. – Eu não saio com prostitutas nojentas por aí!

- Alguém está com ciúme? – Ele sorriu.

- _Ciúme_? – Eu quase gritei, ficando em pé após colocar o resto da bolacha na boca. – Ora, Edward, se olhe no espelho!

Eu dei meia-volta direto para a saída do restaurante, levando o cartão do quarto comigo. Peguei o elevador sozinha e voltei para o meu andar; entrei e peguei o celular na minha bolsa, lendo rapidamente uma mensagem de Alice. _"Espero que tenha tido uma ótima noite de núpcias! Hahaha" _Ela digitou, como sempre torcendo para que eu aproveitasse ao máximo aquele casamento.

_ "Você me conhece tão bem assim?" _Respondi. Só percebi que Edward estava se aproximando de mim quando já senti a mão firme em minha cintura, me virando. Ergui as sobrancelhas para ele e então fitei sua mão, numa mensagem muda para que se afastasse.

- Você não me deixou terminar. O trato, lembra? – Ele disse.

- O que tem o trato?

- Ele não existe mais. O que significa que, na prática, transar de novo não vai mudar nada. E aí você me cortou dizendo que eu não pego ninguém e tenho Aids.

- Se você pega várias por aí, por que quer ficar comigo também? – Grunhi.

- Bom, você é gostosinha, e...

- _Gostosinha?_

- Tudo bem, desculpe. Muito gostosa. Eu simplesmente amo a sua bunda. Era isso que você queria ouvir? – Ele revirou os olhos. - Você me acha chato, e eu sei lá mais o quê, mas não precisa conversar comigo enquanto fazemos. – Ele quase riu, erguendo as sobrancelhas para mim como se quisesse uma resposta.

- O que? Edward, por que você quer tanto isso? – Bufei.

- E você não quer? – Ele soltou a pergunta praticamente retórica. – Nós somos casados, Bella. E somos bons juntos. Você sabe disso. Você quer isso.

Eu encarei seus olhos verdes, só conseguindo prestar atenção nos dedos apoiados na curva da minha cintura. Droga, eu deveria? Eu estava sendo fraca? Se eu aceitasse, estaria deixando Edward ganhar?

Ah, mas que merda, não! Ganhar o quê, afinal? Eu estava metida no plano mais maluco possível, e estava fugindo do pouco de diversão que poderia ter? Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Por que diabos fazer sexo com Edward o colocaria a frente em nossa briguinha orgulhosa? Era o idiota quem precisava de mim, porque era ele quem pensava com o pinto. Aquela era apenas mais uma forma de controlá-lo, se eu soubesse agir.

- Talvez... Não seja tão ruim. – Eu assumi. – Droga, não acredito que estou fazendo mais um trato com você! Tudo bem. Mas vai ser só aqui. – Eu coloquei minha condição. – Só no Rio, nós voltamos para Chicago e você não encosta mais em mim. Você me ouviu? Eu não quero levar isso longe demais. Vamos aproveitar um pouco e acabou. Só. Aqui. Eu juro, uma tentativa e você fica estéril.

- Sem problemas. Só no Rio. – Ele sorriu. – Afinal, é nossa lua de mel, certo?

Eu cruzei os braços e continuei a encará-lo, ouvindo meu celular chamar. Edward deu um pequeno passo para trás quando eu olhei para o visor, reconhecendo outra mensagem_. "Então rolou?" _Alice perguntou.

_"Nunca!", _eu digitei, mordendo o lábio inferior. E então avancei para ele, beijando seus lábios enquanto o empurrava em direção à cama.

* * *

**Quero deixar bem claro que toda essa safadeza foi estritamente escrita pela Nina (ok, eu dei uma editadinha, mas mamãe não precisa saber). E quero também agradecer quem tá comentando toda semana, obrigada mesmo! Pra vocês que estão aí lendo escondidas, não se acanhem, qualquer palavrinha já nos deixa feliz! E vamos ao teaser...  
**  
"Eu fechei o notebook e o coloquei no criado-mudo, ainda olhando para ela. Apaguei a luz do meu lado também e deitei com um suspiro audível, ainda um pouco longe de seu corpo. Certo de que havia entendido o recado, me aproximei aos poucos. Meus lábios foram para seu pescoço e minha mão deslizou por dentro de sua calcinha. Porém, antes que eu pudesse tocar qualquer coisa interessante, ela reagiu. A única coisa que senti com clareza foi sua perna levantando e atingindo minhas bolas."

**Até quarta, povo (ah, e no próximo post eu terei 17 aninhos Hahaha! Aceito reviews de aniversário, just saying...)**


	9. A mudança

**EPOV**

Eu estava realmente frustrado com nossa volta para casa. Chicago parecia o pior lugar do mundo depois que descobrimos as maravilhas que o Rio de Janeiro podia oferecer. E vocês sabem exatamente do que eu estou falando.

A maior parte das histórias que contaríamos a nossos familiares seria mentira. Sim, eu aproveitei a semana ao máximo, fazendo todos os passeios turísticos clichês que a cidade podia oferecer – mas bem longe de Bella. Poucas vezes fizemos um esforço e visitamos os principais pontos do Rio juntos para tirar fotos. E então, era cada para um canto. Nós saíamos, conhecíamos pessoas, experimentávamos comidas e bebidas diferentes que os brasileiros nos ofereciam. Só bem tarde, já cansados, nos reencontrávamos no quarto para transar como se simplesmente estivéssemos assistindo televisão juntos.

Quando todo o plano me veio à mente, eu pensei que aceitar transar sem o menor compromisso era pré-requisito na garota escolhida. Eu nunca achei que conseguiria isso com Bella, apesar de todos os outros pontos positivos de seu péssimo caráter, mas foi ali que a sorte me atingiu. E eu nem precisei fazer muita coisa! Uma noite mal pensada e poucos argumentos além disso foram suficientes.

- Eu disse para Charlie nos encontrar aqui. O que diabos ele está fazendo? – Ela reclamou ao meu lado, segurando o celular em uma mão enquanto se apoiava no carrinho das malas.

- Bella, de novo, por que não podemos pegar um táxi? – Perguntei calmamente.

- Porque ele insistiu. – Ela rebateu, digitando algo no aparelho. – Agora que eu casei e "tomei jeito na vida" – ela indicou as aspas com os dedos – ele deve estar tentando compensar alguma coisa.

- Ou se certificar de que voltou inteira.

Eu mal havia terminado a frase quando meu sogro andou apressado até nós, sorrindo através do bigode esbranquiçado. Ele se aproximou primeiramente de Bella e a ergueu em um abraço apertado, para então olhar para mim sem a menor vontade de me cumprimentar. Mesmo assim, o fez, apertando minha mão com uma força desnecessária.

- E então, querida, pronta para conhecer sua nova casa? – Charlie perguntou enquanto puxava o carrinho para o estacionamento do aeroporto. É claro que ele não perguntaria sobre a viagem, evitando pensar em sua filhinha puritana sendo desvirginada no meio de uma praia carioca. – Eu vi o lugar com sua mãe, e é lindo. Você vai adorar.

Bella encarou seu pai, surpresa, e então cerrou os olhos para mim. Ela definitivamente não confiava no meu gosto.

- Estou _realmente _animada, pai. – Rebateu.

Nós andamos até o enorme carro em silêncio. Charlie não era do tipo que falava muito. Eu sentei na frente, no banco do passageiro, e minha esposa precisou se ajeitar atrás – relutante, é claro. Trocamos poucas palavras no caminho até o prédio, a maioria obviamente sobre meu futuro emprego, e eu precisei mentir e dizer que pretendia começar o quanto antes.

Nosso apartamento ficava próximo ao lago Michigan, e era possível vê-lo pela janela do andar bastante alto. Também dava pra ver o apartamento de Emmett no prédio da frente. Eu não tinha ideia de como ele pagava para morar sozinho num lugar como aquele, sem emprego ou qualquer atividade útil na vida, mas o importante era que eu mal via a hora de ser seu vizinho, animado como um garoto de 12 anos com seu melhor amigo.

Charlie entrou na garagem do prédio e ocupou nossa vaga, já que nenhum de nós dois tínhamos um carro – por enquanto. Bella praticamente pulou do banco e foi em direção ao elevador, sem esperar enquanto eu e seu pai descarregávamos o porta-malas. Trazendo duas comigo, eu subi e encontrei minha esposa parada na porta, boquiaberta.

- Você gostou, querida? – Charlie perguntou, vindo atrás de mim.

Eu esperei que Bella entrasse definitivamente para então me aproximar e a apoiar o corpo no batente da porta. Cruzei os braços e comecei a rir sozinho, pensando na quantidade de desculpas que ela estava me devendo.

O apartamento não era enorme, mas era definitivamente luxuoso. À esquerda, perto da gigantesca janela, estava a maior TV que eu encontrei à venda, junto com um sofá que implorava para que sentássemos. O tapete combinava com a cortina clara. O viveiro de Mimosa também estava ali, quase no corredor. À direita, estava a copa muito bem organizada (por enquanto), e atrás o comprido corredor.

Ela andou de um lado para o outro, e então virou arregalando os olhos para mim.

- Isso é... Lindo. – Sussurrou. – Você escolheu isso sozinho?

- Eu tenho um ótimo gosto, ou o quê? – Zombei.

Ela só não respondeu o que queria por causa de seu pai ali. Nós levamos as malas para dentro e fechamos a porta, e então eu mostrei a ela os outros cômodos. Nosso quarto tinha móveis tão bonitos quanto a sala – uma cama realmente grande, um armário ainda maior e dois abajures. Eu sempre gostei de abajures.

O banheiro tinha o tamanho perfeito para que ela guardasse todas as suas tranqueiras, e ainda havia um quarto extra para seus artigos de pintura. Eu fazia questão de que meu espaço ali fosse apenas meu, longe de suas coisas.

- Eu não acredito! – Bella se animou, andando pela cozinha e abrindo todas as gavetas para verificar o que havia lá dentro. – Eu me sinto numa loja de móveis, com aqueles cômodos decorados, e...

De repente, parou a frase, fechando os olhos e soltando um longo espirro. Lentamente, virou para mim, cerrando os olhos.

- _Ele _está aqui, não está? – Murmurou.

- Onde mais ele iria, Bella? – Eu me apoiei no sofá, ao lado de Charlie, e cruzei os braços.

Ela abaixou o rosto para soltar outro espirro, no exato instante em que Xerxes avançou pelo corredor e pulou para cima do balcão. Ele se espreguiçou até perto dela, sem a menor preocupação, e eu precisei segurar o riso quando vi os olhos e o nariz da garota ficando vermelhos.

- Tira ele de perto de mim! – Gritou, e eu imediatamente peguei meu animal no colo. – Eu quero ele fora daqui, Edward!

- O que? Nem pensar! – Eu gritei de volta, sem me incomodar se Charlie acharia aquilo estranho.

Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim e soltou com a voz anasalada. – Ele vai embora daqui, Edward.

Eu quase ri na cara dela quando percebi que aquilo era uma ordem, mas então me lembrei de sua ameaça. Segurei Xerxes mais perto de mim, olhando para ela como se implorasse para que voltasse atrás, mas ela não mudou sua expressão. Eu estava de mãos atadas.

Eu não estava realmente acreditando que ela colocaria sua vingança ridícula em prática, mas quando atingiu uma das coisas que mais importavam para mim, eu percebi que não estávamos mais juntos naquele plano.

- Charlie, - eu chamei – você podia levar Xerxes para sua casa, por enquanto? – Eu olhei para ele. – Ele faz mal a Bella aqui. – Eu me forcei a dizer, como se me importasse.

- É claro. – Ele pegou o gato no colo sem relutar. Acho que gostava de animais.

- Eu prometo que vou encontrar outro lugar para ele ficar. É só por enquanto. – Eu engoli seco, e agradeci.

Charlie assentiu, educado, enquanto eu me recusava a olhar para o sorriso vitorioso de sua filha.

(...)

Na semana em que estivemos fora, Esme e Renée levaram todas as nossas coisas para o novo apartamento e as colocaram em seus devidos lugares. Acho que elas nos conheciam bem para saber que, se ficasse por nossa conta, as bagagens permaneceriam semanas jogadas pela sala.

Já era um pouco tarde quando chegamos e, sem nenhuma preocupação em arrumar as malas que trouxemos do Rio, nos entregamos ao ócio. Assim que Charlie foi embora, tivemos tempo apenas para pedir uma pizza e devorá-la juntos, sem trocar uma única palavra. Eu estava exausto e só queria me afundar naquela cama gigantesca. Com as costas apoiadas no travesseiro, liguei o notebook, navegando em sites aleatórios.

A porta do quarto estava aberta enquanto Bella escovava os dentes no banheiro bem em frente. Ela andou até o quarto e se apoiou no batente, me olhando com a boca cheia de espuma.

- Por que essa cara, Edward? – Perguntou, sarcástica, com uma voz estranha. – Falta alguma coisa na sua casa nova?

- Vai se foder. – Respondi sem olhar para ela.

- Você é uma bichinha.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso! – Eu finalmente a encarei, irritado. – Essa briga passou dos limites!

Ela voltou ao banheiro para lavar a boca, e então provocou novamente. – Bom, eu avisei. E então, qual é a sensação de ter alguém te controlando assim? – Sorriu, olhando seu próprio rosto no espelho.

Eu não respondi, irritado, e ela soltou uma risadinha quando eu me concentrei novamente na tela do notebook. Ao ouvir um barulho algum tempo depois, automaticamente ergui os olhos em sua direção, vendo-a passar pelo corredor apenas em suas roupas íntimas. Bom, não é porque eu odiava sua personalidade podre que não podia apreciar seu corpo. Eu tombei para o lado, tentando acompanhá-la com o olhar, mas ela desapareceu do meu campo de visão rapidamente.

Ela andaria praticamente pelada pela nossa casa? Isso estava no plano?

Despreocupadamente, a garota voltou, rebolando em sua calcinha roxa até a cama. Eu mantive os olhos na tela, como se não notasse sua presença. Ela apagou a luz do quarto e deitou de costas para mim. A luz vinha apenas dos abajures e do notebook. Quando apagou o dela e definitivamente se ajeitou para dormir, eu abaixei meu olhar, analisando sua bunda mal coberta pelo tecido fino.

Ela cobriu o corpo com o lençol e eu bufei em silêncio. Eu conhecia sua mente diabólica o suficiente para saber que certamente havia um plano por trás disso, mas demorei para entender. O que ela pretendia com isso? O que ela queria deitando ao meu lado vestida assim, como se quisesse seduzir seu marido ou algo do tipo?

Só se... Ela quisesse que acontecesse alguma coisa.

Certamente, se ela tivesse desistido do trato de "transar apenas no Rio", era orgulhosa demais para assumir. A maneira mais fácil de demonstrar que estava a fim era me provocar com lingeries minúsculas. E eu falo sério quanto ao tamanho.

Eu fechei o notebook e o coloquei no criado-mudo, ainda olhando para ela. Apaguei a luz do meu lado também e deitei com um suspiro audível, ainda um pouco longe de seu corpo. Certo de que havia entendido o recado, me aproximei aos poucos. Meus lábios foram para seu pescoço e minha mão deslizou por dentro de sua calcinha. Porém, antes que eu pudesse tocar qualquer coisa interessante, ela reagiu. A única coisa que senti com clareza foi sua perna levantando e atingindo minhas bolas.

Eu levei as mãos ao local automaticamente e girei na cama, sem conseguir gritar. Continuei girando no escuro, até que a cama desapareceu e eu fui ao chão, ganhando mais uma dor – dessa vez no ombro.

- Sua desgraçada! – Berrei quando a luz do quarto acendeu.

- O que foi que eu disse sobre tocar em mim, hein? – Ela rebateu.

Eu fiquei algum tempo em silêncio, de bruços, me concentrando em fazer a dor passar. Alguns grunhidos e gemidos depois, consegui responder.

- Eu pensei que você quisesse!

- O quê!?

- Você fica andando por aí quase pelada! – Eu a olhei pela primeira vez; estava em pé, em cima da cama, com os braços cruzados no peito. – Pensei que quisesse transar de novo!

- Eu ando assim porque eu gosto de dormir assim! – Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Ah, é mesmo? – Eu fiquei em pé com um pouco de dificuldade, bufando quando a dor desapareceu do meu saco e pareceu subir para minha barriga. _Filha de uma puta do inferno! _– Pois eu também vou dormir como eu gosto, então.

Eu tirei a camiseta que usava e a joguei no canto do quarto. Ela deu os ombros e cruzou os braços. Quando abaixei a minha samba-canção e a retirei também, ela apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas em silêncio, olhando meu corpo nu de cima a baixo.

- Você não vai dormir comigo assim. – Disse, séria.

- Não é nada que você não esteja acostumada.

- Edward, você quer levar outro chute? É isso? – Perguntou em um tom de ameaça.

- Encoste mais um dedo em mim e você acorda careca amanhã! Eu juro! – Rebati enquanto voltava para a cama e deitava outra vez, me cobrindo até a barriga.

- Eu não vou dormir com você assim! – Ela gritou, de pé ao meu lado.

- Então vá para o sofá. – Respondi calmamente, com os olhos fechados.

Alguns segundos depois ouvi a garota bufar e cair na cama. A luz foi apagada novamente, e ela demorou para arrumar uma posição confortável, se remexendo ao meu lado. Na terceira vez que ela mudou de posição, eu bufei, reclamando para que parasse. Ela não disse nada e começou a se mexer mais ainda.

- Isabella, eu juro! – Gritei.

- Se está incomodado, _você_que vá para o sofá!

Eu puxei o lençol todo para mim ao virar de lado, e a senti puxar de volta com um grunhido. Nós ficamos nesse jogo infantil por mais alguns minutos, até que eu joguei a peça no chão, deixando ambos descobertos.

- Eu vou ficar com frio. – Ela grunhiu no escuro.

- Você que vá para o sofá! – Tentei imitar sua voz.

- Seu merda! Custava ter escolhido um apartamento com um quarto de hóspedes? Agora vamos ter que dividir essa droga de cama!

- Você não reclamou disso no Rio. – Franzi a testa.

- No Rio era diferente.

- O que? Por que a gente transava?

- Porque você bebia tanto que praticamente desmaiava. – Ela explicou.

- Eu posso facilmente voltar à essa rotina.

- Não pode, não! – Bella reclamou. – Você vai trabalhar com Esme. Para manter as aparências. Não adianta nada casar e continuar um vagabundo. – Ela retrucou, e eu desejei poder ver seu rosto no escuro.

- E você? Vai ficar coçando o saco o dia todo?

- Eu sou uma artista, Edward. Eu já tenho um trabalho.

Eu soltei uma gargalhada estrondosa, chacoalhando todo o corpo na cama. O único som que ouvimos em seguida no escuro foi o tapa que levei.

- Sua cota de violência já estourou por hoje! – Reclamei.

Ela riu antes de responder. – Bem vindo ao _casamento_.

* * *

**Agora sim Edward e Bella estão aprendendo o que é conviver juntos! E ele tá realmente comendo na mão na esposa, pra se livrar do gato que tanto adora...**  
**O teaser de hoje é apenas um diálogo do Edward, mas achei que resume bem o próximo capítulo.**

"- O que? Você achava que eu me divertia com as nossas briguinhas? Eu só cansei, Bella! Cansei das suas maluquices! Eu não sei mais se vale a pena continuar nesse plano, ou se eu vou pirar junto com você! Tipo, você acha mesmo algo normal pintar no meio da sala e sujar tudo? Ou... Ou... Ter uma cobra? Que porra de pessoa no mundo tem uma cobra?"

**Até semana que vem!**


	10. A primeira briga

**BPOV**

- Edward, você sabe que horas são? – Eu cruzei os braços em pé ao lado da cama, já vestida, enquanto ele fingia estar dormindo. O idiota não respondeu, e eu gritei seu nome outra vez. – Edward! Caso você ainda não esteja acostumado, você precisa trabalhar. Lembra? – Eu continuei, e ele apenas virou na cama, resmungando. – Suas desculpas para chegar atrasado estão acabando!

Ele não se moveu um centímetro a mais, relaxando o corpo no colchão. Eu podia ver suas costas subindo e descendo com sua respiração pesada, mas o resto de seu corpo nu estava coberto pelo lençol. Eu não vou ser hipócrita e dizer que vê-lo assim era uma visão terrível, mas me irritava por saber que ele estava fazendo aquilo apenas para me incomodar. Não, nós não tivemos nada desde que voltamos do Rio. Nem mesmo um beijo ou qualquer recaída. Ele não tentaria nada depois de receber um chute tão bem dado, e eu estava irritada demais com suas provocações ridículas para sentir falta de nossas transas.

Já fazia algumas semanas desde que nos mudamos para aquele apartamento, e todas as noites eu precisava lidar com Edward "à vontade" ao meu lado. E ele realmente acreditava que isso era um passo para quebrarmos o trato de vez.

A única hora pior do dia, além de quando íamos dormir, eram as refeições. Ele sempre insistia em roubar comida do meu prato como uma criança, ou discordava propositalmente do que eu propunha. E, sim, como nenhum de nós dois cozinhava, havia mais uma briga para saber quem sairia e compraria o jantar. Nós comíamos ao som de suas reclamações sobre o novo emprego – Edward agora era o mais novo e dedicado vendedor da loja de decorações de sua tia - e então brigávamos para saber quem tomaria banho primeiro. Um verdadeiro inferno.

- É só a Esme. – Ele finalmente disse, com a cara no travesseiro.

Revirei os olhos e bati os pés até a cozinha. _Eu _precisava fazer tudo pra aquela merda de plano funcionar!

Despreocupadamente, enchi um copo com água da torneira e voltei para o quarto, assobiando uma música qualquer. Para minha sorte, ele voltara para a outra posição, com o rosto à mostra. Eu sorri e parei com a música, virando a água lentamente para seu rosto. Ele fez uma careta assustada e pulou sentado, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

- Você fica cada dia mais maluca! – Gritou.

- Você tem 10 minutos antes da sua carona chegar. – Anunciei, entediada, e saí do quarto.

Meu cavalete estava preparado no meio da sala, e a tela apoiada nele já continha alguns rabiscos, mesmo que eu ainda não soubesse o que seria. Eu devolvi o copo na pia e me sentei, respirando fundo para voltar a me concentrar. Outras pinturas ainda molhadas descansavam ao meu redor, e eu estava no céu.

Peguei o lápis mais grosso que encontrei no meu estojo e continuei a contornar as linhas. Minhas sobrancelhas se franziram automaticamente conforme eu tentava encontrar coerência no esboço – era assim que saiam minhas melhores pinturas, de linhas perdidas. Mais um pequeno círculo e eu identifiquei o que poderia ser um rosto feminino. Sorri com tal descoberta. O lápis se movia sozinho em meus dedos.

Eu subi um pouco, dando-lhe grandes olhos expressivos. Estava pronta para que a figura ganhasse um longo cabelo ondulado também, quando um barulho atrás de mim me atrapalhou.

Eu virei no banquinho e vi Edward já vestido, mexendo nos armários da cozinha. – O que você quer aí? – Perguntei.

- Estou com fome. – Ele rebateu.

- Você teria tempo para comer se acordasse mais cedo.

- Escuta, por que você não cuida da sua vida que eu... – Ele falou enquanto virava para me olhar, e então parou, franzindo a testa. – Bella, que porra toda é essa?

- O que? – Eu olhei para mim mesma, sem entender.

- Essa imundice! – Ele andou até perto de mim, apontando para as manchas coloridas de tinta no chão. – Eu não me lembro de você fazer isso na sua antiga casa!

- Normalmente eu forro com jornal. – Dei os ombros. – Mas, bom, não tinha. E eu queria pintar. Tanto faz, esse chão era muito sem graça mesmo.

- Ah, é? – Ele riu, irritado. – Por que só o chão? Por que você não aproveita e joga tinta pela casa toda?

Eu dei os ombros, pensativa, e peguei um pincel recém-usado apoiado no cavalete. Estiquei em sua direção e bati o polegar na ponta, fazendo seu rosto se encher de pequenas pintas azuis. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Vai ficar realmente lindo. – Eu sorri.

- Bella, a _minha _paciência também tem limite. – Ele ameaçou, e eu gargalhei em resposta.

Minha risada o irritou ainda mais, eu pude ver em seus olhos. Fingindo estar totalmente controlado, ele pegou um pincel do estojo e mergulhou no pote de tinta vermelha próximo a mim, fazendo um longo risco do meu pescoço até o final da minha camiseta branca.

- Então, o que? – Eu provoquei, divertida. – Você está tentando provocar briga com uma artista enchendo-a de tinta?

- Não. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso, pegando o pequeno pote nas mãos e andando até a janela aberta. – Eu estou provocando briga com a artista _destruindo _suas tintas.

Eu observei indignada enquanto ele, ainda retribuindo meu olhar, virava o pote e despejava toda a tinta para o lado de fora da janela. Ele esperou até que a última gota caísse. Poderia parecer algo pequeno, mas aquele ato era realmente um insulto para mim. Um insulto gravíssimo.

Edward começou a rir, saindo de seu semblante cheio de raiva, e eu desci do banquinho onde estava sentada para pegar outro pote em mãos. – Pra que desperdiçar, Edward? Você não queria que eu pintasse o apartamento inteiro? Vamos lá! – Eu abri a tampa do pote verde e despejei tudo no piso da sala, esfregando com meus próprios pés descalços.

Ele apenas arregalou os olhos, incerto do que fazer; como Alice dissera, Edward tinha essa obsessão que não combinava com ele: Odiava ambientes sujos e desorganizados. Ele podia ser um vagabundo inútil, mas só se entregava ao ócio em lugares dignos de sua herança milionária. Um mauricinho filho da puta, era isso que ele era.

Eu joguei outras cores no chão e continuei a misturar – e, acreditem, aquilo não era nada incômodo pra mim. Ele tentou se aproximar e me parar, prestes a ter uma síncope com tanta sujeira, mas assim que chegou perto demais conseguiu apenas um grande punhado de tinta na cara. Eu gritei quando ele segurou meus braços, e minha tentativa de me soltar acabou nos derrubando em cima das tintas ainda molhadas.

Edward levantou, realmente irritado, mas eu escorreguei ao tentar imitá-lo.

- Para com isso! Esse lugar tá nojento! – Ele reclamou, e eu bufei. - Todas essas coisas estavam no outro quarto. Não estavam? Você devia estar pintando lá! Eu não preciso viver nesse seu mundo sujo!

- Isso não é sujeira! – Eu rebati, finalmente me colocando de pé. – Isso é arte! E você realmente não entende!

- Não, não entendo, e não quero entender. Eu não quero entender nada que venha de você. – Nós nos encaramos em silêncio, e ele continuou. – E aí? Você vai fazer o que? Me ameaçar? Contar pros meus tios? Matar meu gato? – Ele riu. – Não tente agir como a vilã da história, Bella. Você não coloca medo em ninguém.

- O que deu em você hoje? – Eu franzi a testa, ofendida.

- O que? Você achava que eu me divertia com as nossas briguinhas? Eu só cansei, Bella! Cansei das suas maluquices! Eu não sei mais se vale a pena continuar nesse plano, ou se eu vou pirar junto com você! Tipo, você acha mesmo algo normal pintar no meio da sala e sujar tudo? Ou... Ou... Ter uma cobra? Que porra de pessoa no mundo tem uma cobra?

- Eu! – Gritei, a ponto de chorar.

- Exatamente! – Ele arregalou os olhos verdes para mim, abrindo os braços. – Eu não sei lidar com você. Eu nunca soube! Nós temos quase um mês de casados e eu não aguento mais morar com você!

- Acho que nós dois sabíamos que isso seria insuportável. – Ralhei.

- É pior, Bella. Muito pior! Eu tenho vontade de sair correndo daqui logo quando eu acordo e olho pra sua cara, pras suas roupas de hippie maluca e o banheiro lotado com as suas coisas, tipo, você nem tem pele suficiente pra tanto creme! E a sua cobra, puta merda, como eu odeio a sua cobra! – Ele gritou, segurando a ponte do nariz.

- Eu sei, você já mencionou isso. – Eu respondi, irônica, sentindo o sangue subir por meu rosto. – E o que me diz de você? Você acha que é incrível dividir um apartamento com você? – Eu ri no final da frase, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Edward, existe uma coisa chamada _pijama_, se ninguém nunca te contou. E uma melhor ainda, que apelidaram de _lava-louça_. Você odeia que a casa fique suja, mas não move um dedo pra limpar!

- Bella, louça suja dentro da pia não é _sujeira_. Sujeira é essa imundice que você insiste em juntar e chamar de trabalho!

- Ao menos eu tenho alguma merda pra chamar de trabalho! O que me diz de você? – Eu gritei de volta, ficando mais perto dele. – Você tem inveja porque não tem um único talento na vida além de comer um monte de puta!

- Pois saiba que você está nessa lista! – Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, realmente tentando me ofender com aquilo.

- Você é o cara mais nojento que eu já conheci na minha vida! Eu não acredito que aceitei me casar com você! Nenhum dinheiro no mundo vale isso!

- Você devia agradecer que entrou nesse casamento de mentira, Bella, porque é o único que vai conseguir na vida!

Minhas mãos, fechadas em punho, de repente relaxaram. Eu respirei fundo e desci das pontas dos pés, assentindo.

- Ótimo. Eu já entendi que não está dando certo. Não tem mais casamento, não tem mais dinheiro. – Eu disse calmamente. – Você vai embora daqui.

Acho que ele tentou retrucar enquanto eu andava até nosso quarto, mas não veio atrás de mim. Eu deixei que algumas lágrimas caíssem por meu rosto, apesar de estranhar a chegada delas – eu nunca chorava. Sozinha ou em público, nunca. Não havia razão para suas palavras terem me ofendido tanto, mas junto com sua reação à minha pintura, era algo que eu não podia tolerar. Eu as sequei rapidamente antes de abrir o guarda-roupa e puxar um punhado de suas roupas, jogando tudo sem jeito em cima da cama. As peças que eu tocava rapidamente ficavam manchadas de tinta, mas não me importei.

- Bella, tudo bem, desculpe. Vamos ser racionais. – Ele suspirou enquanto entrava no quarto, mas eu não parei para ouvi-lo. – Nós não podemos desistir agora. Só precisamos entrar em um acordo melhor. Eu sei que nós não convivemos muito bem, mas com um pouco de...

- Cala a boca! – Eu gritei, puxando uma mala da última prateleira do guarda roupa. – Eu já entendi, Edward! Eu sou uma maluca fodida e você não suporta estar no mesmo metro quadrado que eu. Se você não for embora, eu vou!

- E o que você pretende dizer aos meus tios? Aos seus pais? 1 mês, Bella! O que vamos dizer para eles se nos divorciarmos agora?

- Que tal a verdade? – Eu grunhi enquanto jogava suas roupas dentro da mala.

- Se você contar que eu forjei um casamento, nunca mais vou conseguir meu dinheiro!

Eu parei tudo o que fazia ao pensar no assunto, suspirando e fechando meus olhos ainda úmidos. – Eu não posso voltar pra casa. Não posso. Eu finalmente saí de lá, eu... – Ergui o rosto enquanto falava comigo mesma, vendo um Edward esperançoso e arrependido. – Nós precisamos mudar. Precisamos... Aprender a conviver um com o outro. Calmamente.

- Se isso nos colocar de volta no plano, eu topo. – Sorriu.

- Eu não consigo olhar pra sua cara agora. – Completei, ignorando o que ele disse. – Vai logo pro trabalho, e vamos decidir isso com mais calma. E... – Ele estava prestes a sair, mas parou. – Eu preciso de você fora hoje à noite.

- Por que?

- Isso não é da sua conta, seu imbecil. – Eu respondi, irritada. – Só saia de casa. Liga pro Emmett, eu sei lá. Eu quero você longe daqui.

- Você vai ter um encontro? – Ele cerrou os olhos.

- O que? Eu não posso?

- Pode, é só... A gente se dava bem, sabe? – Ele deu os ombros, receoso. – Você não precisa procurar outro cara se quer...

- Qualquer cara que eu encontrar vai ser melhor do que você. – Eu mal esperei que ele terminasse sua frase para responder. – Você está avisado.

(...)

Limpar toda a tinta do chão e das roupas de Edward foi algo que realmente doeu. Tinta não é algo que se limpa – ela pode ser bem arrumada em qualquer lugar e se tornar algo lindo, é o que eu sempre digo. Mas eu estava irritada demais para voltar a pintar, e precisava me livrar de toda aquela sujeira antes que nossa empregada chegasse e eu não soubesse explicar o que fizemos. Leah era a sobrinha de Sue, jovem e acho que inexperiente, mas ajudava com tarefas domésticas que eu me recusava a fazer. E, ao contrário do filho da puta do meu marido, não se importava com Mimosa e elogiava meus desenhos ao invés de reclamar.

Eu só saí de casa para meu encontro perto das 7 da noite, e Edward ainda não havia chegado. Minha carona estava me esperando pontualmente – algo que Edward nunca fizera. Sim, eu estava comparando, e cada vez mais percebia o erro que cometi ao simplesmente falar com aquele desgraçado alguma vez.

Entrei no carro, e o motorista sorriu pra mim, mais bonito do que eu me lembrava. – Olá, linda.

- Oi, Jacob. – Cumprimentei, recebendo um beijo em minha bochecha.

Eu conhecera Jacob na mesma semana durante um almoço com Alice; ele me convidou para sair, e eu aceitei imediatamente. Eu deveria ter medo de aceitar convites para jantar de caras que conheço em restaurantes, depois da primeira experiência. Mas Jacob realmente parecia um cara bacana pelo pouco que conversamos, e pior do que me pedir em casamento ele não poderia fazer. Eu não planejava nada sério, de qualquer forma.

Ele me levou a um lugar realmente lindo, e não hesitou em pedir os pratos mais caros. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando me impressionar da maneira mais clichê possível, mas eu não podia reclamar.

- Então, você nunca me contou... Com o que trabalha? – Sorri, apoiando os talheres em meu prato já vazio.

- Eu ainda não trabalho, na verdade. Estou no último ano do curso de Direito. – Ele arrumou o paletó, cheio de si. – Pretendo trabalhar com meu pai ano que vem.

_Sei. Então aquele carro e toda essa grana vêm do bolso do papai? _– Parece ótimo. – Respondi.

- E quanto a você? – Ele quis saber.

- Eu sou formada em Artes, mas ganho muito pouco com isso, ainda. – Admiti.

- É mesmo, você pinta? Eu adoraria ver.

Eu, que estava um pouco distraída com a conversa entediante, arregalei os olhos na mesma hora. – Adoraria? Jura?

- É claro, eu adoro artes, Bella. Não exatamente pintura, sou mais fã de artes plásticas, mas aposto que seus trabalhos são ótimos.

- Isso é... Uau, Jacob! E eu adoraria mostrá-los! Eu me mudei recentemente, e a maioria ainda está na casa dos meus pais, mas eu tenho alguns que acabei de fazer e...

- Tudo bem, Bella, acalme-se. – Ele riu, erguendo a mão e indicando para o garçom que queria a conta. – Você não ouve isso com muita frequência, não é?

- Não exatamente. Meus pais...

- Não apoiam, eu imaginei. Eles só vão entender o quanto um talento como esse é precioso quando começar a dar dinheiro. – Jacob explicou com um sorriso, e eu me senti derretendo por dentro. – É assim com a maioria das profissões, acredite. Pronta para ir pra casa?

Ele pagou nosso jantar e deixou uma ótima gorjeta em cima da mesa. Eu praticamente saltitei para o carro, e então durante o trajeto, tagarelando com ele sobre as matérias favoritas que tive durante a faculdade e os trabalhos que mais tinha orgulho. Jacob estacionou na frente do prédio, e eu ainda estava falando quando entramos no elevador.

- Desculpe, eu falo demais sobre mim, não é? – Apoiei as costas no espelho com uma careta.

- Eu gosto de ouvir sobre você. E de olhar pra você. – Ele ruborizou um pouco sob a pele morena. – Você é bonita. Suas roupas são bonitas.

Eu olhei para baixo, para o vestido colorido e meus saltos escuros, e lembrei das palavras de Edward. – Você não me acha uma hippie maluca? – Ri, sem jeito.

- Eu acho você... Única.

Eu o encarei por mais alguns segundos, analisando seu rosto alegre, e então me joguei para ele, comovida com suas palavras. Eu o beijei, e ele rapidamente retribuiu, apertando suas mãos em torno da minha cintura. Nós sentimos o elevador parar e fui guiada para fora; no corredor, eu o puxei para o meu apartamento, mal percebendo algo de estranho na porta destrancada.

Nós entramos e, ainda agarrada a Jacob, deixei que ele tentasse encontrar o fecho do vestido nas minhas costas. Por pouco não ouço o som conhecido de um pigarro vindo da copa.

Eu virei o rosto, um pouco ofegante, vendo Edward sentado próximo ao balcão, confortável em sua calça de moletom. Ele sorriu, cínico, comendo um pedaço da pizza quase inteira a sua frente.  
_  
Puta merda, ele não tinha ideia de como estava fodido._

Eu me soltei de Jacob imediatamente e tentei limpar o batom borrado, sem saber o que fazer parada ali, entre os dois.

- Boa noite, Bella! – Edward cumprimentou.

Eu respirei fundo antes de tomar qualquer atitude. – Jacob, esse é Edward, meu... Colega de quarto.

- Hm... Oi, Edward. – Ele cumprimentou, constrangido.

- E aí, cara! Vocês querem pizza? – O idiota ofereceu.

- Na verdade, eu só... Gostaria de usar o banheiro. – Jacob murmurou.

- Última porta a esquerda. – Eu respondi, olhando para o chão.

Ele assentiu rapidamente antes de seguir pelo corredor. Eu corri até Edward, dando um tapa no balcão para não bater na sua cara. – O que você está fazendo aqui, seu imbecil? Eu não disse pra você cair fora? – Sussurrei, irritada.

- Você acha mesmo que seu marido ia sair de casa pra você ficar transando com seu amante?

- Edward! – Eu grunhi, me segurando para não gritar. – Você não é meu marido! Você podia muito bem sair e comer outra garota, mas que porra, seu idiota! Por que você insiste em fuder com a minha vida?

- O que você acha que vai acontecer, senhorita esperteza? Vocês começam a namorar, e aí? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Nós não vamos... Argh! Por que você está fazendo isso, hein? Quer brincar de casinha agora?

- Bom, você disse que precisamos aprender a conviver, e eu acho que sair com outras pessoas e chegar bêbado em casa não é um grande passo. – Ele sussurrou de volta.

- Não! O melhor passo de todos é você parar de assistir terapia de casais na televisão!

Nós ouvimos Jacob voltando e paramos a conversa imediatamente. Ele parou ao meu lado e abriu um sorriso tímido, tão perdido quanto nós sobre o que fazer naquela situação estranha.

- Então... Edward, você tinha que dormir cedo pra trabalhar amanhã, não é? – Eu sorri.

Ele me encarou enquanto mastigava, com uma expressão inocente. – Não.

Eu suspirei e revirei os olhos, me certificando de que Jacob não veria. Ele colocou uma mão em meu ombro carinhosamente, murmurando em minha orelha como se não quisesse que Edward ouvisse. – Eu acho melhor ir embora...

Eu peguei sua mão e o acompanhei até a porta, conversando ainda mais baixo com ele, que já estava do lado de fora. – Sinto muito, Jacob. Mesmo. Eu adorei nossa noite. – Eu disse, me apoiando no lado de dentro da maçaneta.

- Eu também, Bella. Devemos repetir. E... Boa sorte com seu colega de quarto. – Ele fez uma careta.

- Obrigada. Eu realmente preciso. – Eu ri baixinho, me aproximando dele para um beijo de despedida.

- É, você sabe, o cara é mesmo maluco! Como você deixou ele trazer uma cobra pra morar com vocês? Que imbecil!

Eu fui para trás novamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha junto de meu semblante sério. Ele franziu a testa, sem entender, e eu apenas sorri cinicamente. – Quer saber, Jacob? Infelizmente, eu não namoro veteranos. Me liga quando tiver um diploma. – Eu disse, e bati a porta na sua cara.

Eu larguei meus saltos em algum lugar da sala enquanto me arrastava até o sofá. Liguei a TV com um longo suspiro, estiquei os pés até a mesinha de centro, e só então percebi Edward ao meu lado com um prato de pizza e uma garrafa de cerveja.

- Acho que está precisando. – Ele disse, estranhamente amigável.

- Hm... Obrigada. – Eu aceitei, e ele se jogou ao meu lado, na mesma posição. – Você ouviu, não é?

- Sinto muito. – Ele deu os ombros.

- Eu achei que ele fosse legal.

- Se quer uma opinião sincera, você não pode escolher um homem se baseando no quanto ele gosta da sua cobra de estimação. – Ele fez uma careta, e eu ri.

- Ainda bem que você está aqui. Eu teria me arrependido de transar com ele.

Edward me encarou de canto por alguns segundos antes de responder. – Eu só fiquei porque Emmett furou, e eu não tenho um carro. Desculpe ferir seu ego, mas eu não estava tentando "verificar" seu encontro ou algo assim. – Ele indicou as aspas com os dedos.

- Não feriu. – Eu sorri antes de colocar um grande pedaço de pizza na boca.

- O plano ainda está de pé? – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Eu pensei um pouco antes de responder, assentindo e sorrindo levemente para ele.

- Firme e forte.

* * *

**Essa sim foi uma briga de verdade! Ninguém merece morar com alguém que tem as manias que você mais odeia... Mas esse encontro fracassado uniu eles um pouquinho (só um pouquinho bem pequenininho mesmo)! E como a Bella anda muito pegadora nessa fic, Edward também precisa ter a vez dele, né não? Olha o teaser aí!**

"Eu (quase) esqueci completamente de Emmett nas próximas horas que passei conversando com ela. Fazia tempo que não conhecia alguém tão interessante. Ela não era como as outras garotas, eu quase poderia estar com um velho amigo ali, fã de beisebol, filmes de terror e viciado em cerveja. Lauren me lembrava Bella, mas muito menos maluca. E menos atraente, também, mas quem é que liga pra isso? Conversa vai, conversa vem..."

**Mas e aí, Laurens e Jacobs à parte, vocês são Team Edward ou Team Bella? Até semana que vem!**


	11. A novidade

**EPOV**

Não preciso dizer que nossa tentativa de "aprender a conviver juntos" não funcionou por muito tempo. Bella estabeleceu esse tipo de "regras de convivência", e ambos desobedecemos simultaneamente com o passar dos dias. Acho que "não ficar loucamente bêbados" e "não esquecer a aliança ao encontrar com familiares" eram tipo os pré-requisitos, e bom, eu confesso que fui o primeiro a falhar.

Mas, novamente, lá estava eu. Emmett me chamou pra sair, e acho que Bella também estava com Alice em algum lugar. Eu andava estressado demais com o emprego que Esme me arrumara; ela não era muito exigente nem nada do tipo, mas vender aquelas tranqueiras era simplesmente chato pra caralho. E conviver com minha esposa em casa era ainda pior. Emmett sabia e me ajudava sempre, me levando para todos os tipos de lugares animados.

Além disso, ele estava cuidando de Xerxes. Os dois se davam bem, e como meu melhor amigo passava a maior parte do tempo fora, aquele gato folgado era definitivamente o rei da casa. Eu o visitava com frequência, e eram as melhores horas do meu dia, nós três juntos em frente à imensa televisão de Emmett acompanhados de algumas latas de cerveja.

- Você vai ter que me levar pra casa. – Emmett gritou como se a música estivesse muito alta, o que não era verdade. – Eu estou muito bêbado, cara.

- Todo mundo notou. – Eu ri, dando um leve soco em seu ombro. – Eu vou pegar alguma coisa pra beber. Está bem? Não saia daí.

Eu tinha alguns históricos de perder Emmett bêbado pelos bares, e prometi a mim mesmo que aquilo não ia se repetir. Andei até o balcão, olhando para trás algumas vezes para garantir que ainda conseguia vê-lo na multidão. Assim que sentei e fiz meu pedido, precisei olhar para o lado, sorrindo ao ver uma garota usando uma camiseta que realmente me chamou a atenção.

- Fã dos White Sox? – Sorri para ela.

Seus olhos bonitos e enormes me encararam, curiosos. – Está surpreso? Isso não é uma grande novidade em Illinois.

- Não, mas você é uma garota, e gosta de beisebol. Isso é novidade.

Ela sorriu também. – Pra sua informação, eles são ótimos.

- Eu concordo. – Dei os ombros, bebendo um pouco do que o garçom me entregara. – Bom, não no último jogo, pelo menos.

- Ah, eu sei! Eu estava lá.

- Você estava? Ah, meu Deus, eu queria tanto ter ido nesse jogo! – Virei de frente para ela, fazendo-a rir. – Eu sempre vou. Mas a minha... Mãe teve alguns problemas e não consegui.

- É, você não perdeu muita coisa. – A garota deu os ombros, deixando sua bebida no balcão para me esticar a mão. – Eu sou Lauren.

- Edward. – Cumprimentei.

- Você é daqui mesmo?

- Desde que me conheço por gente.

- Legal. – Ela assentiu, realmente animada.

Eu (quase) esqueci completamente de Emmett nas próximas horas que passei conversando com ela. Fazia tempo que não conhecia alguém tão interessante. Ela não era como as outras garotas, eu quase poderia estar com um velho amigo ali, fã de beisebol, filmes de terror e viciado em cerveja. Lauren me lembrava Bella, mas muito menos maluca. E menos atraente, também, mas quem é que liga pra isso? Conversa vai, conversa vem...

- Edward, Edward, estamos com um problema! – Eu ouvi Emmett gritar, mas estava ocupado demais com a boca de Lauren na minha. – Cara, é sério!

Eu bufei, parando o beijo contra a vontade de ambos. Vi pelo canto dos olhos enquanto Lauren, contrariada com meu amigo bêbado demais, bebia mais um gole de sua cerveja. – É bom que alguma coisa esteja pegando fogo, Emmett.

- A Rose tá aqui! – Ele anunciou, desesperado.

Eu arregalei os olhos, afastando a mão de Lauren da minha coxa imediatamente.

- Quem é Rose? – Ela perguntou, desconfiada.

- É... É... Ninguém. – Fiquei em pé, olhando diretamente para Lauren, irritada. – Não é o que você está pensando. Eu juro, juro mesmo. Você pode me dar seu telefone, e eu explico tudo, mas agora...

- Eu não vou dar meu telefone pra você, idiota. Não acredito que você tem uma namorada! – Ela ficou em pé também, cruzando os braços.

- Eu não tenho! Rosalie é a minha prima!

- E por que ela não pode ver você aqui?

- Porque senão ela vai contar pra esposa dele! – Emmett me fez o favor de responder.

Eu fechei os olhos ao respirar fundo, e quando os abri outra vez, Lauren já estava desaparecendo na multidão.

- Muito obrigado, Emmett.

- Vamos embora logo! – Ele me puxou pelo braço para a mesma direção da garota.

Um pouco tarde demais.

- Edward? – A voz conhecida chamou, e eu precisei virar. Seria melhor enfrentar isso logo. – Edward, o que está fazendo aqui?

Eu pressionei os lábios um no outro enquanto encarava Rosalie e suas amigas, igualmente loiras e igualmente gostosas. Eu vi minha prima saindo com aquelas meninas desde a adolescência, mas nunca soube o nome delas. Acho que já peguei a mais alta. De qualquer forma, suas expressões naquele momento eram de pura surpresa, como se um homem casado fosse proibido de ir a um bar com seu melhor amigo.

- Só estou aqui... Curtindo um pouco... – Sorri, fingindo me balançar com a música. – E vocês?

- Cadê a Bella? – Ela ignorou o que eu disse, desconfiada.

- Ela saiu com Alice. Pra... Algum lugar. – Soltei um pigarro, ficando mais nervoso do que deveria. – Mas nós já estávamos de saída. É mais de meia noite, e ela me leva na rédea curta, vocês sabem. – Forcei uma risada. – Estou voltando pra casa. Mas foi ótimo te ver, prima!

- Não, Edward, por que a pressa? – Ela riu, me puxando pela mão. – Em pleno final de semana! Liga pra Bella, e vamos ficar por aqui! Eu sei que... – Ela parou, olhando para nossas mãos unidas. – Ué, cadê a sua aliança?

- Ela estava... Hm... Apertada. E eu mandei pra arrumar. Você sabe o que dizem, casamento engorda. – Eu ri enquanto afastava minha mão da dela para colocá-la no bolso. – Acho que essa semana fica pronta. Tomara, eu me sinto meio nu sem ela!

Rosalie se aproximou de mim com um suspiro, e eu senti Emmett se retrair ao meu lado. – Edward... Diga a verdade. Vocês brigaram?

Eu arregalei os olhos, percebendo o resumo óbvio das mentiras idiotas que eu estava inventando. – Hm... Sim? Sim. Foi isso. Foi terrível, Rose.

- Ah, querido! Você quer que eu fale com ela? – Ela colocou a mão no meu ombro, preocupada.

- Não! – Eu ergui as mãos na altura do peito, sorrindo. – Não precisa. Foi só uma discussão boba. Eu só preciso... Voltar logo pra casa. E vamos nos ajeitar. Eu prometo.

Rosalie assentiu e beijou minha bochecha. – Pode me ligar, qualquer coisa. – Ela disse, como se fôssemos grandes amigos.

- Eu ligo sim. – Pisquei para ela, acenando junto com Emmett quando as três Barbies foram em direção ao balcão do bar.

Precisei puxar Emmett a força até seu carro, já que ele queria voltar e ficar mais com a minha prima. Acho que ele sempre teve uma queda por ela. Eu dirigi – algo que fazia raramente, mas adorava – até nossa rua, e o deixei seguro em sua cama antes de descer e voltar para o meu apartamento.

Abri a porta pensando que o lugar estava vazio, mas logo ouvi um barulho vindo do banheiro. Bella já estava em casa. Eu tranquei a porta da frente e fui direto para o quarto, pensando que estivesse tomando banho – porém, a porta estava aberta, e a garota estranhamente estava abaixada no vaso sanitário, vomitando tudo o que havia em seu estômago.

- Qual é o problema, Bella? – Eu perguntei, sem perder a oportunidade de fazer alguma piada. – Por que está enjoada? Você se olhou no espelho?

Ela apertou a descarga, levantou e lavou a boca na pia, me encarando com uma expressão péssima.

- Deve ter sido essa comida nojenta que você trouxe pra casa. – Reclamou. – Não é a primeira vez que eu passo mal.

- Você passa mal enchendo a cara com Alice! – Eu ri.

- Eu não bebi hoje. Aquele negócio tinha um cheiro horrível e já me deixou enjoada só de pegar. – Ela colocou uma mão no estômago com uma careta.

- Bom, eu bebi, e tive uma ótima noite. – Comecei a tagarelar, me apoiando na pia enquanto ela parava próxima ao vaso sanitário. – Conheci uma garota muito legal, e nós estávamos lá, você sabe. Até que, você não imagina, a Rosalie apareceu! Com aquelas amigas frescas dela. Ela quase descobriu algo errado, falando da minha aliança e blá blá blá, mas eu... Bella? O que foi?

Eu parei de falar quando percebi como estava estranha; ela simplesmente paralisou, encarando o chão com os olhos arregalados e a testa franzida. Lentamente, sentou em cima do cesto de roupa suja, ainda com a mão no estômago.

- Edward, que dia é hoje? – Ela perguntou, perdida em pensamentos.

- Oito. Oito de Agosto. Qual é o problema?

Ela esperou mais um pouco, e finalmente me olhou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Eu estou atrasada.

- Com o que? – Eu rebati, confuso.

- Minha menstruação, seu idiota. – Ela abaixou o rosto e o tapou com ambas as mãos, bufando. – Está atrasada. Aquela semana no Rio... Merda, eu não acredito! O que foi que a gente fez!?

- Eu não entendo onde você quer chegar, Bella. – Falei, e ela me olhou incrédula. Completei antes que me xingasse. – Você toma pílula, não é? Você não pode estar... Grávida, se é o que está pensando. – Dei os ombros.

Ela se remexeu em seu lugar, desviando o olhar como uma criança culpada. – Talvez eu tenha esquecido... Um ou dois dias. – Murmurou.

Eu me afastei da pia imediatamente, só então percebendo a gravidade do assunto. Arregalei os olhos para ela, que simplesmente encolheu os ombros ao ver minha expressão. – Você o quê!? – Gritei. – Como você esquece uma coisa dessas?

- Eu tava nervosa demais com aquelas mulheres malucas falando de casamento e sei lá o quê! E eu não planejava transar com você! – Ela bufou. – Depois que aconteceu, eu pensei que não faria diferença...

- Não faria diferença? – Eu coloquei as mãos na cabeça, e ela desviou o olhar outra vez. – Não aconteceu só uma vez, Isabella!

- Eu sei! Eu continuei tomando depois, mas teve esses dias sem, e aí... Eu não pensei que acontecesse rápido assim!

- Você parece uma menininha de 14 anos falando! – Eu ralhei.

- Olha, ficar me insultando não vai mudar nada! – Ela ficou em pé. – Vai na farmácia e compra um teste!

- Por que eu? – Reclamei.

- Porque não é você que vai parir! Estou te dando a parte fácil! Vai logo!

(...)

Acho que nunca vou esquecer a expressão de felicidade que a vendedora da farmácia me lançou quando pedi um teste de gravidez. Mais um pouco e ela me abraçaria. Eu comprei aquele maldito teste e voltei para o apartamento, andando a pé e ainda cheio de álcool me deixando um pouco tonto. Eu tremia toda vez que pensava no que tinha naquela pequena sacola em minha mão.

Bella me atacou quando eu entrei, rasgando uma parte da caixinha para tirar tudo o que havia lá dentro. Ela abriu a bula e franziu a testa ao ler, tão perdida quanto eu.

- Como eu faço isso? – Ela perguntou, indo para o banheiro. Eu a segui com o teste em mãos.

- Não é só mijar nesse negócio? – Eu tentei ajudar.

- É, deve ser, me dá isso. – Ela arrancou o teste de mim, e eu percebi que também tremia.

Eu parei na porta do banheiro, um pouco constrangido quando ela abaixou a calça e sentou no vaso sanitário, mijando na minha frente como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Quando terminou, pegou a bula outra vez, deixando o teste em cima da pia.

- 5 minutos. – Ela anunciou, mexendo as mãos recém-lavadas uma na outra. – O que fazemos até lá?

Eu olhei para seu rosto, para o teste, e para seu rosto novamente. Meu coração pulava no meu peito.

- Eu estou nervosa. – Ela disse, os olhos arregalados. – Me distraia.

- Tudo bem. – Eu engoli seco, parando bem a sua frente, no meio do banheiro. – Como... Como foi seu dia?

- Bom.

- Bom. – Suspirei. – O meu também.

- Você falava de uma garota no bar...

- É. Lauren. Era bacana.

- Você pegou o telefone dela? – Ela tentou sorrir, nervosa.

- Não. Ela achou que eu era casado.

Eu analisei minha própria frase outra vez, junto com aquela cena. Eu estava parado em frente a pia do banheiro, com minha mulher a minha frente e um teste de gravidez trabalhando para nos dar a notícia que mudaria completamente nossas vidas. _Puta merda, eu realmente era casado._

- Sinto muito. – Bella deu os ombros. – Eu comi camarão hoje.

- Ah, naquele restaurante do...?

- É!- Ela sorriu. – É muito bom!

- Eu sei! – Sorri de volta.

Nós ficamos sérios outra vez, desviando os olhares para o chão. Não poderia existir momento mais constrangedor. Ou mais estranho. Inusitado.

Aquela era a última coisa que podia acontecer em um casamento de mentira.

- Você quer olhar? – Ela murmurou após algum tempo.

- Eu não sei. Eu não entendo disso. É melhor você olhar.

- E você acha que eu entendo? – Ela bufou, revirando os olhos castanhos. Pegou a bula outra vez, reclamando enquanto a analisava. – Por que os caras acham que todas as mulheres nascem sabendo essas coisas? – Ela demorou mais um pouco, lendo alguma parte de todas aquelas letrinhas, e então assentiu. – Tá bom. O sinal de mais. Eu vou olhar.

Ela me olhou por alguns segundos, e então virou o corpo, pegando o teste em mãos. Eu arregalei os olhos, analisando sua expressão enquanto ela encarava a pequena tela. Finalmente, falou, praticamente para si mesma.

- Positivo. – Murmurou. – Positivo...

- Mas isso não é certo. É? Quer dizer... Essas coisas erram. – Eu gaguejei.

- Eu não sei... – Ela respondeu, ainda encarando o resultado.

Nós esperamos, em silêncio, que algum milagre acontecesse e um de nós acordasse daquele pesadelo. Bella colocou o teste novamente na pia, e eu finalmente vi com meus próprios olhos o sinal que arruinara o resto da minha vida. Isso estava errado, completamente errado! Eu só queria fingir aquela merda por alguns meses, conseguir meu dinheiro e me afastar completamente daquela garota insuportável. Nós não podíamos colocar uma criança inocente no mundo. Eu não queria um filho, não queria essa responsabilidade, não queria um vínculo com ela.

E, pior ainda, todas as outras pessoas envolvidas não encarariam aquilo como um erro de dois idiotas bêbados. Para nossas famílias, aquele bebê era o fruto de um casamento feliz e um casal apaixonado. Nossa farsa nunca teria fim.

- Eu vou falar com Carlisle. – Ela disse baixinho, sentada no chão.

- O que? – Eu franzi a testa, só então percebendo que segurava na pia com toda a minha força. Soltei, me aproximando dela. – Você não pode. Você não pode envolver ninguém nisso.

- Bom, uma hora eles vão perceber, não é? – Ela rebateu, irônica.

- Bella, você realmente quer ter um filho comigo? Olha pra gente!

- Eu não quero, mas... Não! – Ela entendeu o que eu queria dizer, abraçando as pernas. – Edward, eu não vou tirar ele. É só um bebê. Nós fizemos isso e eu vou até o fim com as consequências.

- Você é tão teimosa! – Eu gritei.

- Eu não sou teimosa, Edward, eu só encaro a realidade! – Ela ficou em pé, bem a minha frente. – Eu estou tentando conseguir esse dinheiro pra seguir a minha vida, pra fazer o que eu gosto. Não pra ser uma vagabunda como você. E eu estou pouco me fudendo pra o que você vai fazer depois que esse casamento acabar! Se você vai me ajudar, se vai assumir o seu filho, eu não dou a mínima pra você!

- Você... Realmente quer ter esse bebê. – Eu sussurrei. – Comigo! Você já parou pra pensar que...

- Eu não parei pra pensar em nada, seu idiota! Eu descobri que estou grávida faz 5 minutos e não tenho ideia do que eu estou sentindo! – Ela berrou, levando as mãos até a cabeça.

Eu esperei, baixando um pouco a guarda quando vi algumas lágrimas caindo por seu rosto. Eu sempre gostei de Bella porque ela não chorava, já que eu não sabia agir com mulheres emotivas demais, mas ultimamente ela andava fazendo muito isso.

- A única coisa que eu sei é que não sou covarde como você. – A garota completou, séria, me encarando nos olhos de uma maneira que nunca havia feito. – O casamento pode ser uma mentira, mas isso não é. E até que você se torne um adulto, Edward, essa decisão é totalmente minha.

Ainda me olhando, ela secou suas lágrimas, jogando o teste no lixo antes de sair do banheiro.

* * *

**Confesso que estou com um pouco de medo das reações de vocês com algo tão importante assim... Antes de mais nada, devo dizer que a fic já está inteira mapeada, e logo que surgiu a ideia, já pensamos numa gravidez. Não foi uma decisão tomada ontem. Aliás, se vocês relerem (ok, eu sei que ninguém vai fazer isso, mas enfim) tem várias dicas disso ao longo dos primeiros capítulos. Podem confiar, esse é o primeiro passo pra todo mundo que torce pra eles "amadurecerem e se apaixonarem"!**  
**Mudando um pouco de assunto, a pesquisa Ibope da semana passada revelou que Edward tá com tudo e Bellinha é uma vadia manipuladora! Mas ele perdeu alguns pontos com esse papo de tirar o bebê, né? Pra felicidade geral da nação, ela não dá a mínima pra opinião do marido, e AI de quem tentar dar opinião sobre isso. Por enquanto, com o susto, ela não tá loucamente apaixonada pelo filho (ou filha), mas eu escolhi um teaser pra mostrar que até uma cobra dessas pode amolecer xD  
**_  
_"Eu via realmente com total nitidez era um bebê, um bebê pequenino e perfeito. Eu via seu rosto, a pequena curva de seu nariz ainda pouco formado, suas mãos e pés se agitando juntos. Não fosse seu tamanho, ele já tinha o formato perfeito para caber em meus braços. Agora eu realmente acreditava, eu tinha consciência do que estava acontecendo em meu corpo além de alguns bastões com sinais positivos e vômitos após as refeições; ele estava ali, vivo, saudável, e agitado. Era o meu bebê."

**Eita notinha grande! Mas especial *awn* Até quarta que vem, gente!**


	12. A primeira consulta

**BPOV**

- O que foi que deu em você, hein? – Alice jogou suas sacolas cheias de roupas novas na mesa, e então sentou na minha frente. – Eu entendo que você anda estressada com o casamento, mas você sumiu! Eu achei que tivesse arrumado outra melhor amiga!

Eu ergui meus óculos escuros para olhar melhor seu rosto. – Foram só algumas semanas, Alice. – Respondi, entediada. – Eu estou viva.

- Eu só não liguei pra você porque andei muito ocupada. – Ela deu os ombros, aceitando o cardápio que o garçom lhe entregou sem olhar para ele. – Mas se tivesse me ligado, eu teria feito um esforçinho.

- Sei. Gastar o cartão de crédito dos seus pais deve ser muito preocupante.

Ela apoiou a capa dura na mesa com uma careta. – Mas o que diabos você tem, Isabella?

A resposta estava na ponta da língua, mas mesmo assim fiquei quieta, desviando o rosto para a janela do restaurante.

- Há uma coisa que você precisa saber. – Eu disse a ela, contornando a borda do meu copo de suco.

- Estou ouvindo. – Alice afastou as sacolas para ficar mais perto de mim, parecendo preocupada.

Eu encontrei seu olhar esperançoso e reformulei em minha cabeça o que diria – nada parecia bom o suficiente. Se nem eu mesma acreditava no que estava acontecendo, como poderia verbalizar isso? A garota ergueu as sobrancelhas, me incentivando, e eu me remexi algumas vezes na cadeira antes de soltar a frase.

- Eu estou grávida. – Disse firmemente.

Alice me encarou por mais alguns segundos, e então seu queixo caiu e sua boca se abriu em um imenso "O".

- Cala a boca! – Ela gritou.

- Você poderia _não _agir como uma adolescente, por favor?

- Como foi que isso aconteceu? – Ela perguntou, quase ficando em pé.

- O mesmo de sempre, você sabe, a sementinha na minha barriga, a encomenda pra cegonha... – Eu respondi, começando a me irritar.

- Ai, meu Deus! Você tem certeza que está mesmo? Quer dizer, eu já tive amigas que...

- Eu fiz pelo menos 5 testes nas últimas semanas. Todos positivos. – Murmurei.

- Ai, meu Deus! – Ela repetiu.

- Alice, é impressão minha ou você está animada com isso? – Rosnei.

- Ué, você não está? – Ela franziu a testa e encostou outra vez na cadeira, sorrindo. – Bebês são tão adoráveis!

- Alice! – Eu a repreendi. – Bebês _de Edward_ não são adoráveis. Bebês que me transformam em uma hipopótama e soltam melecas que _eu _preciso limpar não são adoráveis! Os filhos dos outros são sempre umas gracinhas, mas quando a responsabilidade é sua não parece tão incrível, acredite. – Eu bufei antes de beber mais um gole de suco.

- Não seja tão pessimista! Eu tenho certeza que Edward não está realmente feliz com isso, mas toda mulher tem aquele instinto materno escondidinho! Você só precisa encontrar o seu. E que se foda o Edward!

- Eu não estou preocupada com ele, Alice. – Respondi. – E eu vou ter esse bebê. Só não é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, eu não planejava e não sou exatamente fã de crianças.

- Pois eu acho que não vai demorar nada pra você se encantar com a ideia! – Ela pulou no lugar. – E, quem sabe, essa criança não coloca um pouco de juízo na cabeça de vocês? – Ela sorriu.

- Ah, é claro! E aí a gente se apaixona e faz mais uns três. – Zombei.

- Genes como o de Edward precisam ser passados pra frente! – Alice disse, e eu precisei rir. – E, sobre ele... Como vocês estão?

- Nossas brigas diminuíram um pouco depois que ele soube, mas não somos exatamente melhores amigos. – Dei os ombros. – E nunca tocamos nesse assunto. Ele queria que eu abortasse, e eu disse que isso não é problema dele.

- E não é mesmo! – Alice fez uma careta. – Olha, eu sei que você vai dar conta de tudo muito bem sozinha, mas eu estou com você!

- Obrigada, Allie. – Sorri. - Eu tenho uma consulta marcada pra hoje. Você me acompanha?

- Será uma honra!

Minha melhor amiga praticamente pulou da cadeira, agarrando suas sacolas para sairmos logo dali. Eu precisei forçá-la a parar para que tivesse tempo de pagar minha conta.

O hospital não ficava muito longe dali, mas eu propositalmente atrasei ao máximo nossa chegada. Eu temia tudo o que ia me acontecer, todas as conversas, e principalmente não estava a fim de bancar a mamãe apaixonada por sua cria. Mais do que isso, eu esperava um milagre – que eu me sentasse com a médica e ela dissesse que eu era burra e não havia gravidez nenhuma.

Nós entramos e eu me arrastei até a recepção, avisando sobre minha consulta com a Dra. Goff. Uma mulher simpática até demais avisou que logo seriamos as próximas.

Alice sentou e pegou uma revista na mesa de canto, entretida. Eu balançava as pernas ansiosamente enquanto permanecia sentada ao seu lado na sala de espera. Passei o olhar por todas as outras mulheres ali, a maioria já num estágio mais avançado da gravidez e acompanhadas por seus maridos sorridentes.

- Elas são tão prepotentes, não é? – Eu disse, analisando seus rostos. Alice ergueu o olhar também. – Acham que são todas as mulheres mais felizes do mundo.

- Elas estão grávidas, Bella. É direito delas. – Alice deu os ombros.

- Bom, eu também estou, e não ando por aí rindo como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. – Fiz uma careta. – E por que as pessoas insistem nessa coisa de "direito de grávida"? Eu aposto que isso é tudo besteira. Essa coisa de desejo e hormônio demais, é tudo mentira, tudo mito pra não ter que fazer nada quando ganhar o dobro do seu peso.

- Pelo visto, a reclamação não é mito. – Ela resmungou.

- Eu acho que essa mulherada é simplesmente esperta. – Cruzei as pernas com uma bufada. – Sabe o que eu vou fazer? Eu vou contar toda a verdade pra quem nunca engravidou. Eu vou publicar um livro sobre as mentiras que as grávidas contam para serem mimadas.

Alice revirou os olhos e se preparou para responder, quando a médica nos chamou da porta de seu consultório. Nós levantamos juntas, e eu precisei ser praticamente arrastada pelo curto corredor. Mal pisei lá dentro e o ambiente me atingiu em cheio – as fotos de bebês na parede, os fetos de resina em cima da mesa e a grávida de mentira gigante exibindo sua barriga; meu enjoo estava de volta com força total. O que se passava na cabeça de alguém assim? Era como entrar na casa de uma velha obcecada por gatos, só que um pouco mais bem remunerada.

- Então, mamãe, como está? – A Dra. Goff me cumprimentou, simpática. Ela sentou novamente em sua mesa e nós a acompanhamos. – Alguma reclamação? – Ela começou a mexer em minha ficha.

- Só os... Enjoos, eu acho. – Consegui murmurar.

- Pela manhã?

- Não, toda hora, na verdade. – Alice riu com minha resposta, animada. Eu não sabia que ela gostava tanto de bebês.

- Normalmente isso é só no começo da gravidez, logo... – Ela fez uma pausa, lendo minhas informações anotadas ali. - Você está de 10 semanas. – Ela ergueu os olhos para mim, diminuindo seu sorriso. – Isso não é muito adequado. Por que não veio antes?

- Eu não estou... Acostumada com isso. Não entendo nada disso. – Dei os ombros, recebendo um olhar sério de Alice também.

A médica balançou a cabeça, mas sorriu um pouco outra vez. – Por enquanto, eu não tenho porque dar uma bronca. Vamos fazer alguns exames e verificar tudo. Prontas para conhecerem seu bebê? – Ela ficou em pé, olhando de mim para Alice.

Eu a observei pegando o medidor de pressão, e só compreendi quando se aproximou e pegou calmamente meu braço. – Ah, não! – Respondi. – O bebê não é nosso... – Ri. – Alice é minha melhor amiga, só está me acompanhando.

A médica apenas riu e se desculpou, deixando o assunto "pai" educadamente de lado.

Ela elogiou minha pressão, verificou meu peso também perfeitamente normal, e prescreveu alguns exames que eu precisaria entregar o mais cedo possível. Recebi também algumas receitas com vitaminas e remédios que me ajudariam, apesar da boa saúde. Após algumas perguntas mais, eu fui preparada para o ultrassom, com Alice sempre ao meu lado. Eu deitei confortavelmente ao lado do monitor, esperando até que a médica voltasse para o exame.

- Por que você ficou tão ofendida? – Alice soltou após algum tempo em silêncio.

- O que?

- Quando ela achou que o bebê era nosso! – Ela franziu a testa.

- Você... Queria que eu falasse que somos namoradas?

- Não! Mas você respondeu tão rápido... Parecia que tinha vergonha de mim! – Alice cruzou os braços e encarou a parede.

Eu coloquei os braços embaixo da cabeça, demorando um pouco para responder. – Você está falando sério? – Perguntei em meio a uma risada.

Ela deu os ombros, ainda sem me olhar. – Eu seria uma ótima mãe e namorada, tá? Mas agora, com essa sua resposta, eu vou pensar duas vezes se te quero quando você tentar dar em cima de mim.

Eu soltei um suspiro audível, e então ri outra vez, bem mais alto. A Dra. Goff voltou e sorriu ao perceber o clima animado da sala. Obedecendo seu pedido, eu ergui minha blusa, deixando ela passar aquele gel estranho por minha barriga ainda minúscula. Ela passou o aparelho pela protuberância, e Alice se ajeitou ao meu lado, sorrindo esperançosa para o monitor. Eu não estava realmente animada.

- O lado bom é que você verá seu bebê nítido já na primeira vez. A maioria das mamães sai daqui com um grão de feijão nas fotos. – A médica brincou.

As primeiras imagens não me pareceram nada demais. Eu esperei, cerrando os olhos para ver algo mais interessante. Eu reconheci meu útero, é claro, mas em seu interior não parecia ter nada além do grão que ela mencionou. Antes que eu pudesse dizer isso, a Dra. aproximou a imagem, e eu paralisei.

Eu via realmente com total nitidez – era um bebê, um bebê pequenino e perfeito. Eu via seu rosto, a pequena curva de seu nariz ainda pouco formado, suas mãos e pés se agitando juntos. Não fosse seu tamanho, ele já tinha o formato perfeito para caber em meus braços. Agora eu realmente acreditava, eu tinha consciência do que estava acontecendo em meu corpo além de alguns bastões com sinais positivos e vômitos após as refeições; ele estava ali, vivo, saudável, e agitado. _Era o meu bebê_.

Eu subi uma mão até meu rosto automaticamente quando uma lágrima caiu, mas não fui discreta o suficiente; Alice percebeu minha emoção. Ela riu e deitou a cabeça na minha, sorrindo para o monitor.

- Está tudo muito bem com seu bebê, Isabella. Meus parabéns! – A médica elogiou. Eu assenti, sem conseguir responder. – Você é jovem, saudável, e tem tudo pra conseguir uma gravidez tranquila até o fim. – Ela abriu um sorriso quase tão emocionado quanto o de Alice. - Eu vou deixar vocês a sós por um momento.

Eu mal vi quando ela levantou, me entregou algumas folhas de papel para que limpasse minha barriga, e então saiu da sala; meus olhos estavam vidrados na imagem congelada na tela.

- Não é a coisa mais fofa? – Alice cantarolou.

- Ele é... Perfeito. – Consegui murmurar.

- E você aí lamentando! Olha só que coisinha! – Ela secou o canto dos olhos enquanto falava.

Minha amiga continuou a tagarelar, mas eu não distinguia mais as palavras. Eu deixei que outras lágrimas deslizassem por meu rosto e não as sequei, encarando o monitor com os olhos arregalados e o coração pulando no peito. Eu nunca havia sentido nada parecido, e naquele primeiro momento foi difícil distinguir se a sensação era boa ou ruim. Mas... Como algo tão puro poderia ser ruim? O primeiro sentimento para o qual realmente encontrei um nome foi _remorso_; como eu pude alguma vez lamentar aquela gravidez, como eu pude achar que a chegada de alguém tão lindo era um erro? Ele era minúsculo, inocente, e precisaria de alguém que cuidasse dele antes mesmo de chegar ao mundo.

O segundo sentimento que consegui nomear foi _coragem_. Eu precisaria de todas as minhas forças para proteger aquela pessoinha tão frágil dentro de mim.

(...)

Novamente em casa, sozinha, eu me encontrei nua em meu quarto, analisando meu corpo no espelho pendurado atrás da porta. Eu virava em todos os ângulos possíveis, tentando encontrar uma posição que fazia minha barriga parecer maior. Nada adiantava muita coisa. Sempre fui magra, às vezes mais do que deveria, e qualquer mudança seria facilmente notada em pouco tempo, mas eu só conseguia perceber algo diferente em mim quando passava a mão e sentia minha barriga não mais tão lisa.

Eu não entendia nada sobre gravidez, portanto minha cabeça se enchia de dúvidas a cada vez que pensava sobre o assunto. Quando eu perderia minhas roupas? Quando o bebê começaria a se mexer dentro de mim? Eu perceberia minha barriga aumentando, ou simplesmente acordaria um dia sem enxergar meus próprios pés? Porra, eu era realmente a ultima pessoa no mundo que merecia uma gravidez. Eu não deveria estar tão animada, mas ao mesmo tempo eu olhava a foto do meu ultrassom toda hora, e sentia como se fosse a única mulher no mundo se sentindo assim. Tão confusa e ao mesmo tempo tão feliz.

Apesar da ansiedade, meu reflexo era de alguém simplesmente assustada. Eu ergui o olhar até o reflexo do meu rosto, e percebi meus olhos arregalados com todas aquelas perguntas. Eu ainda tinha muito coisa para descobrir. E estava sozinha nisso.

O barulho na porta me fez afastar as mãos da minha barriga e apressá-las para o vestido em cima da cama; eu joguei o tecido por cima da cabeça e saí do quarto. Ainda no corredor, encontrei o olhar de Edward entrando no apartamento.

- Pensei que estivesse fora com Alice. – Ele disse, tirando o casaco.

- Nós saímos, mas eu já voltei. Estava enjoada.

Ele fez a mesma careta constrangida que fazia toda vez que ouvia algo sobre minha gravidez. – Então, não vai querer pizza hoje? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu posso tentar. Mas, não sei, nós vivemos comendo porcaria, isso pode fazer mal ao bebê.

Edward parou seu caminho até a cozinha e virou para mim, franzindo a testa.

- O que? – Ele perguntou. – Desde quando você... Se importa com isso?

Eu parei, pensando no assunto. Eu não fui exatamente a mãe mais coruja do mundo nas últimas semanas, e ele estava certo em estranhar. Mas nunca pensei em prejudicar aquela criança ou algo do tipo.

- Acho que eu deixei claro desde o começo que a única pessoa contra essa gravidez era você. – Cruzei os braços.

- Não precisa me atacar, Bella, eu só fiz uma pergunta. – Rosnou.

- E eu respondi. Eu estou sendo sensata e dizendo que preciso mudar minha alimentação.

- _Você_precisa. – Ele puxou o panfleto da pizzaria, olhando os sabores que já sabia muito bem.

- Exatamente. Eu. Você não vai fazer o mínimo de esforço pra me ajudar em nada, mesmo.

Eu o olhei uma última vez antes de virar e sentar no sofá, ligando a televisão. Mal havia escolhido um canal, e ele apareceu para atrapalhar minha visão. Cruzei as pernas e suspirei, olhando no fundo de seus olhos.

- Você acha que isso é muito fácil pra mim, não é? – Ele explodiu. – Acordar num dia normal e então descobrir que vai ser pai! O que você espera que eu faça, comemore?

- Eu não me lembro de ter pedido nada. – Respondi, e ele ficou quieto. – Sabe qual é o seu problema, Edward? Você está irritado porque está sofrendo sozinho. Você esperava que eu surtasse, chorasse, e corresse para os seus braços como uma garotinha. Ao invés disso, eu estou lidando muito bem com tudo o que te assusta.

- O meu problema é que estou prestes a ter um filho com a mulher que mais odeio nesse planeta! E ela acha isso perfeitamente normal!

Eu fiquei em pé, começando a me irritar tanto quanto ele. – _Você _não vai ter filho nenhum, Edward. – Eu apontei um dedo para ele. – Até onde eu sei, eu sou a única que quer essa criança. Eu nunca precisei de você e da sua incompetência pra nada, e não vou precisar agora. O plano continua como sempre. Só tente não me irritar mais do que o normal.

Eu deixei a televisão ligada enquanto voltava para o quarto. Pude sentir ele me seguindo, mas apenas revirei os olhos.

- Bom, e então, o que? Nós vamos reunir nossas famílias e anunciar a sua gravidez como mais um motivo da nossa eterna felicidade? – Ele zombou enquanto eu parava na frente do guarda-roupa.

- Exatamente. – Disse enquanto arrancava o vestido, sem me importar de ficar nua na frente dele, e começava a vestir uma lingerie para dormir. – Isso só vai acelerar tudo. Carlisle vai precisar nos dar a grana com um bebê a caminho.

Ele ficou em silêncio atrás de mim, e então eu ouvi uma gargalhada estrondosa. Virei, tentando entender o som e o que vi em seus olhos.

- Agora eu entendi tudo! – Ele disse, ainda rindo. – É por isso que você amou essa gravidez! Porque vai ajudar no plano!

- O que disse? – Eu franzi a testa, ofendida.

- Você não me engana, Bella! Eu sabia que não podia estar simplesmente apaixonada por um bebê que não conhece, você não é assim! E você ainda fala como se _eu _fosse o monstro! Olha pra você, querendo usar um bebê inocente como arma pra conseguir a grana! Pelo menos eu fui sensato de querer acabar com isso o quanto antes!

- E isso não é problema seu, é? – Eu franzi a testa, cínica, ficando mais perto dele. – Você não é nenhum inocente, então aqui vai a dica: Se você acha que esse é o meu jogo, entre nele. Diga para seus tios que é o futuro pai mais feliz desse mundo. Vamos pegar o dinheiro o quanto antes, e eu desapareço da sua vida. Não é isso que nós dois queremos?

Ele parou, pensando no assunto, e eu continuei. – Ah, o que foi? Não quer que o seu filho vá embora assim? Isso é frio demais pra você? – Eu zombei dele. – Bom, assumir você não vai, porque é praticamente um moleque. O que você quer da vida então, Edward?

Eu esperei enquanto ele encarava o chão, trocando o peso dos pés. – O plano continua como sempre. – Ele repetiu minhas palavras.

- Ótimo! Eu vou chamar meus pais e seus tios para um almoço. E então podemos contar a grande novidade! – Eu sorri.

Edward me lançou uma careta, percebendo meu tom irônico. – Eu não quero que você faça tudo sozinha. Eu só...

- Só o que? Não é responsável o suficiente?

- Não é algo que eu esperava. – Ele murmurou.

- Bom, e nem eu, mas não estou me afundando na minha covardia. – Rebati.

Edward deixou os olhos verdes nos meus por mais algum tempo, se encolhendo como uma criança arrependida. Ele assentiu quase para si mesmo, chateado, e então saiu do quarto.

Eu suspirei, deixando meu semblante firme desaparecer assim que me vi sozinha. – Nós não precisamos dele. Vamos embora disso tudo o quanto antes. – Sussurrei enquanto acariciava minha barriga. – Eu prometo.

* * *

**Bom, eu e a Nina nunca engravidamos (acho que isso é meio óbvio), então a gravidez precisa de tanto Google quanto o casamento... A única diferença é que eu to me divertindo muito procurando sobre grávidas e bebês Hahaha Quem entende do assunto, por favor se pronuncie caso veja algum erro. E, essa semana em especial, peço mil desculpas mas não vou conseguir responder todas as reviews, algumas sortudas ganharam respostas mas precisei parar, to ficando doida com o ENEM no fds e tals, desculpa mesmo! Se alguém fez alguma pergunta muito importante pode fazer nesse capítulo de novo que eu respondo semana que vem.**

**Por último mas não menos importante, o climinha pesado logo vai acabar, prometo! Isso foi necessário um pouco pela notícia chocante, e não deixa de ser algo sério, mas o intuito da fic é a comédia, com tudo que envolve o casamento (décimas vez que falo isso).**

**E vamos ao teaser pra tentar amenizar a raiva do Edward:**

"O que nós pensamos estava certo aquela notícia era o empurrãozinho que precisávamos para Carlisle amolecer. Uma grande parte de mim estava feliz com isso, mas ainda havia outra, mais racional, que entendia a grandiosidade de tudo que estava por vir. Cada vez que me abraçavam e eu sorria falsamente, eu via o olhar de Bella cheio de raiva em minha direção. Ela sabia mais do que ninguém que eu não queria nada disso. O lado racional gritava, me alertando que a mentira estava indo longe demais."

**Até quarta!**


	13. O almoço em família

**EPOV  
**  
Euhavia passado minha adolescência inteira tentando fugir de reuniões familiares, das tias distantes que apertavam minhas bochechas e, no meu caso, dos avós preocupados com meu estado psicológico após perder meus pais. Posso me gabar e dizer que era bom em inventar lições de casa bem quando isso estava para acontecer. Mas agora, casado e morando longe de meus tios, não tinha mais desculpas. Precisávamos fazer aquela merda.

Eu entrei em um táxi com Bella e me sentei bem afastado dela, olhando pela janela. Pelo canto dos olhos, percebi suas mãos em sua barriga quando o carro acelerou; pensei que estava acariciando o local, mas ela tentava puxar a blusa larga de modo que a protuberância minúscula não aparecesse. Acho que na maioria das garotas aquelas poucas semanas de gravidez não significariam nada, mas nós sabíamos que sua magreza não ia colaborar.

Infelizmente, esse era um assunto proibido desde que eu abri minha grande boca dizendo que ela deveria abortar. Bella virou uma leoa ou algo do tipo, e eu só tinha permissão para falar sobre o bebê quando _ela_começava. Mas naquele dia, especialmente, nós precisávamos de uma trégua, porque a gravidez deixaria de ser um segredo.

- Então, qual é o plano? – Ela me olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Precisa ter um plano? – Eu rebati.

- Eu estive pensando que, bom, já que nós somos um casal apaixonado e essas coisas, podemos dizer que planejamos o bebê.

- Eu não sei, parece forçado. Carlisle não é otário. – Franzi a testa.

- Então vamos dizer que passamos os últimos meses transando como dois animais e nem sequer pensamos nas consequências? – Ela mexeu no cabelo calmamente, soltando as ideias como se falasse sobre o tempo.

Vi pelo retrovisor o motorista arregalando os olhos, mas se mantendo em silêncio. Bella nunca tinha a menor noção das coisas que dizia em público.

- Isso é uma meia verdade. Foi só uma semana. – Respondi.

- Mas foi o suficiente. E, pelo que todos entendem, nós estamos apaixonados demais para ficarmos longe um do outro. Vamos deixar a entender que estamos assim desde o casamento. E que você adorou a novidade. – A pouca simpatia que havia em seu rosto desapareceu, e agora ela definitivamente acariciava a barriga por cima do tecido.

Eu apenas engoli em seco e assenti.

Nós fizemos o caminho até a antiga casa de Bella em poucos minutos. Ela foi na frente para a entrada enquanto eu pagava a corrida, recebendo um breve olhar confuso do taxista. Assim que ele se foi, apressei o passo até minha esposa e segurei sua mão, demorando um pouco para que ela entendesse e retribuísse.

Uma mesa enorme estava montada no jardim, com uma toalha branca e vários pratos e talheres de prata. Não havia nenhuma ocasião especial, isso era simplesmente Renée e suas frescuras. Mal nos aproximamos e eu senti Bella ser puxada de mim por Alice, ao mesmo tempo que Emmett me agarrou e me trouxe para a direção contrária.

- Isso é verdade, o que a anã disse? – Ele sussurrou enquanto me arrastava até o canto. – Ela está _grávida_? Como vocês podem ser tão burros?

- Ela é uma fofoqueira profissional, não é? – Resmunguei. – Escuta, a culpa não é minha! Ela me garantiu que tomava pílula, a responsabilidade não era minha!

- É, mas agora vai ser! – Ele arregalou os olhos. – Eu não sei quem é mais imbecil!

- Como se você tivesse alguma moral! – Eu sussurrei rapidamente, vendo Esme se aproximar de dentro da casa.

- Você está vendo alguma garota prestes a ter um filho meu? – Emmett grunhiu.

- Nenhuma que tenha se pronunciado!

- Edward! – Minha tia chamou, e só então percebi que eu estava muito perto de Emmett, tão cheio de raiva quanto ele. Brigar com meu melhor amigo era a ultima coisa que eu precisava. Eu suspirei e me afastei, forçando um sorriso para a mulher. – Carlisle estava procurando por você. – Ela me abraçou, e eu precisei retribuir.

- Eu vou falar com ele, tia. Obrigado pelo aviso.

Ela se afastou quando uma voz feminina a chamou da varanda. Emmett bateu em meu ombro como um pedido de desculpas, mas eu ainda podia ver a preocupação em seus olhos. Deixei-o para procurar Carlisle. Eu o encontrei junto com Charlie e Garrett, o marido de Kate, perto do bar. Os três riam de alguma piada que eu perdera. Assim que me viu, meu tio pediu licença e sorriu para mim, me puxando pelo braço através de uma porta no fim do corredor. Entramos no que parecia ser uma pequena biblioteca. Eu já visitara a casa de Bella diversas vezes, mas nunca me preocupei em conhecer aquele lugar.

- Eu sempre quis ter uma casa assim, mas sua tia se sente mais segura em um apartamento. – Ele riu, tentando quebrar o gelo. Andou a minha frente, analisando as estantes calmamente.

- Ela tem razão. – Respondi, parando perto da porta fechada.

Ele se virou outra vez com um olhar amigável, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – Como está a vida de casado, Edward? – Ele mudou totalmente de assunto.

Milhares de cenas se passaram pela minha cabeça antes que eu conseguisse responder. – Ótima.

- Os primeiros meses são os melhores. – Carlisle sorriu. – É uma bagunça, mas sempre fica aquela sensação de que você podia pegar sua esposa e ir até o inferno, e ainda assim tudo daria certo. – Meu tio começou a rir, e eu tentei acompanhá-lo. Ele hesitou um pouco, e então continuou a falar, sério. – Sabe, Edward, eu... Você está no caminho certo.

- Você vai me dar minha herança? – Arrisquei, quase murmurando.

- Ainda não. – Ele franziu a testa, pensativo. – Eu não sei, eu não quero decepcionar Anthony. Às vezes eu acho que espero olhar para você e ver o seu pai. Acho que só aí você vai estar pronto, e eu vou obedecer o que ele queria. Ele era incrível, Edward. Incrível. O homem mais honesto que já conheci. Costumávamos brincar e dizer que eu me casei com Esme só pra fazer parte da família dele. – Eu ri de verdade, pela primeira vez. Ele suspirou. – E eu realmente ficarei muito orgulhoso se você ficar cada vez mais parecido com ele.

- Eu estou tentando, tio. – Menti. – De verdade.

- Eu vejo, filho. – Carlisle sorriu. – Acho que devo agradecer à Bella por isso. Ela é uma garota muito meiga, educada... Ela é ótima, e está te fazendo muito bem.

_Bella... Muito... Meiga... Certo, Edward, não ria._

- Ela é mesmo incrível. – Sorri. _Uma atriz incrível._

Carlisle se aproximou e tocou meu ombro. – Estou ficando cada vez mais orgulhoso de você, Edward.

- Isso significa muito pra mim. Obrigado.

Com um último sorriso, ele abriu a porta para que saíssemos. Nós voltamos para o jardim um pouco atrasados, e eu finalmente pude cumprimentar todos antes que tomassem seus lugares na mesa. Eu fiquei bem ao lado de Bella, que se aconchegou em meu braço teatralmente enquanto conversava com Alice.

Sue serviu todos os pratos com um tipo de macarrão nojento. A comida de Esme era muito melhor, mas essas reuniões familiares eram quase sempre feitas naquele jardim imenso dos Swan, por razões óbvias. Eu esperei calmamente ali para anunciarmos a gravidez; sabia as palavras que usaria, e não estava realmente preocupado com as reações que viriam – algumas lágrimas, abraços e essas coisas.

Eu mal percebi aquilo acontecer, mas quando olhei para minha esposa novamente, ela estava paralisada. Segui seu olhar, e encontrei Charlie, que mal notava a cena à sua frente.

- Bella? – Alice chamou, parecendo preocupada.

- Bella, o que foi? – Eu tentei falar com ela, do lado oposto.

- Os meus pais vão me matar. – Ela sussurrou.

- Você já está no terceiro mês. – Fiquei mais perto dela enquanto sussurrava. – Não tem mais como esconder. Nós vamos fazer isso agora.

- Eu não consigo. – Ela disse, ainda sem piscar.

Eu tomei a decisão mais rápida que podia antes que ela saísse correndo: Ergui meu copo e bati nele com o garfo, chamando a atenção dos outros convidados. Todos rapidamente ficaram em silêncio, com exceção de Vanessa, que já devorava sua comida. Sua mãe a repreendeu, e ela parou um pouco, contra sua vontade.

- Antes que comecemos a comer, eu e Bella temos uma coisa pra contar. – Sorri. Eu esperei que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas não houve nem uma única reação de sua parte. Foi aí que eu comecei a tremer, realmente ganhando noção do que fazia. – Acontece que nós... Recentemente tivemos a feliz notícia de que nós... Nós vamos ter um bebê!

Eu olhei no rosto de cada um e me lembrei imediatamente de nosso jantar de noivado. Foi um pouco pior, porque ao invés de passar mal e engasgar, Charlie e Carlisle ficaram mais parados do que Bella. Todos ficaram. Eu me senti como em um filme, onde a cena foi congelada para o protagonista receber todo o foco.

- Ai, meu Deus! – Renée foi a primeira; pulou de seu lugar e correu até a filha, tirando a garota do transe. – Minha menina! Parabéns! – Ela começou a chorar enquanto a abraçava.

Só depois disso as outras pessoas começaram a se mexer. Quando dei por mim, estava em pé, com os braços de Esme e Rosalie ao meu redor. Logo depois nós trocamos, e eu recebi um beijo de Renée, que em ocasiões normais mal falava comigo. O almoço se tornou uma gritaria animada; entre todos aqueles braços, vi pelo canto dos olhos Vanessa aproveitando a distração dos pais para devorar tudo o que havia em seu prato.

A última a me cumprimentar foi Kate, com lágrimas nos olhos. Eu me soltei dela, ainda sorrindo, e encontrei os olhos de Carlisle. Sua expressão não era de felicidade como de todos os outros ali. Ele franzia a testa para mim, pensativo, e eu desejei poder ler sua mente naquele momento.

Olhei para o outro lado, e vi Charlie agarrado a Bella, chorando como uma criança. Ela arregalou os olhos para mim, pedindo ajuda. Eu tentei me aproximar, mas seu pai me olhou e toda a felicidade desapareceu. Para ele, eu não era exatamente o pai do bebê, e sim alguém que esteve lá durante a concepção.

E ele, sem saber, estava absolutamente certo.

Recuei imediatamente e deixei ambos a sós; era a primeira vez que Charlie dizia palavras tão emocionadas para Bella, e a garota simplesmente não sabia o que fazer com o carinho do pai. Alguém tocou meu ombro, e eu apenas virei a cabeça, confuso com o rosto que vi. – Meus parabéns, Edward. – Carlisle sorriu.

- Obrigado... – Respondi. – Foi uma notícia e tanto.

- Você sabe o que dizem, crianças são uma benção. Nada fica igual com elas. Tenho certeza que um bebê só vai trazer mais alegrias ao seu paraíso.

Eu tentei captar alguma ironia em sua voz, algum vestígio de que ele sabia que era tudo uma armação, mas de repente a alegria estava ali também, em seus olhos. Simplesmente assenti.

O que nós pensamos estava certo – aquela notícia era o empurrãozinho que precisávamos para Carlisle amolecer. Uma grande parte de mim estava feliz com isso, mas ainda havia outra, mais racional, que entendia a grandiosidade de tudo que estava por vir. Cada vez que me abraçavam e eu sorria falsamente, eu via o olhar de Bella cheio de raiva em minha direção. Ela sabia mais do que ninguém que eu não queria nada disso. O lado racional gritava, me alertando que a mentira estava indo longe demais.

Eu voltei ao meu lugar e me afundei na cadeira enquanto simplesmente brincava com a comida; o assunto ao meu redor mostrava o quanto aquilo era real. Eu estava longe de me animar com a notícia, mas não tinha coragem de mentir sobre algo que envolvia alguém inocente. Optei por calar a boca.

- Então, contem tudo! – Esme sorriu. – Eu não sabia que estavam tentando!

- Não foi exatamente uma tentativa, só deixamos rolar. – Bella respondeu e apenas deu os ombros.

Eu vi pelo canto dos olhos enquanto ela despreocupadamente levava a mão até a taça de vinho e a erguia para sua boca. Várias vozes se misturaram, e eu não entendi, olhando para eles tão confuso quanto minha esposa. Alice imediatamente arrancou a bebida da mão dela.

- Você ficou maluca? – Reclamou.

- Ei, calma! – Ela se defendeu. – Eu esqueci, tá legal?

- Com que frequência você "esquece"? – Kate perguntou, preocupada.

- Eu não bebi desde que soube. A maioria me deixa enjoada.

- Ainda bem! – Renée disse, fazendo a filha bufar. – Ora, gravidez não são flores, minha querida!

Esme soltou uma risada um pouco irônica, terminando de mastigar antes de falar. – Eu concordo! No começo parece tudo lindo, mas espera só...

- Esperar o que? – Bella murmurou.

- O meu maior problema foram os gases. – Kate suspirou.

- E a azia! – Esme completou, rindo como se aquilo fosse maravilhoso.

- Já ouviu falar dos pés inchados? – Renée perguntou, de boca cheia. – É mentira, seu corpo todo incha.

- Ninguém fala disso nas revistas. – Garrett ajudou, apontando para nós dois. – Ou nos filmes de romance. Mas aquele brilho todo? Desaparece com a primeira crise de choro. E você, Edward... Espero que esteja preparado. – Eu apenas arregalei os olhos numa pergunta muda. – Os hormônios, cara. Os malditos hormônios! Ela vai gritar com você até quando fizer tudo certo.

- E não se surpreenda com a pele oleosa, as estrias... – Rosalie deu os ombros ao falar, como se entendesse do assunto.

- Sem falar na sua bexiga! Ela simplesmente não vai mais existir! – Kate disse.

A mesa inteira riu com o comentário, inclusive Jasper e Emmett. Eu sentia como se de repente o mundo inteiro soubesse tudo sobre bebês, menos eu. E, bom, Bella. Nós encaramos as pessoas com os olhos arregalados, sem conseguir dizer nada, e Carlisle pareceu perceber isso. Ele tentou ajudar.

- Não se preocupem, crianças. No final, quando você ver aquele bebê, vale a pena e você esquece tudo de ruim. – Ele sorriu.

Quando eu achei que o comentário havia confortado Bella, sua mãe decidiu atrapalhar.

- Esquecer? Só depois de muito tempo, você quer dizer. – Ela já estava um pouco bêbada, estendendo a taça para Sue colocar mais vinho. – Quando você começa a sentir aquela dor insuportável, percebe que não tem mais jeito! Aquele bebê tem que sair, e você acha que vai morrer. E, no meu caso, precisei de uma cesariana no último momento. Aí você acorda sem sentir as pernas, e a dor rápida do parto se transforma em semanas com aqueles pontos te repuxando.

A mão de Bella agarrou minha coxa, pedindo algum tipo de ajuda, enquanto ela ainda olhava hipnotizada para Renée.

- Mas é como Carlisle disse... – Eu ri nervosamente. – Tudo vale a pena depois.

- É, sim! – Kate abraçou sua filha, sorrindo para nós. – E você não está sozinha nisso, Bella!

Todos sorriram para ela, que apenas forçou um sorriso de volta. O assunto não acabou durante o resto do almoço, mas pelo menos passamos a ouvir sobre o lado bom de ter filhos. Eu ainda percebia minha esposa em estado de choque ao meu lado, e então éramos dois realmente assustados com o que aconteceria nos próximos meses.

Assim que todos terminaram, eu me levantei da mesa para irmos embora, sabendo que alguma desculpa envolvendo o bebê os convenceria da nossa pressa. Precisei praticamente puxar Bella de pé, e ela só voltou ao normal por tempo suficiente para se despedir. Emmett nos acompanhou, oferecendo uma carona, e eu certamente não poderia recusar.

Nós fomos na frente até o carro enquanto a garota se atrasava um pouco, recebendo mais algumas "recomendações". Entramos e esperamos, com o carro estacionado bem na frente da casa, enquanto ela se aproximava e sentava sozinha no banco traseiro. Emmett acelerou pela rua, e eu vi em seus olhos que tentava dizer algo legal, mesmo não sendo muito bom nisso.

- Hm... Eu sei que deve ter sido uma surpresa e tanto, Bella. Meus parabéns! – Ele sorriu pelo retrovisor.

Eu esperei que ela sorrisse de volta e se animasse com o assunto, como estava fazendo nas últimas semanas. Porém, para nossa surpresa, a garota cobriu o rosto e começou a chorar de um jeito que eu nunca tinha visto.

- Bella? – Emmett franziu a testa, sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu vou morrer! – Ela gritou.

- Do que você está falando? – Eu virei o corpo para encará-la, um pouco assustado com a sua reação.

- Você ouviu eles, Edward! Tem acne, hormônios, e a bexiga! Minha bexiga vai desaparecer! – Bella chorou.

- Eles não falaram tudo isso por mal, foi só...

- Só a verdade! E a minha mãe não sentia as pernas! Eu não quero perder as minhas pernas!

Eu arregalei os olhos para Emmett enquanto ela continuava a chorar atrás de nós como uma criança. Nós dois éramos péssimos em confortar pessoas. Mesmo assim, tentei – eu assumo que podia fazer muitas coisas ruins, mas era o tipo de cara que não aguentava ver uma mulher chorando.

- Bella, várias mulheres passam por isso todos os dias, e você...

- O que você entende disso, seu imbecil? – Ela gritou, me olhando com o rosto vermelho e inchado.

- Bom, nada, mas...

- Ai, meu Deus! – Ela arregalou os olhos. – Os hormônios! Está começando!

- Se quer uma opinião, já começou faz tempo. – Fiz uma careta.

- Eu vou acordar amanhã e vou estar cheia de espinhas! – Ela continuou, encarando o chão.

- Eu não acho que aconteça assim... – Emmett tentou ajudar.

- E a minha bunda vai dobrar de tamanho, e encher de estrias, e... E eu vou virar um elefante cheio de gases! – Ela gritou, recomeçando a chorar.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, quer ouvir uma notícia boa? – Eu ergui as sobrancelhas para ela, esperando que olhasse para mim, o que demorou um pouco. – Eu falei com Carlisle sobre a herança hoje. E adivinha? Ele disse que eu estou "no caminho certo."

- Grande coisa. – Ela secou os olhos com as costas das mãos. – Eu estou nesse caminho há anos. Notícia boa só quando conseguirmos o dinheiro de vez.

- Você é pessimista demais, não sei porque ainda tento. – Revirei os olhos e sentei direito no banco outra vez.

- Eu não sou pessimista! Eu só acabei de descobrir que nem tenho 30 anos e meu corpo vai virar um monte de carne que ninguém quer!

- Isso vale a pena para ter seu bebê?

- É claro que sim! – Ela rebateu.

- Então, pronto. – Eu murmurei, olhando pela janela do carro.

Nós três ficamos em silêncio imediatamente. Emmett cerrou os olhos para mim, percebendo que havia algo a mais que ele não sabia. Bom, ele ainda não sabia que Bella já estava apaixonada por seu bebê, e eu estava longe disso. Apesar de tudo, ela ainda achava sua gravidez algo maravilhoso e a reação de nossas famílias havia sido unânime. Todos estavam animados, e eu desconfiava que até mesmo Emmett, no fundo, achava aquilo motivo de comemoração.

Então, eu concluí que estava errado. Era a única explicação; eu era o único que não estava feliz com a notícia. Talvez Bella estivesse certa; eu realmente era um moleque, e eu estava tentando me livrar daquela responsabilidade. Mas havia algo pior do que tudo isso: Estava acontecendo, e eu não tinha para onde fugir.

* * *

**Se eles achavam que tinham sofrido com a família no casamento, agora então que essa mulherada vai querer se meter! Pobre Bellinha ouvindo tanta recomendação... Hahaha E esse final, é como eu disse, Edward logo vai começar a mudar! Só que, é claro, não vai ser fácil ele se redimir e ser aceito depois de tudo o que falou...**  
**O teaser de hoje é importante e fala sobre uma grande mudança na vida da Bella:**

"- Não? Quer dizer que aquelas pinturas lindas não estão em nenhuma exposição por aí? - Angela disse e eu sorri, um pouco envergonhada. - Se você está procurando alguma coisa, pode contar comigo! Eu tenho um ateliê, e estou precisando de ajuda. Muita ajuda, na verdade! Eu dou aulas para iniciantes. A maioria leva isso como um hobbie, é tranquilo. Você acha que gostaria disso?"

**Até semana que vem!**


	14. O novo plano

**BPOV**

- Edward, você acha que a minha bunda está muito maior do que o normal? – Eu perguntei a ele, parada em frente ao espelho do quarto.

Vi quando seu reflexo apenas ergueu os olhos para mim, sem abaixar a revista que lia.

- Estou tentando não analisar muito. – E voltou a ler.

- Eu não sei, eu me sinto maior. A maioria das minhas calças não serve mais. – Fiz uma careta, desviando o olhar da minha bunda para a minha barriga, já bem perceptível quando vista de lado.

- Deve ter a ver com os três pratos de macarrão que você comeu no almoço. – Ele respondeu, entediado, sem olhar para mim.

- Ei! – Eu virei e apontei um dedo em sua direção. – Você pode julgar quando estiver dividindo sua comida com um bebê dentro de você!

- Eu duvido que um bebê com menos de 1kg precise de tudo isso. – Edward abriu aquele sorriso irônico irritante, me olhando por alguns segundos apenas para analisar minha reação (e se divertir mais ainda).

Eu fiz uma careta, sem saber o que responder, e rapidamente mudei de assunto.

- O que você tanto lê aí? – Ele não respondeu, virando a página. – Tem mulher pelada, seu imbecil?

- Não.

- Deixa eu ver. – Ri enquanto subia na cama, tentando arrancar a revista de suas mãos. Ele arregalou os olhos e se afastou imediatamente. – Qual é! Por que eu não posso ver?

- Porque eu não quero, ué! – Edward franziu a testa, fechando e escondendo a capa de mim. – Que absurdo! A gente coloca uma aliança no dedo e perde toda a privacidade!

- Deixa de ser dramático! Você tem sorte do pornô não ser proibido nessa casa!

- Não é pornô! – Ele insistiu.

Eu encarei seu rosto por alguns segundos antes de tentar pegar a revista outra vez, mas ele foi mais rápido.

- Por que você é tão curiosa? – Ele reclamou, começando a se irritar de verdade.

- Por que você é tão chato?

- Porque eu convivo muito com você! – Ele soltou a resposta infantil, e ambos mostramos a língua.

Eu cruzei os braços e sentei longe dele, quase lhe dando as costas. Ele mal esperou eu esquecer o assunto para voltar a ler, e eu aproveitei sua distração para virar outra vez e puxar a revista, quase rasgando as primeiras páginas.

Ele bufou enquanto eu ria, correndo para a porta do quarto. Edward mal se deu ao trabalho de levantar, porque eu já estava lendo o título. Havia várias fotos de bebês na capa, e uma chamada especial de uma reportagem sobre os primeiros meses de gravidez.

Eu esperei um pouco, sem saber exatamente o que dizer.

- Isso... – Murmurei.

Quando percebi, ele já estava ao meu lado, pegando a revista de volta.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – Ele grunhiu, indo para a sala.

Eu o segui. – Bom, eu acho que é sim! – Rebati.

- Você não vivia reclamando que eu não ligava pro bebê?

- Depois de tudo o que você me falou, não pode aparecer lendo sobre isso como se fosse o pai mais apaixonado do mundo!

Edward jogou a revista em cima da mesa de centro, passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo antes de olhar para mim.

- Eu ainda não estou soltando fogos, Bella, mas não posso fingir que não está acontecendo.

Eu simplesmente o encarei, ficando parada ali como uma idiota. A seriedade em seus olhos quase me fez tremer. Cruzei os braços outra vez e assenti; Edward pareceu se arrepender da resposta tão curta e grossa, porque percebi seu suspiro lento e seus ombros relaxando. A situação mais estranha do mundo felizmente acabou com meu celular tocando.

(...)

- E acabou que ele estava lendo sobre gravidez! – Eu contava para Alice enquanto ela fingia ouvir, mais interessada em analisar as roupas ao redor da loja. Eu apenas a seguia, tentando transformar aquilo em uma conversa. – Quer dizer, por que ele faria isso? Ele queria que eu abortasse!

Ela demorou um pouco para responder, colocando uma blusa na minha frente para ver como ficava.

- Não sei, Bella. – Disse ao continuar andando. – Acho que, se ele está realmente tentando mudar, deixa ele respirar. Sabe? Não fica muito em cima, e muito menos reclamando.

- Só é estranho... – Eu bufei, encostando em uma parede. – Esse não é ele!

- E essa é você? – Alice sorriu. – Você ainda pode falar palavrões demais, e xingar todo mundo que vê na rua, mas tem uma nova Bella aí. Uma que ama filhotinhos e cor de rosa. Culpa dos hormônios.

Eu simplesmente revirei os olhos em resposta. Alice ficava especialmente maluca quando ia às compras. Bom, talvez nesse momento ela estivesse um pouco mais _controlada_, já que as roupas da sessão de gestantes não a interessavam. Eu havia sido transformada em um manequim humano, uma boneca pra ela se divertir. Poderia estar em casa, pintando confortavelmente, mas precisei abrir a boca sobre minhas calças apertadas.

Eu estava distraída demais quando ela jogou uma pilha de blusas nos meus braços, tapando minha visão.

- Experimente tudo isso. E eu quero ver, para aprovar.

- Eu esqueci que não posso decidir por mim mesma o que vou vestir. – Rebati.

- Bom, não! Principalmente roupas de grávidas, eu não sei porque as pessoas acham que roupas grandes precisam ter estampas ridículas. – Ela disse enquanto me empurrava pela loja. – E sem a minha ajuda, quando perceber vai estar usando calcinhas maiores que as da sua avó!

Eu não estava exatamente enxergando meu caminho, e só percebi onde estava quando Alice me empurrou para dentro do provador e puxou a cortina. Ela gritou algo para me apressar, do lado de fora. Eu coloquei todas as roupas no banco ao meu lado e me despi, experimentando a primeira peça que encontrei. Saí usando um vestido azul realmente largo.

- Eu não preciso experimentar todas essas roupas que não me servem! – Reclamei.

- Vão servir logo, logo. – Ela sorriu, se aproximando para arrumar a peça em mim.

- E até lá... – Eu a afastei. – Isso é desnecessário. Eu só preciso de algumas calças um pouco maiores, e uso blusas largas até mudar totalmente o meu manequim.

- Você é um insulto para a moda e para o vício de fazer compras! – Minha melhor amiga gritou, forçando um bico.

Eu ri e coloquei as mãos em seus ombros, prestes a responder, quando algo me chamou a atenção bem atrás dela. Eu sorri um pouco mais e me aproximei, tocando o ombro da garota de cabelo preto. Ela virou, e após alguns segundos de confusão, sorriu de volta.

- Bella! – Ela me abraçou imediatamente.

- Angela, eu nem sabia que você ainda morava em Chicago! – Respondi, animada.

Angela foi a única amiga de verdade que consegui durante a faculdade – ou, pelo menos, a única pessoa que eu aturava no meio de tantos artistas malucos. É claro que eu nunca seria tão próxima de alguém como de Alice, mas alguma coisa naquela garota me alegrava. Era talvez muito boazinha, e sua calma me irritava, mas eu precisava admitir que ela tinha talento e conseguia puxar uma boa conversa.

- Eu nunca conseguiria sair daqui! – Ela respondeu ao se afastar de mim. – E como você está? Está ótima!

O ciúme em pessoa logo estava parado ao meu lado, erguendo o nariz nada discretamente. Eu sorri e a apresentei. – Essa é minha _melhor _amiga, Alice. – Fiz questão de dar ênfase na palavra, para evitar dramas futuros. Elas sorriram e se cumprimentaram. – Eu estou mesmo bem, Angela. – Respondi.

- E casada? – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, realmente animada, olhando para minha mão esquerda.

Eu respirei fundo antes de responder. – Sim.

- E grávida! – Alice completou.

- Ai, meu Deus! – Angela quase pulou. – Meus parabéns!

- Obrigada. – Eu sorri, sincera.

- Você e o futuro papai devem estar muito felizes! – Ela riu, e eu apenas assenti, forçando para que meu sorriso não diminuísse. – Então, você está trabalhando por aqui?

- Na verdade, não. – Eu fiz uma careta, só então olhando para baixo e percebendo que ainda usava aquela roupa enorme.

- Não? Quer dizer que aquelas pinturas lindas não estão em nenhuma exposição por aí? – Angela disse e eu sorri, um pouco envergonhada. - Se você está procurando alguma coisa, pode contar comigo! Eu tenho um ateliê, e estou precisando de ajuda. Muita ajuda, na verdade! Eu dou aulas para iniciantes. A maioria leva isso como um hobbie, é tranquilo. Você acha que gostaria disso?

- É claro que sim! – Eu quase gritei, arregalando os olhos para ela. – Eu adoraria, Angela, isso é incrível!

- Ótimo! Você vai ser de muita ajuda! – Ela colocou a mão no bolso do jeans e me entregou um cartão, que eu peguei quase tremendo. – Aí tem o endereço e o meu telefone. Vou esperar sua ligação.

- Muito obrigada, você não sabe como está me ajudando! – Eu sorri.

- Você também, Bella! Vai ser ótimo trabalhar com você. – Ela me deu outro abraço e um beijo na bochecha. – Foi ótimo te ver. Nos vemos em breve. Até mais, Alice!

Eu fiquei parada, olhando o pequeno cartão, enquanto Angela se afastava para o caixa. Alice deu um tapa em meu ombro, me obrigando a encarar seu rosto, ainda um pouco perdida.

- Você pirou? Você vai _dar aulas_? – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- E qual é o problema? – Franzi a testa.

- Bella, você não tem paciência nem com as velhinhas andando devagar na sua frente!

- Allie, essa é a melhor oportunidade que eu já recebi desde que me formei! – Eu expliquei. – Além do mais, pessoas que gostam de pintar geralmente são calmas. E são iniciantes! O que pode acontecer de tão ruim?

(...)

- Eu escolhi esse cantinho pra você, porque imaginei que você está numa ótima fase pra lidar com elas!

Eu fiquei parada, boquiaberta, olhando as crianças sujas de tinta correndo de um lado para o outro. Angela falava calma e feliz como sempre. Eu levei minhas mãos automaticamente até minha barriga, e a garota sorriu, tocando o local também, mas por um motivo bastante diferente do meu. Eu não tinha pensado na parte em que o bebê frágil do monitor do hospital se transformava... Naquilo.

- Elas são uns doces. Você não precisa se preocupar com nada, entregue as folhas em branco, as tintas, deixe elas se sujarem e elogie todos os desenhos. – Ela riu.

- Eu vou tentar. – Murmurei, ainda com os olhos arregalados.

- Crianças! – Angela abaixou um pouco, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. Todas aquelas coisinhas se viraram imediatamente. – Essa é a Bella, ela vai ficar com vocês hoje! – Elas começaram a assustadoramente andar na minha direção. – Vocês tem que prometer pra mim que vão se comportar, tudo bem?

Uma menina abraçou minha cintura e apoiou o queixo delicadamente na minha barriga, sorrindo pra mim. Eu fiquei em dúvida se ela estava sendo sincera ou puxa-saco.

- Eu estou bem aqui ao lado com a turma de adultos. Pode gritar, qualquer coisa. – Angela riu, tocando meu ombro rapidamente antes de sair da sala.

Ela fechou a porta e eu olhei a minha volta, assustada. Todos aqueles olhinhos me encaravam, curiosos; elas não pareciam muito velhas, e eu não sabia dizer se isso era bom.

Havia uma mesa baixa e comprida bem no meio da sala, e eu pensei num jeito rápido de colocar todos sentados ali.

- Hm, muito bem... – Eu olhei para as paredes coloridas, até encontrar uma mesa no canto com tudo o que precisava. – Todos peguem uma folha e vamos começar.

Aquela foi a pior ideia que eu poderia ter tido. As pelo menos 10 crianças se amontoaram em direção a pilha, sem a mínima noção de espaço ou de educação, passando por cima umas das outras até alcançarem o que queriam. A maioria rasgou metade do papel. Um menino caiu no meio da confusão, começando a chorar, e eu quase fiz o mesmo.

- Venham, sentem aqui! – Eu disse da maneira mais calma que pude, pegando o menino chorão e o colocando em uma cadeirinha.

Todos o imitaram, escolhendo seus lugares. Eu não precisei falar nada para cada um pegar um pincel e mergulhar em um pote, levando a tinta até o papel. Eu preciso concordar que era algo bonito de se ver – ou eram apenas culpa dos hormônios, mesmo. De qualquer forma, eu estava quase tendo um AVC toda vez que alguém mergulhava o pincel sujo em outra cor.

Apesar da sujeira, aquelas crianças não precisavam de mim ali; elas sabiam o que estavam fazendo. No máximo eu precisaria ficar por perto para separar as brigas – o que aconteceu umas três vezes naquele dia – e, como Angela disse, elogiar os desenhos sem sentido que me mostravam. Eu não levava jeito pra isso; elas falavam comigo e eu não sabia como responder e continuar o assunto. Não é como se eu odiasse crianças, mas talvez uma ou duas eram mais do que suficiente.

Eu me sentei em uma cadeira onde podia ver todos e apoiei a mão na minha barriga, tristemente. Pela primeira vez desde que vi meu bebê, eu me senti despreparada e vulnerável. Havia muito mais do que uma gravidez cheia de hormônios e depois uma criaturinha precisando de colo; ela cresceria, passaria por muitas fases, e eu não tinha ideia de como lidar com isso.

Continuei olhando para baixo, traçando círculos em minha barriga com meu dedo indicador, e mal percebi a mesma menina que me abraçou parada bem a minha frente. Eu ergui os olhos para ela, assustada.

- Você tem um bebê aí, né? – Ela perguntou, apontando para meu umbigo. Eu demorei, mas assenti. – Minha mamãe também tem um. O seu ainda tá pequenininho. - Ela deu mais um passo a frente e apoiou os cotovelos nas minhas coxas, me deixando quase paralisada. – Ele gosta quando eu faço isso, olha.

A menina fez um biquinho adorável e beijou minha barriga, sorrindo para mim logo em seguida. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas no mesmo segundo. Ela esperou um pouco, apoiando as mãos no topo da minha barriga, e então pareceu desapontada.

- O meu irmão responde quando eu faço isso! – Ela reclamou.

- É que esse aqui ainda é muito pequeno. – Eu falei pela primeira vez, secando o canto dos olhos.

- Eu vou fazer isso sempre até ele crescer, tá bom, tia? – Ela perguntou, se apoiando um pouco mais em mim.

Eu ri e assenti outra vez, arrancando uma risada da menina também. Ela apoiou a cabeça quase no meu braço, e eu sorri aliviada ao perceber como estava confortável com sua presença.

* * *

**E então, o que acharam do Edward "tentando" mudar? Bellinha tá tudo, menos convencida... E falando nela, um emprego com crianças era a última coisa que a coitada planejava ter! Hahaha Ainda bem que agora ela tem esse lado maternal surgindo, awn!**

**Quero aproveitar hoje e fazer uma notinha especial, logo mais tenho a pré de Amanhecer pt2 e to emocionada Hahaha Quando eu conheci os livros eu nem sabia no que tava me metendo, eu mudei muito desde então e agradeço por essa história ter entrado na minha vida tão por acaso. Muito obrigada por tudo, gente, eu amei esses 5 anos conhecendo pessoas incríveis por causa da saga e com certeza não é o fim!**

**Vamos ao teaser antes que eu use as lágrimas reservadas pra hoje à noite:**

"Eu fiquei parado no meio do corredor enquanto eles se afastavam, sem saber o que fazer. Não havia praticamente ninguém no hospital durante aquela madrugada. Eu fiz como o enfermeiro pediu e fui até a recepção, respondendo todas as perguntas e assinando qualquer papel que jogavam na minha cara. Estar ali foi como um balde de água fria na minha cabeça: Por mais que eu estivesse tentando, eu não estava nem um pouco envolvido com os detalhes da gravidez. Levantar no meio da noite para comprar comida não significava nada. Eu era um estranho ali."

**Até semana que vem!**


	15. As preocupações

**EPOV**

Esme me dissera algo sobre pais também ficarem "grávidos". Eu achei que ela estava só rindo da minha cara e ignorei. Não demorou muito para entender o que isso significava.

Tudo o que acontecia com Bella me afetava. Se ela precisava de alguma coisa, eu era o responsável por ajudá-la, e acabava ainda mais exausto. Se ela me acordava com algum desejo maluco, eu levantava e saía de madrugada à procura de um restaurante aberto, e de repente a mistura mais inusitada parecia apetitosa.

A pior parte era que, por mais que eu tentasse, ela não estava realmente acreditando nas minhas boas intenções. Como ela mesma dissera, eu não era o pai mais apaixonado do mundo – na verdade, eu não gostava de pensar no que aconteceria quando esse bebê chegasse. Eu estava pensando no presente, e o que havia no presente era uma mulher grávida precisando de ajuda. Eu não era tão imbecil quanto ela pensava, afinal de contas, e sabia que parte de tudo aquilo era minha responsabilidade. Só estava aceitando aos poucos. Nós não conversávamos sobre isso.

Bella estava em seu quinto mês. Os enjoos foram embora de vez, mas em compensação veio o incômodo para dormir. Eu voltei a usar um pijama sob sérias ameaças.

- Edward? – Eu ouvi sua voz no quarto escuro e despertei imediatamente.

- O que foi? – Murmurei com a cara no travesseiro. – Outro desejo?

- Eu acho... Acho que é um pouco mais sério do que isso.

Eu estiquei a mão até meu abajur e virei o rosto para ela. Bella estava sentada na cama com as mãos na barriga arredondada, franzindo a testa para mim.

- Minha barriga dói. Eu acho que são contrações. – Ela explicou.

- Não podem ser contrações, Bella.

- Eu estou dizendo que são! Eu estou sentindo, não você! – Ela gritou enquanto saia da cama, e eu ignorei, como todas as vezes que seus hormônios falavam mais alto. – Eu quero ir para o hospital. Eu quero minha médica.

- Eu não acho que seja necessário... – Comecei a dizer, mas a garota tombando o corpo para frente com a dor me fez parar e levantar também. – Tudo bem, eu vou chamar um táxi. – Disse enquanto segurava suas mãos e a puxava para perto do guarda-roupa.

Nós colocamos as primeiras roupas que encontramos – eu precisei ajudá-la – e então a guiei para a sala. Eu fiz com que Bella sentasse no sofá enquanto eu usava o celular, mas ela não deixou de segurar minha mão. Eu estava começando a me assustar conforme ela ficava mais nervosa, e não era a pessoa mais indicada para acalmá-la. Ela insistiu em levar os resultados dos exames que já fizera, apenas por precaução. Levei algum tempo, mas consegui guiá-la até o térreo e então para fora do prédio, entrando no banco de trás do táxi que nos esperava.

- Ainda está doendo? – Perguntei.

Ela me olhou um pouco desconfiada, e então respondeu. – Não é uma dor contínua. Eu estou melhorando.

Eu me encolhi no banco com sua resposta seca. Ela tinha motivos de sobra para não acreditar na minha preocupação.

Pedi para o motorista nos levar até o hospital enquanto Bella ligava para sua obstetra. Eu não entendia muito do assunto, mas era óbvio que contrações a essa altura da gravidez não eram um bom sinal. O tempo todo minha mente trabalhava para elaborar uma maneira de confortá-la, mas no final eu era simplesmente péssimo com isso. Ainda pior: apenas minha presença parecia incomodá-la.

O táxi estacionou na porta do hospital e eu paguei a corrida enquanto minha esposa descia. Antes que eu a alcançasse, um enfermeiro se aproximou com uma cadeira de rodas e a levou para dentro do prédio. Eu os segui e ouvi Bella explicando rapidamente o que sentia.

- Eu vou levá-la para a sala de exames. – Ele disse. – Preciso que assine alguns papeis da entrada da sua esposa.

Meus olhos foram imediatamente para minha mão esquerda ao ouvir aquilo, lembrando que nenhum de nós dois estava usando aliança. Tirá-la havia se tornado um hábito. Eu lancei um sorriso sem graça para ele e assenti. Antes que ele virasse a cadeira de rodas para o corredor, uma mulher se aproximou com roupas totalmente brancas. Identifiquei-a imediatamente como a obstetra de Bella, e me senti mal por não saber nem mesmo seu nome.

- Não se preocupe, Bella, vai ficar tudo bem. – Ela colocou a mão no ombro da garota e a acompanhou, sem nem mesmo olhar para mim.

Eu fiquei parado no meio do corredor enquanto eles se afastavam, sem saber o que fazer. Não havia praticamente ninguém no hospital durante aquela madrugada. Eu fiz como o enfermeiro pediu e fui até a recepção, respondendo todas as perguntas e assinando qualquer papel que jogavam na minha cara. Estar ali foi como um balde de água fria na minha cabeça: Por mais que eu estivesse tentando, eu não estava nem um pouco envolvido com os detalhes da gravidez. Levantar no meio da noite para comprar comida não significava nada. Eu era um estranho ali.

Sentei na sala de espera com aquele pensamento me corroendo, e não foi fácil afastá-lo. Eu olhava para o relógio na parede a cada 5 minutos, curioso sobre o que acontecia lá dentro. A ideia de que talvez Bella estivesse perdendo o bebê me ocorreu e eu não sabia o que pensar sobre isso.

Um barulho na porta de entrada me fez levantar a cabeça, que antes estava apoiada em minhas mãos. Um casal entrou, e eu demorei a perceber uma menina minúscula vindo logo atrás, segurando a mão do pai e andando sem o menor jeito. Quase mais rápido do que Bella, a mulher pálida foi colocada numa cadeira de rodas e levada pelo corredor. Seu marido preocupado sentou bem a minha frente com a filha no colo.

Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu sorri rapidamente para ele, logo desviando o olhar. Nós ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Eu comecei a bater o pé, nervoso, até que sua voz me chamou a atenção.

- Está com fome? – Ele perguntou calmamente para sua filha. A menina pensou um pouco e assentiu, olhando para a bolsa rosa que ele trazia.

Eu olhei para longe outra vez, não querendo parecer mal educado. Bella era quem tinha essa maldita mania de encarar as pessoas. Eu ouvi um barulho de um zíper e depois um pacote sendo aberto, mas continuei tentando me concentrar na televisão muda.

- _Té? _– Eu ouvi uma voz infantil perguntar, e quando olhei para frente, a loirinha estava parada bem ali, esticando um pedaço de bolacha quase na minha cara.

Eu arregalei os olhos com sua aproximação, sem a mínima noção do que fazer com aquela criança. Seu pai estava sorrindo para mim, achando o máximo que a própria filha falasse assim com estranhos.

- Eu... Não estou com fome, obrigado. – Afastei sua mãozinha devagar, sorrindo para ela.

A menina andou um pouco e subiu com dificuldade na cadeira ao lado da minha. Ela colocou a bolacha na boca e ficou ali, olhando para a televisão enquanto balançava as pernas curtas. Ela estava babando na bolacha inteira ao invés de mordê-la.

- Você não tem filhos, tem? – O homem perguntou, quase rindo de mim.

- Ainda não. – Respondi. – Dá pra perceber tanto assim?

- Eu também não entendia nada de crianças. – Ele sorriu. – Não é nenhum pecado.

Eu franzi a testa ao invés de responder alguma coisa, olhando outra vez para a menina ao meu lado. Ela me encarou o tempo todo enquanto mastigava. Quando terminou, desceu e voltou para perto do pai, esticando as mãos para que ele a pegasse no colo. Suspirei tristemente, tentando não olhar enquanto ele sorria para a menina e beijava todos os pontos de sua barriga onda ela sentia cócegas.

Não demorou muito para o enfermeiro voltar com Bella; sua médica vinha logo atrás. Minha esposa estava muito pálida na cadeira de rodas. O homem parou de fazer a menina rir imediatamente ao me ver levantar dali, preocupado.

- Você é o marido dela. – A mulher disse, não parecendo muito contente ao me ver. – Dra. Goff. – Ela apertou minha mão.

- O que ela tem? O bebê está bem? – Soltei.

- Ambos estão bem. Sua esposa teve o que chamamos de "contrações de treinamento". É apenas um alarme falso, e por ainda estar longe do parto, ela se assustou. Mas é totalmente normal.

Eu assenti, realmente aliviado, olhando de relance para a garota quase dormindo.

- Normalmente essas contrações são fracas, mas ela estava reclamando de dor. Eu lhe dei alguns remédios que a deixarão sedada por algum tempo. Nada que prejudique o bebê, não se preocupe! E seria bom que ficasse em repouso durante a próxima semana.

- Obrigado, doutora.

Ela me lançou um sorriso simpático antes que eu começasse a guiar a cadeira de rodas para a saída. Não foi difícil conseguir um táxi perto da porta do hospital; eu carreguei Bella no colo com cuidado até dentro do carro, colocando o cinto de segurança em seu corpo e me ajeitando ao seu lado no banco de trás.

Bella passou a maior parte do caminho dormindo. Quando eu estava começando a me preocupar sobre como a levaria até o apartamento, ela despertou, deitando a cabeça em meu ombro e dizendo algumas coisas que não compreendi. Ela estava praticamente bêbada.

Eu consegui sair do carro e segurá-la em pé ao meu lado; agarrada ao meu pescoço, ela arrastou os pés em direção ao hall do prédio e então para dentro do elevador. Quando eu apertei o botão para nosso andar, ela começou a rir sozinha.

Cuidadosamente, assim que o elevador parou, eu a peguei no colo para entrarmos no apartamento.

- Eu to com sono. – Ela reclamou, mal abrindo os olhos.

- Estamos quase lá. – Respondi.

Fechei a porta do apartamento com o pé enquanto a carregava, felizmente encontrando o caminho com a fraca luz que vinha de fora. Eu levei Bella até nosso quarto e a deitei na cama, deixando todos os exames em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Liguei apenas o abajur do meu lado.

- Edward, sabe qual é a pior parte de ficar grávida? – Ela começou a dizer enquanto eu dava a volta na cama para tirar seus sapatos. – Eu fico tão excitada! – Ela bufou, ainda sonolenta. – Com qualquer coisa!

- Aposto que essa parte ninguém te contou. – Respondi enquanto tirava seu shorts.

- Não! – Ela concordou, quase batendo o pé na minha cara. – Droga, eu sinto tanta falta de um...

- Bella, eu não preciso ouvir detalhes. – Disse enquanto deitava ao seu lado. – Só durma.

Eu apaguei a luz e comecei a me ajeitar embaixo do cobertor, até que senti uma mão batendo em cheio no meu peito. Bella agarrou minha camiseta e me puxou para perto; bati a mão no abajur outra vez para entender que porra era aquela.

- Edward! – Ela reclamou, enroscando os braços no meu pescoço. – Me ajuda, vai!

- O que? – Perguntei com a testa franzida. Após pensar um pouco, arregalei os olhos para ela. – Bella, não!

- Só porque eu to grávida? – Ela gritou, irritada.

- Não, é porque... Não!

- Agora que vai virar pai você ficou brocha, é? – Ela insistiu, ainda com uma voz estranha. – Eu sei que você também tá na seca!

- Bom, você não tem como saber disso.

Eu mal havia terminado a frase quando senti seus lábios pressionando os meus. Arregalei os olhos, totalmente sem reação, e ela rapidamente se afastou.

- Viu? – Bella sorriu. – Nem sabe mais como se faz isso.

- Mas... – Retruquei, arregalando os olhos outra vez. Porra, a garota sedada era mais esperta do que eu! – Mas não é justo! Eu nem estava preparado!

- Tudo bem. Agora você está. – Ela ficou ainda mais sentada na cama, apoiando o braço no travesseiro. – Me surpreenda.

Eu senti vontade de levantar e olhar minha cara no espelho naquele segundo, porque deveria estar realmente patética. Demorei para perceber minha boca aberta. Eu encarei seu rosto sério por mais alguns segundos, pensando no assunto, e então cerrei os olhos.

- Não! Eu sei o que você está planejando! Eu te beijo, e uma coisa leva a outra, e a gente acaba...

- E qual é o problema se a gente "acabar"? – Ela reclamou.

- Eu sei lá! É estranho! Você está...

- Grávida! Eu sabia! – Ela arregalou os olhos, inconformada.

- É estranho, Bella, eu não sei se vai machucar o bebê ou qualquer coisa assim!

- É claro que não vai machucar o bebê, seu imbecil! – Ela respondeu, carinhosa como sempre. – Minha barriga não é oca, nada vai nem tocar nele!

- Tá legal, tá legal! Mas você_ vai _se arrepender disso amanhã. – Eu disse, começando a tirar minha roupa e jogar as peças no chão. – Eu não quero reclamações, não quero você me batendo quando acordar e falando que a culpa é minha. Você ouviu? Porque, caso você não tenha notado, não anda nem um pouco fácil lidar com as suas mudanças de humor e...

Eu estava usando apenas minha cueca quando ouvi o som de sua respiração alta. Virei o rosto outra vez, e ela estava dormindo, repousando as duas mãos na barriga. Revirei os olhos e apaguei a luz uma última vez.

* * *

**Boa tarde pra quem já se declarou de férias! E pra quem não, aqui está mais um capítulo pra animar sua quarta!**  
**Quem pensou que Bellinha ia parir, errou! Vocês não acharam que eu ia fazer isso com vocês, né? Ainda tem muito o que acontecer nessa gravidez! Esse capítulo tem poucos acontecimentos, mas todos importantes (inclusive a quase transa com direito a beijinho, oin! Ok, não foi nada romântico, mas dá pra matar a vontade deles juntos, né?)**  
**E o teaser de hoje é...:  
**  
"A Dra. Goff sempre me perguntava sobre Edward, e eu sempre escapava disso com alguma desculpa esfarrapada. Mas, desta vez, ela não se importou com a ausência dele. Principalmente depois de tê-lo conhecido naquela madrugada no hospital. Acho que ela o desaprovou instantaneamente. Eu cheguei a acreditar que, depois de tantas mudanças repentinas, Edward iria me acompanhar a uma das consultas mais importantes, mas acho que estava exigindo demais. Sua família provavelmente achava que ele estava comigo, mas era Alice quem me apoiava enquanto eu estava prestes a descobrir se teria a menina doce ou garoto sapeca que imaginava."

**Até semana que vem!**


	16. Os hormônios

**BPOV  
**  
De todas as coisas estranhas que eu já tinha vivenciado até ali com a minha gravidez, certamente a maior aconteceu durante aquela semana: Edward Masen e sua repentina vontade de me ajudar.

Passado o susto com meu bebê, eu finalmente estava mais tranquila de que não acontecera nada de errado com ele, e imediatamente avisei Angela que voltaria ao trabalho. Edward me proibiu. Não é como se ele fosse o homem mais atencioso do mundo e me enchesse de beijos e mimos, mas ele, de seu jeito torto, me fez seguir a recomendação médica à risca e repousar durante uma semana inteira. Eu recebi até mesmo comida na cama, mas nunca um sorriso ou alguma palavra gentil. Na verdade, eu apenas agradecia, sem tocar muito no assunto. Talvez ele estivesse me bajulando para que eu tentasse transar com ele outra vez (episódio que, aliás, foi esquecido após algumas ameaças). Bom, ele estava tentando.

Alguns dias depois da nossa ida ao hospital, Esme, é claro, quase surtou com a notícia e exigiu que fôssemos até seu apartamento. Eu estava passando lentamente da fase das lágrimas para a fase da impaciência, e sabia que essa não seria uma ótima ideia, mas fui obrigada a concordar. Pelo bem do plano. Sempre pelo plano.

Rosalie e Jasper estavam fora durante aquele almoço, e eu não sei se isso era uma coisa boa. Os tios de Edward nos trataram como os adultos responsáveis que estávamos longe de ser. Eles puxavam assunto sobre o cotidiano de um casamento, e nós ríamos e concordávamos apenas com a parte ruim. Às vezes Edward entrava em seu personagem e passava a mão em minha barriga para eles verem. Não havia nada mais constrangedor.

- Então, Bella, acho que agora você está na melhor fase, não é? – Carlisle perguntou amigavelmente enquanto sua esposa tirava a mesa. – Sem mais enjoos ou cansaço?

- Eu me sinto um pouco pesada, mas estou bem. – Respondi com um sorriso sincero. – Nós temos Leah para nos ajudar com as tarefas em casa, e o trabalho no ateliê não é nada pesado. Poucas coisas incomodam.

- Ainda mais com Edward o tempo todo disposto a mimá-la, não é? – Ele respondeu com uma risada, o que foi suficiente para nós dois corarmos.

Edward, ao meu lado, soltou outra risadinha em resposta, mantendo o braço ao redor dos meus ombros. Nossos assuntos mal acabados estavam se tornando cada vez mais constrangedores. Ele sabia que eu estava pensando na última semana, em que ele _realmente _me mimou, e seu rosto ficou vermelho como uma criança que não sabia demonstrar um sentimento.

Antes que eu pudesse responder algo que provavelmente pioraria tudo, Esme nos salvou, voltando da cozinha.

- Quando vamos saber o sexo do bebê? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso enorme.

- Eu já estou com a consulta marcada. – Respondi quase imediatamente. – Daqui dois dias.

- Que ótimo! Edward, você certamente está dispensado, querido. Será um dia muito importante para vocês, nem pense em aparecer na loja. Só depois, é claro, para me contar! – Ela riu, apoiando as mãos nos ombros de Carlisle.

O sorriso em meus lábios desapareceu imediatamente ao ouvi-la, mas ainda tentei forçá-lo por mais algum tempo. Edward nunca sequer cogitou me acompanhar em alguma consulta, por que agora ele mudaria de ideia? Eu olhei de relance para seu rosto, mas não entendi sua expressão. Seu semblante envergonhado mudou de repente.

- Obrigado, tia. – Ele sorriu e seu abraço ficou mais forte ao meu redor. – Mas eu já adianto que com certeza será um menino!

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Ela riu um pouco mais, balançando a cabeça.

- Bom, precisa ser, porque se for uma garota eu vou mimá-la demais... Não vai ser bom.

Todos riram juntos com o comentário de Edward, inclusive eu. Foi a primeira vez em que eu quase acreditei em suas palavras. Uma imagem se formou rapidamente em minha mente; Edward com uma menina em seus braços, brigando com qualquer um que tentasse pegá-la de seu colo. Seria doce e engraçado, se não fosse tão impossível. Ele podia estar tentando, mas eu ainda não o via feliz com a ideia de ser pai.

Algumas lágrimas tentaram escapar de meus olhos, e eu me xinguei em silêncio por estar preocupada com aquele idiota.

Era o meu bebê. Não dele. Eu precisava sempre me lembrar disso.

O assunto continuou enquanto eu mantinha minha mente muito distante. Eu nunca havia realmente pensado se teria um menino ou uma menina, e não me importava. Mas agora, sempre que eu tentava me imaginar com um dos dois, a imagem irritante de Edward invadia o pensamento, tentando tirá-lo de mim. Eu quase pisei em seu pé embaixo da mesa, irritada com meus próprios devaneios, mas eu não podia mais deixar meus hormônios tomarem conta de mim.

- Bom, crianças, o almoço estava ótimo, mas eu preciso voltar para o hospital. – Carlisle se desculpou, levantando devagar. – Vocês aceitam uma carona?

Eu e Edward olhamos para a janela, fazendo uma careta para a neve fina caindo, típica do mês de novembro.

- Seria ótimo. – Meu marido agradeceu, levantando e estendendo a mão para me ajudar.

- Eu acho que deixei a chave do carro no escritório. – Seu tio pegou o jaleco do sofá e apalpou os bolsos, franzindo a testa. – Só um minuto.

Eu fiquei em pé e discretamente afastei as mãos de Edward de mim, andando sozinha até a porta. Ele praticamente rosnou atrás de mim.

- Desculpe por tentar ajudá-la. – Murmurou sem que Esme, perto de nós, ouvisse.

- Você já fez demais. – Rebati, orgulhosa. – Eu sei me cuidar, obrigada.

Ele parou quase atrás da porta, contrariado, e nós fomos obrigados a sorrir de novo quando Esme se aproximou para se despedir. Eu recebi um beijo na bochecha e meu bebê recebeu um afago, me fazendo rir. Quando foi a vez de Edward, eu dei um passo para o lado, perto do buffet cheio de enfeites.

Virei o rosto automaticamente, analisando os porta-retratos. Edward estava na maioria. Ele realmente fazia parte da família como um filho. Dei mais alguns passos, tentando olhar todas as fotos – até que outra coisa me chamou a atenção. Um vaso de flores enorme, bem no meio do buffet. Não consegui parar de olhar, nem mesmo quando Esme passou por mim dizendo algo sobre seu marido.

- Bella? – Edward se aproximou, sem se importar em me tocar agora que estávamos sozinhos. – Tudo bem? – Seu tom era quase zombeteiro, apesar da preocupação.

- Elas são cheirosas, não é? – Aproximei meu rosto de algumas pétalas e respirei fundo. – Parecem boas...

- O que? – Ele riu, abaixando o rosto para tentar encontrar meu olhar. – Boas? Como assim?

Eu engoli a seco, e só então percebi que estava salivando. – É, parecem apetitosas... – Mordi o lábio, erguendo uma mão até elas. Então, arregalei os olhos. – Ai, meu Deus! Eu estou ficando maluca! – Quase gritei.

- Totalmente. – Edward concordou, se divertindo até demais com meu desejo estranho.

- Mas eu... Acho que não vai fazer mal, né? São só flores. Eu preciso disso! Pelo bebê! – Tentei justificar, quase pra mim mesma.

- Você vai realmente _comê-las_? Isso é nojento! – Ele fez uma careta.

- Esme nem vai perceber. – Murmurei, olhando de relance para ele.

Como se roubasse algo de uma loja, eu segurei o vaso, puxando algumas pétalas azuis delicadamente. Edward parou de rir e fez uma careta, analisando enquanto eu levava a flor até a boca e experimentava calmamente.

Antes que eu pudesse compreender o gosto inédito, Esme e Carlisle voltaram do escritório, quase nos pegando no flagra. Eu mastiguei o mais rápido que podia e engoli com uma careta pior que a de Edward. Tinha um gosto de terra misturado com alguma salada sem tempero. O casal parou na porta do escritório por algum tempo a mais, conversando algo que não ouvimos. Eu grunhi para Edward.

- O que está acontecendo comigo? – Eu reclamei ao perceber o que acabara de comer, a ponto de chorar.

- São só alguns hormônios. – Edward zombou. – E aposto que é muito melhor do que algumas coisas que a Sue cozinhou pra você a vida toda. Você vai superar!

Ele ainda estava rindo quando Carlisle se aproximou e abriu a porta, sem entender sua diversão.

(...)  
**  
**- Todas as grávidas tem desejos malucos, Bella. – Minha melhor amiga disse distraidamente, mais atenta à revista que lia do que à conversa.

- Sim. Com coisas realmente comestíveis! – Arregalei os olhos.

- Existem muitas pessoas que comem flores, na verdade. E você está irritada porque Edward ficou rindo da sua cara, isso sim. – Alice respondeu, e estava certa.

- Ele não estava rindo tanto quando eu fui parar no hospital, não é? Ou quando ele levantou de madrugada pra me comprar um hambúrguer que eu não quis comer!

- Você tem que admitir que é um pouco engraçado. – Ela abaixou a revista pela primeira vez, começando a rir. Meu olhar sério a fez parar imediatamente. – Vamos, Bella, foi só um desejo, uma história pra contar aos netos!

- Eu não aguento mais ter tantas histórias para os meus netos. – Grunhi. Uma mulher muito mais grávida do que eu entrou no consultório, mal conseguindo andar. – Cadê aquele _glamour _da gravidez que todo mundo fala? Por que eu não posso ser como aquelas gostosas grávidas em capas de revista? Aquelas que ficam apalpando a própria barriga e falando sobre como gerar uma vida é maravilhoso? Se uma dessas revistas quiser minha opinião, eu vou ter uma bastante diferente, e meus gases vão falar por si só!

- Essa é a mesma Bella que veio aqui pela primeira vez dizendo que "hormônios eram frescura"? – Alice zombou.

- Ora, o que é que você sabe? – Eu quase rosnei para ela, cruzando os braços e sentando reta na cadeira.

Não trocamos mais nenhuma palavra e eu me acalmei aos poucos. Meus hormônios estavam tornando minha vida um inferno – eu ficava triste com qualquer coisa, ficava nervosa por ficar triste, gritava com as pessoas por estar nervosa e ficava triste outra vez por destratar quem tentava cuidar de mim. Em certo momento, eu era puro arrependimento por ter respondido a ela daquela maneira e, antes que começasse a chorar por um motivo ridículo como aquele, peguei sua mão e sorri como em um pedido de desculpas. Ela retribuiu o sorriso, e eu fiquei mais leve.

Puta que pariu, como eu odeio Edward e aquele espermatozoide filho da puta.

Eu estava voltando ao estágio da raiva quando uma mulher saiu do consultório onde eu entraria, aos prantos, comemorando ao lado do marido. Ela quase gritava algo sobre ter gêmeos. Eu não pude conter um sorriso, soltando a mão de Alice para abraçar minha barriga quase automaticamente. A imagem que tive alguns dias antes voltou à minha mente – mas, dessa vez, sem Edward. Eu carregava um bebê enrolado em um cobertor minúsculo, e não conseguia decidir se o tecido era rosa ou azul. Clichê, eu sei. Mas eu estava completamente feliz.

Alice precisou cutucar meu ombro quando fomos chamadas. Eu pisquei, me afastando de meus devaneios, e ela ofereceu a mão para me ajudar a levantar e entrar no consultório. Num último momento, confesso que olhei para trás, esperando que por algum milagre meu marido estivesse entrando na sala de espera. O que eu vi foi tão óbvio que eu nem me decepcionei.

A Dra. Goff sempre me perguntava sobre Edward, e eu sempre escapava disso com alguma desculpa esfarrapada. Mas, desta vez, ela não se importou com a ausência dele. Principalmente depois de tê-lo conhecido naquela madrugada no hospital. Acho que ela o desaprovou instantaneamente. Eu cheguei a acreditar que, depois de tantas mudanças repentinas, Edward iria me acompanhar a uma das consultas mais importantes, mas acho que estava exigindo demais. Sua família provavelmente achava que ele estava comigo, mas era Alice quem me apoiava enquanto eu estava prestes a descobrir se teria a menina doce ou garoto sapeca que imaginava.

- Finalmente chegou o dia, não é? – A médica sorriu enquanto espalhava o gel gelado pela minha barriga. Eu já estava acostumada com aquela sensação. – Antes de qualquer coisa, alguma reclamação? Voltou a ter dores?

- Estou bem. – Respondi com um suspiro, e minha impaciência estava estampada em meu rosto.

Ela apenas assentiu enquanto descia o aparelho pela minha barriga. Quando focalizou a imagem do bebê na tela, Alice deu um passo ainda mais perto de mim, quase pulando no lugar. Eu ergui um pouco a cabeça, tentando ver melhor, mas ainda não identifiquei o que queria. A médica franziu a testa, parecendo triste.

- Essa posição não é muito boa. Acontece às vezes. – Ela usou a mão livre para apalpar minha barriga com certa força. O bebê começou a se mover, mas sua perninha continuava atrapalhando nossa visão.

Eu e Alice suspiramos juntas enquanto a Dra. Goff tentava mais alguma coisa. Ela continuou a empurrar minha pele, e sua outra mão mudou a posição do aparelho, tentando outro ângulo. Quando eu já estava quase desistindo, ela começou a rir baixinho, congelando a imagem do ultrassom para apontar para a tela. Eu quase sentei para ver mais de perto.

- Está vendo ali? – Ela continuou com dedo próximo a tela, olhando de relance para nós. – É um garotão, mamãe! Parabéns!

Eu já estava chorando antes mesmo que ela falasse, mas só entendi realmente o que via quando confirmou. Alice jogou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço, chorando baixinho, mas eu não consegui olhar para mais nada além do bebê na tela. _Era um menino_, o meu menino. Agora a imagem na minha cabeça estava completa, nítida. Eu o amava tanto que nem mesmo meus pensamentos podiam descrever isso.

A Dra. Goff me entregou algumas folhas de papel para que eu limpasse minha barriga, e eu demorei algum tempo para reagir e realmente usá-las.

- Você já tem alguns nomes em mente? – Ela perguntou amigavelmente, me ajudando a levantar quando eu já estava pronta para sair da sala.

- Não, eu ainda não pensei nisso. – Dei os ombros com a voz um pouco rouca, sorrindo levemente para ela. – Ainda tenho tempo.

- Com certeza. – Ela riu, abrindo a porta para mim e me entregando alguns papéis. Alice veio logo atrás, com o rosto inchado. – Meus parabéns, Bella. Nos vemos em breve, sim?

Eu me despedi rapidamente, deixando que Alice segurasse meu braço enquanto andávamos. Ela ainda estava chorando um pouco. Eu estava atordoada demais para encontrar mais lágrimas, mas o sorriso não deixava meu rosto.

Eu a guiei de volta até a sala de espera lotada. Não sei o que realmente me obrigou a olhar para o lado ao passar pela recepção, mas eu o fiz – e precisei parar no mesmo segundo. Um pouco a nossa frente, estava Edward, debruçado no balcão mexendo nos próprios dedos com nervosismo. Claramente pedia alguma informação. Antes que eu pudesse me afastar sem dizer nada, ele virou o rosto e encontrou meu olhar. Eu apenas suspirei, em dúvida se sua presença me alegrava ou me preocupava. Eu saí do consultório tão feliz que nem lembrava mais de sua existência. E agora... Bom, acho que ele merecia uma chance.

Olhei de relance para Alice ao me afastar dela, e ela assentiu, entendendo. Eu me aproximei dele, sozinha, colocando as mãos para trás igualmente nervosa. Edward não sabia o que fazer, como se tivesse sido pego em flagrante. Ele virou o corpo e apoiou apenas um cotovelo no balcão.

- Eu não esperava ver você aqui. – Disse após alguns segundos desconfortáveis.

- Eu não sei porque vim. – Ele respondeu quase por cima de mim. – Esme me dispensou, e eu fui pra casa do Emmett, e aí... Não sei. Eu senti que precisava vir. Você entende?

- Não. – Respondi, e nós rimos juntos. – Mas... Obrigada.

Ele quase sorriu, se afastando completamente do balcão. Parecia estar formulando as palavras certas.

- Então... Eu cheguei tarde, não é? – Ele murmurou.

Eu sorri abertamente, não por sua frase triste, mas pela notícia que soltei em seguida. - É um menino. – Disse em alto e bom som.

Edward apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas antes de começar a rir, parecendo pensar no assunto. Ele estava claramente emocionado. As lágrimas voltaram com força para o meu rosto, e apenas dei os ombros, sendo pega de surpresa por um abraço de urso. Eu ergui as mãos, sem saber o que fazer, mas então foi quase automático retribuir seu gesto.

Nós ficamos ali, juntos, e eu não sei dizer se ele chegou a chorar. Eu, por outro lado, inundei sua camiseta. Edward definitivamente estava se esforçando, e eu deixei de lado minha teimosia, pelo menos por enquanto. Não foi estranho como eu pensei que seria; permaneci ali com ele, abraçada, dividindo algo que era exclusivamente... _Nosso_.

* * *

**Pois é, gente, é um menino! Olha, vou confessar que até eu fico um pouco confusa escrevendo todas essas mudanças de humor da Bella! Hahahaha Mas, finalmente, parece que o casal tá começando a se ajeitar, né? Edward ainda tem um longo caminho pela frente, mas ninguém pode falar que o coitadinho não tá tentando. E, pra provar isso, aqui vai o teaser do próximo:  
**  
"Eu andei pelo corredor indicado, confiante, até que cheguei ao meu destino e paralisei. Havia muito mais opções do que eu pensava. É como se todos os tipos de mamadeiras, fraldas, roupinhas, carrinhos de bebê e chupetas estivessem ali. Eu não tinha ideia do que fazer primeiro."

**Até semana que vem!**


	17. As desculpas

**EPOV  
**  
- Ai, ai! Você não pode chutar a mamãe assim! – Eu escutei a voz de Bella no quarto e olhei imediatamente para o corredor, curioso. Ela continuou a falar, mas não compreendi mais suas palavras.

Quando finalmente terminei o chocolate que preparava na cozinha, comecei a me aproximar o mais lentamente possível, para que ela não percebesse. Aos poucos, sua voz ficou mais clara. Eu parei do lado de fora da porta, prestando atenção.

- Você está muito quentinho aí, não é? Sorte sua. Aqui está começando a ficar cada vez mais frio. – Eu franzi a testa, ainda não entendendo muito bem com quem ela falava. – Logo você vai descobrir... Você vai nascer, e dormir no meu colo o dia todo. Eu juro que eu nunca vou largar você. – Ela riu baixinho, e eu sorri sozinho. – Você vai conhecer seus avós, a tia Alice... O papai...

Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram ao ouvir a última palavra. Apesar de ser um assunto evitado, eu sempre soube que ela não esperava muito de mim em relação à paternidade. Pela primeira vez, ela me considerava parte de tudo isso.

E, bom, eu também.

Dei um pequeno passo a frente, o suficiente para vê-la. Ela estava praticamente deitada na cama, apoiando parte das costas em um travesseiro. Olhava para sua barriga e a acariciava com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Eu observei a cena provavelmente com a mesma expressão. Aproveitando que ela não estava prestando a mínima atenção no corredor, entrei devagar no quarto, sorrindo tranquilamente para ela.

- Espero que esteja como você gosta. – Murmurei. Ela ergueu os olhos castanhos, retribuindo meu sorriso.

- Obrigada, Edward. – Ela agradeceu ao pegar a caneca, fazendo uma pequena careta ao sentir a temperatura quente. Ajeitou as costas melhor no travesseiro e segurou a alça fria, bebendo devagar. – Você já falou com Esme?

- Eu tentei. – Suspirei ao sentar na beirada da cama, perto dela. – Mas ela começou a chorar, é claro.

- E você se irritou. – Ela riu.

- Estou acostumado. – Dei os ombros. – Só ignorei.

Ela riu novamente e então me olhou com os lábios cerrados, sem saber o que dizer. Acho que não sabíamos conversar sem discutir. Sem que eu esperasse por isso, Bella abaixou a mão livre, acariciando as costas da minha, que estava apoiada na cama. Ela me olhou outra vez, sincera.

- Obrigada. Por... Tudo. – Gaguejou.

- Você é péssima tentando demonstrar sentimentos. – Eu sorri, zombeteiro.

- Você também. – Ela rebateu, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Mas eu estou emocional nos últimos meses, então ainda posso tentar.

- Estou ouvindo. – Provoquei ainda com a mesma expressão.

Ela revirou os olhos, e então voltou a me encarar, parecendo incomodada enquanto pensava no assunto. – Eu só... – Tentou dizer, e então riu baixinho. – Não acredito que cheguei a pensar que conseguiria fazer isso sozinha. Eu não sei ser uma mãe. E você não sabe ser um pai. Então vamos ser tortos juntos.

Eu sorri largamente, apenas assentindo. Ela ergueu a mão da minha, esperando que eu batesse nela, e assim o fiz.

- Mas você continua sendo um imbecil. – Ela sorriu.

- E você continua sendo uma cobra. Só um pouco mais maternal.

Bella abaixou a cabeça, ainda divertida, e sussurrou algum palavrão que eu não entendi direito. Quando franzi a testa em uma pergunta muda, ela arregalou os olhos e apontou para sua barriga, como se me alertasse. Eu comecei a rir.

Levantei da cama e ela imediatamente voltou a beber seu chocolate, me acompanhando com o olhar enquanto eu saía do quarto. Eu avancei pelo corredor me espreguiçando. Quando passei pela única porta fechada, paralisei olhando para ela. As coisas de Bella ainda estavam ali dentro – e ela finalmente aprendera a usar o local sem sujar o resto da casa. Mas era exatamente isso que me preocupou naquele segundo. As coisas estavam ali. Nosso bebê estava chegando e ele ainda não tinha seu espaço na casa.

Eu deveria ser a última pessoa a pensar nisso, mas acho que o pensamento ainda não tinha atingido Bella. Era uma boa oportunidade para começar a organizar algumas coisas sem que ela soubesse. Mais uma maneira de pedir desculpas por tudo.

Seria perfeito se, bom, se eu entendesse alguma coisa do assunto.

Praticamente corri até a sala e peguei meu celular na mesa de centro, abrindo meus contatos e indo diretamente até o número de Rosalie. Mas... Não. Parei, pensando no assunto antes de chamá-la. Isso seria pedir pelo pior dia da vida. Eu subi pelos nomes até a letra "E", pensando em Esme, mas não seria muito melhor. E havia Alice, mas ela daria com a língua nos dentes para sua melhor amiga.

Eu bufei, permanecendo no "E" e discando para a pessoa mais improvável da lista.

(...)

- Eu não estou reclamando. – Emmett disse enquanto descia do carro. – É só um comentário. Até algumas semanas atrás você não dava a mínima pra Bella e a gravidez... Bom, uma hora você precisava cair em si, não é?

Apenas lancei um olhar sério para ele, colocando minhas mãos frias nos bolsos do casaco e andando na frente. Logo ele estava ao meu lado, apressando um pouco o passo. Nós andamos em silêncio pelo estacionamento até a entrada da loja – que não era exatamente _pequena_. Emmett era tão inexperiente quanto eu, obviamente, e nós descobrimos aquele lugar após uma rápida procura na internet. Era uma espécie de supermercado para bebês. A fachada ridícula cheia de chupetas já denunciava isso.

Nós entramos e paramos ao mesmo tempo, processando o que estávamos vendo. Havia vários corredores, como em um mercado comum, mas todos coloridos demais. As pessoas passavam com carrinhos cheios de roupas, brinquedos e bichos de pelúcia, sempre carregando seu bebê confortavelmente. Os que não tinham bebês estavam claramente esperando um. Sem esperar qualquer reação do meu amigo, eu me aproximei de uma vendedora, que rapidamente me ofereceu ajuda.

- Minha esposa está grávida, e ainda não preparamos nada. Eu nem sei por onde começar, na verdade. – Admiti. – Eu quero fazer uma surpresa comprando algumas coisas.

- Bom, você vai encontrar absolutamente tudo o que precisa aqui, isso eu garanto. – A mulher parecia um robô. – A sessão dos recém-nascidos é no último corredor. É só seguir em frente.

Eu agradeci rapidamente e acenei para Emmett, que logo me seguiu. Eu estava ficando até animado. Sentia uma sensação de estar cumprindo meu dever. Eu andei pelo corredor indicado, confiante, até que cheguei ao meu destino e paralisei. Havia muito mais opções do que eu pensava. É como se todos os tipos de mamadeiras, fraldas, roupinhas, carrinhos de bebê e chupetas estivessem ali. Eu não tinha ideia do que fazer primeiro.

- Tudo bem... – Emmett disse, como se pudesse ler minha mente. – Vamos com calma.

- Eu devia ter feito uma lista. – Fiz uma careta, parando na frente de uma prateleira cheia de pacotes de fraldas. – Bom, isso é básico, não é? – Eu peguei o primeiro pacote que vi, sem me importar com a marca. – Precisamos de muitas fraldas.

- Compre só um pouco, Edward. Você vai ainda vai comprar _muita _fralda nos próximos meses. – Ele riu, parando ao meu lado. – Isso é só pros primeiros dias.

- Desde quando você entende tanto de bebês? – Eu franzi a testa, virando o rosto para ele.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim. – Ele puxou um carrinho abandonado perto de nós, e eu joguei três pacotes de fralda lá dentro, ainda com a mesma expressão. – Quer saber? Vamos nos separar. Eu pego o essencial, e você vai atrás das coisas mais bonitinhas. Roupas, brinquedos, essas coisas. São poucos corredores, logo vamos nos encontrar. Você precisa ver a parte legal de ser pai.

Emmett sorriu antes de sair pelo corredor com o carrinho. Eu continuei parado por mais alguns segundos, atordoado com esse novo lado dele que eu estava conhecendo. Sempre vi que ele levou o assunto mais a sério do que eu, desde o começo, mas eu não conseguia imaginar meu melhor amigo cuidando de um bebê. Pelo jeito qualquer imbecil como ele sabia mais sobre crianças do que eu.

Eu suspirei com o pensamento, andando pelo corredor atrás do que ele tinha me falado. No final dele, encontrei uma prateleira um pouco diferente, com várias roupinhas penduradas. Uma mulher grávida olhava algumas com entusiasmo, e eu me aproximei timidamente, parando ao seu lado. Um macacão azul me chamou a atenção, e eu o peguei do cabide devagar, analisando a peça. Meu bebê realmente usaria uma coisinha tão minúscula? Só aquela perna era quase do tamanho da minha mão. E se eu fizer alguma coisa errada? E se ele for tão frágil que vai se machucar quando eu segurá-lo sem o menor jeito?

Eu percebi que meus olhos estavam quase arregalados enquanto eu pensava no assunto. Mesmo assim, não fiquei triste ou desisti do que estava fazendo. Eram simplesmente medos pelos quais eu passaria por cima com o tempo.

Continuei a analisar as roupas, escolhendo algumas. Aquilo era definitivamente algo que eu não me via fazendo há pelo menos 2 semanas atrás, o que me fez pensar se eu não estava escolhendo as estampas mais ridículas possíveis. Mas tudo ali parecia bonito demais para errar, então eu simplesmente escolhi as que me agradavam mais, com desenhos de animais ou de carrinhos. Eu sorri ao imaginar um bebê dentro de cada uma delas.

Precisei de outro carrinho para enfrentar os próximos corredores – eu peguei praticamente todos os bichos de pelúcia que vi pelas prateleiras e alguns brinquedos que ele provavelmente só usaria com alguns meses de vida. Eu fiquei morrendo de vontade de ir para as outras sessões, para bebês um pouco mais velhos, mas decidi ouvir Emmett e me concentrar no essencial.

Eu reencontrei meu amigo, que se aproximou de mim animado com o carrinho cheio e o telefone de uma vendedora em mãos. Antes de sair nós procuramos outro vendedor e fomos levados para o outro lado da loja, onde eu pude escolher um berço e uma pequena cômoda para guardar tudo aquilo. Eu não entendia muito bem do assunto, mas tentei encontrar o berço mais seguro possível. Optei por um dos mais caros e, mesmo com a compra um pouco absurda no final, dinheiro não era problema. Eu gastaria tudo o que fosse preciso para deixar meu filho confortável e conseguir a confiança de Bella.

O berço, a cômoda e o carrinho para passeio seriam entregues mais tarde, mas o resto precisaria passar pelo caixa. Nós levamos tudo para lá, felizmente sem precisar enfrentar fila. Emmett ficou a minha frente, abrindo as sacolas enquanto eu passava os produtos rapidamente. A vendedora ficou me encarando o tempo todo, e eu fingi não perceber, desconfortável.

- Meus parabéns pelo bebê. – Ela disse após muito tempo, emocionada.

Eu apenas ergui os olhos, sorrindo timidamente. – Hm... Obrigado. – Ela estava obviamente analisando nossas coisas, percebendo que ele era realmente novo, ou ainda nem havia nascido.

- Isso é muito corajoso da parte de vocês. – Ela olhou de relance para Emmett ao falar comigo.

Eu franzi a testa, encarando-a outra vez. – Desculpe? – Rebati.

- É, sim. – Ela sorriu. – Mesmo hoje em dia, ainda é muito difícil para um casal gay adotar uma criança.

- O que? Não! – Eu e Emmett respondemos quase em uníssono. – Não, não... – Eu ri nervosamente, erguendo as mãos. – Não somos um casal. Eu sou casado. Eu vou ter um bebê e ele é apenas meu amigo, me ajudando.

- É mesmo? – Ela virou de vez para Emmett, mal prestando atenção enquanto passava minhas compras. – Isso é muito legal da sua parte... – Ela sorriu, curvando o corpo para ele.

Eu revirei os olhos enquanto meu amigo retribuía o flerte, esquecendo as sacolas e atrasando tudo. Eu queria chegar em casa antes que Bella voltasse do trabalho, mas ele _precisava _enrolar e conversar com todas as garotas que davam bola para suas cantadas baratas. Finalmente, depois de quase chutar sua bunda para isso, ele voltou ao trabalho e nós terminamos.

Com mais um telefone no bolso, Emmett me ajudou a colocar todas as sacolas no carro e me levou para casa. Eu já havia conversado com Angela, e ela concordou em ajudar e guardar todas as coisas de Bella em uma sala de seu ateliê. Agora sim ela definitivamente teria seu próprio lugar para sujar. Com isso, eu tinha o quarto extra em nosso apartamento livre, e só precisaria de uma boa limpeza antes que os móveis do bebê chegassem.

Deixei todas as sacolas na sala e me preparei para deixar o quarto praticamente novo, aproveitando que o apartamento ainda estava vazio. Eu odiava ficar na sala sozinho com aquela cobra maldita me encarando em seu "aquário". Coloquei a roupa mais velha que tinha, liguei minhas músicas preferidas para tocar e levei tudo o que precisaria para o quarto vazio.

Enquanto limpava as paredes, eu tentava imaginar como o lugar ficaria mobiliado. Talvez devêssemos pintar as paredes de azul, do jeito mais clichê possível. Mais tarde eu colocaria algumas prateleiras para alguns enfeites, um móbile acima do berço... Eu me peguei parado encarando uma parede, imaginando tudo isso, com apenas metade do lugar limpo. Quando tentei continuar, a música parou, e eu virei o rosto para a porta imediatamente.

- Edward! – Por sua voz, não era a primeira vez que chamava.

Eu larguei o pano no chão e saí do quarto, sorrindo um pouco ao encontrar Bella parada na sala, com os olhos um pouco arregalados. Ela colocou a bolsa em cima do sofá, me olhando confusa.

- O que... O que é tudo isso? – Ela perguntou, tirando o casaco grosso.

- Eu... Queria fazer uma surpresa. – Sorri um pouco mais, limpando minhas mãos na calça. Eu abaixei e peguei uma das sacolas no chão, apoiando no balcão para lhe mostrar. – Eu pensei que você já está no sexto mês, e ainda não temos nada, então Emmett me ajudou com algumas coisas.

Bella esperou com uma expressão indecifrável enquanto eu tirava um macacão minúsculo da sacola, mostrando a ela. Com uma risada baixa, ela pegou a peça, passando um dedo pela estampa de girafa. Antes que eu percebesse, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, e ela mesma procurou o resto das roupas nas outras sacolas. Estava claro em seu rosto o quão emocionada ela estava, mesmo que não tivesse agradecido nem nada do tipo.

- Edward, isso é lindo... – Ela murmurou, deixando as roupinhas em cima do balcão e segurando a última contra o peito.

- Você ainda não viu a melhor parte! – Eu quase gritei, mexendo em uma das sacolas que ainda estava no chão.

Eu procurei entre todos os bichos de pelúcia, puxando o que mais queria mostrar a ela. Sorri ao ficar em pé novamente, segurando uma cobra verde realmente grande nas mãos. Ela tinha olhos enormes e esbugalhados, e sua boca ficava aberta em uma espécie de sorriso. Não era nem um pouco assustadora; na verdade, eu a achava engraçada. Isso foi confirmado quando Bella começou a rir alto, devolvendo o macacão junto com os outros e se aproximando de mim.

- Agora o bebê pode dormir com ela e sempre lembrar da mãe dele. – Eu zombei.

- Ela é tão fofinha que eu vou levar isso como um elogio. – Ela disse, ainda rindo, pegando o brinquedo e o abraçando. – Obrigada, Edward. – Sorriu.

- O que, por isso? – Eu ergui as sobrancelhas. – Você ainda não viu nada! Eu encomendei um berço, uma cômoda, um carrinho... Eu pensei em comprar uma daquelas cadeirinhas para o carro, mas ainda não temos um. Ainda! Essas foram só as primeiras compras de muitas, mas já tem muita coisa pra você ver. Você vai adorar as ideias que eu tive pro quarto, eu comecei a limpar tudo mas... O que? – Eu parei de falar ao ver sua expressão.

Mal tive tempo de pensar enquanto ela largava o bicho de pelúcia e se aproximava de mim, apoiando as mãos nos meus ombros ao colar nossos lábios. Não foi como o beijo da noite em que voltou do hospital, esse foi carinhoso e sincero. E intenso. Eu a puxei devagar para perto de mim, retribuindo imediatamente. Eu não me lembrava que seu gosto era tão bom.

Ainda mais rápido do que começou, acabou. Eu apertei meus lábios um no outro ao encarar seu rosto atordoado. Ela levou uma mão até a boca, franzindo a testa.

- Desculpe. Eu não sei o que foi isso. – Murmurou ao colocar as mãos para trás, desconfortável.

- Tudo bem. – Respondi, soltando um pigarro em seguida. – Não foi nada.

- Nada. Eu só estava... Agradecendo.

- Eu sei. Está tudo bem.

Ela ainda tinha a mesma expressão confusa, quase como de uma criança sendo pega no flagra. A minha não devia estar muito diferente. Com um breve suspiro, ela virou o corpo para o corredor, apoiando as mãos confortavelmente no topo da barriga.

- Eu preciso de um banho. – Ela disse ao me olhar de relance.

- Eu vou pedir comida. – Respondi, forçando um sorriso nervoso.

- Ótimo. – Bella suspirou. – Ótima ideia...

Nós nos olhamos uma última vez antes que ela praticamente corresse até o banheiro, passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo ao bater a porta atrás de si. Eu respirei fundo e voltei para o quarto, esquecendo de ligar a música outra vez.

* * *

**Pois é, gente, acho que agora não tem mais o que duvidar das intenções do Edward, né? Ele pode não ser o melhor pai do mundo ainda, mas tá tentando... E com esse beijo, pelo visto a Bella também acha isso Hahahaha  
**  
**Já vou adiantar que no próximo capítulo esse climinha fofo acaba! Aqui vai o teaser de hoje pra vocês entenderem:**

"Edward pegou o envelope nas mãos, sorrindo para o tio. O que havia ali era apenas um presente, totalmente simbólico perto da real quantia em sua conta bancária, mas já foi suficiente para seus olhos verdes brilharem. A expressão satisfeita no rosto de Carlisle cortou meu coração e fez minha cabeça girar. Eu não podia continuar com isso. Eu dei um passo a frente e tomei a pior atitude que podia, por mais correta que fosse.

- Carlisle, existe uma coisa que você precisa saber. - Eu ofeguei, soltando o braço do meu marido."_  
__  
_**E aí? Já consegui deixar todo mundo ansiosa? Hahaha Até quarta!**


	18. O Natal em família

**BPOV**

Eu nunca fui muito fã do Natal. As pessoas nunca entenderam muito bem a raiva que tenho dessa época do ano, mas eu simplesmente não consigo levar a sério uma data tão hipócrita. Nós passamos o ano inteiro ignorando nossos familiares, adiando compromissos e reclamando de tudo o que dá errado a nossa volta; e então, quando chega dezembro, espalhamos a ideia do amor e fazemos promessas para o ano seguinte (como se soltar alguns fogos de artifício fosse reconstruir o planeta inteiro e nos dar uma nova vida).

É claro que eu nunca havia passado um Natal grávida. E tudo muda quando você está grávida. Foi a primeira vez que eu me emocionei com algumas luzes piscando no quintal das casas e que não aceitei os presentes dos meus pais xingando mentalmente. Além disso, todos os presentes que eu ganhava pareciam ridículos perto das coisas lindas que compravam para o meu bebê. Ele nem havia nascido e já era mimado pela família toda.

Eu e Edward fomos para o apartamento de seu tio, já que Charlie e Renée estavam viajando em _mais uma _lua de mel. Seria apenas uma semana; eles não queriam perder nada do neto que estava chegando. Não era o primeiro Natal que eu passava com os Cullen – bom, era o primeiro como a esposa grávida de Edward, mas não sei se isso me daria algum prêmio especial. Nem mesmo por aguentá-lo por tanto tempo.

Tudo bem, eu preciso dar um crédito ao meu marido. Ele não estava mais exatamente insuportável. Nós estávamos nos dando bem. Não éramos os melhores amigos, mas muito menos os piores inimigos. Meus hormônios estavam me deixando boazinha demais com ele – e eu tive certeza disso quando eu o agarrei sem nem mesmo saber a razão. Outro episódio esquecido. Ou quase...

- Bella, você está cada dia mais linda! – Rosalie abaixou para falar com a minha barriga antes que eu tivesse tempo de tirar meu casaco. – E aí, bebezinho? Como você está? Ganhando muitos presentes de Natal?

- Ah, muitos! – Eu ri baixinho, entregando meu casaco para Edward, que entrava no apartamento logo atrás de mim. – E ele já foi homenageado, também. Meus alunos adoram fazer desenhos sobre ele.

- Ouviu isso? – Rosalie sorriu, acariciando minha barriga. – Você já é uma estrela!

Edward pendurou seu casaco também e se aproximou de nós, sorrindo orgulhoso. Ele apoiou a mão delicadamente no meu ombro para beijar a bochecha de sua prima, e então começou a se gabar. – O melhor presente já foi do papai! Uma roupa completa dos White Sox. Com boné e tudo!

Eu revirei os olhos, divertida, antes que Rosalie respondesse. – Ah, que coisa mais fofa! – Ela juntou as mãos. – Então ele vai ser mesmo um mini Edward?

Enquanto eles riam juntos, eu desviei o olhar automaticamente, analisando o rosto do meu marido. Meus olhos analisaram seu cabelo, passando por seus olhos verdes até seu sorriso animado. Eu relutei para não erguer a mão e tocar seu maxilar bem desenhado. Sim, um mini Edward não seria tão ruim. Ele percebeu meu olhar e virou a cabeça, me fazendo apenas sorrir. Ele retribuiu, e meus joelhos fraquejaram. Eu já não tinha passado dessa fase da gravidez?

- Edward! Bella! – Esme chamou e nós desviamos nossos olhares para ela no mesmo segundo, saindo daquela pequena bolha. Ela cumprimentou seu sobrinho e veio até mim, tocando minha barriga ao beijar minha bochecha. – Eu fiquei tão feliz quando disseram que estavam vindo pra cá!

- Meus pais viajaram. – Eu expliquei com um leve sorriso. – Mas nós teríamos passado aqui, de qualquer forma...

- Você está com fome? – Ela praticamente me cortou, franzindo a testa. – Eu sei que deve estar! A ceia atrasou um pouco, desculpe! Você quer comer alguma outra coisa?

- Eu estou bem! – Gaguejei, incomodada com tanta preocupação. – Eu só quero sentar um pouco, só isso. Eu não quero te atrapalhar na cozinha.

Eu precisei fugir de mais algumas perguntas para me livrar dela, deixando Edward e Rosalie conversando perto da entrada enquanto ia até o sofá. A lareira estava acesa, me chamando a atenção. Eu sentei e tentei arrumar uma posição confortável, arrumando minhas costas doloridas no encosto. Eu estava distraída com as chamas e mal ouvi os passos lentos se aproximando. Quando me dei conta da presença de Edward ao meu lado, ele estava estendendo uma almofada para mim, sorrindo um pouco.

- Sei que está doendo. – Ele disse quando eu me mexi no sofá, deixando que ele a arrumasse atrás de mim.

- Já vai melhorar. – Reclamei enquanto ele sentava ao meu lado.

Não houve resposta por um longo tempo. Eu pensei que ele estava observando a lareira como eu, mas quando virei o rosto, ele me encarava, parecendo pensativo. Eu ergui as sobrancelhas em uma pergunta muda.

- Eu tenho um presente pra você. – Ele disse timidamente, colocando uma das mãos no bolso.

- Você comprou um presente pra mim? – Eu quase gritei, surpresa. – Por quê? – Franzi a testa.

Edward riu baixinho antes de responder. – Eu ganhei alguns presentes, mas percebi que a maioria que você ganhou foi pro bebê, e não pra você.

- Eu não ligo muito. Não sou nenhuma fã do Natal. Ele merece. – Sorri.

Ele não se importou com a minha resposta. Tirou um saquinho cinza do bolso e me entregou, deixando que caísse em minha mão aberta. Eu puxei a fita delicadamente, virando a embalagem e trazendo o conteúdo para a minha mão; era um colar dourado, simples, com um pingente em formato de um pincel realmente pequeno. Era tão delicado que a primeira coisa que pensei foi que não combinava comigo. Eu sorri, emocionada, antes de erguer o olhar para ele.

- Achei que você fosse gostar mais de algo simbólico do que aqueles colares caros. – Dei os ombros.

- É lindo. – Respondi, lutando contra as lágrimas.

Sorrindo, Edward pegou o presente de volta, abrindo e esticando a corrente. Eu segurei meu cabelo e virei um pouco o corpo, o suficiente para que ele pendurasse o colar em volta do meu pescoço. Quando me ajeitei no sofá outra vez, coloquei uma mão em seu rosto e o puxei um pouco, em sinal para que se aproximasse. Ele apoiou uma mão na minha barriga e beijou demoradamente minha bochecha, acariciando por cima da minha blusa com o polegar.

- Feliz Natal. – Eu disse quando ele voltou a me olhar, acariciando seu rosto.

- Feliz Natal, Bella. – Ele murmurou com um sorriso que acabava com qualquer dor.

Eu mexi as costas na almofada com um suspiro, no mesmo instante em que ele mudou de posição e esticou o braço por cima dos meus ombros. Precisei segurar o riso quando percebi que ele hesitou como um adolescente. Quando finalmente relaxou, eu me ajeitei mais perto dele, apoiando a cabeça quase em seu ombro e mostrando que estava tudo bem. Eu estava confortável ali. Puta merda, eu estava realmente confortável abraçada com Edward Masen.

Não é como se um presente tivesse mudado alguma coisa - apesar do momento realmente ter me emocionado. _Ele_estava mudando, e já fazia algum tempo. Como eu poderia reclamar de alguém que estava se empenhando tanto? Meses atrás, aquele era o maior covarde do mundo quando se tratava de qualquer responsabilidade. E agora estava bem ali, ao meu lado, falando sobre seu bebê para quem quisesse ouvir. Além disso, o Edward com quem eu me casei nunca me daria um presente tão simples. Ele gostava do dinheiro, gostava de poder esbanjar. Acho que a chegada de um filho estava deixando tudo isso pra trás.

Eu estava quase dormindo ali, sentindo o carinho em minha barriga, quando a voz de Carlisle descendo as escadas com seu filho chamou minha atenção. Eu ergui a cabeça e me afastei de Edward, como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. Ele foi até seu tio e eu levantei também, ainda um pouco atordoada, abraçando Jasper enquanto eles conversavam rapidamente.

- Eu posso ter um minuto com vocês? – Carlisle sorriu para mim, beijando minha bochecha logo em seguida. – No meu escritório.

Edward estendeu a mão para mim e eu a peguei sem hesitar, seguindo seu tio através da enorme porta. Assim que entramos, ele a fechou e se virou para nós com uma expressão muito calma. Nós esperamos enquanto ele abria algumas gavetas de sua mesa, procurando algo. Finalmente, pegou um envelope branco e se aproximou, parando bem a nossa frente.

- Edward... – Ele disse, abrindo um leve sorriso. - Da última vez que falamos sobre esse assunto, eu disse como estava orgulhoso de você, e como você estava no caminho certo. Eu fui sincero. Então vocês nos deram essa notícia incrível... – Ele sorriu um pouco mais ao apontar para minha barriga. – E eu soube que isso só aceleraria tudo.

Carlisle mexeu o envelope em suas mãos, olhando de relance para ele antes de continuar. – Você tem tudo o que Anthony queria para seu filho. Encontrou uma garota que ama, conseguiu um bom lugar para morar, um trabalho e agora terá um bebê. Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, e sei que seu pai também teria.

Ele fez uma pausa, e só então eu realmente percebi o que estava acontecendo. Eu soltei a mão de Edward e subi ambas para seu braço, agarrando-o. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar daquele envelope.

- O dinheiro é seu. Como sempre foi. Você terá sua herança a partir de agora, e sei que fará bom uso. Isso aqui é só... Um adiantamento. Essas coisas podem demorar um pouco, então eu já quis lhe entregar, pensando no seu bebê. Prepare tudo para a chegada dele. Eu sei que vocês já começaram com algumas coisas, mas eu quero que ele venha ao mundo sem que vocês precisem se preocupar. – Carlisle estendeu o envelope para seu sobrinho, assentindo devagar. – Encare como um presente de Natal.

Quando Edward estendeu a mão para ele, eu comecei a ver tudo em câmera lenta. Eu paralisei, apertando seu braço cada vez mais. Nada disso estava certo. Aquelas palavras não eram certas. Eu esperei meses por aquele momento, e quando finalmente chegou eu percebi o absurdo que havia feito. Eu enganei minha família e a família de Edward simplesmente para enfrentar meu pai, por uma rebeldia ridícula.

Eu devia ter aceitado o dinheiro que ganhei no dia do casamento e fugido de todo o acordo. Agora, eu era simplesmente uma vadia mentirosa. Nossa mentira nunca teria fim. Nem mesmo se nos divorciássemos. Como eu podia pensar naquele casamento como um simples trato entre nós? Envolvia tanta coisa! Que tipo de mãe eu seria, enchendo meu filho de roupas e brinquedos com um dinheiro praticamente _roubado_?

Eu pisquei algumas vezes, voltando a prestar atenção no que acontecia a minha frente. Edward pegou o envelope nas mãos, sorrindo para o tio. O que havia ali era apenas um presente, totalmente simbólico perto da real quantia em sua conta bancária, mas já foi suficiente para seus olhos verdes brilharem. A expressão satisfeita no rosto de Carlisle cortou meu coração e fez minha cabeça girar. Eu não podia continuar com isso. Eu dei um passo a frente e tomei a pior atitude que podia, por mais correta que fosse.

- Carlisle, existe uma coisa que você precisa saber. – Eu ofeguei, soltando o braço do meu marido.

Edward abaixou o rosto para mim, mas eu não o encarei. Eu me concentrei em seu tio, franzindo a testa para mim. Eu respirei fundo, procurando as palavras, mas elas não vieram. Eu estava prestes a fazer o papel ridículo da vilã arrependida e não havia maneira no mundo de começar.

- O que foi, Bella? – Ele perguntou, mais simpático do que eu merecia.

O som da conversa do lado de fora do escritório desapareceu. Por um momento, achei que estava desmaiando. Isso provavelmente me salvaria, mas eu continuava em pé. Seria um mau momento para fingir um desmaio?

- O que está acontecendo, querida? – Carlisle insistiu, tocando meu ombro.

- Eu... Nós... – Comecei a dizer, esfregando meus dedos uns nos outros.

- Bella só quer que você saiba o quanto estamos gratos. – Edward me cortou, tocando meu outro ombro. – E que ainda vamos recompensá-lo por tudo. Não é isso, meu amor?

Ele se virou e ficou bem a minha frente, arregalando os olhos verdes para mim. Eu os encarei, um pouco amedrontada, confesso. Medo não era uma coisa que sentia com frequência, mas naquele segundo eu o quis longe de mim. O sentimento de conforto e segurança que sentia há pouco foi substituído por nojo. Eu podia ver seu desespero, pensando que eu contaria tudo. Se eu fizesse isso, eu acabaria com a sua vida. E nada importava mais nela do que seu dinheiro. Esse era Edward Masen. E só.

Ele ficou cada vez mais sério ao perceber minha demora. Eu precisei pensar rápido; se eu contasse, Edward perderia qualquer chance que ainda tinha de conseguir o maldito dinheiro e arranjaria alguma maneira pior de enriquecer. Meses atrás eu não daria a mínima para seu futuro, já que o meu estava garantido. Mas ele não era mais um imbecil qualquer. Ele estava colocando um filho no mundo – o meu, para ser mais precisa – e eu não podia agir com tanta frieza com uma pessoa que mantinha um vínculo assim comigo.

- É. É exatamente isso. – Disse, firme, forçando um sorriso para Carlisle.

- Ah, vocês não precisam se preocupar! – Seu tio respondeu, e eu senti os ombros de Edward relaxarem enquanto ele ainda se apoiava no meu. – Tudo o que eu gastei foi de coração. Aproveitem agora. Mudem para um apartamento melhor, ou uma casa, quem sabe? Com um jardim enorme para esse garotinho crescer...

Ele continuou a falar, animado, mas eu não prestei atenção. Simplesmente assenti de vez em quando, encarando o chão. Enquanto saíamos do escritório, Edward abraçou meus ombros e sussurrou um "obrigado" em meu ouvido. Eu senti vontade de sair correndo. Eu só queria que ele pegasse o maldito dinheiro e sumisse da minha frente.

Nós sentamos a mesa para a ceia que Esme preparou. Eu comi e conversei com algumas pessoas no piloto automático. Pela primeira vez desde que descobri minha gravidez eu não tive vontade de chorar; eu sentia raiva demais para ficar triste ou emocionada. Edward, por outro lado, ficou ao meu lado disparando ideias sobre como ficaria o quarto do bebê, uma possível reforma em nosso apartamento, nosso novo carro e alguma outra merda envolvendo seu gato. Ele estava finalmente se importando com o bebê, mas da maneira mais nojenta possível. Eu nunca quis criar meu filho em uma mansão cercado de babás e brinquedos do dobro do tamanho dele. Eu não era minha mãe. Eu preferia ter um garoto se divertindo sujo de tinta do que enfiado em roupinhas de marca. Pelo visto aquela seria mais uma coisa sobre a qual teríamos opiniões diferentes.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Edward levantou e tocou meu ombro, tentando chamar a minha atenção. Eu pareci acordar de um transe. A mesa já estava limpa, e todos apenas conversavam. Ele ofereceu ajuda para que eu levantasse, e eu aceitei, apoiando a mão na minha barriga ao ficar em pé.

- Foi um prazer, Carlisle. – Edward mantinha o mesmo sorriso no rosto desde que saímos do escritório. Ele abraçou seu tio enquanto eu ficava parada perto do buffett, com uma expressão nada amigável.

- Consegue imaginar que ano que vem teremos um bebê aqui? – Ele respondeu ainda abraçado a Edward.

Aquela cena tão feliz fez meus enjoos voltarem. Eu continuei parada, apenas observando enquanto Esme e Rosalie se juntavam a conversa. Eu passei por todos, irritada demais para fingir qualquer coisa, e fui direto até meu casaco. Havia vários pendurados no mesmo lugar e, ao tentar puxar o meu, derrubei alguns. Antes que eu precisasse passar pela tarefa irritante de me abaixar com aquela barriga, Jasper apareceu e fez aquilo pra mim, sorrindo de leve ao levantar.

- Você está brava com ele, não é? – Ele murmurou enquanto eu vestia. Eu precisei baixar a guarda com sua preocupação, apenas assentindo. – Olha, eu sei que ele pode ser um idiota às vezes, mas ele mudou muito desde que vocês voltaram a namorar. Ele até me cumprimenta.

Eu levei uma mão à boca quando comecei a rir, pensando que isso o irritaria. Pelo contrário; ele riu também, satisfeito em me animar. Eu beijei sua bochecha demoradamente antes de sorrir para ele. – Feliz Natal, Jasper.

- Feliz Natal, Bella. Feliz Natal, bebê! – Ele acenou para minha barriga, num gesto muito mais sincero do que qualquer um que já tentou conversar com meu útero.

Antes que eu abrisse a porta para sair, Esme fez isso por mim. Nós nos despedimos rapidamente. Carlisle nos levou para casa em seu carro, para que não corrêssemos o risco de não encontrar nenhum táxi naquela noite. Eu estava me sentindo um pouco mais leve – acho que apenas a presença de Jasper conseguia fazer isso – até que eles começaram a conversar no caminho para o nosso apartamento. _"Essa é a última carona que eu dou pra vocês, já que logo terão seu próprio carro!"_Aquela foi a frase que fez meu sangue subir outra vez. Fiz questão que Edward visse meu rosto sério pelo retrovisor.

Ele estacionou o carro e eu me despedi grosseiramente, saltando para fora do veículo. Não esperei que Edward me seguisse. Infelizmente, ele pegou o elevador junto comigo. Não trocamos nenhuma palavra ali. Quando entramos no apartamento e eu joguei minha bolsa no sofá, ele foi o primeiro a falar.

- Tudo bem, Bella... Não precisa ficar nervosa. – Eu coloquei as mãos na cintura enquanto ouvia, séria. – Já passou. Eu te perdoo.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas ao escutar a última palavra, respirando fundo e soltando o ar devagar antes de responder.

- Você... Me... _Perdoa_? – Eu gritei. – E pelo que exatamente eu sendo absolvida? Por não acabar com a sua vida?

- Bom, você chegou muito perto de fazer isso lá. – Ele tirou o casaco enquanto falava, calmo até demais.

- E eu devia ter feito! – Apontei um dedo para seu rosto enquanto ia até ele. – Eu devia ter feito muito mais! Eu devia ter contado tudo e pulado no seu pescoço, seu filho de uma puta!

- Ei, ei, ei! – Ele gritou, erguendo as mãos na altura do peito em sinal de defesa. Eu parei, bufando. – Por que tanta raiva? Nós conseguimos o que queríamos, não foi?

- _Você _conseguiu o que queria! Eu nunca quis isso, Edward! Eu só queria conseguir uma droga de dinheiro pra sair da minha casa e abrir o meu ateliê! – Eu não consegui mais lutar contras as lágrimas. – Nós mentimos pra aquelas pessoas! – Eu solucei, e ele pareceu incomodado ao me ver daquela maneira. – Eu nunca quis fazer ninguém sofrer.

- Ah, realmente, Bella... Você é um anjo de pessoa. – Apesar das palavras irônicas, sua voz estava muito controlada. Como se ele não quisesse me atacar e fizesse isso agora apenas por força do hábito.

Eu parei, sem resposta enquanto o encarava. Edward se afastou de mim e foi até a copa, pegando uma cerveja na geladeira. Ele abriu e tomou um gole, evitando me olhar.

- Eu nunca quis isso. – Repeti, passando uma mão pelo rosto molhado.

- Ah, é mesmo, Bella? – Ele apoiou os braços na bancada, me olhando com a expressão irônica que eu mais odiava. – Então por que você não vai embora, hein? Por que você casou comigo, quando tinha aquele dinheiro todo que você falou? – Ele já estava gritando no final da frase.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum! Se alguém tem que ir embora, é você! – Eu apontei um dedo para seu rosto enquanto me aproximava.

- O que!? – Ele franziu a testa, praticamente zombando de mim. – Isso não faz o menor sentido. Eu paguei por esse apartamento. E nós casamos em comunhão de bens!

- Chama o merda do seu advogado que eu mostro pra ele o que eu acho dessa porra de comunhão de bens! – Eu gritei ainda mais do que ele, batendo o punho fechado na bancada. – Você conseguiu o seu dinheiro, Edward! Você pode sumir daqui e comprar um apartamento três vezes maior! Você não precisa mais de mim!

- Caso você ainda não tenha notado, nós fizemos uma coisa a mais que não estava nos planos! – Ele largou a cerveja em cima da bancada ao dar a volta nela, voltando para perto de mim. Eu andei para trás automaticamente com sua aproximação. – Você abomina tanto esse dinheiro, mas é ele que vai dar uma vida decente pro nosso filho!

- Ele é **meu **filho! – Eu gritei em resposta. A frase pareceu ecoar mais vezes com o silêncio que veio a seguir. – Ele é meu filho, Edward. – Eu abaixei minha voz, respirando fundo. Nada no mundo podia se explicar sua expressão. – Não é comprando presentes, um quarto todo decorado e sei lá mais que merda pra ele que você se torna um pai. – Eu respirei fundo, evitando seu olhar dolorido. – Meu filho não precisa disso.

Ele não respondeu. Eu esperei, encarando algum ponto no chão, mas ele não conseguiu dizer nada. Há poucas horas atrás eu estava fascinada com a sua mudança, mas sua reação ao conseguir a herança me fez ver que ele ainda era o mesmo. E não era um cara assim que eu queria como pai do meu filho. Eu pensava nele com um bebê e só conseguia imaginá-lo comprando milhares de brinquedos, e não o pegando no colo ou trocando uma fralda.

Eu voltei até o sofá e abri minha bolsa, pegando o envelope dali. Eu entreguei em suas mãos. Ele moveu os dedos apenas para segurá-lo, sem olhar para mim.

- Você não gosta de tratos? – Eu murmurei, sem expressão em meu rosto. – Esse é o último que eu faço com você. Assim que esse bebê nascer, eu quero você fora dessa casa.

* * *

**Oi, gente linda! Preciso dizer que esse capítulo foi o que eu mais gostei de escrever até agora! E, pra não deixar todo mundo triste com o quase-fim do amorzinho entre eles, espero que esse teaser leve esperança até o coraçãozinho de vocês:**

"Eu olhei para minha mão esquerda, prestes a tirar a aliança. Essa era a primeira coisa que eu fazia quando chegava em casa. Mesmo assim, quando olhei para o lado, para a porta aberta do nosso quarto, eu precisei parar. Analisei Bella na cama, atenta ao livro que lia, e ela não percebeu meu olhar. Novamente, encarei minha mão. Eu puxei a aliança, como se pretendesse tirá-la do meu dedo, mas parecia que faltava alguma coisa ali. Com um suspiro e um sorriso contido, eu a mantive no lugar, apagando a luz do banheiro antes de ir até minha esposa."

**Até quarta!**


	19. A aliança

**EPOV**

- Edward, o que diabos você ainda está fazendo aqui?

Eu virei e vi minha tia com uma expressão perplexa, como se estivesse vendo um bandido dentro de sua loja. Eu franzi a testa para ela e tentei responder, mas ela me interrompeu primeiro.

- Edward, eu disse que você estava dispensado.

- É que... Chegaram essas novas encomendas, e eu pensei que você precisaria de ajuda no estoque, então eu...

Esme revirou os olhos antes de se aproximar de mim e puxar a caixa fechada das minhas mãos. Ela a colocou em cima de uma mesa, me empurrando pelas costas até a saída.

- Edward, sua esposa precisa de você em casa. Você vai pra lá imediatamente. Você está ouvindo?

Eu ri antes de responder. – Eu sei. Desculpe. Estarei aqui amanhã bem cedo pra arrumar tudo isso.

- Nem se preocupe.

Ela sorriu e beijou minha bochecha antes que eu saísse da loja, vestindo meu casaco pelo caminho. Meu carro estava estacionado do outro lado da rua, e eu andei direto até ele, sem me importar em ligar o rádio quando acelerei em direção ao meu apartamento.

Ter um carro sempre esteve nos meus planos para quando conseguisse o dinheiro que tanto queria. Assim que cheguei lá, foi o meu primeiro investimento, e muito bem feito. É claro que agora ele seria usado para outras prioridades: Ao invés de caixas de cerveja no banco de trás, eu tinha uma cadeirinha para quando meu filho nascesse. Além disso, as semanas estavam passando muito rápido e ninguém sabia quando Bella precisaria ser levada às pressas para o hospital.

Eu e minha esposa não estávamos exatamente em pé de guerra. Desde a briga na noite de Natal e nosso novo trato, as coisas só ficaram mais claras: Ter um filho juntos não nos tornava um casal. Aliás, estávamos longe disso. Tudo bem, talvez eu tivesse pensado que estávamos chegando a algum lugar, especialmente depois de um beijo inesperado como aquele... Mas nada se tornou o que eu imaginava. Eu a tratava bem, e ela reconhecia que precisava de mim. E era só. Nosso bebê seria amado por ambos, mesmo que estivéssemos divorciados, e nós sempre soubemos que isso iria acontecer.

Provavelmente meu único problema estava sendo seu humor. Eu entendia que ela não fazia por mal, e eu facilmente ignorava quando era recebido com alguma resposta grosseira. Mas ela não era uma pessoa fácil normalmente, e uma barriga enorme lhe causando dores nas costas e um apetite insaciável não a deixava nada feliz.

Eu estacionei quase na porta do prédio e subi rapidamente. Quando cheguei ao apartamento, Bella estava sentada no sofá com uma tigela enorme com morangos picados. Ela olhou para mim com cara de poucos amigos, tentando se ajeitar no encosto, sem intenção de sair dali tão cedo.

Eu tirei meu casaco com um sorriso amarelo e o pendurei, ainda olhando para ela. Encolhi os ombros enquanto me aproximava.

- Oi, Bells... Como você está? Você parece ótima!

- Cala a boca, Edward. – Ela respondeu, enchendo um pouco mais a boca antes de terminar de mastigar. – Eu não preciso de você me bajulando.

- Eu não estava bajulando, eu só queria...

- Você ainda está falando? – Ela gritou, arregalando os olhos para mim.

Eu desviei o olhar rapidamente antes de ir até a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira e procurando por qualquer coisa comestível. Demorei alguns segundos, mas encontrei metade de um sanduíche que eu mesmo havia preparado de manhã, sabendo que chegaria em casa faminto.

Virei e me apoiei na bancada enquanto comia, observando Bella enquanto ela assistia a televisão, de costas pra mim.

- Então, como foi seu dia? – Eu tentei puxar assunto.

- Como você acha que foi o meu dia? – Ela apoiou no braço do sofá para levantar e olhar para mim, ainda segurando a tigela com o braço livre. Ainda sem nenhum sorriso, ela começou a andar na minha direção. – Eu vou te deixar aqui o dia todo, sem absolutamente nada pra fazer, com quase o dobro do seu peso na sua bunda e um saco de arroz em cima da sua bexiga!

- Você podia ter... Pintado... – Dei os ombros.

- _Você podia ter pintado_. – Ela imitou minha voz com uma careta. – Todas as minhas coisas estão no ateliê, lembra? E eu já estou de licença, eu não posso aparecer naquele lugar ou a Angela vai me dar a maior bronca por ter saído de casa. De qualquer maneira, eu teria que pegar um táxi descalça, porque nenhuma merda de sapato entra nos meus pés!

Eu encarei seu rosto furioso enquanto ela colocava a tigela de morangos com força na bancada, bem a minha frente. Ela bufou antes de apontar para mim.

- Isso é tudo culpa sua! – Ela gritou. – Você me deixou assim!

- Na verdade, Bella, o problema não é o bebê. Você está comendo demais. Ele não precisa de tudo isso.

Eu desviei o olhar do dela para dar mais uma mordida no meu sanduíche. Quando a olhei outra vez, sua expressão deixou claro que eu devia retirar aquilo imediatamente.

- Mas... Afinal, você é a grávida, não é? – Tentei consertar. – O que eu sei? – Dei os ombros.

Ela me encarou por mais algum tempo, esperando eu terminar meu lanche e jogar o papel no lixo para responder. – Você é um imbecil. – Disse antes de colocar mais um morango na boca, virando e avançando pelo corredor.

- Eu sei. – Respondi, não conseguindo reprimir um sorriso.

Continuei a olhar para o corredor enquanto ela se afastava, sorrindo um pouco mais ao ouvir a porta do quarto bater. Eu sabia que era questão de alguns minutos até ela se arrepender das palavras duras e nós voltarmos a conversar normalmente. Como eu disse, eu entendia seu estresse e ouvia pacientemente até ela reconhecer que estava exagerando. Ela nunca pedia desculpas, é claro, mas eu não podia resistir quando ela tentava sem o menor jeito mudar de assunto e se importar comigo.

Tomei um copo d'água antes de guardar os morangos que sobraram na geladeira e apagar as luzes da sala. Antes que eu pudesse entrar no banheiro, ela me chamou, deitada na cama com a porta do quarto aberta.

- Então... Como foi o trabalho com Esme hoje? – Ela perguntou, mal me olhando.

Eu virei rapidamente antes de reprimir um riso, entrando no banheiro sem me preocupar em fechar a porta. Eu coloquei um pouco de pasta de dente na minha escova antes enquanto falava.

- A mesma coisa de sempre. Ela só fala do bebê. – Respondi antes de começar a escovar meus dentes.

Bella demorou um pouco para responder, mas eu não estava olhando seu rosto.

- Edward, você reparou que ele está quase nascendo e nós ainda o chamamos de "bebê"? – Disse num tom chateado.

Eu terminei de lavar a boca antes de erguer o rosto para ela, secando-o com uma toalha. – Eu já tentei discutir isso com você, mas...

- É, eu sei. Você quase apanhou. – Ela sorriu, me fazendo rir. – Ei! A mãe de uma aluna me deu um livro sobre significados de nomes... – Ela começou a falar antes de levantar, mexendo em algumas gavetas da cômoda.

- Um _livro?_

- Eu sei! Perda de tempo, não é? Hoje em dia está tudo na internet! – Ela pegou um livro grosso no armário e voltou para a cama, olhando de relance para mim. – Mas tá tudo tão organizado aqui...

- Tudo bem, nós podemos usar para o próximo bebê. – Eu respondi, e ela apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim, me fazendo rir.

Voltei a olhar para meu reflexo ao pendurar a toalha de rosto outra vez. Eu olhei para minha mão esquerda, prestes a tirar a aliança. Essa era a primeira coisa que eu fazia quando chegava em casa. Mesmo assim, quando olhei para o lado, para a porta aberta do nosso quarto, eu precisei parar. Analisei Bella na cama, atenta ao livro que lia, e ela não percebeu meu olhar. Novamente, encarei minha mão. Eu puxei a aliança, como se pretendesse tirá-la do meu dedo, mas parecia que faltava alguma coisa ali. Com um suspiro e um sorriso contido, eu a mantive no lugar, apagando a luz do banheiro antes de ir até minha esposa.

- Certo, vamos dar uma olhada. – Ela disse quando eu sentei ao seu lado, abraçando seus ombros.

- Pode ser... – Eu disse, passando o dedo por uma das primeiras páginas. – Artur.

- Não, eu namorei um idiota com esse nome.

- Ah, se nós escolhermos eliminando os nomes de quem você namorou...

- O que você está insinuando? – Ela me olhou com a testa franzida.

- Nada, tudo bem. Artur está fora. – Eu olhei pelo resto da página, mas nada me chamou muito a atenção. Fui para a próxima, fazendo uma careta. – Nós vamos nos importar com significados?

- Contanto que o significado não seja muito idiota, eu não ligo. Um nome bonito é mais importante.

- Certo. – Respondi. – Tudo bem, eu não gosto de muitos aqui... Tem... Andrew... Mais embaixo já começa a letra B...

- Quer saber? – Ela fechou o livro, quase prendendo a minha mão. – Isso é muito impessoal! Precisamos de algo que tenha significado pra _nós_. Fala um nome de alguém importante pra você, alguém que te lembre sentimentos bons, talvez um amigo de infância...

- Hank Aaron.

- Quem? – Ela franziu a testa.

- O jogador de beisebol, Bella. Ele é bem famoso, você deveria saber.

- Ah, é claro! – Ela revirou os olhos. – Edward, você fala "Hank" e eu imagino um garoto enorme batendo em criancinhas!

- Tudo bem, então qual é o _seu_nome? – Eu cruzei os braços no peito.

- Não sei, algo como... Michelangelo... Vincent...

- Michelangelo? – Eu ergui as sobrancelhas. – Você pode dar um nome desses pro nosso filho, mas _Hank _é muito estranho pra você?

- Acontece que o meu filho vai nascer com o meu sangue! Ele vai ser um artista! – Ela disse, maravilhada com a ideia.

- Ele é meu filho também! Ele vai gostar de esporte!

- Ele pode até gostar, mas não precisa de um nome de jogador. Com o seu jeito pra correr atrás de uma bola, o garoto não vai pra nenhuma liga mundial. – Ela rebateu.

Eu fechei a cara antes de responder, suspirando. – Você não entende nada de beisebol.

- Você não entende nada de nomes!

- Nós nunca vamos entrar num acordo se você quiser colocar um nome de tataravô nele! – Ergui um pouco a voz, sem intenção.

- Ah, claro, Edward é um nome muito atual! – Ela respondeu, irônica.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, eu peguei o livro e coloquei em cima do criado-mudo, cerrando os olhos para ela.

- Ótimo. Então ele será o "bebê Masen" pra sempre. – Eu disse ao revirar os olhos.

- Epa, epa! – Ela apontou um dedo pra mim, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – O que? Ele só vai ter o seu sobrenome? Em que século nós estamos?

- Num século onde as pessoas não chamam seus filhos de Michelangelo! – Eu gritei, aproximando nossos rostos.

Ela abriu a boca, ofendida, puxando o cobertor até seu peito antes de deitar. Demorou um pouco para conseguir se ajeitar com a barriga enorme, finalmente conseguindo uma boa posição, um pouco de lado. Antes que eu pensasse que ia me ignorar, percebi que ainda estava olhando pra mim, séria.

- Ele não vai ter nenhum nome de jogador. – Ela tentou dar a palavra final.

Eu escorreguei pela cabeceira até ficar deitado ao seu lado, encarando o teto.

- E muito menos de algum pintor. – Quase rosnei.

Consegui ver pelo canto dos olhos quando ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

- Tudo bem. Ainda temos algum tempo pra decidir. Qualquer coisa, nós podemos pedir a ajuda de alguém.

- Acho que nós somos capazes de decidir o nome do nosso próprio filho.

- Você acha, mesmo? – Ela gritou, começando a ficar irritada outra vez.

Eu prensei os lábios um no outro, sem responder. Ela soltou um longo suspiro ao meu lado, e percebi que o assunto estava encerrado por aquele momento. Após alguns segundos deitado ali, o cansaço começou a me tomar, forçando meus olhos a se fecharem. Eu estiquei a mão para o interruptor ao lado da cabeceira, mas não consegui alcançar. Suspirei preguiçosamente, abaixando o braço outra vez.

Antes que eu pudesse me mexer o suficiente para sentar outra vez, meu outro braço tocou levemente a barriga de Bella, ou pelo menos uma pequena parte de sua lateral. Foi então que eu senti o movimento fraco contra a minha pele. Eu desviei o olhar para o local e afastei o cobertor; Bella não percebeu nada, com os olhos fechados, provavelmente já caindo no sono. Eu realmente sentei, hesitando um pouco antes de erguer meus dedos até sua barriga, por cima de sua blusa. Com isso, consegui sentir o chute muito melhor contra minha mão.

Eu paralisei, sorrindo sozinho com a sensação. Ela sempre comentava sobre os chutes, mas era a primeira oportunidade que eu tinha de realmente sentir. E era incrível. Eu quase podia ver a sombra dos pés nitidamente conforme ele me chutava; era fraco, mas provavelmente ainda era o mais forte que conseguia.

Automaticamente, olhei de relance para seu rosto, e notei que ela me observava, acho que já por algum tempo. Ao encontrar meu olhar, Bella sentou na cama, erguendo sua blusa e puxando minhas mãos calmamente até o topo de sua barriga. Meus dedos estavam quase trêmulos quando eu os encaixei ali. Eu olhava para sua pele com os olhos quase arregalados de curiosidade.

- Acho que eu estava errada. Ele pode mesmo ser um ótimo jogador. – Ela murmurou.

- Ele pode fazer qualquer coisa que quiser. – Eu respondi, encantado com a sensação em minhas mãos.

Ergui o rosto para ela outra vez com um sorriso, e ela retribuiu. Eu podia ver as lágrimas em seus olhos, mas não disse nada. Quando sua mão esquerda subiu até meu rosto, eu vi sua aliança ali, e minha expressão confusa fez seu sorriso emocionado desaparecer.

- Você não tirou. – Eu puxei sua mão, analisando-a. – Você sempre tira quando fica em casa.

- Olha quem fala! – Ela zombou, mas eu vi como estava alegre.

- Então, o que? Você está gostando da vida de casada? – Perguntei, igualmente divertido.

- Hm... – Ela forçou uma expressão pensativa, arrumando as costas no travesseiro. – Estou me acostumando.

- Mentirosa!

- Convencido! – Ela rebateu, dando um tapinha muito leve em meu rosto antes de deitar outra vez.

Nós rimos juntos enquanto eu apagava a luz e deitava também, deixando meu rosto quase em seu peito. Eu caí no sono com minha mão ainda em sua barriga, enquanto a dela acariciava calmamente meu cabelo.

* * *

**Eu espero que esse capítulo tenha acalmado vocês Hahahaha Bella não tá loucamente apaixonada, mas eles estão se dando bem... E Edward tá perto da fofura que todo mundo quer :D**  
**Agora, eu tenho uma notícia não tão legal: A fic vai ter uma ou duas semaninhas de férias aí, porque também somos filhas de Deus, né? Infelizmente é isso, eu vou viajar e vou ficar sem net :/ Mas em janeiro estamos de volta! E com uma linda novidade:**

"Eu fiz como já havia aprendido, me concentrando na minha respiração para esquecer a dor. Não era suficiente. Demorou um pouco para eu ter consciência da mão de Edward na minha, firme apesar dos dedos um pouco trêmulos. Ele arrumou minha bolsa em seu ombro e abriu a porta, me guiando cuidadosamente até o elevador."

**Espero que todo mundo tenha sacado o que acontece no próximo (não tá nada difícil, vai!)**  
**Se o mundo não acabar, bom Natal e uma ótima virada de ano pra todo mundo! :D :D Até janeiro!**


	20. O quase chá de bebê

**BPOV**

- Bella, você precisa de mais alguma coisa? – Rosalie arregalou os olhos para mim ao me entregar o copo de suco.

- A única coisa que eu preciso é que você me deixe em paz. – Eu respondi antes de beber o primeiro gole.

- Tudo bem, querida. Eu vou estar bem ali no quarto com Esme e Renée. É só gritar. – Ela sorriu antes de se afastar.

Uma das melhores coisas da gravidez é que eu podia ser uma vadia mal educada e ainda ser agraciada por isso. Se alguma coisa me incomodava, eu simplesmente falava, e todo mundo colocava a culpa nos meus hormônios e me perdoava. Pela primeira vez, eu não precisava fingir que estava gostando de alguma coisa. E, naquela fase e com aquela barriga, poucas coisas me agradavam.

Com certeza a última coisa que me deixaria feliz era minha casa sendo invadida por três mulheres malucas, mexendo nas coisas do meu filho e trocando tudo de lugar. Eu logo percebi que não conseguiria fazer nada para tirá-las dali. Eu sentei sozinha na sala, aproveitando o que eu esperava ser um dos últimos dias da minha gravidez, mas a simples cena onde eu relaxava em frente a televisão com um copo de suco já era uma tortura. Os dias em que me sentia bonita e especial foram deixados para trás e substituídos pelos últimos meses, onde eu era apenas uma mulher enorme e reclamona. Talvez eu tivesse conseguido algum glamour no meio de todos esses gases, mas isso foi logo deixado pra trás.

Eu estava ocupada demais resmungando sozinha para notar meu marido entrando no apartamento. Só quando ele tocou meu ombro eu virei o rosto, encontrando seu rosto cansado. Ele também não estava em suas melhores semanas com uma mulher grávida para aguentar. Eu virei um pouco o corpo para olhar para ele.

- Boa tarde. – Ele sorriu um pouco, erguendo uma sacola plástica para me mostrar. – Eu trouxe cachorro-quente para o almoço, já que foi a primeira coisa que encontrei quando saí da loja, e... O que? – Ele parou ao ver minha careta. – Voltou a fase dos enjoos, é?

- O almoço é só para dois? – Eu indiquei o corredor com a mesma expressão, e ele parou para ouvir o som que vinha de lá. – Pelo que parece, eu não sou capaz de arrumar as coisas para a chegada do meu próprio filho. – Respondi sua pergunta muda.

Edward riu, abrindo as sacolas em cima da bancada. – Eu sabia que elas fariam isso. Estava até demorando. Quando Kate engravidou, elas ficavam o tempo todo lá, analisando as roupas e tudo mais. – Ele explicou.

- Acho que está um pouco tarde para encontrarem qualquer coisa errada, não é? – Quase rosnei.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, nós dois olhamos para o corredor, prestando atenção ao que Renée dizia ao voltar para a sala. Esme e Rosalie a seguiam quase pulando de felicidade.

- Querida, estou tão orgulhosa! Tudo está perfeito! As prateleiras, os enfeites... Além de tudo, está seguro, vocês tem até uma babá eletrônica! – Minha mãe quase chorava ao me elogiar. – Os armários estão cheios de todo o essencial. Você realmente pensou em tudo!

- É, eu li algumas coisas sobre o assunto. – Resmunguei, irritada novamente. – E, na verdade, a iniciativa foi do Edward. Ele pintou o quarto e...

- Mas, mesmo com tudo isso, você perdeu a melhor parte! – Esme completou, vindo para a minha frente também. Eu mordi a língua para não xingá-la. – Você devia ter um chá de bebê atrasado, não é?

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, séria, antes de responder no tom mais baixo que consegui. – Desculpe. Um _o quê?_

Como se tivesse percebido minha irritação de longe, Edward deu a volta na bancada da cozinha e se aproximou de nós, rindo nervosamente. – Tia, eu não acho que isso seja necessário. Nós realmente já temos tudo.

- Mas é sempre tão divertido! – Esme continuou a falar, mas minha risada irônica a atrapalhou.

Eu tentei ficar em pé com certa dificuldade, e Edward logo me ajudou, deixando que eu me apoiasse em seu braço para levantar. Eu entreguei o copo de suco para ele enquanto encarava sua tia.

- _Um chá de bebê? _Um. Chá. De. Bebê? – Eu rosnei, olhando no rosto das três mulheres paradas ali. - Quer dizer que, bom, além de eu ter aguentado durante um mês inteiro aquele monte de detalhes ridículos pro meu casamento, onde eu não podia sequer opinar, agora eu tenho que deixar vocês controlarem tudo de novo com uma porra de um chá de bebê? – Eu senti Edward tentar me chamar conforme minha voz aumentava, mas eu empurrei sua mão para longe. – Eu juro! Essa foi a última vez que vocês invadiram a minha casa, tentaram controlar minha vida e me assustaram com toda aquela conversa sobre o que eu ia enfrentar na gravidez. Caso não tenham reparado, ela já está quase acabando, foi realmente um saco e vocês não fizeram porra nenhuma pra melhorar!

- Nós não estávamos tentando te assustar. Era só a verdade. – Esme disse com aquele tom calmo que eu odiava. – E, querida, estar grávida é a parte fácil. Vocês serão pais de primeira viagem agora e precisarão de ajuda!

- Eu não quero ajuda! – Eu gritei outra vez, e pude perceber todas dando um pequeno passo para trás. – Eu quero simplesmente ficar sozinha na minha casa, cuidando do meu filho! E se eu errar em alguma coisa, é problema meu! E do meu marido! – Eu dei um tapa no peito de Edward, que respirou fundo com a dor. – Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo. Eu li livros, assisti vídeos e programas, eu já procurei tudo o que preciso! A única coisa que eu quero agora é descansar e não ter que me preocupar com a porra da minha...

Eu esqueci o final da minha própria frase com aquela sensação inédita. Minha mão próxima de Edward segurou firme seu braço e minha expressão irritada mudou completamente; eu olhei para baixo e vi meu vestido cada vez mais molhado. A água escorria por minhas coxas e eu sabia o que significava; já havia sentido algumas fracas contrações pela manhã. Mal tive tempo de entender meu próprio sentimento, porque o caos se instalava ao meu redor.

- Meu Deus, Bella! Sua bolsa estourou! – Renée gritou, segurando meu rosto. – Você precisa ir agora ao hospital! Tudo bem, vocês tem tudo preparado, não é?

Ela continuou a falar, andando em volta do sofá. Esme e Rosalie correram direto para o quarto do bebê. Eu virei o rosto para encarar Edward, ainda me segurando, e sua expressão demonstrava a última coisa que eu esperava que ele tivesse naquele momento: Calma. Ele me analisava, pronto para ajudar caso eu precisasse, mas eu ainda não havia tido tempo suficiente para surtar.

Quando ele estava prestes a me dizer alguma coisa, eu o interrompi, tombando um pouco o corpo para frente com a dor repentina em meu ventre. Ele deixou o copo rapidamente em cima da mesa e me segurou com ainda mais firmeza. Eu respirei fundo, afundando meus dedos em seu pulso e voltando a ficar reta aos poucos.

- Tudo bem, Bella, eu vou te levar para o hospital e vai ficar tudo bem. Respire fundo. – Ele disse, e eu logo obedeci.

Antes que Edward se afastasse para buscar minha bolsa já preparada, Rosalie fez isso. Eu teria agradecido se ainda não estivesse tão irritada. As três mulheres começaram a falar uma por cima da outra, olhando para mim e dizendo (como sempre) o que eu deveria fazer. Esme pegou o celular e começou a falar com alguém, mas todo o barulho em volta de mim não me deixou entender sua conversa. Eu me sentia prestes a desmaiar. Finalmente, quando a dor me deu uma pausa eu consegui soltar a frase que queria, apertando meus olhos.

- Eu quero todas vocês fora da minha casa! – Gritei. – Agora!

Quando abri os olhos outra vez, elas me encaravam, perplexas. Eu não baixei a guarda.

- Talvez seja melhor nos encontrarmos no hospital. – Edward disse após algum tempo, muito mais educado.

Rosalie foi a primeira a se mexer, deixando a bolsa em cima do sofá. Ela entendeu, como sempre entendia minhas crises. Andou direto para a porta, olhando para trás apenas para esperar que as outras a seguissem. Renée e Esme disseram algumas coisas rapidamente, me desejando boa sorte, e então se afastaram, deixando o apartamento finalmente em silêncio. Minhas contrações haviam parado por um momento, mas eu sabia que logo voltariam.

Edward me levou até perto da porta e me deixou ali, apoiada no batente. Elas realmente voltaram, mais fortes. Ele se afastou o mais rápido possível para pegar a bolsa e as chaves do carro. Eu fiz como já havia aprendido, me concentrando na minha respiração para esquecer a dor. Não era suficiente. Demorou um pouco para eu ter consciência da mão de Edward na minha, firme apesar dos dedos um pouco trêmulos. Ele arrumou minha bolsa em seu ombro e abriu a porta, me guiando cuidadosamente até o elevador.

- Agora vamos esperar a próxima e ver quanto tempo dura. – Ele disse calmamente quando viu meu rosto aliviado outra vez.

Eu respondi quase em cima dele, mudando completamente de assunto. – Ai meu Deus, eu vou ter um bebê. – Murmurei com os olhos arregalados, apertando cada vez mais seus dedos.

- Eu sei, mas isso não é motivo para desespero, já que nós nos preparamos para...

- Você entende o que está acontecendo? – Eu puxei a gola de sua camisa com a mão livre, olhando para ele cada vez mais assustada. – _Eu_vou ter um bebê! Eu! Você não vai precisar se preocupar com um frango assado passando pelo meio das suas pernas!

A porta do elevador abriu para nós no térreo no exato segundo em que eu me curvei, uivando de dor. Edward continuou a segurar minha mão ao conferir o relógio no outro pulso.

- Intervalo de 3 minutos... E alguma coisa a mais. – Ele disse, olhando de relance para mim até que eu suspirasse outra vez. – E duração de 55 segundos... Vamos, nós vamos chegar lá antes que você perceba o carro te levando.

Edward me colocou no banco do passageiro e jogou a bolsa no banco de trás, quase ao mesmo tempo. Ágil e calmo, ele dirigiu até o hospital, aproveitando o curto caminho para ligar para minha obstetra. Se eu não estivesse tão preocupada com meu próprio momento, estaria realmente estranhando sua reação. Ninguém diria que esse era seu primeiro filho.

Realmente, antes que eu pudesse perceber, estava numa cadeira de rodas sendo guiada até a recepção. Eu estava no meio de uma contração quando paramos para falar com a funcionária; ela foi muito atenciosa ao pedir que uma enfermeira nos levasse até o quarto enquanto a Dra. Goff não chegava. Já praticamente instalados, eu tirei meu vestido e coloquei apenas uma camisola do hospital, tentando relaxar naquela cama não muito confortável.

Edward aproveitou nossos primeiros minutos ali para avisar Emmett e Alice. Seu telefonema me fez lembrar, com um suspiro aliviado, que minha mãe e Esme ainda não estavam ali. Acho que finalmente entenderam que não poderiam fazer muito – pelo que eu havia lido sobre trabalhos de parto, eu ainda estava longe do meu. Assim que ele desligou e sentou ao meu lado, minha médica entrou no quarto, sorrindo tranquilamente para mim.

- Como estão suas contrações? – Ela perguntou, colocando suas luvas.

- Estão vindo de 3 em 3 minutos. – Edward respondeu por mim, acariciando meu cabelo.

- E quanto duram?

- Muito. – Eu resmunguei, fazendo os dois rirem baixinho.

A Dra. verificou minha dilatação, e anunciou, otimista, que eu estava com quatro centímetros. Ela disse que a partir dali seria um processo exaustivo, e tudo iria depender do meu progresso. Além disso, explicou que a anestesia também poderia ajudar na dilatação, mas eu optei por não receber nada. Eu queria meu parto da maneira mais natural possível.

Depois disso, eu e Edward passamos por duras 6 horas de espera. Ele estava sempre ali, deixando que eu apertasse sua mão até o sangue escapar dos meus dedos. As contrações ficavam cada vez mais fortes e frequentes, e nada conseguia me distrair. Nossas famílias chegaram um pouco antes do parto, passando apenas para me desejar boa sorte, e então ficaram na sala de espera. Fora essa rápida visita, éramos apenas eu e meu marido, que tentava constantemente puxar algum assunto para me acalmar.

- Tudo bem, qual é o seu segredo? – Eu perguntei com a voz cansada, começando a me irritar. – Como pode estar tão calmo? Você vai ter um filho! Quer que eu fique repetindo isso pra você? Seu filho vai nascer, Edward!

Ele riu, brincando com meus dedos. Eu não usava mais aliança devido ao inchaço em minha mão. – Eu não sei, acho que ficar arrumando aquele quarto pra ele foi relaxante até demais.

- Você não está com medo? – Murmurei. – Não de agora, do parto, mas... De todo o resto?

Ele abriu um sorriso imenso antes de olhar em meus olhos. – Morrendo. E isso é incrível.

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas com suas palavras, mas antes que pudesse responder, a Dra. entrou no quarto. Ela percebeu meus olhos molhados e logo notou que era de alegria. Sem dizer nada quanto a isso, checou meu colo pelo que devia ser a terceira vez, anunciando calmamente que eu estava pronta para ter meu bebê.

Edward sorriu para mim com a notícia, beijando as costas da minha mão. Tudo começava a ser preparado a minha volta; a enfermeira chegou para ajudar, recebendo rápidas instruções da médica, e eu não pude deixar de acompanhar tudo um pouco perdida.

- Está tudo bem. – Edward disse apenas para mim, chamando minha atenção para seus olhos. – Eu estou aqui.

Um sorriso enorme apareceu em meu rosto enquanto eu subia minha mão livre para seu rosto, acariciando-o. – Sim. Você está. – Eu disse com a voz embargada.

Contrariando todas as vezes em que eu imaginei aquele momento, ele realmente estava ali, olhando para mim como se eu fosse sua maior heroína. Ele continuou ali quando a Dra. Goff me ajeitou, quando a enfermeira se posicionou do lado oposto de Edward e quando uma contração forte me obrigou a começar a empurrar. Eu devia ter me arrependido naquele segundo de não pedir nenhuma anestesia, mas eu só conseguia pensar que logo teria meu filho em meus braços. Isso valia qualquer sofrimento.

- Relaxe agora. – A médica pediu calmamente, e eu apenas respirei fundo, sentindo Edward secar o suor da minha testa. – Você está indo muito bem, Bella.

Cerca de um minuto mais tarde eu precisei empurrar outra vez, e eu o fiz com toda a força que podia, apertando os dedos de Edward até quase machucá-lo. Apesar dos incentivos das duas mulheres, ele não dizia nada, e eu não o culpava por estar um pouco chocado. Eu continuei com toda a força que podia, e a dor, ao invés de me fazer desistir, só me incentivava a acabar logo com aquilo e conhecer o meu bebê.

- Só mais uma vez, Bella. – Ela disse após alguns minutos. Eu não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali, mas parecia muito. – Eu já estou quase com ele.

Eu esperei que estivesse sendo sincera e respirei fundo uma última vez, cerrando os dentes e segurando em meus joelhos. Eu gemi sem vergonha com a dor, resistindo a gritar um palavrão bem quando meu filho vinha ao mundo.

No exato segundo em que eu joguei minha cabeça no travesseiro, prestes a desistir, pude ouvir o choro alto perto de mim. Meus olhos quase fechados praticamente se arregalaram, e eu pude vê-lo quando a médica o puxou cuidadosamente e então o ergueu. Meu rosto ficou inundado com as lágrimas, e eu quase não percebi o beijo de Edward em minha testa com a exaustão já tomando conta de mim.

Perguntaram a ele se queria cortar o cordão umbilical e meu marido, com as mãos trêmulas, obedeceu com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Assim que levaram nosso bebê para que o limpassem, ele se juntou a mim outra vez, e eu pude ver seus olhos vermelhos por conta do choro. Eu ri, realmente cansada. Antes que pudesse lhe dizer qualquer coisa, a enfermeira voltou e me entregou aquela coisinha minúscula enrolada em um cobertor tão delicado quanto ele. Naquele segundo, eu não conseguia me lembrar de ter sentido dor alguma.

- Ele é lindo. – Edward murmurou, passando a mão pelo cabelo castanho do menino. – Como você.

Eu me obriguei a desviar o olhar daquela pessoinha perfeita e olhei para Edward, com um misto de felicidade e surpresa. Sem medo de ser rejeitado, ele se aproximou e deixou um beijo casto em meus lábios, que eu retribuí imediatamente. Nós só nos afastamos ao ouvir um resmungo vindo de nosso filho, e ambos olhamos para ele, encantados. O bebê abriu os olhos pela primeira vez, incomodado com a luz. Quando Edward ergueu uma mão para fazer uma sombra acima de suas sobrancelhas, ele conseguiu realmente nos olhar, exibindo lindos olhos verdes para seus pais.

- E você. – Eu sussurrei, puxando seu queixo cuidadosamente para beijá-lo outra vez.

* * *

**Tá, eu sei, passou um pouquinho da meia noite e tals, mas só é outro dia quando eu durmo! Ainda é quarta, tá bom? Então tá bom.**

**Narrar um parto foi uma coisa inédita pra mim, mas eu adorei. Vamos perdoar qualquer errinho aí por motivos óbvios, essa é uma das coisas que nenhuma pesquisa no mundo vai explicar a sensação real. As mamães de plantão tão liberadas pra dar depoimento.**

**Na minha cabeça a fic sempre foi dividida em três "fases", e agora está entrando na terceira. Prometo mais uns 10 capítulos no máximo pra vocês verem como Beward se vira cuidando de um bebê, e é claro, como eles vão superar essas diferenças em comum e ter seu final feliz de novela que todo mundo ama. Além disso, bom, também prometo um drama, afinal eles tão metidos em uma baita mentira, né?**

**O teaser da semana, já aviso, é de babar... Afinal, quem não curte um Daddyward?**

"Eu observei, quase hipnotizado, enquanto ele movia seus dedinhos minúsculos em volta do meu indicador. Soltei uma risada baixinha, e o som deve ter chamado sua atenção, porque logo estava me encarando atentamente com aqueles lindos olhos. Meus olhos. – Oi, você. – Eu murmurei, tocando seu nariz delicadamente com o dedo que ele segurava. – É bom te conhecer, garotão."

**Até quarta!**


	21. A homenagem

**EPOV  
**  
Eu só percebi como estava cansado quando pude finalmente ver meu rosto no espelho do banheiro. Aquele devia ser o pensamento mais egoísta do mundo, levando em conta a garota exausta dormindo no quarto, mas tanta espera também não havia sido muito divertida pra mim. Estávamos no hospital desde a hora do almoço e já começava a anoitecer. Eu não tinha colocado absolutamente nada no estômago, e essa era a minha última preocupação no momento.

Apenas alguns meses atrás, ter um filho definitivamente não estava nos meus planos. Nada que envolvesse alguma responsabilidade estava sendo cogitado. Eu estava pronto para conseguir o emprego e a esposa que meu tio tanto queria para mim, mas uma criança tornava tudo... Real. Não era mais simplesmente uma mentira. Eu tinha 24 anos e era oficialmente um adulto. O pensamento me atingiu e eu não fiquei assustado, e sim ansioso. Aquela ansiedade boa e motivadora.

Eu mal via a hora de pegar meu filho nos braços pela primeira vez, aquela coisinha que mudou completamente todos os objetivos da minha vida. Mal tive tempo de vê-lo quando nasceu, já que, assim que Bella o segurou por poucos minutos, ele foi levado para alguns exames. Minha esposa conseguiu finalmente descansar, e eu a acompanhei, fingindo que não queria sair correndo atrás do nosso bebê. Eu fiquei andando pelo cômodo silencioso, entre o quarto e o banheiro, sem saber o que fazer comigo mesmo.

Finalmente, ouvi a batida leve na porta, e uma enfermeira entrou com um embrulho azul nos braços. Ela sorriu ao me entregar o bebê, que eu segurei bastante sem jeito. Ela o ajeitou cuidadosamente, falando baixinho ao perceber Bella dormindo perto de nós.

- É um bebê completamente saudável. – Ela disse, mas eu só conseguia olhar para ele. – Tudo funcionando perfeitamente. 3 quilos e 45 centímetros.

Aqueles números pareciam indicar algo _muito _pequeno pra mim, mas por sua expressão, acho que era uma coisa boa.

- Vou deixar você ter um tempinho com ele. Chame se precisar de alguma coisa. – Ela completou.

Eu apenas assenti, sorrindo brevemente para ela antes que saísse do quarto. Assim que me vi sozinho com meu filho, eu voltei a prestar atenção nele. Consegui segurá-lo apenas com um braço e ergui minha mão livre até perto de seu rosto. Eu observei, quase hipnotizado, enquanto ele movia seus dedinhos minúsculos em volta do meu indicador. Soltei uma risada baixinha, e o som deve ter chamado sua atenção, porque logo estava me encarando atentamente com aqueles lindos olhos. Meus olhos.

– Oi, você. – Eu murmurei, tocando seu nariz delicadamente com o dedo que ele segurava. – É bom te conhecer, garotão.

Algumas lágrimas ameaçaram escorrer por minhas bochechas, e eu não relutei. Eu ouvi um som vindo da cama e olhei para lá imediatamente, achando que Bella estava acordada, mas ela apenas se moveu durante o sono. Andei calmamente até a poltrona ao lado da cama e me ajeitei com ele ali, um pouco aliviado por conseguir apoiar o braço que segurava sua cabeça.

Não sei quanto tempo passei ali, mas não deve ter sido pouco. Eu analisava tudo; seu cabelo cheio demais para um recém-nascido, seus olhos sonolentos, seu nariz minúsculo e sua boca entreaberta. Sua mão tentava apertar cada vez mais meu dedo, e ele às vezes se mexia em meu colo, soltando resmungos adoráveis. Aos poucos eu estava aprendendo a segurá-lo confortavelmente, sem tanto medo de quebrá-lo ou algo assim.

- Edward? – Ouvi a voz sonolenta me chamar, e ergui o rosto imediatamente, sorrindo para Bella. Quando ela entendeu melhor o que via, apenas retribuiu o sorriso, tentando ficar sentada na cama. – Oi...

Eu fiquei em pé outra vez, devagar, me aproximando da cama. Entreguei o bebê a ela e arrumei o travesseiro em suas costas para que apoiasse. Ela o segurava nos braços como se já fizesse isso há anos.

- Por quanto tempo eu dormi? – Ela perguntou distraidamente, arrumando o cabelo quase na testa do bebê.

- Umas 2 horas, no máximo. – Sentei no canto da cama para abraçar seus ombros. - Ele voltou pra cá faz pouco tempo.

- Voltou? Está tudo bem? – Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos para mim.

Eu ri baixinho. – Assim que você dormiu ele precisou fazer alguns exames. Acho que é o procedimento normal. Ele está ótimo.

Eu sorri, e ela apenas assentiu, continuando a olhar para nosso filho. Eu fiz o mesmo. O som de sua respiração tranquila enquanto ressonava era a única coisa que ouvíamos no quarto. Eu sentia uma imensa vontade de pegá-lo no colo outra vez, mas não queria estragar o momento dela. Havia algo especial nisso.

- Qual nome você acha que combina com ele? – Ela perguntou calmamente, sem olhar para mim.

Parei por alguns segundos, só lembrando naquele momento que ainda não sabíamos como chamá-lo. Eu lembrei de sua ideia sobre escolher um nome que tivesse significado para nós, e tentei pensar rapidamente em algum. Com certeza seria difícil encontrar algo muito importante para nós dois, já que não tínhamos muitos interesses em comum. Analisei seu rosto enquanto pensava, e foi como se todos os últimos meses tivessem sido repassados em minha cabeça quando a ideia finalmente me veio.

- Talvez... – Eu murmurei ao passar um dedo levemente na testa do nosso bebê. – Você queria um nome com significado para nós, como... Uma homenagem?

Ela ergueu os olhos para mim, finalmente. Apesar de sua expressão curiosa, eu demorei um pouco para continuar, pensando no assunto. O nome que me veio em mente parecia bom o suficiente, e eu não queria que ela achasse o motivo da minha escolha estúpido.

- Eu pensei que nós poderíamos chamá-lo... Anthony. – Eu sorri um pouco, analisando sua reação. – Como meu pai. Porque... – Eu respirei fundo, procurando as palavras certas. – Se não fosse por ele, e tudo isso que ele armou, eu não teria me casado com você. E não teríamos ele agora.

Eu expliquei, me perguntando se estava soando muito ridículo. Para minha surpresa, Bella teve os olhos de repente cheios de lágrimas. Ela riu baixinho antes de responder com a voz trêmula. – Eu acho perfeito. – Murmurou.

Eu sorri largamente, apenas olhando enquanto ela ergueu um pouco os braços para beijar a testa de Anthony. Ele resmungou, mas não parecia estar reclamando. Ela repetiu o nome baixinho, sorrindo enquanto olhava para ele. – Mais um Anthony Masen para arrasar corações por aí, e eu sou a responsável por isso... Ah, meu Deus... – Ela disse divertida, praticamente para si mesma.

- Culpado, também. – Eu dei os ombros, fazendo ela rir outra vez. Eu sorri, me aconchegando mais perto deles ao mudar de assunto. – Ele é tão parecido com você...

- Você acha? – Ela ergueu o rosto para mim, secando as lágrimas de sua bochecha com a mão livre.

- Ah, sim... Olha só esse nariz arrebitado! – Minha voz saiu baixa, ao contrário da sua risada. Ela tapou a boca, arrependida, mas Anthony não pareceu se incomodar. Eu ri também, virando o rosto e beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

Eu estava perfeitamente aconchegado ali, abraçando minha esposa enquanto ela segurava nosso filho entre nós. Não estávamos exatamente conversando, mas de vez em quando algum comentário me fazia rir. Eu era pura felicidade. Mesmo pensando que a única coisa que acabaria com aquele silêncio seria Anthony faminto, nós ouvimos a confusão no corredor – e, pensando bem, não era algo tão imprevisível assim. As vozes envolvidas na discussão já eram muito conhecidas por nós.

A porta do quarto abriu e nós logo repreendemos os dois com um breve "shh". Isso foi suficiente para o silêncio voltar e recebermos o sorriso imenso de Alice, emocionada. Emmett veio logo atrás, muito mais alto, sorrindo também com a cena. Assim que perceberam que estavam muito próximos um do outro, deram um passo para cada lado, afastando-se com uma careta.

- Ele é tão lindinho... – Alice mudou completamente sua expressão se aproximando da cama. – Eu posso? – Pediu, estendendo os braços.

Bella apenas sorriu e assentiu, deixando que sua amiga pegasse nosso bebê no colo. Ela estava a ponto de chorar enquanto o aconchegava em seus braços, mexendo em seu fino cabelo. Eu continuei abraçando os ombros de Bella, sorrindo ao observá-los. Era incrível como o clima sempre ficava aconchegante em volta de Anthony.

- Eu posso pegar um pouquinho também? – Emmett pediu, se aproximando.

- E você lá sabe segurar um bebê? – Alice murmurou, irritada, virando quase de costas para ele.

- Alice. – Bella a repreendeu, um pouco divertida. – Eu também não sabia. Deixa ele tentar.

Mesmo contrariada, ela virou novamente, passando Anthony para os braços de Emmett. Ele não teve problemas para segurá-lo. O bebê minúsculo não combinava com seus braços enormes, mas parecia aconchegado. Alice continuou perto, olhando de canto bastante desconfiada. Bella percebeu isso e começou a rir.

- Allie, pelo amor de Deus! Ele está se saindo muito bem. – Riu. – Desse jeito você vai ser a madrinha mais coruja do mundo.

Os olhos da garota se iluminaram, e ela praticamente esqueceu do bebê ao virar para nós. – Madrinha? Jura?

- Ué, é claro! – Eu respondi por ela. – Alguém precisa impor os limites que o padrinho não vai ter. Certo, Emmett?

Meu melhor amigo virou também, assentindo com um sorriso imenso. Acho que estava emocionado demais para responder qualquer coisa. Eu soltei minha esposa quando Alice quase deitou na cama para abraçá-la, fazendo todos rirem. O som alto não pareceu agradar muito Anthony, que começou a resmungar no colo de Emmett, e logo realmente chorava.

- Ahn, tudo bem... Agora é com você. – Emmett se aproximou e devolveu o bebê para Bella, sem saber como reagir.

Apesar de sua risada, ela logo me olhou aflita. Eu pensei que também estava incomodada com o choro, mas ela já sabia o que seu filho queria. O problema era outro. – Acho que não sei fazer isso. – Disse sobre nosso filho faminto.

- Eu vou chamar a enfermeira. – Eu tentei tranquiliza-la, apertando o botão na cabeceira da cama.

Enquanto esperávamos, Bella tentou balançar nosso filho junto ao peito para que se acalmasse, mas não adiantou completamente. Acho que o espertinho esteve tentando nos enganar com aquela imagem tão calma em suas primeiras horas de vida. Assim que a enfermeira chegou, Emmett e Alice nos deram licença – relutando um pouco.

Com rápidas instruções, minha esposa estava tendo um momento incrível ali, sem nenhuma dificuldade para amamentar nosso filho pela primeira vez. Eu sentei na poltrona ao seu lado, observando enquanto ela literalmente chorava de felicidade. A enfermeira elogiou tanto Bella quanto Anthony e então nos deixou a sós. Ela parecia concordar comigo que talvez nem tivesse sido necessária numa cena tão natural.

Quando nosso filho ficou satisfeito e voltou a dormir, Bella pediu que eu chamasse a enfermeira novamente, implorando por algo para beber. Ela recebeu não só um copo de suco, como o resto de seu jantar. Anthony foi levado para o berçário para passar a noite, e eu aproveitei para descer e conseguir algo para comer também, preocupado em voltar o mais rápido possível. Eu não queria deixar Bella sozinha com seus hormônios à flor da pele e sua teimosia. Um minuto a mais e ela já estaria fora da cama, contrariando as ordens que recebeu.

Rapidamente fui à lanchonete e consegui um sanduíche para mim. Eu comi ali mesmo, sem querer levar algo assim para perto de Bella, que estava ganhando uma dieta horrível no hospital. Quando estava voltando, prestes a pegar o elevador, percebi uma aglomeração no corredor seguinte. Eu estiquei a cabeça rapidamente, identificando quem eram as pessoas, mesmo de costas. Assim que dei alguns passos na direção delas, percebi que estava chegando perto do berçário, e entendi o motivo de tudo aquilo.

- Ah, Edward! – Rosalie se aproximou e me abraçou. – Ele não é a coisa mais linda desse mundo?

Eu ri, orgulhoso. – Precisa ver os olhos. – Eu disse, vendo que meu filho não olharia para nós tão cedo, incomodado com a luz. – Verdes e enormes.

Bastou um olhar para o lado e eu identifiquei minha tia chorando, abraçando Jasper. Pela primeira vez, não me irritei com suas emoções. Eu estava quase lá também. Carlisle saiu do lado deles e me deu um longo abraço, me parabenizando. Eu retribuí imediatamente, sincero. Esme foi a próxima, demorando um pouco mais. Quando terminei de abraçar Jasper, percebi que eu estava chorando também.

- Esse é Anthony. – Eu disse, olhando para minha tia. Ela assentiu, emocionada. Eu sabia o quanto uma homenagem a seu irmão significaria para ela. – Infelizmente vocês só vão conhecê-lo mesmo amanhã. Ele vai passar a noite aqui.

- Eu entendo. – Ela disse. – É melhor assim. Charlie teve um imprevisto no trabalho e Renée achou melhor eles voltarem juntos amanhã cedo. Nós também faremos uma visita. – Sorriu.

Eu agradeci e a abracei novamente, esperando que ela compreendesse o que eu queria dizer com aquele abraço. Lembrar do meu pai me fez lembrar também de tudo o que Esme e Carlisle já fizeram por mim. Eu não era do tipo que falava sobre sentimentos, e certamente não iria verbalizar o que sentia. Até um pouco assustado com minha própria sensibilidade naquele dia, eu os deixei apreciando Anthony mais um pouco e voltei para o quarto.

(...)

Foi uma noite realmente cansativa, talvez mais cansativa do que nossas horas de espera antes do parto. Eu me aconcheguei na poltrona ao lado da cama, mas foi impossível dormir, não sei se pela posição desconfortável ou pelos enfermeiros entrando e saindo toda hora do quarto. Quando amanheceu outra vez, eu percebi que estive sobrevivendo de pequenos cochilos. Assim como Bella, infelizmente. Ela não teve nem um pouco do descanso que merecia.

Levantei completamente sem fome. Eu só conseguia pensar que logo Anthony voltaria para o quarto conosco. Bella também não estava com muita vontade de comer, mas eu insisti, lembrando a ela que precisava amamentá-lo. Esse argumento foi mais do que suficiente para ela engolir qualquer coisa que trouxessem. Eu a ajudei a se levantar da cama, e então podia andar normalmente, contanto que não tivesse pressa para nada. Ela insistiu em tirar a camisola do hospital e tomar um banho antes de qualquer coisa.

Assim que a enfermeira subiu com nosso filho, não estava sozinha. Charlie e Renée acabavam de chegar no hospital. Ela deixou o bebê diretamente no colo de sua avó, que chorava e repetia seu nome sem parar, encantada. Charlie não sabia exatamente o que fazer, parecendo esconder suas emoções. Aquilo foi só o começo de um dia conturbado. Anthony passou pelos braços dos avós, mais tarde de meus tios, primos, Alice e Emmett outra vez. Felizmente o hospital só permitia dois visitantes por vez dentro do quarto, ou minha esposa teria surtado outra vez com todos eles. Quando conseguimos uma pausa para que ela o amamentasse, ouvi a reclamação que parecia estar presa em sua garganta desde cedo.

- Eu não aguento mais essas pessoas passando meu filho de braço em braço. Eu sou a mãe dele! – Ela murmurou, irritada. – Ele acabou de nascer e eu já tenho que ficar dividindo? Que merda é essa?

- Eles estão felizes com a chegada dele, é normal. – Tentei argumentar.

- Felizes... – Ela bufou, mexendo em seu próprio seio quando Anthony afastou o rosto por alguns segundos. Quando voltou a mamar, ela me olhou outra vez, com a mesma expressão. – Foram eles que aguentaram um bebê na barriga por 9 meses? Eu mereço minha recompensa agora!

Eu apenas revirei os olhos, relaxado na poltrona ao seu lado. Assim que tivesse a chance, perguntaria a Dra. Goff quando essas oscilações de humor finalmente passariam. Anthony desviou o rosto outra vez, satisfeito, e ela arrumou sua blusa de volta no lugar. Antes que ela continuasse reclamando, a porta do quarto abriu. Para nossa surpresa, Kate e Garrett entraram, num silêncio que só quem já tinha filhos entendia.

Visivelmente contrariada, Bella os cumprimentou e deixou que Kate pegasse o bebê no colo. Ela não faria nenhum escândalo ali, mas qualquer um perceberia seu rosto nada amigável. Ambos estavam emocionados, como todos os outros, mas havia algo diferente. Eles estavam muito mais calmos que nossas famílias, e logo Kate começou a dar dicas para Bella sobre o bebê, o que ela aceitou de bom grado (eu acho).

- Vanessa queria conhecer o bebê também, mas eu não queria trazer aquela pestinha pro hospital. Você precisa descansar. – Ela disse, segurando Anthony enquanto Garrett acariciava sua cabeça delicadamente.

- Ela pode brincar muito com ele depois. – Eu respondi por ela com um sorriso.

- Ele...? – Garrett olhou para mim, animado.

- Anthony. – Eu respondi da mesma forma, fazendo ambos sorrirem ainda mais.

O momento com o casal foi muito mais agradável do que pensávamos. Bella logo relaxou, conseguindo seu filho novamente enquanto conversávamos, os quatro. Eles perguntaram todos os detalhes, e eu fui elogiado por Garrett, que disse ter quase desmaiado no parto de Vanessa.

Em muitos momentos eu me peguei olhando para Bella, para a maneira carinhosa com que segurava nosso filho e o chacoalhava devagar em seus braços, para sua trança mal feita e seu rosto cansado que ainda assim a deixavam linda. Não era a primeira vez que eu reparava nesses detalhes, mas eu vinha tentando evitar, já que sempre acabava lembrando que logo não teria isso. Esse era o trato. O bebê nasceria e eu estava fora. Nós já tínhamos acordos demais e todos ficavam tortos de alguma maneira. Esse era o que mais doeria – ficar longe de Anthony – mas já estava na hora de realmente cumprir alguma coisa que dizíamos.

Por que, afinal, o que eu faria? "Então, Bells, nós temos um filho, nós temos um histórico estranho de beijos que sempre tentamos esquecer e, bom, eu não quero ir embora. O que acha disso?" Eu seria simplesmente chutado para fora do apartamento. Eu sabia que Anthony seria um vínculo eterno entre nós, mas não era suficiente. Não como eu queria. Ela não era minha esposa de verdade e já estava na hora de aceitar isso.

Bella percebeu meu olhar nela e era tarde demais para desviar. Ela sorriu, e eu retribuí imediatamente. Ela pediu seu copo de suco em cima da mesinha, e eu tristemente levantei para pegá-lo, aproveitando para cuidar dela pelo resto do tempo que podia.

* * *

**Adoooooro um final malvado pra deixar todo mundo roendo as unhas! Mas, apesar disso, e aí? O que acharam do Daddyward babando no filhote? E o nome dele?**

**Tá bom, tá bom, pra não deixar todo mundo chorando com Edward indo embora, aqui vai o teaser e uma breve "opinião" da Bella sobre o assunto:**

"Talvez eu pudesse simplesmente dizer isso a ele, não é? Dizer que eu o queria por perto e que meus dias se tornariam um caos cuidando de um bebê sozinha. Mas, se eu usasse essas palavras, acho que não estaria sendo sincera. O problema não era Anthony. Com ou sem um bebê pra cuidar, eu só o queria comigo."

**Mais calmas ou mais ansiosas? Hahaha Até quarta!  
PS: Semana passada comecei a postar uma nova/antiga história. Quem quiser, dá uma olhada no meu perfil por The Cullen's. ^^**


	22. O novo morador

**BPOV**

- Acho que pegamos tudo, não é? – Edward sorriu para mim calmamente ao fechar minha bolsa, estranhamente mais cheia do que antes.

Eu assenti enquanto andava até ele, arrumando minha blusa um pouco colada demais. Eu arrumei minha mala com a ideia estúpida de que conseguiria minha barriga lisa de volta assim que meu bebê nascesse, mas não foi exatamente assim. Edward estava certo sobre a quantidade de comida que eu vinha ingerindo nos últimos meses. Pelo jeito as roupas do começo da minha gravidez continuariam a ser usadas por algum tempo.

Anthony dormia tranquilamente no bercinho ao lado da cama, enrolado em seu cobertor de dinossauros. Edward queria um com cobras, mas eu avisei que a brincadeira estava indo longe demais. Eu gastei alguns bons minutos cantarolando para nosso filho sobre ir para casa, já que no terceiro dia internada eu não aguentava mais aquele lugar. Mais uma das inúmeras vantagens do parto normal era que eu já estava voltando para casa, com pouquíssimas restrições.

Mesmo assim, eu fui levada até o carro numa cadeira de rodas, como qualquer paciente que saía do hospital. E como qualquer bebê que ia para casa pela primeira vez, Anthony foi no banco de trás, estreando sua cadeirinha.

- Eu sei que você quer colo, e nós adoraríamos dar isso a você, mas aí é mais seguro. – Edward disse para nosso filho quando o colocamos ali. Eu descobri que ele podia gastar horas conversando com ele, mesmo sem obter nenhuma resposta. – Não fica triste, logo nós vamos chegar em casa e eu te tiro desse negócio desconfortável.

- Isso, dê muito colo a ele, mime o garoto o máximo que puder... – Eu disse com um suspiro, divertida, já sentada no banco do passageiro.

Edward fechou a porta de trás e entrou no carro com uma risada. – Você sabe que vou. – Disse e piscou pra mim.

Apesar de não dizer, eu estava tão ansiosa quanto ele para chegar em casa e acomodar nosso bebê. Seu quarto já estava pronto havia muito tempo, esperando por ele. Nós fizemos o rápido caminho até nosso apartamento e eu me encarreguei de levar Anthony até lá, enquanto Edward carregava minha bolsa. Nós pegamos o elevador e eu parei na porta, esperando que ele a abrisse.

- Ei! Aqui estamos! – Eu apertei Anthony mais perto de mim e ele apenas suspirou, aconchegado. – Essa será sua casa por... Bom, por muito tempo, eu espero. Eu gosto daqui. Eu ia te apresentar tudo, mas acho que você só quer saber de uma coisa, não é? Certo, vamos até lá.

Eu vi o sorriso de Edward enquanto eu levava Anthony para seu quarto. Ele não nos seguiu. Eu abri a porta e suspirei ao ver tudo perfeitamente arrumado; a parede azul clara, as roupinhas dentro das gavetas, alguns pacotes de fraldas perto da cômoda branca. As prateleiras estavam cheias de bichos de pelúcia, mas a cobra de brinquedo estava no berço, especialmente.

- É lindo, não é? Eu também queria um quarto assim! – Eu ri baixinho, sentando na poltrona colocada ali especialmente para mim. – Papai acertou dessa vez...

Minha voz foi abaixando cada vez mais com a frase enquanto eu olhava em volta, pensando no assunto. Acho que a maior prova de que Edward havia amadurecido e entrado de cabeça nessa nova vida era o trabalho que teve com aquele quarto. Isso, ou a forma como manteve a calma durante o meu trabalho de parto. E como cuidou de mim nos primeiros dias com Anthony. Ele realmente conseguiu me amolecer e deixá-lo entrar na minha vida... Ou talvez fossem os hormônios.

- Eu sei, eu sempre te falei que enfrentaríamos tudo sozinhos. Mas ele merece outra chance, não é? – Eu disse baixinho para Anthony, balançando-o um pouco no meu colo. – Não, não como meu marido! Mas ele pode ficar por perto... Nenhum de nós dois quer que ele vá embora. Não é? – Repeti, franzindo a testa para o bebê, que apenas resmungou sem nem mesmo me olhar.

Como se tivesse ouvido a resposta mais clara do mundo, eu assenti, entortando os lábios. Anthony soltou mais alguns resmungos, e eu pensei que fosse começar a chorar, até que se acalmou com um suspiro. Ele rapidamente adormeceu outra vez, me fazendo sorrir ao olhar para ele. Eu encontrei uma posição confortável para meu braço e relaxei na poltrona, mal percebendo o sono que aos poucos tomava conta de mim. Eu não tive as melhores noites na cama do hospital – certamente aquele lugar não seria muito melhor, mas meu corpo cansado estava se contentando com qualquer coisa. E pelo visto era só o começo.

Não sei por quanto tempo cochilei ali, até que meu filho me acordou com um choro baixo. Eu precisei de alguns segundos para entender o que acontecia, e então levantei com ele no colo, já percebendo Edward aparecer na porta.

- Ele está com fome? – Perguntou calmamente.

- Não, não é isso. – Eu resmunguei, sonolenta, levando Anthony até o trocador em cima da cômoda.

- Deixa comigo. – Ele sorriu assim que eu deitei o bebê, me empurrando delicadamente para o lado ao tocar meu ombro.

Eu não sei se ele estava fazendo isso por perceber meu estado, por carinho ou para me impressionar. Acho que fico com a segunda opção. Eu voltei a sentar (ou praticamente cair na poltrona), observando Edward trocar a fralda do nosso filho cuidadosamente. Ele nunca havia feito isso sozinho, e acho que só me viu uma vez, mas já parecia saber o suficiente. Eu também ainda não era nenhuma expert, então não podia julgar.

Ele falou com Anthony o tempo todo, enquanto tirava sua roupinha, limpava sua pele cuidadosamente e então colocava uma fralda nova, depois de deixá-lo devidamente protegido contra assaduras. Eu sorri involuntariamente enquanto observava a cena. Edward terminou de vesti-lo outra vez e o ergueu de volta até seus braços, só então olhando para mim com um sorriso. O bebê parecia um brinquedo no colo do pai, pequeno como era.

- Estou terminando de arrumar minhas coisas. – Ele disse ao me entregar Anthony, sem que eu precisasse levantar. – Já volto.

Eu demorei demais para processar a frase. Quando compreendi o que ouvira, ele já estava fora do quarto. Eu coloquei o bebê cuidadosamente no berço e saí atrás dele, deixando a porta do quarto entreaberta.

Eu avancei pelo corredor e encontrei a sala bem diferente de quando cheguei. Meus olhos foram direto para as duas malas pretas perto do sofá, e eu realmente não entendi o que estava acontecendo. Edward saiu da cozinha e entrou no meu campo de visão, erguendo as sobrancelhas em resposta ao meu rosto confuso.

- Você vai... – Eu franzi a testa. – Quer dizer... O que você está fazendo?

- Eu pensei que esse fosse o combinado. – Ele respondeu, ainda mais confuso do que eu. – Assim que o bebê nascesse, não era?

Eu pisquei algumas vezes, entendendo, e ele continuou. – Vocês vão ficar bem, certo? – Perguntou, preocupado.

É claro que eu ficaria bem. Era meu próprio filho. Mesmo que eu estivesse completamente perdida, nunca assumiria. Mesmo assim, ele precisava ir tão cedo? Nós nunca cumpríamos nenhum trato direito! Talvez eu pudesse simplesmente dizer isso a ele, não é? Dizer que eu o queria por perto e que meus dias se tornariam um caos cuidando de um bebê sozinha. Mas, se eu usasse essas palavras, acho que não estaria sendo sincera. O problema não era Anthony. Com ou sem um bebê pra cuidar, eu só o queria comigo.

No segundo em que me dei conta disso, foi como um soco no estômago. Eu não conseguia falar.

- Bella? – Ele insistiu.

- Claro. – Eu consegui murmurar. – E nós vamos... Nos ver sempre...

- Sim! – Ele disse quase por cima de mim. – Eu provavelmente vou ficar com Emmett, então é só gritar na janela. – Ele riu e eu o acompanhei. – E quando eu arrumar um lugar só meu, prometo que será perto.

Eu apenas assenti, desconfortável. Havia muitas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer, mas não tive coragem, e também não sabia se era o momento certo. Aquele definitivamente não era o Edward com quem eu me casei mas, apesar dele ter mudado, eu não sabia se era suficiente para... Qualquer coisa além da nossa mentira.

Eu estava ocupada demais tentando fazer uma rápida análise do que sentia e mal percebi ele passar por mim, até nosso quarto. Calmamente, Edward trouxe mais uma mala até a sala e voltou, entrando no quarto de Anthony. Dessa vez eu o segui, encostando no batente da porta enquanto ele falava com o bebê.

- Eu juro que eu volto rapidinho. E eu vou continuar por perto, você vai ver. – Ele arrumou o cobertor por cima dele ao falar. – Você precisa ficar com a mamãe agora, mas amanhã mesmo eu venho te ver.

Eu sorri ao ouvir sua promessa, cruzando os braços. Ele acariciou a testa de Anthony e ergueu o rosto outra vez, mas desviou rápido demais para que eu entendesse sua expressão. Eu saí primeiro e pude sentir ele me seguindo. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Se eu tivesse tido algum tempo para pensar claramente, talvez tivesse implorado para ele ficar. Mas sua saída repentina estava fazendo minha cabeça latejar, cheia de dúvidas.

- Você tem certeza que vão ficar bem, não é? – Ele insistiu.

- Eu sempre soube me cuidar, não foi? – Apoiei as mãos na cintura, rindo nervosamente. – Eu é que devia me preocupar. Sem o meu controle você vai... Se entupir de besteira. Ainda mais com Emmett!

Ele riu, percebendo o que eu estava tentando fazer. Se ele notou o que eu realmente queria dizer, não falou nada. Apenas se aproximou e deu um longo beijo na minha testa, segurando minhas mãos ao se afastar e me olhar. Eu percebi que hesitou, pensando bem nas palavras. – Muito obrigado por tudo.

- Eu sei. – Eu sorri, sabendo que era principalmente nosso filho que se passava em sua mente ao agradecer. – Obrigada por me tirar da casa dos meus pais e... Por ficar bêbado e dar em cima de mim bem quando eu esqueci minha pílula.

Ele riu alto, apenas assentindo. Contra a minha vontade, soltou minhas mãos e se aproximou de suas malas, colocando uma nas costas e puxando as outras duas pelas rodinhas. Eu passei por ele e abri a porta com um suspiro. – Me ligue, qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa mesmo. – Ele disse.

- Até amanhã. – Eu respondi, me divertindo com toda a sua preocupação.

Ele abriu um enorme sorriso antes de repetir. – Até.

Eu esperei ele pegar o elevador para fechar a porta, encostando as costas nela com um gemido. Eu olhei para o viveiro de Mimosa do outro lado da sala, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Eu a encarei como se ela pudesse retribuir meu olhar e me dar a bronca que minha própria consciência estava dando. – O que foi? Eu não podia simplesmente pular no colo dele, né? - Eu andei pela sala, olhando de canto para ela. – Olha, o que é que você entende disso, afinal? Eu não estou sentindo nada diferente. São só os meus hormônios estúpidos. Daqui a pouco eu vou acordar e ele vai voltar a ser o mesmo imbecil de antes. Ele não tem nada demais.

Eu bufei e andei até a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira sem saber o que procurava. Quando vi a pequena embalagem no canto, precisei me aproximar um pouco para ler o que dizia o bilhete colado na tampa.

**Comprei o camarão que você adora. Da próxima vez dividimos, ok? E.**

Dobrei os joelhos e revirei os olhos com um grunhido, fechando a geladeira com força.

(...)

- Tudo bem, onde está meu afilhado lindo? – Alice mal se deu ao trabalho de bater na porta antes de entrar, carregando uma bolsa grande demais para ela.

- Eu ainda existo. – Respondi, cerrando os olhos para ela antes que entrasse direto no corredor.

Ela se aproximou da bancada, perto de onde eu estava sentada, e eu não me dei ao trabalho de levantar. – Mas você não é tão fofa. Ele está com Edward? – Perguntou.

- Edward foi embora. – Eu apoiei o rosto em uma mão, bufando ao ser lembrada. Ela mudou completamente seu semblante alegre, puxando outro banquinho e sentando do meu lado. Antes que perguntasse, eu completei. – Ele pegou todas as coisas e saiu.

- O que? Por que? Vocês brigaram? – Ela perguntou, confusa.

- Não! Esse era o trato, tá legal? – Eu explodi, batendo as mãos na bancada. – Eu disse que ele era um filho da puta mentiroso e que eu queria ele fora daqui assim que o bebê nascesse!

- Ele precisava ser tão... Pontual? – Ela rebateu, um pouco irritada. – Você acabou de ter um filho, não pode ficar sozinha!

- O que? – Eu franzi a testa, sem acreditar. – É claro que eu posso! Meu filho está dormindo devidamente alimentado e limpo. A babá eletrônica dele está aqui comigo e eu posso ouvir qualquer som que ele faça. O que mais eu preciso fazer?

- _O que mais?_– Ela soltou um som parecido com um riso. – Bella, e se ele ficar doente? E se você precisar sair? E quando ele crescer e começar a...

- Alice. – Eu fechei os olhos, cortando o que ela dizia imediatamente. – Pare de agir como se eu estivesse me divorciando, porque eu nunca fui casada, tá legal? Isso acabou. Eu sempre estive sozinha nisso e vou continuar assim.

- Eu só pensei que, depois de nove meses convivendo juntos, vocês...

- Não. – Eu me apoiei na bancada para ficar em pé. – Não tem nada. Nós tivemos aquela noite, graças a Deus nós tivemos aquela noite e eu tenho Anthony agora, mas foi só isso. Tá, nós transamos algumas outras vezes na lua de mel. E talvez alguns beijos e... Teve aquela vez que a gente dormiu abraçado... Mas não! – Eu quase gritei, arregalando os olhos para ela.

Alice mal se mexeu, mas sua expressão mudou completamente. Ela apenas cruzou os braços, sorrindo para mim. – Você está tão a fim dele...

- Bom, _se_ eu estiver, e somente _se_... – Eu respondi calmamente. – A culpa é completamente dos meus hormônios.

- É claro. – Ela sorriu ainda mais.

- Essas coisas como cuidar do Anthony, me ajudar no hospital e deixar bilhetes fofos na geladeira só parecem incríveis agora porque eu estou num momento sensível e... Alice! – Eu gritei quando a percebi assentindo ironicamente, claramente segurando a risada.

- Bella... – Ela suspirou, e eu caí sentada de volta. – Um dia você vai ter que deixar o amor entrar nesse seu coraçãozinho. De verdade! – Ela enfatizou quando eu tentei rebater. – Um dia você vai perceber que estar com um cara não é simplesmente transar com o seu saco de pancadas.

- Anthony é minha prioridade agora. - Eu passei o dedo pela bancada distraidamente, evitando seu olhar. - Eu não estou procurando um cara.

- Não. Mas está morrendo de medo porque o encontrou.

Quando ergui o olhar, vi o mesmo sorriso irônico no rosto de Alice. Ela me olhava orgulhosa como se estivesse olhando sua própria filha crescendo e contando sobre o primeiro namorado. Eu bufei, e ela compreendeu que o som dizia que estava certa.

- Eu não estou apaixonada. – Respondi.

- Não, você ainda não sabe direito o que é isso. – Ela deu os ombros. – E, bom, muito menos o Edward. Apesar de evitar o amor, você é emocionalmente mais madura do que ele, é claro. - Ela começou a tagarelar olhando para as próprias unhas. – E é terrível porque Anthony é sua prioridade, mas também é a dele. Vocês vão estar sempre juntos. Não é como se cada um estivesse seguindo a própria vida. E vocês ainda tem uma mentira que, mesmo virando realidade, vai atormentar a sua mente até você ficar bem velhinha. E você não pode contar para a sua família, ou para Carlisle, porque essa é a coisa mais terrível que alguém podia fazer por dinheiro e, no mínimo, tentarão tirar seu filho de você por ser uma vadia maluca e mercenária.

- Você sempre sabe o que dizer. – Eu fechei os olhos e apertei a ponte do nariz.

- É só deixar rolar. – Ela continuou, começando a se animar. – Quando você estava prestes a se casar, eu disse para aproveitar o bofe, não foi? E olha só a coisinha linda que nasceu disso!

Eu sorri ao ouvi-la, abrindo os olhos outra vez. Alice estava certa (e eu não queria dizer "como sempre") porque, afinal de contas, todo aquele plano e todas as mentiras resultaram na maior benção que eu já tive na minha vida. Sozinha ou não, eu não podia imaginar tudo o que me esperava com aquele novo morador no meu apartamento, tão frágil e tão dependente de mim. Mais do que nunca, meu futuro era incerto diante dos meus próprios olhos. E, como Edward mesmo disse, isso era _incrível_.

* * *

**Ok, esse capítulo foi pequeno e eu preciso admitir que não foi lá muito divertido de escrever. PORÉM é óbvio que a partir daqui algumas mudanças começam, né? Tchururu, Bellinha tá finalmente percebendo que o Edward não é tão ruim assim (o que o bofe em questão já percebeu sobre ela antes).**

**Confusões e mal entendidos à parte, o próximo capítulo é tão importante, mas TÃO importante que eu nem vou colocar o clímax no teaser. Juro, quero vocês de boca aberta na frente do computador. Enquanto não libero a surpresa, vai um trechinho do Edward só pra não perder o costume de deixar todo mundo ansiosa:**

"Nenhum de nós dois tinha a menor pressa para acelerar a separação, ocupados demais com nosso bebê cada vez mais ativo. Aos três meses de vida, ele tinha grandes olhos atentos procurando por tudo o que fizesse barulho e mãozinhas firmes tentando agarrar seus brinquedos assim que os oferecíamos a ele."

**Até semana que vem!**


	23. A carta

**EPOV**

Ouvi o som da campainha e tentei afastar Xerxes do meu colo, mas precisei realmente empurrá-lo para que saísse. Eu não sabia se era saudade ou se ele estava cada vez mais folgado. Ele pulou para o chão com um miado, reclamando, e eu o ignorei. Sem uma resposta para aumentar seu ego, ele disparou pelo corredor em direção ao quarto.

O apartamento de Emmett não era como a casa de Carlisle, mas acho que ele já estava acostumado depois de tantos meses. Ainda mais agora que eu também estava morando lá. Mesmo que eu passasse a maior parte do tempo livre no apartamento de Bella... Tudo bem; minhas coisas estavam com Emmett, e eu dormia em seu sofá, mas qualquer um diria que eu ainda estava casado pelo tempo que ficava com meu filho e sua mãe.

De fato, minha família ainda não sabia sobre o divórcio. Nós achamos melhor esperar alguns meses depois do nascimento de Anthony para a notícia não ser tão estranhamente repentina. Nenhum de nós dois tinha a menor pressa para acelerar a separação, ocupados demais com nosso bebê cada vez mais ativo. Aos três meses de vida, ele tinha grandes olhos atentos procurando por tudo o que fizesse barulho e mãozinhas firmes tentando agarrar seus brinquedos assim que os oferecíamos a ele. Eu estava procurando por um apartamento próprio, mas nenhum era perto o suficiente.

Bella não parecia se incomodar com minha presença constante. Eu estava louco para ter meus momentos com meu filho, mas o apartamento de Emmett não era exatamente lugar para um bebê. Só me restava ir até ela, que realmente não se incomodava. Minha ajuda não era necessária, já que ela se saía muito bem, então nós apenas nos divertíamos com cada nova surpresa que Anthony nos dava.

Mesmo com tudo parecendo perfeito, não faria o menor sentido quando chegasse aos ouvidos de nossas famílias. A hora de contar toda a verdade estava chegando. A verdade sobre o divórcio, porque nós ainda não sabíamos ao certo como contar sobre o casamento falso.

Eu deixei meu livro em cima do sofá e fui até a porta, abrindo-a preguiçosamente. A figura parada ali era a última coisa que eu esperava ver.

- Rosalie? – Eu franzi a testa, medindo-a dos pés à cabeça.

- Edward? – Ela rebateu, igualmente surpresa. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Meu melhor amigo mora aqui. - A frase soou quase como uma pergunta no final.

- Já não está tarde demais para visitá-lo? – Ela perguntou, corando um pouco.

- Exatamente. – Eu cerrei os olhos, e ela ficou realmente vermelha.

Antes que eu pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, nós dois olhamos para o corredor com o barulho que veio de lá. Emmett apareceu bem vestido demais, assim como minha prima. Eu fiquei ainda mais confuso, mas finalmente percebi. Com um suspiro, me afastei da porta para que ele a cumprimentasse.

- Oi, linda... Eu disse que ia buscá-la na sua casa. – Ele riu nervosamente.

- Meu pai veio buscar a minha mãe no Edward e aproveitou para me trazer. – Ela explicou com um sorriso.

Precisei morder o lábio inferior para segurar uma risada. É claro que Esme sempre foi completamente apaixonada por Anthony, mas nós não imaginávamos que suas visitas se tornariam tão frequentes. Eu não tive a chance de ver o bebê hoje, depois de sair muito tarde da loja, e Bella devia estar passando por maus bocados aguentando minha tia. Mesmo depois que seus hormônios malucos a deixaram em paz, ela não se tornou uma grande fã de Esme.

Depois da rápida imagem, eu pensei melhor, lembrando que deveria arrumar uma ótima desculpa para não ter voltado direto pra casa depois do trabalho. Ela não acreditava muito na capacidade de Bella para cuidar dele sozinha, o que a irritava ainda mais.

- É melhor nós irmos, então. – Emmett deu um passo para pegar as chaves do carro em cima da mesa e então saiu, tocando o ombro de Rosalie.

- Divirtam-se. – Eu disse, irônico, anotando mentalmente para pedir muitas explicações depois.

Quando estava prestes a dar meia-volta e sentar no sofá outra vez, ouvi a voz da minha prima confusa me chamar.

- Ué, você não vai também? – Ela riu.

Eu arregalei um pouco os olhos para ela, tentando pensar rápido.

- É claro. – Eu ri também, nervoso. – Eu vou... Voltar pra minha casa. Porque eu não posso ficar aqui enquanto o dono do apartamento sai. Isso seria muito estranho!

Com uma risada ainda mais forçada, eu apaguei a luz e saí junto com eles, só então deixando Emmett fechar a porta. Eu percebi seu olhar, uma mistura de diversão com preocupação. Eu continuei com a mesma expressão tranquila para Rosalie, esperando o elevador com eles em silêncio. Assim que entramos, eu olhei para baixo, fazendo uma careta para minhas roupas. Minha camiseta puída e meu moletom deixavam muito claro que eu estava em casa. Eu não sei como Rosalie não falou nada. Meus chinelos eram ainda piores, mas felizmente eu estava com eles. Seria ainda mais constrangedor precisar calçar alguma coisa.

- O macacãozinho que eu dei já estava servindo nele? – Ela perguntou, amigável.

- Ah, sim. – Eu sorri ao lembrar de Anthony com sua roupa nova, cheia de ursos. – Ele está crescendo muito rápido.

- Dê muitos beijos nele por mim. E na Bella também! – Ela agarrou meu braço, animada.

- Pode deixar... – Eu resmunguei quando o elevador parou e ela saiu na frente com Emmett.

Ele foi direto para seu carro, abrindo a porta do passageiro para ela. Assim que a garota entrou, eu arregalei os olhos para ele, e ele entendeu bem pela minha expressão que estava encrencado. Ele _precisava_sair com a minha prima? Mesmo que ela não tivesse ido até lá; se o encontro funcionasse, ele a levaria para o apartamento comigo dormindo no sofá?

Emmett desviou o olhar rapidamente, culpado, e deu a volta no carro para entrar nele também. Assim que ele avançou pela rua, eu bufei, atravessando e entrando no meu antigo prédio. Chegando no andar de Bella, eu bati na porta, resistindo a simplesmente entrar. Ela demorou para atender, provavelmente ocupada, e eu me senti imediatamente culpado por atrapalhar.

Assim que abriu a porta, já de pijama, arregalou os olhos para mim. Julgando por minhas roupas, qualquer um pensaria que era uma emergência.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou, assustada.

- Emmett saiu com Rosalie e eu estou trancado pra fora. – Expliquei, ainda irritado. – Ela ficou toda confusa quando me viu lá e perguntou se eu não viria pra casa. Eu não tive escolha.

- Eu imagino. – Ela riu baixinho, se afastando num gesto para que eu entrasse. Assim que o fiz, ela fechou a porta outra vez. – Anthony dormiu assim que Esme foi embora, desculpe.

- Ela ficou mais do que devia, não é? – Eu olhei para ela com certa diversão. – Deve ter atrapalhado toda a rotina dele.

- Não, na verdade ele está começando a dormir cada vez mais tarde. Está me enlouquecendo. – Ela passou a mão pela testa, visivelmente cansada.

Eu suspirei ao perceber isso, mexendo minhas mãos sem jeito, procurando os bolsos inexistentes no meu moletom. – Desculpe, Bells. Eu sei que você está sobrecarregada. Assim que eu conseguir um lugar decente eu juro que te dou uns dias de férias.

- Eu não quero férias dele. – Ela riu baixinho, passando por mim e batendo de leve em meu peito. – Eu só queria que ele tivesse um botãozinho de dormir, de vez em quando. Na hora que eu quisesse.

Eu ri com seu desejo maluco, me aproximando dela automaticamente. Ela parou e apoiou uma mão no sofá, sorrindo tranquilamente para mim. – Olha, eu preciso _mesmo_dormir, mas a casa é sua, está bem? – Ela franziu a testa para mim, atenciosa. – Quer que eu arrume o sofá pra você dormir?

- Só um travesseiro está ótimo. Mesmo.

Ela assentiu e desapareceu pelo corredor, demorando pouco mais do que um minuto para voltar com o que eu pedi. Eu joguei o travesseiro no sofá e dei a volta nele, sentando antes de olhar para ela.

- Boa noite. – Ela disse primeiro. – Se Anthony acordar chorando...

- Você pode deixar comigo. – Eu completei a frase. Ela pareceu surpresa num primeiro momento, mas então apenas sorriu. – Boa noite. – Eu repeti.

Bella assentiu com um sorriso e então se afastou, apagando a luz. A cortina aberta deixava a sala um pouco iluminada com algumas luzes do lado de fora. Eu deitei e ajeitei o corpo virado para a janela, já acostumado a dormir em um sofá pelos últimos meses. Quando comecei a criar coragem para levantar e fechar a cortina, respirei fundo contra o travesseiro. _Seu_cheiro estava ali, doce e suave ao mesmo tempo. Eu desisti imediatamente, me aconchegando e apenas virando para o outro lado.

(...)

Assim que ouvi o choro no meio da madrugada, me obriguei a levantar, como havia prometido. Bella precisou acordar, também, já que Anthony estava com fome e eu não podia fazer muito a respeito. Eu entreguei o bebê a ela e sentei na beirada da cama, conversando baixinho enquanto ela o amamentava. Assim que nosso filho estava pronto para dormir outra vez, eu mesmo o levei de volta para que sua mãe não precisasse levantar.

Conseguindo mais algumas horas de sono antes que o dia nascesse, fiz questão de acordar antes dela e preparar o café da manhã. Eu havia visto em seu rosto como estava cansada e queria ajudar de alguma maneira. Eu não cozinhava com muita frequência, mas quando o fazia não era a pior coisa do mundo, posso admitir.

Sem pressa, preparei um pouco de tudo o que encontrei em sua cozinha, caprichando no bacon – seu preferido para qualquer manhã em que precisaria de energia. Eu sabia que ela demoraria para levantar. De fato, já era um pouco tarde quando ouvi seus passos arrastados pelo corredor. Ela franziu a testa ao ver a bancada cheia de comida, e eu apenas sorri.

- O que é tudo isso? – Ela perguntou em um murmúrio, sentando em um dos bancos.

- Seu café da manhã. – Eu respondi, colocando um prato cheio de ovos mexidos bem na sua frente. Eu peguei um igual para mim e ocupei outro banco. – Aliás, bom dia pra você também. Eu pensei em comprar café, mas não queria sair com essa roupa ridícula, e... Bom, mesmo estando em casa, Emmett não vai me atender.

- Está ótimo assim. Obrigada. – Ela sorriu um pouco, só então reparando em tudo que eu havia preparado. – Você acha que rolou alguma coisa? – Perguntou ao encher o copo a sua frente de suco.

- Eu não sei. É Emmett. – Eu arregalei os olhos para ela, divertindo, o que a fez rir. – Eu nunca imaginei que ele fizesse o tipo de Rosalie. E o pai dela não vai ficar nada feliz, vai por mim.

- Acho que poucos pais gostariam de ter Emmett como genro. – Ela comentou distraidamente antes de começar a comer.

Eu demorei um pouco para responder, terminando de mastigar e engolir o pouco de comida que havia colocado na boca. Assim que falei outra vez, empurrei o prato com as fatias de bacon até ela, indicando com a cabeça.

- Ah, não, obrigada. Eu sou vegetariana. – Ela se desculpou.

Eu apenas ergui as sobrancelhas enquanto ela bebia um pouco do suco, sem olhar para mim.

- Você? Vegetariana? Desde quando? – Franzi a testa.

- Não sei, faz um mês ou dois. – Ela deu os ombros.

- Bella, você ama carne.

- Eu sei, mas eu resolvi dar uma chance pros bichinhos. Isso é tão injusto, sabe? – Ela falou de boca cheia após colocar um pouco mais dos ovos ali. Enquanto eu revirava os olhos e voltava a comer, ela encarou o bacon, parecendo pensar no assunto. – Mas... Se você analisar... Sei lá, ele já morreu mesmo, né?

Eu apenas olhei para ela de relance, que me olhava cheia de culpa. Ela suspirou e pegou uma fatia, me fazendo segurar a risada. – Uma só não vai fazer mal.

- É claro. – Eu sorri.

Bella tinha uma mania de inventar outras manias sempre que ficava entediada com a sua vida. Eu não ousaria dizer que ela estava infeliz, afinal ninguém conseguia ficar mal perto de Anthony, mas eu não podia culpá-la por algumas reclamações. Ela não podia mais sair com Alice quando bem entendia, sua licença-maternidade ainda demoraria um tempo para acabar e suas tintas continuavam longe. Uma artista como ela não ficaria muito satisfeita mantendo seus desenhos só no papel. Ela só não transformou o apartamento num imenso ateliê assim que saí por causa do nosso bebê.

É claro que ela nunca _verbalizava _essas reclamações. Parecia algo nobre que ela estivesse tentando mudar e controlar os nervos agora que era mãe, mas eu temia pelo momento em que simplesmente surtaria.

Muitas fatias de bacon mais tarde, ela terminou seu café da manhã, elogiando meu aparente talento na cozinha. Eu levantei e comecei a levar toda a louça para a pia e jogar o pouco que sobrou no lixo. Quando comecei a lavar tudo e ela fez menção de me ajudar, ouvimos Anthony acordar, e ela disparou para o quarto. Eu praticamente pulei no lugar quando, minutos depois, ela apareceu no corredor com nosso filho no colo. Eu sequei minhas mãos no pano mais próximo e dei a volta na bancada.

- Oi, garotão, você já acordou? – Eu disse num tom carinhoso enquanto Bella o arrumava quase sentado em seus braços, apoiando a cabeça ainda frágil em seu ombro. – Eu estava com saudades! Você dormiu bem?

Anthony arregalou os olhos para mim, claramente me reconhecendo, e então abriu um sorriso ao agitar os pés e as mãos. Ele resmungou alto como se estivesse respondendo, e eu ergui as sobrancelhas, sorrindo de volta. – É mesmo? Parece divertido! Eu não tenho um brinquedo que nem o seu, mas acho que vou arrumar, então!

Bella revirou os olhos com nossa conversa, divertida. – Vocês terão muito tempo pra conversar. Que tal o café da manhã agora, hein, Tony?

Com uma piscadela para mim, ela foi até o sofá, já acostumada com a posição mais confortável para amamentá-lo. Antes que pudesse se ajeitar para isso, a campainha tocou. Nós dois olhamos para a porta ao mesmo tempo antes que eu me aproximasse e a abrisse.

- Carlisle? – Eu murmurei. – Está... Um pouco cedo, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Eu aproveitei aquele segundo para agradecer mentalmente por estar ali. Meu tio não me encontrar em casa logo de manhã seria muito pior do que Rosalie me ver no apartamento de Emmett quase de madrugada. Mesmo assim, foram muitos encontros perigosos em menos de 24 horas e eu precisava começar a ser mais cauteloso.

- Bom dia. E eu sinto muito. – Ele cumprimentou com um sorriso fraco. – Eu precisava falar com você, então passei aqui antes do trabalho.

Com um histórico como o meu, é claro que as palavras "preciso falar com você", mesmo com sua expressão simpática, fizeram meu coração escapar uma batida. Eu tentei olhar o mais discretamente possível para Bella, mas acho que a ansiedade estava estampada em meu rosto. Ela se colocou de pé com Anthony firmemente contra seu peito, abrindo um sorriso duro para Carlisle.

- Bom dia, querida. – Ele cumprimentou. – Espero não estar atrapalhando.

- Não, eu estava... Levando ele pro quarto. – Mentiu. - Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos, então. – Ela mal conseguiu falar, claramente nervosa.

Eu não sabia se já devia começar a surtar. Meu tio não devia saber de nada – se soubesse, como teria descoberto? Tentei não pensar nisso e manter meu rosto tranquilo. Bella praticamente disparou pelo corredor e entrou no quarto de Anthony, fechando a porta. Eu sorri para Carlisle e pedi que entrasse, fechando a porta atrás dele. Sem rodeios, ele sentou no sofá, e eu me ajeitei ao seu lado.

- Ele está muito grande. Preciso começar a visitá-los com mais frequência. – Ele sorriu.

- Eu sei. Ele está começando a rir agora. – Eu abri um sorriso ainda maior que o dele, orgulhoso. – É incrível.

Carlisle soltou uma risada um pouco forçada, sem desviar os olhos de mim. Eu diminuí meu sorriso no mesmo instante, percebendo algo errado. Esperei que ele falasse primeiro.

- Eu pensei que vocês estavam planejando se mudar quando o bebê chegasse. – Ele franziu a testa, me olhando com interesse. – Você falava sobre uma casa, com um jardim e essas coisas... O que aconteceu com seus planos?

- Eu quero, mas... – Eu desviei o olhar, tentando pensar rápido. – Bella prefere ficar aqui enquanto Anthony ainda é muito pequeno. Ela acha o apartamento aconchegante, sem escadas ou esse tipo de coisa.

- Faz sentido. – Ele respondeu, mas não parecia ter ouvido direito. - E Xerxes?

- Ah, ele está com Emmett. Nós achamos melhor por causa da alergia da Bella e...

- Emmett? – Ele me cortou, pensativo. - Rosalie disse que viu você no apartamento dele ontem à noite. – Ele franziu a testa, falando devagar. – Assim.

Eu automaticamente olhei para baixo, encarando as roupas que costumava usar para dormir no sofá de Emmett. Antes que eu pudesse responder, Carlisle completou. – Você dormiu aqui? – Ele apontou o travesseiro no sofá com o queixo, e eu arregalei os olhos.

- O que? Não! – Eu forcei uma risada. – Isso aqui... Bella usa para amamentar. Ela usa como apoio.

- Edward, você saiu de casa? – Ele praticamente cuspiu, seu rosto mudando para preocupação agora.

Eu travei, sem saber o que dizer. Meu tio provavelmente percebeu todas as expressões passando por meus olhos, mas continuou parado, esperando calmamente pela resposta. Repassando suas perguntas na minha mente, eu percebi que ele conseguiu me guiar direitinho, cegamente até aquela em especial. Eu respirei fundo, antes de qualquer resposta imbecil.

Claro que não ousaria mentir, não de novo. E eu não sabia até que ponto ele estava desconfiado – se era apenas uma pergunta inocente ou se ele tinha provas concretas e estava me testando. Eu optei por dizer a verdade (ou, pelo menos, a minha verdade).

- Eu pensei que fosse dar certo. – Admiti o que nunca saiu da minha boca, nem mesmo para meu melhor amigo. – Mas... Já fazem 3 meses. Eu fico o tempo todo com ela e com Anthony, e eu adoro, mas acho que é só isso. Somos pais dele, e isso é pra sempre, mas entre nós... – Murmurei, olhando para as minhas mãos. – Acabou. Sim, eu saí desse apartamento. Estou com Emmett até encontrar um lugar só meu.

- Por que esse era o plano, não era?

Demorei um tempo para finalmente erguer os olhos outra vez, repassando a frase na minha cabeça para compreender que era verdade. Quando o fiz, devagar, encontrei a expressão cautelosa de Carlisle para mim. Ele soltou um riso baixo ao ver a confusão em meu rosto.

- Filho, eu sempre soube que não éramos muito amigos, mas nunca imaginei que você me achasse tão idiota assim. – Ele continuou sorrindo, de um jeito até carinhoso. – Aparecer com uma noiva semanas depois da minha bronca? E ainda mais com uma espertinha dessas. – Ele riu como se contasse uma velha e boa história. – Fingir ter uma família para conseguir seu dinheiro parecia mais fácil na teoria, não é?

- Nós... Tivemos nossos problemas. – Eu fiz uma careta, um pouco divertido.

- Eu sei. Não era difícil ver o desconforto entre vocês quando estava prestando atenção. Além do mais, eu já convivi com um tipo como você. O cabelo dele também era horrível.

- Meu pai? – Eu murmurei. – O que ele fez?

- O que todo bom universitário faz. Bebe. Passa mal. E bebe um pouco mais. – Ele balançou a cabeça com um suspiro, ainda divertido. – Anthony Masen foi o maior trambiqueiro que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer. Ele bancava festas imensas pros amigos só com o dinheiro que ganhava em jogos. E ele era bom nisso, se quer saber! Até um pequeno problema aparecer...

Eu me apoiei no sofá com os olhos quase arregalados enquanto prestava atenção. – O que aconteceu?

- O que sempre acontece. Mulheres. – Carlisle sorriu.

- Ele conheceu a minha mãe...

- É, mas não foi só isso. Ele repetiu o último ano da faculdade de Direito. – Eu ergui as sobrancelhas ao ouvir aquilo. – Acho que foi mais ou menos aí que ele decidiu dar um jeito na própria vida. Ele refez o último ano sem os pais, trabalhando e estudando. Eu me casei com a sua tia mais ou menos nessa época. Ela se preocupava com o irmão mais novo, mas nós sempre ouvíamos Elizabeth dizendo que ele precisava se cuidar sozinho. Que ele precisava enfrentar os problemas que ele mesmo criou.

Carlisle analisou meu rosto, procurando saber se eu havia entendido o que ele queria dizer com a frase. Eu abri um sorriso fraco para ele, cruzando os braços no peito.

- E ele conseguiu. Se formou, conseguiu vários clientes em pouco tempo, e antes que qualquer um percebesse, estava casado. A fortuna que foi deixada pra você ele fez com puro talento. – Completou.

Eu continuei a olhar para ele, sem saber o que dizer. Carlisle percebeu isso e apenas sorriu. – Eu sabia que precisava usar o mesmo remédio com você. Deixar você lidar com suas próprias escolhas. Eu não soube imediatamente o que você estava planejando, mas quando percebi... Aquilo me pareceu perfeito. Pra vocês dois. Eu sabia que vocês aprenderiam muito com isso.

- Bom, você estava certo. – Eu ri, aliviado por finalmente estarmos conversando sobre isso.

- Depois de muitos altos e baixos, sim. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Eu nunca duvidei do caráter de vocês, mas sempre soube o que ambos fariam por esse dinheiro. Estava estampado nos olhos dela que não aguentava mais ficar na casa do pai. Casar seria uma ótima maneira de sair de lá. Ainda mais com alguém tão rico...

- Você não está bravo? – Eu soltei.

- Não, eu consegui o que queria. – Ele sorriu. – Olha só pra você, Edward. Trabalhando com Esme, sempre pontual, até mesmo quando ela não pede. E eu acho mesmo ótimo você continuar assim, porque o dinheiro vai sumir com todos os mimos que Anthony ganha. – Nós rimos juntos, e ele continuou. - Quando veio essa gravidez... Eu via o medo em seus olhos. No começo eu achei que fazia parte do plano, mas não era possível que vocês fossem assim tão frios. Então eu olhei para os dois e vi. Vocês andavam tão cheios de si, tão confiantes que conseguiriam tudo o que sempre quiseram, e essa coisinha minúscula atrapalhou tudo. – Ele sorriu. – Mas vocês aprenderam. De novo. Quando eu entreguei o dinheiro, achei que realmente mereciam. Principalmente quando Bella tentou falar a verdade e você impediu. – Eu fiz uma careta com a lembrança disso e da briga que veio a seguir. – Foi aí que faltava só mais um pouquinho pra você. Acho que... O que faltava era conhecer seu filho.

- Por que decidiu falar tudo isso agora? – Eu murmurei, franzindo a testa.

- Eu não sabia que você estava fora de casa. Aliás, eu vinha me perguntando quando vocês chegariam nessa parte do plano: o divórcio. Porque era óbvio que aconteceria. Esses dias eu cogitei se não estavam realmente juntos... Mas Rosalie me disse isso ontem e eu vi que precisava fazer alguma coisa. – Ele explicou, e então esperou antes de completar. – Você gosta dela.

- Eu não sei. – Olhei para minhas mãos outra vez. – Acho que... Se realmente gostasse estaria fazendo alguma coisa a respeito, não é?

- O amor não é tão fácil quanto parece, Edward. – Ele riu. – O problema é que ele precisa partir de duas partes. E a primeira a se manifestar sempre sofre mais.

Apenas assenti, começando a me incomodar com o rumo da conversa. Apesar de estarmos deixando tudo tão claro, acho que ainda não estava pronto para me abrir tanto com Carlisle.

- Eu tenho uma coisa pra você. Eu espero que te motive a tomar a decisão certa. Sobre... Várias coisas. – Ele disse. Eu esperei, sorrindo um pouco. Ele colocou a mão no bolso do jaleco e tirou um envelope, assentindo brevemente ao me entregar. Eu olhei para ele numa pergunta muda. – Essa carta estava junto com o testamento de Anthony. Endereçada a você. Eu pensei em te entregar junto com o dinheiro, mas sua atitude no dia me mostrou que ainda não estava preparado. Agora... Acho que você não pode estar mais pronto do que isso.

- Você leu? – Eu abri um sorriso zombeteiro para ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ele deu os ombros, envergonhado apesar da diversão. – Curiosidade faz parte do meu trabalho. E eu acabo deixando isso escapar para outros lados. Desculpe.

Eu ri, negando com a cabeça em sinal de que estava tudo bem. Quando fiz menção de abrir, ele me parou, esticando a mão até a minha. – Leia e reflita sozinho. – Disse antes de levantar outra vez com um sorriso. – Eu tenho que ir agora.

- Obrigado por tudo, tio. – Eu soltei, muito sincero.

Ele me puxou para um abraço que, apesar de começar um pouco estranho, terminou realmente confortável. Ele me soltou e sorriu para mim. – Seja qual for a sua decisão a partir de agora, eu sei que será a certa.

- Eu prometo que sim.

Carlisle assentiu para mim, confiante, e deu meia-volta até a porta. Eu o acompanhei, me despedi e a fechei devagar, não querendo que Bella ouvisse que ele já estava indo embora. Assim que me vi sozinho na sala, voltei para o sofá, praticamente me jogando nele e abrindo o envelope como uma criança curiosa.

_"Meu querido Edward,_

_Tenha em mente que essa carta é um pouco complicada para mim. Estou escrevendo pensando no garotinho que acabei de conhecer, mas tenho noção de que a pessoa lendo tais palavras já é, provavelmente, um homem. Eu estou tremendo. Acho que só estou emocionado demais._

_Meu pai costumava dizer que apenas uma grande mulher pode fazer um grande homem. E eu descobri que é verdade. Elizabeth me deu tudo. Ela me deu você. Sua mãe dorme agora, e eu estou olhando para ela. Nem mesmo o cansaço conseguiu vencer sua beleza. Eu mal vejo a hora dela abrir seus grandes olhos verdes para mim e então falarmos sobre você, mais uma vez, sobre como você nasceu grande, forte e atento. Você nem imagina o quanto é curioso! Bastaram apenas algumas lágrimas para anunciar sua chegada ao mundo, e então você é só sorrisos, tentando entender tudo o que vê. Carlisle disse algo sobre recém-nascidos não enxergarem muito bem, mas eu não acredito._

_Eu já visitei o berçário pelo menos 3 vezes nas últimas horas. Eu gosto desse lugar, é calmo, é bonito. Cara, não me ache exagerado, mas você tem um brilho diferente dos outros bebês. Você vai entender um dia, quando tiver filhos. Foi como... Se eu soubesse. Não precisaram me falar que era você, eu sabia. Você é nosso, você é simplesmente a prova viva do quanto nos amamos, uma mistura exata. E quando você fechou aquela mãozinha minúscula no meu dedo pela primeira vez! Ah, eu já o amo tanto, Edward... É como se você estivesse o tempo todo só esperando para nascer, seguro em algum lugar precioso, para então chegar e mudar completamente a minha vida. Merda, agora eu estou chorando. E acabei de falar um palavrão para o meu filho recém-nascido._

_Por agora, eu só consigo pensar no momento em que vou levar você para casa. Seu quarto está pronto, apenas esperando por você. Você deveria ter muitos brinquedos, mas Rosalie já roubou alguns, e ninguém conseguiu tirar daquelas mãozinhas. Não importa, eu compro outros, eu compro milhares de brinquedos para você. E, acredite, ser mais novo tem as suas vantagens; daqui alguns anos você pode quebrar todas aquelas Barbies da sua prima e ninguém vai culpá-lo._

_Agora eu estou imaginando essa cena! Será que você vai ser tão encrenqueiro quanto eu? Isso será engraçado de ver. Ou será que você vai ser um pequeno cavalheiro, tanto quanto sua mãe foi uma dama? Uau, é tanta coisa para pensar. Tanta coisa para descobrir sobre você. Eu espero que tenhamos muita coisa em comum. Bom, uma eu já sei que temos: O amor por Elizabeth. Você é um sortudo, porque você é o único homem com quem eu vou dividi-la! Eu sei que ela é incrível, e que não há nada melhor do que dormir entre aqueles braços, mas eu serei sempre o seu cúmplice de crimes, está bem?_

_Espero que você tenha se tornado um grande homem. Me conte quando encontrar sua grande mulher. Me conte tudo._

_Do seu pai que sempre te amará,_

_Anthony._

_PS: Se eu estiver por perto agora, me dê um forte abraço, filho."_

Precisei de um tempo para perceber as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Eu passei a mão por ele automaticamente, guardando o papel de volta no envelope. Ainda estava me recuperando do choque da conversa com Carlisle – de sua esperteza para descobrir tudo rapidamente e do perdão que não merecia – e não sabia exatamente porque estava chorando, por isso ou pelas palavras que li. Elas demoraram um pouco mais do que o normal para me atingir.

Meu pai teve uma juventude como a minha, e isso não pareceu tão ruim depois que ele finalmente amadureceu. Era óbvio que isso alguma hora aconteceria comigo – com um casamento de mentira ou não. Acho que, de uma forma ou de outra, eu teria chegado lá, e principalmente chegado até Anthony. Meu casamento com Bella teria sido vazio e insuficiente para minhas mudanças se não fosse pela chegada do meu filho. E, apesar de Carlisle não reconhecer, a culpa principal foi sempre da mulher que estava logo ao nosso lado. Aconteceu com meu pai e aconteceu comigo.

_"Meu pai costumava dizer que apenas uma grande mulher pode fazer um grande homem." _Eu pousei os olhos naquelas palavras, relendo a frase ou simplesmente encarando-a, por um longo tempo. Aquelas letras pareciam se mexer para mim, tentando entrar na minha mente. A veracidade de cada sílaba me deixou tonto. Uma grande mulher; uma completamente maluca, instável e mau-caráter de uma maneira que só ela para deixar tudo isso tão adorável. E o pior: Cada defeito que existia nela era facilmente encontrado em mim também.

- Ele sabia, não é? – Eu virei meu rosto ainda molhado para encarar seu olhar. Ela continuou encostada na parede do corredor, abaixando a cabeça. – Ele sempre soube.

- Ele não está bravo. – Eu girei o envelope nas mãos, olhando para ele.

Só notei Bella se aproximando quando ela finalmente sentou ao meu lado. - Então por que estava chorando? – Ela perguntou, sorrindo um pouco. Eu neguei com a cabeça, sem olhar para ela. – Eu posso? – Completou, tocando levemente o envelope.

- É claro. – Eu murmurei, deixando que ela o tirasse das minhas mãos.

Cuidadosamente, Bella o abriu e puxou a carta, franzindo a testa ao tentar entender a caligrafia. Eu observei seu rosto e sua reação a cada parágrafo, enquanto ela soltava um riso baixo e então seus olhos se enchiam d´água. Quando me olhou outra vez, ficou tão muda quanto eu.

- Ele a amava muito. – Ela murmurou após algum tempo, colocando o envelope fechado novamente em meu colo.

- Eu sei. Eu não entendia isso antes. – Respondi, olhando suas mãos repousadas perto da minha coxa, entre nós dois.

- E agora entende?

Eu olhei imediatamente para ela ao ouvir aquilo, sem responder. As intenções não muito claras por trás de suas palavras me deixaram receoso. Acho que não era uma boa ideia falar sobre as minhas ideias sobre o amor, pelo menos nos últimos meses.

- Você é um grande homem, Edward. – Ela completou quando eu não consegui responder.

- Não, eu não sou. Não ainda. – Eu olhei pra baixo outra vez. – Eu nem sequer sei o que quero fazer da minha vida. Sabe? Eu não nasci com um dom para pintar. Ou para ser médico. Ou advogado.

- Você não sabe disso ainda. Só isso. Pintar não devia ser uma profissão, eu é que sou maluca de insistir nisso. – Vi pelo canto dos olhos quando ela sorriu, ainda cabisbaixo. – Você acha que Carlisle e seu pai sabiam desde cedo o que queriam? Anthony também deve ter passado por isso antes de descobrir que era ótimo convencendo pessoas. O que, se quer saber, você também é.

- Acha que eu devia tentar isso?

- Eu não sou ninguém pra decidir seu futuro, Edward. – Ela riu baixinho.

- Carlisle disse que ele era igual a mim. Irresponsável. Até... Até minha mãe aparecer.

Eu ergui o rosto para ela, sentindo meus olhos úmidos outra vez. Ao encontrar os dela, aquela mesma frase da carta voltou para a minha cabeça, com um significado ainda mais pesado. Sua mão subiu para minha bochecha e a secou delicadamente. Antes que sua mão se afastasse do meu rosto, eu me aproximei, encostando nossos narizes delicadamente antes de beijar seus lábios. Imediatamente fui retribuído; sua mão subiu para a minha nuca, me puxando mais perto, e antes que eu pudesse pensar nossas línguas estavam unidas, sem a menor pressa. Eu sentia saudade do gosto já conhecido.

Quando me afastei um pouco e abri os olhos para ela, Bella pareceu não gostar muito do fim, curvando um pouco o corpo em minha direção. Nossos lábios continuavam muito próximos, mesmo que não fosse mais exatamente um beijo. Ela me olhou de volta e soltou um riso baixo, suspirando agora que podia respirar normalmente.

- Eu devia procurar uma roupa decente em casa. – Eu disse quando o silêncio começou a incomodar.

- Aqui é a sua casa. – Ela murmurou de volta, se agarrando carinhosamente no meu cabelo, bagunçando-o um pouco. – Eu sinto muito pelos últimos meses, Edward. Eu nem quero imaginar como é dentro do apartamento de Emmett.

Eu ri, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. – Não é tão ruim quanto parece.

- Mesmo assim, você não merece dormir em um sofá.

Eu desviei os olhos para a gola de sua blusa, mexendo nela distraidamente. Acho que ela percebeu minha expressão, mas não disse nada. Eu tinha algumas coisas presas na garganta que realmente não sabia como dizer. Com uma careta, tentei, erguendo o rosto para olhá-la outra vez.

- Você... Quer que eu volte... Como seu marido? – Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos. – Quer dizer, nós não precisamos mais fingir que estamos casados, não é? E se você quer sinceridade, Bella, eu passei os últimos meses confuso demais pra me _casar_. Você entende? Desculpe. Eu não sei o que eu quero. Eu só sei que eu olho pra você e...

Meus olhos desceram outra vez automaticamente enquanto eu falava, um pouco envergonhado. Quando parei, foi impossível não notar sua expressão ansiosa, querendo ouvir o final. Eu não consegui completar, suspirando um pouco frustrado por minha própria confusão.

- Você precisa voltar porque esse lugar também é seu. Foi injusto te expulsar daqui. Mas você saiu tão rápido que eu não tive tempo de dizer que... – Ela parou, e eu prestei ainda mais atenção, curioso com a frase inacabada. – Que eu queria você comigo. Seja você um marido ou não. Bom, eu também não sei! Mas eu não aguento mais dormir sem você me chutando.

Eu ri, apertando meus olhos até algumas lágrimas presas ali escaparem. Ela secou abaixo dos meus olhos com os lábios, devagar, me fazendo sorrir. – E, sabe, acho que nem existe um nome pra... Um cara totalmente irritante que muda as minhas coisas do lugar e me tira do sério por pura diversão. – Nós rimos juntos, e então ela completou, tentando forçar uma expressão inocente. – E que eu adoro beijar...

Sorri largamente com seu pedido por trás da frase, me curvando outra vez para encontrar sua boca. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que tinha a mínima noção do que estava fazendo. O que eu sentia era recíproco – isso estava claro em seus olhos e em seu beijo apaixonado – mas tanto sentimento não era suficiente para tornar as coisas fáceis. Nós tínhamos duas famílias inteiras que mereciam uma satisfação sobre nosso casamento forjado, e principalmente um filho que dependia de um relacionamento saudável entre nós. Era impossível saber o que aconteceria caso tentássemos e acabasse mal outra vez.

Mas, recebendo beijos como aqueles, eu não podia pensar em nada para nos atrapalhar.

* * *

**Capítulo enorme merece n/a enorme!**

**Começando do começo: Pois é, gente, Carlisle sempre soube. Ele não é tão bobinho assim. E, pode parecer que tá tudo resolvido, mas esses dois ainda tem muito o que se acertar com suas famílias, né? A mentira foi crescendo e envolveu mais gente do que eles esperavam. Porém agora eles vão enfrentar tudo isso juntos! *awn* Eu não prometo que agora será só amores, primeiro porque é complicado toda essa história, e segundo porque ainda não acabou e eu curto um drama em reta final!**

**Segunda coisinha de hoje: Eu encontrei um erro na história e já estou consertando. Só vou avisar porque acho sacanagem mudar e não falar nada, né? No capítulo 18, na briga entre Beward, a Bella disse que o pai dela havia comprado o apartamento. Eu não sei de onde diabos eu tirei isso, sendo que no capítulo 6 ficou muito claro que o Edward emprestou dinheiro do tio pra comprar ele mesmo. Enfim, essas coisas acontecem quando se escreve uma história muito longa, foi a emoção do momento. Já está certinho lá.**

**Terceira: Hoje não tem teaser. CALMA que eu vou explicar porque e vocês vão morrer de orgulho! Pra quem não sabe, a Nina faz parte do Twilight Universe, um fã clube já quase idoso se tratando da saga, surgiu desde o comecinho. Por conta disso, ela foi chamada pra participar da Campus Party num Confronto de Sagas (Harry Potter x Twilight), um debate (saudável, eu espero) e chamou ninguém mais ninguém menos do que EU pra dar a cara a tapa junto com ela. Campus Party pra quem não sabe é um super evento tecnológico, sobre blogs, games, design e essas coisas. Se vocês estão se perguntando porque diabos haverá um debate sobre sagas lá dentro, eu também não sei a resposta. Mas vamos lá! Provar que fãs de Twilight não são o que todo mundo pensa u_u**

**Enfim, é isso, respondendo a ausência de teaser: Com tanta coisa pra pensar e um último cap enorme, o próximo capítulo não está pronto rs. Mas eu prometo que ele estará até quarta, juro juradinho!**

**É isso, se por acaso alguém estiver pensando em aparecer pela CP, aproveitem pra nos dar uma forcinha amanhã. E, como sempre, até quarta!**


	24. A verdade

**BPOV  
**  
Aos poucos eu voltei a entender o que era realmente dormir.

Edward sempre esteve por perto, é claro, mas foi diferente nos primeiros meses morando em lugares diferentes (mesmo sendo vizinhos). Com um bebê recém-nascido sob minha responsabilidade, eu precisei aprender o que era pular da cama sem xingar o som que me acordava. Anthony chamava e eu precisava estar sempre pronta, mesmo durante a madrugada. Felizmente, antes que eu pudesse surtar com minhas horas mal dormidas, Edward voltou para nosso apartamento.

Eu não me arrependo do tempo em que ficamos separados, porque eu consegui pensar com clareza. Em tudo.

Podia ser uma tentativa maluca, e podia ser mais doloroso do que imaginávamos (até mesmo para outras pessoas), mas chamá-lo de marido nunca fez tanto sentido quanto fazia agora. Nós estávamos bem - talvez não sem brigas, mas qualquer discussão era facilmente esquecida com alguns carinhos ou algum agrado que ele me comprava. E, muito diferente do Edward que uma vez eu já odiei, esse novo homem sabia que não precisava de joias caras ou roupas de grife para me conquistar.

Nós não fomos muito longe em nosso relacionamento, caso estejam se perguntando. Em parte porque eu havia acabado de ter um bebê e meu corpo não passava de alguma coisa flácida com o dever de alimentá-lo. Sexo era a última coisa que passava pela minha cabeça. E também porque, se éramos novas pessoas, acho que fazia sentido começar tudo do zero. Estávamos indo devagar e isso funcionava... Pelo menos no nosso mundinho.

É claro que não se pode criar uma mentira enorme para sua família e ser perdoado simplesmente porque o tiro saiu pela culatra. Nosso plano estava cada vez mais real, e aos poucos todos ficavam convencidos disso, mas ainda faltava um pequeno detalhe: Carlisle me fez prometer que voltaria até a casa de Charlie e confessaria tudo. Ele estava levando o assunto muito bem, e Esme concordou que aquilo foi necessário para nosso amadurecimento, mas eu não sabia como meus pais poderiam reagir.

- Você não pode adiar mais. - Edward disse calmamente, tirando Anthony de sua banheira e o enrolando na toalha. - Nós devemos isso a eles.

Eu suspirei, parada na porta do banheiro enquanto ele terminava o banho do bebê. Depois de secá-lo, Edward puxou o capuz da toalha (que imitava a boca de um jacaré) e cobriu a cabeça de Anthony, que me olhou e riu. Só então eu sorri.

- Vamos, mamãe, eu já estou pronto para ver o vovô e a vovó! - Ele imitou a voz de Anthony, que mexia as pernas animado em cima do trocador.

- Eu não sei se ele devia ir conosco. - Eu respondi.

- O que você acha que vai acontecer? No máximo você pode ser deserdada, mas isso já aconteceu há muito tempo. - Ele respondeu ao colocar uma fralda em Anthony, fazendo uma careta para ele mesmo enquanto falava o assunto sério comigo. - E, em todo caso, precisamos dele. Com um bebê no colo Charlie vai pensar duas vezes antes de pular no meu pescoço.

- Edward! Você não pode usar o seu filho como um escudo! - Eu o repreendi.

- Por que? Você acha que vai precisar mais do que eu? - Ele abriu um sorriso divertido para mim, erguendo o bebê devidamente limpo de volta para seu colo. Eu apenas revirei os olhos. - Bella, eu tenho certeza que seus pais aceitarão ter uma conversa madura e civilizada.

- Certo. Assim como foi nossa conversa quando eu anunciei que estudaria Artes na faculdade.

- Ele sobreviveu ao seu noivado. Isso é o fim para qualquer pai. - Ele me entregou Anthony ao falar, tirando a camiseta um pouco molhada. - Isso está ficando cada vez mais difícil. - Mudou de assunto, se referindo a roupa depois do banho de Anthony. - Ele simplesmente não fica quieto.

- Ele precisa de uma distração. Vamos dar um jeito nisso depois. - Eu mal olhei para Edward ao falar, saindo do banheiro com o bebê. Ele encontrou meus olhos e sorriu para mim, me deixando totalmente hipnotizada por seu rostinho perfeito.

Assim que cheguei no quarto e deitei Anthony em cima da cômoda, ouvi Edward ligar o chuveiro. Sabendo que demoraria um pouco, eu comecei a trocar nosso bebê sozinha, escolhendo uma roupa apropriada para o clima quente. A nova aventura de Anthony agora era rolar, e eu precisava me preocupar em manter o olho nele o tempo todo antes que simplesmente virasse e caísse dali. Com uma mão em sua barriga, estiquei a outra até a gaveta mais próxima, puxando o primeiro conjunto de verão que meus dedos encontraram.

Eu não era tão boa quanto Edward para ter longas conversas alegres com Anthony. Nossa ligação era especial e diferente; ele sorria para mim e se aconchegava em meu colo de uma maneira que não fazia com o pai. Isso me tornava muito menos divertida, é claro, mas era suficiente com alguém tão agitado se molhando junto com ele durante o banho. Ele precisava encontrar a calma em algum canto daquela casa.

Coloquei a roupa nele tendo seus olhos sempre atentos em mim. Qualquer mínimo movimento como franzir a testa para ele ou fazer uma careta já me dava um sorriso encantador. Assim que acabei, segurei seu corpo firmemente pelas axilas e o coloquei de pé, ajudando-o a se sustentar apesar das pernas ainda moles demais. Ele dobrou os joelhos e riu, gostando da posição.

- Você está doidinho pra sair correndo por aí, não é? - Eu sorri para ele, fazendo com que deitasse em meus braços. Ele continuou a rir, ainda me olhando.

Eu estava me acostumando a ler muito - qualquer coisa, na verdade - sobre bebês, desde o começo da minha gravidez. Com quase 5 meses, Anthony mal era capaz de se sustentar sentado, já que o peso da própria cabeça frágil era um desafio para qualquer criança naquela idade. Nós tentávamos ajudar, mas ele precisava do seu próprio tempo - e não demoraria muito com tanta agitação.

- Completamente. E eu mal posso esperar para correr atrás dele. – Ouvi a voz de Edward na porta do quarto e virei um pouco, sem saber desde quando ele estava ali nos observando. – Vou ter muito trabalho salvando ele da sua cobra assassina.

- Ela não é assassina! Ela nunca fez mal a ninguém e eu garanto que nunca faria. - Respondi com certa diversão.

Voltei a olhar para Anthony e seus olhos atentos ao pai. Devagar, Edward se aproximou de nós, apoiando as mãos na curva da minha cintura e beijando a testa dele. Eu ergui um pouco o rosto e recebi um beijo também, dessa vez nos lábios. O bebê em meu colo apoiou a cabeça em meu braço e suspirou pesadamente, fazendo com que nos afastássemos imediatamente para observá-lo.

- Seus pais já devem estar impacientes. Vamos. - Edward pediu carinhosamente, pegando a bolsa de Anthony de cima da poltrona.

Eu peguei a minha na sala e a equilibrei no ombro enquanto descíamos. Assim que viu tendo alguns problemas ali, Edward me ajudou, segurando-a para que eu me ajeitasse com Anthony nos braços. Com nosso filho devidamente seguro em sua cadeirinha, nós tomamos nossos lugares e Edward dirigiu até a casa dos Swan, lugar que eu vinha tentando evitar. Quando chegamos no portão e recebemos permissão para entrar com o carro, eu vi que bem ao nosso lado, na garagem, estava um veículo completamente novo. Mais um. Edward percebeu também e riu enquanto estacionava.

- Olha só! Acho que alguém ficou sem mais silicone esse mês.

- Edward! - Eu o repreendi. - Você pode evitar as piadas sobre a minha mãe só hoje?

- Qual é o problema se eu não faço essas piadas na cara dela? Você sabe que é verdade. - Ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior, saindo do carro.

Eu continuei sentada no banco do passageiro enquanto ele abria a porta de trás e pegava Anthony no colo. Enquanto ele conversava com nosso filho, eu fiz o mesmo, abrindo a outra porta e pegando as bolsas no banco de trás. Assim que me aproximei deles, sorrindo com o som da risada de Anthony, nós ouvimos a voz estridente na porta da casa.

- Eu pensei que vocês já tivessem desistido do nosso almoço! - Renée gritou, andando em seus saltos até perto de nós. - Oi, crianças! Como estão? - Ela deixou um beijo demorado na bochecha de cada um de nós, deixando Anthony por último e então praticamente arrancando o bebê do colo de Edward.

Renée não era exatamente uma avó. Ela tinha horror ao título. Ela adorava brincar com Anthony, como qualquer pessoa, mas não me ajudou quando ele era ainda era um recém-nascido e não pretendia fazer isso agora. Duvido que sequer tenha trocado uma fralda minha algum dia.

- Vamos entrar! Sue preparou um dos seus pratos favoritos, Bella. Ela sente falta de cozinhar pra você. Você está se dando bem com Leah? Eu sei que a menina não é uma ótima cozinheira, mas ela está aprendendo.

Eu soltei um longo suspiro enquanto ouvia minha mãe tagarelar, e ela mal percebeu que eu não estava ouvindo. Enquanto andávamos atrás dela, Edward segurou minha mão, abrindo um sorriso cúmplice. Eu tentei sorrir de volta, mas a cada passo que dávamos para dentro da casa eu ficava mais nervosa. Já na sala, encontramos Charlie, que nos cumprimentou sem jeito. Ele pegou Anthony nos braços também, encantado como desde a primeira vez em que o viu, mas sem muito jeito para falar com ele.

Optei por não falar durante nosso almoço, não querendo estragá-lo. Não havia momento certo para dizer aquilo. Infelizmente, eu precisava, acima de tudo por Carlisle. Um agradecimento pela maneira extraordinária que ele agiu mesmo sabendo de nosso plano tão infantil.

Assim que Sue tirou nossos pratos, nós voltamos para a sala de estar, onde meu pai se aconchegou em sua poltrona de sempre. Eu sentei no sofá bem ao lado de Edward, olhando para minha mãe a nossa frente com os olhos arregalados. Eu mantive Anthony em meu colo, praticamente sentado com as costas apoiadas em meu peito. Ele se remexeu e resmungou, mexendo em minhas mãos, mas eu não brinquei com ele como faria normalmente.

- Hm... Mãe? Pai? Tem uma coisa que eu...

- Nós. - Edward me cortou, percebendo o nervosismo em minha voz.

- Nós... Precisamos falar com vocês.

Renée trocou a posição das pernas, cruzando-as novamente enquanto suspirava. Ela olhou para Charlie ao seu lado e então de novo para nós.

- Eu devia saber que vocês só vieram para pedir alguma coisa. Você nunca marcaria um almoço só porque estava com saudade, Isabella. Família também é importante, sabia disso? - Ela reclamou.

- Eu sei que é! - Rebati. - Por isso que estou aqui. Nós não vamos pedir nada. É só... Nós... Eu... Edward...

- Bella, você está começando a me assustar. - Charlie disse.

- Tudo bem. - Eu suspirei, virando Anthony quase deitado em meu colo. Ele apoiou a cabeça no meu braço confortavelmente, fechando os olhos. Eu olhei para ele enquanto falava, sem conseguir encarar meus pais. - Antes de me casar eu estava... Frustrada com a minha vida. Eu não queria mais morar aqui, eu queria um emprego e um lugar só meu, mas isso parecia a coisa mais impossível do mundo. Eu odiava todas as coisas de grife que a mamãe comprava pra mim, odiava Sue o tempo todo na minha cola como se eu fosse uma princesa e as reclamações sobre as minhas pinturas. Mas eu não tinha como sair daqui, não tinha dinheiro, e nunca pediria para vocês.

Eu ergui um pouco o rosto para Edward, vendo ele assentir discretamente para que eu continuasse. - Enquanto isso, Edward estava com problemas para conseguir a sua herança. E ele precisava de mim... Para...

- Meu pai tinha uma clausula em seu testamento sobre mim, dizendo que só Carlisle poderia liberar o dinheiro quando eu crescesse. Eu me tornei um adolescente irresponsável e ele viu que eu não saberia administrar tudo aquilo. - Edward explicou por mim, me fazendo suspirar aliviada. - E eu pensei que, se eu me casasse e formasse uma família, eu mostraria que era adulto o suficiente. É claro que eu não tinha nenhum relacionamento sério, ou perto disso, para ficar noivo. E então eu lembrei que Bella também precisava de dinheiro.

Nós dois olhamos para Charlie e Renée, analisando suas expressões. Seus rostos passaram por muitas cores diferentes enquanto eles entendiam o que Edward explicou. Finalmente, meu pai ficou em pé, quase roxo por causa de sua raiva. Renée parecia paralisada, com a mão na boca.

- Vocês tem alguma noção do que fizeram!? - Ele gritou, fazendo Anthony chorar com o som alto. Eu puxei o bebê contra meu peito ao mesmo tempo que Edward ficou em pé, bem na nossa frente.

- Nós aprendemos nossa lição, Sr. Swan. Eu posso garantir isso. - Edward disse para meu pai, muito calmo.

- Aprenderam? O que vocês sabem sobre qualquer coisa? - Charlie fechou as mãos com força, olhando para nós dois sem saber com quem gritar primeiro. - Você mentiu para o seu tio para conseguir uma herança? Um dinheiro fácil? Alguma vez já pensou em arrumar um trabalho, moleque?

- Carlisle só nos entregou o dinheiro pouco antes de Anthony nascer. - Edward falou rápido, tentando cortá-lo. - Antes disso, nós estávamos vivendo com o dinheiro que eu ganho trabalhando na loja. E então Bella começou a trabalhar no ateliê, e nós...

- E vocês continuaram a trabalhar só para manter as aparências? É isso? - Ele falou ainda mais alto, e Edward ficou quieto. Eu lembrei imediatamente de sua confissão sobre não saber o que fazer com a própria vida, e sabia que era exatamente isso que devia estar passando por sua cabeça. - E quanto a você? - Ele deu um passo para o lado para me olhar, e eu me encolhi um pouco. - Será que não sobrou nenhum pingo de bom senso? Alguma escrúpulo?

- Talvez eu tenha aprendido com você, então! - Eu gritei de volta, fazendo Anthony chorar mais alto. Quando percebi isso, fiquei em pé, entregando o bebê imediatamente para Edward. - Eu cresci vendo você conseguindo milhões na sua maldita empresa, passando por cima de quem precisasse!

- Isso é completamente diferente, Isabella. Você colocou uma criança no mundo para melhorar a sua mentira. Que tipo de maluca criminosa é capaz de uma coisa dessas?

- Eu nunca planejei isso! - Eu gritei de volta, sentindo as lágrimas descendo por minhas bochechas. - Não fazia parte do plano, eu nunca seria capaz disso. Só aconteceu!

- Aconteceu? E agora, o quê? Ele vai ficar adulto e vai saber a história dos próprios pais? Como foi concebido no meio de uma farsa? - Eu arregalei os olhos para Charlie, realmente temendo que ele começasse a passar mal bem na minha frente. - E vocês dois? Ainda estão morando juntos? Isso era só até nos contar ou vão realmente tentar brincar de família feliz?

As lágrimas pararam de cair quando minha tristeza foi substituída pela raiva. Eu sabia o que havia feito de errado, e estava disposta a pedir desculpas e ouvir todas as broncas que merecia, mas Charlie não tinha direito de interferir no que quer que existisse entre Edward e eu. Eu cerrei os olhos para ele, respirando fundo antes de gritar minha resposta.

- Isso é tudo culpa sua! Eu nunca teria tomado uma medida drástica como essa, sair de casa de um jeito tão estúpido, se você tivesse me apoiado pelo menos uma vez na minha vida!

- Não tente colocar a culpa das suas falhas em mim. Eu sou seu pai, mas meu papel foi apenas educá-la. Se você não tem caráter, isso realmente não é problema meu. - Ele falou estranhamente calmo de repente, claramente tentando me atingir.

Eu ergui os olhos ainda marejados para minha mãe, me encarando atentamente do sofá. Nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca, mas parecia assustada com tudo aquilo. Em seguida, olhei para o lado, vendo Edward me olhando com seriedade enquanto segurava Anthony com o rosto escondido em seu peito.

- Você está vivendo uma mentira. - Ele completou. - Eu não consigo pensar numa pessoa tão horrível que possa conviver consigo mesma dessa maneira.

- Eu devo ser realmente uma víbora, então, pai, porque eu nunca estive tão feliz. - Tentei não tremer minha voz, em vão. Sem dar as costas para eles, peguei as bolsas no sofá, segurando elas de qualquer jeito. - Obrigada por nada, Charlie.

Fiz questão de olhar em seus olhos ao dizer aquilo. Ele podia me chamar de qualquer coisa a partir daquele dia, menos de covarde. Com um último olhar no rosto de Renée, eu dei a volta no sofá, direto para a saída da casa. Não parei para ver se Edward estava me seguindo. Quando cheguei no carro, ouvi o barulho dele sendo aberto de longe, e não precisei esperar para abrir a porta de trás e jogar tudo lá dentro. Eu sentei no banco do passageiro em silêncio, ouvindo enquanto Edward se aproximava e colocava Anthony em sua cadeirinha, sem falar com ele como sempre fazia. Eu não olhei para o lado quando ele se ajeitou no banco do motorista e saiu da garagem.

- Ele vai voltar atrás, Bella. Logo vocês vão se acertar. - Ele tentou me animar após um longo silêncio.

- Eu não tenho o que acertar com ele. Essa briga só estava sendo adiada. - Respondi irritada quase por cima dele, olhando pela janela. - Eu tenho tudo o que sempre quis e nunca consegui com eles atrasando a minha vida.

- Ainda são seus pais, Bella.

- E o que diabos você sabe sobre isso, Edward? - Eu descontei a raiva nele, fechando os olhos ao perceber isso. - Tudo bem, desculpe. Eu nunca disse isso, tá legal?

- Tudo bem. - Ele respondeu, mas obviamente estava ofendido. Eu estiquei uma mão e peguei a dele entre nossos bancos. - Você sabe o que faz. Mas acho que, agora, você entende o que eles sentem ao perder a única filha.

Eu olhei para o rosto de Edward antes de olhar para trás por cima do ombro, observando Anthony franzindo a testa enquanto encarava as próprias mãos, curioso. Eu suspirei, pensando no assunto por um segundo.

- Talvez Carlisle possa falar com eles. - Murmurei.

- Se você pedir, acho que ele adoraria ajudar. - Edward sorriu.

- Mas, por enquanto, só quero esquecer um pouco o assunto... - Suspirei, afundando um pouco no banco. Minha mão soltou a dele e subiu para a sua nuca, acariciando o lugar. Eu olhei de canto para ele, sorrindo um pouco. - Você sabe o que eu vou querer quando chegarmos em casa, não sabe?

- Hm, deixa eu adivinhar... - Ele disse, me fazendo revirar os olhos. - Massagem nos pés?

- E é bom você não tentar fazer cócegas. - Ameacei, divertida.

- Vou tentar me segurar.

* * *

**Tem coisa mais fofa que Beward, gente? Só o Anthony, né? UHAHUAHU Vocês estão liberadas para ficar com raiva do Charlie. Ou apoiar o Edward e dizer que a Bella devia fazer as pazes, sei lá! Soltem os verbos nas reviews!**

**Bom, semana passada eu falei que nós estaríamos na Campus Party pro Confronto das sagas e eu recebi três tipos de reação: Alguns ficaram totalmente perdidos sobre o que diabos era isso, alguns apoiaram e outros acharam que era besteira discutir. Mas acho que no fundo todo mundo ficou curioso pra ver no que deu, né?**

**Eu gostaria de perder um segundo para ressaltar que o é uma merda de um site que não me deixa postar uma porra de um link na MINHA nota. Então tá. Eu tinha uma entrevista pra mostrar pra vocês, quem quiser ver procura a fic em outros sites ou joga no Google "confronto de sagas: harry potter x crepúsculo campus party". Vamos logo que agora eu to putíssima. Eu nem sei se chamo aquilo de debate, porque foi MUITO divertido, a Nina já conhecia as meninas e uma delas era fã de Crepúsculo inclusive, assim como nós somos fãs de HP. Harry Potter realmente ganhou, mas valeu muito a pena estar lá, nós não saímos perdendo de jeito nenhum. Se vocês querem saber, quando acabou alguns meninos super acanhados vieram confessar que são fãs de Crepúsculo também! HAHUAUH **

**Espero que o teaser compense a falta da semana passada:**

"Sua boca encontrou a minha com uma pressa que eu não via nela há muito tempo. Imediatamente, meu corpo me obrigou a retribuir, encaixando minhas mãos em sua cintura para puxá-la cada vez mais perto. Eu podia sentir todo o seu amor naquele gesto, em sua língua procurando sentir cada vez mais da minha e seus dedos se perdendo no meu cabelo. Eu só esperava que ela pudesse sentir o mesmo."

**Até quarta!**


	25. A babá

******Lemon à vista! Quem não curte está avisada!**  


* * *

**EPOV**

Girei a chave com a maior suavidade que consegui, tentando não fazer barulho ao entrar em casa. Abri a porta e não me preocupei em acender a luz, conseguindo enxergar o suficiente com a pouca claridade que vinha da janela. Após trancá-la novamente pelo lado de dentro, deixei a chave ali mesmo, andando devagar pelo corredor.

Antes que eu pudesse chegar até o meu quarto, percebi a luz acesa no de Anthony e a porta entreaberta. Enquanto desfazia o nó da gravata com uma mão, empurrei um pouco a porta com a outra, o suficiente para ver o que acontecia ali dentro. A cena de Bella colocando o bebê para dormir seria adorável se não fosse tão tarde. Ela parecia muito cansada. Mesmo assim, cantarolava uma música repetidamente, esperando que Anthony finalmente caísse no sono.

Quando conseguiu, ela soltou um suspiro pesado, curvando o corpo perto do berço para deitá-lo lá dentro. Assim que se afastou, me viu pela pequena fresta, sorrindo levemente antes de apagar a luz e me encontrar no corredor. Nós trocamos um rápido beijo ali mesmo, vendo apenas a sombra um do outro. Em seguida, entramos juntos no quarto, acendendo a luz.

- Desculpe a demora. Mesmo. - Eu murmurei.

- Tudo bem. Você está com fome? Eu deixei um pouco de...

- Não, eu jantei com Esme. - Sorri para ela, passando a mão devagar por seu cabelo. - Eu só preciso de um banho.

- Certo. Quando acabar, eu tenho uma surpresa pra você. - Ela sorriu abertamente, dando uma espécie de pulo no mesmo lugar.

- Surpresa? - Eu franzi a testa, divertido, e ela apenas deu os ombros. - Certo...

Bella riu baixinho, deixando que eu me afastasse até o banheiro. Comecei a tirar minha roupa antes mesmo de fechar a porta, mal vendo a hora de me livrar daquilo e relaxar um pouco. Como novo gerente da loja de Esme, estava cada vez mais cansado e com um expediente maior. Eu não sei se isso era bom. Eu não estava exatamente precisando do dinheiro, e aquele não era o emprego dos meus sonhos. Mesmo assim, era bom saber que eu estava progredindo cada vez mais em algo. Só estava em dúvida se valia a pena deixar minha esposa sozinha com nosso bebê por isso.

Após uma ducha fria, eu voltei para o quarto, tirando a toalha da minha cintura ao perceber que ela não estava lá. Coloquei o moletom que adorava usar para dormir e ergui a toalha até meu cabelo, secando-o rapidamente enquanto andava pelo corredor atrás dela.

- Bella? - Chamei antes mesmo de chegar na sala, já percebendo a luz acesa. - Então, qual é a minha surpresa?

Eu ri baixinho, parando perto do sofá. Quando a vi, não soube exatamente no que prestar atenção primeiro. A calça cheia de tinta que ela estava usando quando cheguei foi substituída por uma camisola um pouco curta e decotada demais. Eu prendi meus olhos ali, mas acho que a intenção não era essa. O que ela realmente pretendia com aquele sorriso era que eu visse o gato entediado preso em suas mãos.

Várias palavras e perguntas passaram por minha cabeça, mas eu não soltei nenhuma. Ela riu baixinho, puxando ele um pouco mais perto de si. - Já estava na hora dele voltar pra casa, não acha? - Perguntou.

- Mas e a sua...? - Eu franzi a testa.

- Ah, nada que um anti-alérgico não resolva. - Ela abaixou e colocou o bicho no chão, que veio diretamente até as minhas pernas. - Eu fiz alguns testes antes com ele aqui... E com Anthony também. Mas acho que ele puxou você nisso. Eles se dão muito bem.

Eu sorri largamente ao abaixar e pegar meu gato no colo, que esfregou o rosto no meu ombro, ronronando. Em seguida, olhei para Bella. - Obrigado. - Disse, realmente sincero.

- Eu fui injusta. Fui birrenta e... Bom, ele é seu, precisa ficar onde você estiver. - Ela passou o pé descalço distraidamente pelo tapete, colocando as mãos para trás. - Mas as coisas dele vão ficar na sala, ok? Também não precisa forçar.

Eu ri alto com a careta que ela fez, pressionando os lábios um no outro em seguida. Felizmente, Anthony já dormia profundamente. Coloquei Xerxes no chão e fui até ela, abraçando sua cintura. Seus braços envolveram meu pescoço imediatamente.

- Quem sabe algum dia, agora, você não tenta pegar a Mimosa? - Ela arregalou os olhos, divertida.

- Só no dia que você pegar ele sem nenhum anti-alérgico! - Revirei os olhos, e ela fez o mesmo, rindo um pouco alto também.

Eu atrapalhei sua risada ao beijá-la. Ainda sorrindo um pouco, ela retribuiu calmamente, respirando fundo ao me abraçar com um pouco mais de força. Meus braços em volta de seu corpo quase a tiraram do chão; antes que isso acontecesse, ela se curvou um pouco para trás, me obrigando a fazer o mesmo por cima dela.

Era quase automático que meu corpo reagisse a ela, mas eu não forçaria nada. Não apenas por nossa relação confusa, mas também por todas as mudanças que seu corpo passou e eu a ouvia reclamar constantemente. Mesmo quase 6 meses depois, eu sabia que não seria a mesma coisa para ela, pelo menos no começo. E a decisão de quando esse dia chegaria deveria ser dela.

Afastando-me aos poucos, olhei de relance para ela, ainda sentindo suas mãos em mim. Ela me olhou um pouco desapontada quando eu parei nosso beijo já animado demais.

- É melhor dormirmos. Anthony vai acordar cedo e nós...

- Edward... - Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim e, com aquela expressão, não era preciso dizer mais nada.

Sua boca encontrou a minha com uma pressa que eu não via nela há muito tempo. Imediatamente, meu corpo me obrigou a retribuir, encaixando minhas mãos em sua cintura para puxá-la cada vez mais perto. Eu podia sentir todo o seu amor naquele gesto, em sua língua procurando sentir cada vez mais da minha e seus dedos se perdendo no meu cabelo. Eu só esperava que ela pudesse sentir o mesmo.

Devagar, andei para trás e a puxei junto comigo, batendo a mão no interruptor antes de voltarmos para o corredor. Nós entramos no quarto sem parar nosso beijo e não nos importarmos em acender a luz. Após fechar a porta, eu a deitei cuidadosamente na cama, ficando por cima dela e apoiando minhas mãos no colchão para que meu peso não ficasse completamente em cima dela. Só então eu afastei meu rosto e olhei para o dela. Mesmo com a luz tão fraca por trás da cortina, eu consegui ver sua expressão quando ela suspirou, ajeitando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Como se estivesse beijando uma superfície completamente frágil, eu desci meus lábios cuidadosamente por seu pescoço, roçando-os por sua pele. Ela suspirou um pouco mais alto, reagindo como sempre fazia quando eu me ocupava com o local. Aos poucos, continuei a descer, incentivado por sua mão acariciando meu cabelo e sua respiração pesada.

Afastando uma alça da camisola, eu consegui descer o tecido o suficiente para que minha boca alcançasse seu seio nu. Ela soltou um gemido quase inaudível quando passei a língua suavemente por seu mamilo, continuando a me guiar com suas reações. Eu não tinha a menor pressa para nada. Eu a queria completamente para mim, mas a vontade de satisfazê-la tocando cada centímetro de seu corpo era maior do que satisfazer a mim mesmo. Eu me preocupava com ela, e isso chegava a me assustar um pouco. A intensidade dos meus sentimentos me assustavam. Mesmo assim, cheguei a desejar que Anthony tivesse sido concebido em um momento assim, tão cheio de amor.

Assim que afastei meu rosto, Bella me impediu de beijar seu outro seio, sentando devagar e me obrigando a fazer o mesmo. Ela colocou uma mão na minha nuca e me deu um beijo casto - porém demorado - nos lábios. Sem arrumar o lado da camisola caída, me olhou, puxando o tecido e o tirando por cima da cabeça. Eu abaixei os olhos para seu corpo nu, exceto por sua calcinha, e eu mesmo me ocupei a puxar a última peça por suas pernas, finalmente despindo-a completamente.

Ela não se deitou completamente outra vez - apenas voltou com o corpo um pouco para trás, apoiando os cotovelos no colchão. Eu percebi sua respiração acelerada enquanto me observava tirando minha própria calça. Sorri de leve ao notar seu nervosismo, principalmente por estar me sentindo um pouco assim também. Só quando deitei meu corpo por cima do dela outra vez e seus braços envolveram meu pescoço, eu percebi a importância do que estávamos fazendo.

- Você olha pra mim como se nunca tivesse me visto nua. - Ela tentou zombar, mas sua voz falhou um pouco.

- Não assim. - Eu respondi em um murmúrio, afastando uma mecha de cabelo que ameaçava cair em sua testa. Ela sorriu um pouco ao entender o que eu queria dizer, assentindo. - Você tem certeza disso?

Ela assentiu rapidamente outra vez, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Eu precisei desviar o olhar ao esticar a mão até a gaveta do criado-mudo e pegar um preservativo, me afastando dela rapidamente para colocá-lo. Ela riu baixinho e eu praticamente podia ler seus pensamentos; depois do susto com a gravidez de Anthony, acho que nunca mais esqueceríamos desse detalhe.

Quando a abracei outra vez e a beijei, seu humor sumiu completamente. Ela respirou fundo e me abraçou de volta, mas o beijo não durou muito. Assim que me sentiu em sua entrada, ela me olhou, mantendo nossos rostos muito próximos. Mesmo que eu usasse todo o cuidado possível, eu vi sua expressão de dor e sua testa franzida. Ela puxou um pouco meu cabelo e eu não me importei. Deixei que se acostumasse com a sensação de me ter dentro dela antes de qualquer movimento. Finalmente, empurrei meu quadril lentamente contra o dela, distribuindo beijos por seus lábios e suas bochechas ao ouvir seu gemido rouco.

Aos poucos, conforme eu via seu rosto mais relaxado, eu não tive medo de estabelecer um ritmo mais intenso para nós. Mesmo assim, era lento, e cada vez que eu voltava completamente para dentro dela era tão satisfatório que parecia durar muito mais. Nossos olhares nunca se separavam, e nós trocávamos beijos apaixonados entre gemidos e suspiros cansados. Seus dedos apertavam meus braços com certa força, mas eu novamente não me importei.

Eu sabia que ela não terminaria aquela vez com um orgasmo, mas pude perceber o incômodo ficando cada vez menor. Seus gemidos me incentivavam e me excitavam cada vez mais, mas eu mantive nosso ritmo calmo, novamente preocupado com ela. Quando eu cheguei ao meu limite e saí completamente dela, satisfeito não era a palavra certa para me definir. Eu nunca havia sentido nada parecido a minha vida toda.

Ela manteve os olhos fechados, ofegante, antes de me olhar novamente e acariciar meu rosto. Nós sorrimos um para o outro. Eu me afastei da cama rapidamente apenas para me livrar da camisinha usada; quando voltei, encontrei Bella deitada de bruços, abraçando meu travesseiro. Eu deixei um beijo demorado no meio de suas costas antes de deitar ao seu lado, e ela imediatamente se aproximou de mim, deitando em meu peito.

Ela demorou um pouco para dizer alguma coisa e, sem ver seu rosto, cheguei a me perguntar se estava dormindo. Finalmente, ouvi sua voz em um murmúrio enquanto minha mão acariciava seu cabelo um pouco embaraçado.

- Nós fazemos tudo ao contrário, não é? - Ela ergueu o rosto para mim, sorrindo. - Tudo na ordem errada.

- Mas sempre chegamos lá. - Respondi com o mesmo sorriso tranquilo.

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas, divertida, passando o dedo indicador levemente por minha pele, quase até minha barriga. Eu encolhi um pouco os ombros, arrepiado com a sensação. Ela me olhou outra vez e franziu um pouco a testa.

- Então, qual é o próximo passo? - Ela perguntou.

- Próximo? - Eu franzi a testa também, pensativo. A ideia que me veio pareceu um pouco séria demais para aquela conversa.

- Deixa eu adivinhar. - Ela me cortou, como se pudesse ler minha mente. - Você quer começar dando um jeito no seu trabalho...

Eu sorri antes de responder. - Às vezes você me assusta.

- Bom, se você quiser desistir, a Angela está louca pra que eu volte a trabalhar. Você pode ficar aqui com o Anthony.

- O que? E virar a mulherzinha da relação? - Rebati.

- Então cuidar de crianças é coisa de mulherzinha? - Ela ficou quase sentada com o rosto perto do meu, mas ainda estava se divertindo. - Você não aguentaria um dia aqui. E no meu trabalho, então! - Riu.

- Eu estou falando sério aqui, Bella. - Ergui uma sobrancelha. - Eu não vou desistir e ficar em casa. E eu sei que você quer voltar a trabalhar. Nós devíamos ter uma babá ou algo do tipo.

- Eu não passei 9 meses carregando um bebê pra ele ficar com uma desconhecida. - Ela franziu a testa. - Eu posso esperar mais alguns meses e levá-lo comigo... Tem muitas crianças bem pequenas lá. Ou posso arrumar meus horários com Esme, eu sei que ela não fica o dia todo na loja.

- Ou pode se ajeitar com a sua mãe... - Comecei, receoso.

- Nem que nós ainda fôssemos melhores amigas, Edward. Ela nunca cuidaria de um bebê. Não fez isso direito comigo, imagine com um neto!

- Tudo bem. Nós ainda temos tempo pra isso, não é? Você não vai voltar a trabalhar amanhã.

Ela abaixou um pouco a cabeça ao me ouvir, e eu suspirei, entendendo imediatamente.

- Desculpe, não é amanhã, mas Angela está pedindo, e eu pensei que...

- Que como eu estou infeliz com o meu trabalho, posso largar e ficar enfiado aqui o dia todo? - Rebati.

- Você acha que eu gosto de ficar enfiada aqui? - Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, um pouco ofendida.

- Bella, você sabe a facilidade que nós temos para brigar, e eu não quero que isso aconteça bem agora. - Eu disse, e ela assentiu ao entender o que eu queria dizer. - Não tem a ver com Anthony. Eu não vou sair enquanto não tiver mais nada em mente.

- Acho que eu posso aguentar mais alguns meses. Angela vai entender. - Ela murmurou.

Eu pude perceber a tristeza em sua voz, realmente incomodado com isso. Virei um pouco o rosto, pressionando meus lábios sem saber o que responder.

- Não é assim, Bella. Se não for esse emprego com Esme, será outro. E você não pode ficar aqui pra sempre. Nós precisamos de alguém pra cuidar do Anthony.

(...)

- Você não tem com o que se preocupar, Bella. Eu sei tudo sobre bebês!

Eu tapei minha boca para não rir, apesar da preocupação que sentia com a cena a minha frente. Discretamente, olhei para Bella, que quase chorava ao meu lado. Eu acariciei sua cintura, abraçando-a, mas ela mal me olhou.

Nós tentamos de tudo. Havia Sue, mas ela tinha uma casa realmente grande para cuidar. Leah ainda não era de total confiança nossa. Charlie e Renée estavam fora de cogitação. Carlisle e seu trabalho no hospital, mais ainda. Esme trabalhava na loja de decorações, Rosalie estava ocupada com a faculdade (e com as amigas), Jasper mal sabia cuidar de si mesmo e Alice começara a trabalhar recentemente como recepcionista de seu spa favorito. Só nos restava uma opção.

- Eu sei que ele está mudando a dieta dele agora, então eu vou alternar entre a papinha e o leite. - Emmett balançava Anthony em seus braços enormes, recebendo um olhar bastante curioso do garoto. - Você deixou um pouco aí, né? Eu sei quais são os brinquedos favoritos dele, também, não se preocupe. Edward disse que ele só dorme com uma música ou com o móbile, pode deixar. E eu prometo que a babá eletrônica vai estar sempre do meu lado.

- Emmett, eu sei que você quer ajudar, mas talvez seja melhor... - Bella tentou dizer.

- Não, não, não! - Ele cortou. - Eu sei que vocês estão precisando! Ele é o meu afilhado, afinal de contas! É melhor eu gastar meu tempo ajudando meu melhor amigo do que enchendo a cara, não é? - Ele riu, e Bella arregalou os olhos. - O que você pode ter certeza que eu nunca vou fazer na frente do bebê! - Ele consertou.

Bella bufou, se afastando do meu abraço para me olhar. Em seguida, olhou para Emmett, passando uma mão pelo rosto. - Tudo bem. Acho que... Você merece uma chance. Mas, qualquer coisa, por favor, me ligue na hora!

- Ah, pode deixar! Sem preocupações, Bellinha! Nós vamos nos divertir muito. - Ele piscou para nós, olhando para nosso filho em seguida. - Não é, Tony?

Eu virei ao cabeça ao perceber o olhar sério de Bella em meu rosto. - Se alguma coisa acontecer com ele, a cabeça dos dois vão rolar! - Ela sussurrou.

- Eu disse pra você se acalmar! Ele é ótimo. A maior parte das coisas que comprei para o quarto ele escolheu. Acredite, eu estava perdido, e do nada ele começou a falar um monte sobre bebês! - Eu sussurrei de volta enquanto meu amigo ficava distraído falando com Anthony.

- Nós estamos falando do maior bêbado de Illinois! O mercado da prostituição é movimentado por ele! - Ela franziu a testa, falando um pouco mais alto.

- Você queria alguém conhecido, não era? Pelo menos sabemos o que ele faz nas horas vagas! Ele não tem segredos. - Dei os ombros.

Bella me lançou um último olhar sério com minha defesa, virando outra vez para Emmett. Ela se aproximou dele e beijou a bochecha de Anthony. - Qualquer coisa...

- Já entendi! Seu número está na discagem rápida. - Ele sorriu.

Bella foi para a porta enquanto eu me despedia de Anthony também. Eu logo a segui, lançando um olhar cúmplice para Emmett antes de sair do apartamento. Apesar de confiar em seu talento com bebês, eu sabia que qualquer erro inocente seria o nosso fim. Assim que paramos no hall e chamamos o elevador, ouvimos a risada de Anthony do lado de dentro. Eu ouvi um suspiro aliviado de Bella com o som.

Eu ri baixinho, segurando sua mão. - Ele vai ficar bem. - Disse.

Ela assentiu, beijando demoradamente meus lábios antes de entrarmos no elevador.

* * *

**E aí, o que acharam da minha primeira lemon? Tá boa? Preciso praticar mais na vida real? Eu sei que deve ter ficado fofo até demais, mas a putaria pra valer é no departamento da Nina! UHAHUAUH**

**Sobre Emmett babá, gente, não é piada, ele já tinha dado um show comprando coisas de bebê e nos próximos vamos mostrar que ele sabe mesmo o que faz. Não entrem em pânico que Anthony está em boas mãos!**

**A parte mais importante do próximo capítulo ainda não foi escrita, e sinceramente ainda não tenho nada demais pra mostrar, mas vou colocar um trechinho que na minha cabeça tá a coisa mais linda:**

"Peguei minha bolsa no banco de trás e, após arrumá-la e erguer meus óculos, tirei Anthony da cadeirinha direto para o meu colo. Ele mal percebeu a mudança, ocupado demais em morder seu boneco do Batman presente de Jasper para um bebê que sofria com o incômodo dos primeiros dentes querendo nascer."

**Me julguem enquanto eu babo por esse bebê lindo!**

**Até quarta ^^**


	26. O choro

**BPOV**

Estacionei o meu mais novo carro na frente do ateliê e desci, esperando que ninguém visse meu olhar irritado por trás dos óculos escuros. Eu definitivamente não sabia nada sobre carros, mas pelos olhares que recebia não estava com qualquer um. A rua movimentada praticamente parou quando meu Mercedes Guardian entrou em cena – e esse nome foi apenas mencionado por Edward, sem nenhum grande significado para mim.

Já fazia um bom tempo desde que ele parou com a maldita mania de ostentar presentes caros, mas um carro só meu foi o que ele chamou de "necessário" e eu precisei concordar. Eu não aguentava mais depender de suas caronas ou de um táxi quando queria sair de casa. O problema foi que, tarde demais, eu percebi que _aquele_ carro era um pouco exagerado para uma mulher leiga no assunto.

Peguei minha bolsa no banco de trás e, após arrumá-la e erguer meus óculos, tirei Anthony da cadeirinha direto para o meu colo. Ele mal percebeu a mudança, ocupado demais em morder seu boneco do Batman – presente de Jasper para um bebê que sofria com o incomodo dos primeiros dentes querendo nascer.

Assim que entrei no ateliê, já fui recebida por um garotinho animado agarrando as minhas pernas. Eu sorri para ele e seu rosto cheio de tinta.

- Oi, Eric. Como você está? – Perguntei.

- Esse bebê é seu, tia Bella? – Ele ignorou minha pergunta, arregalando os olhos cheios de curiosidade para Anthony.

- Ele é, sim. O nome dele é Tony. – Eu abaixei para que o menino pudesse vê-lo melhor. Anthony afastou o boneco da boca e abriu um sorriso banguela e babado, rindo provavelmente das cores no rosto dele.

- Ele tem um Batman! Igual o do meu desenho, lembra? – Eric pulou no lugar.

- Claro que lembro. – Sorri ao ficar em pé outra vez. – Seu Batman era lindo! Ninguém desenha super heróis como você.

- Eu sei. – Ele disse simplesmente, me seguindo até a sala das crianças. – O Tony vai pintar com a gente? – Perguntou.

- Não, querido, ele ainda é muito pequeno pra isso. Eu só passe aqui pra falar com a tia Angela. – Expliquei quando chegamos na sala, mas não encontrei mais nenhum aluno. O lugar ficava triste sem todas as crianças. – Só tem você?

- A mamãe me deixou aqui mais cedo.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Angela entrou pela outra porta, sorrindo ao me ver. – Bella! Hoje é seu dia de folga.

- Oi, Ang. – Eu beijei sua bochecha e deixei que ela pegasse Anthony, animada. – Eu marquei com Edward aqui perto para almoçar e lembrei que você vive reclamando que não vê meu "galã". – Ri.

- Ah, mas olha só pra ele! Cada dia mais lindo! – Ela beijou o rosto de Anthony, fazendo-o sorrir.

- E Eric...? – Eu sussurrei enquanto o menino se distraia.

- A aula dele começa às 2, mas a mãe teve um imprevisto e o deixou aqui mais cedo. – Ela sussurrou de volta. – Eu odeio esses pais que confundem escola de artes com creche!

Eu ri da irritação de Angela, e Anthony me acompanhou, fazendo o assunto ficar mais leve imediatamente. Nós conversamos durante algum tempo sobre qualquer coisa que não fosse trabalho – aos poucos nos tornávamos grandes amigas e os assuntos pessoais ficavam mais frequentes.

Quando uma turma dela começou a chegar, eu me despedi, deixando que voltasse ao trabalho. O restaurante onde encontraria com Edward era realmente próximo, o suficiente para que eu levasse Anthony em seu carrinho. Voltei para o carro apenas para pegá-lo no porta-malas. Já da janela, do lado de fora, pude ver o homem engravatado sentado olhando tranquilamente ao seu redor.

Eu sorri com a visão, entrando e indo diretamente até ele, apenas parando para agradecer a funcionária que me ofereceu uma mesa. Ao me ver, Edward ficou em pé imediatamente, beijando meus lábios apenas em um selinho rápido.

- Oi, linda. – Ele me cumprimentou antes de abaixar até nosso bebê, brincando com ele sem tirá-lo do conforto de seu carrinho. – E você, garotão? Você foi passear? Você conheceu o trabalho da mamãe?

- É uma pena que hoje não é o dia das crianças. Há só uma turma mais tarde. – Eu disse enquanto sentava e virava o carrinho para nós. – Mas você conheceu o Eric, não foi? Conta pro papai, você não gostou dele?

Anthony olhou para nós e balbuciou palavras incompreensíveis, como se realmente respondesse em alguma língua estranha. Nós olhamos um para o outro e rimos enquanto ele voltava a se distrair com o boneco.

- Como foi seu dia, até agora? – Eu perguntei quando ele pegou minhas mãos por cima da mesa.

- Foi bom. A loja anda bem movimentada. – Ele sorriu. – Emmett me ligou e reclamou que sente falta do afilhado.

- Eles ficam juntos todos os dias! – Eu ri. – E você pode dizer a ele para não se acostumar, porque mais um pouco e ele vai começar a ficar no ateliê.

Edward revirou os olhos, divertido, ao mesmo tempo em que o garçom nos entregou os menus. Nós agradecemos em uníssono, lendo os pratos. Ele voltou ao assunto quando ficamos sozinhos outra vez.

- Bella, você precisa começar a se desapegar desde cedo. Ou quer se tornar uma daquelas mães patéticas que choram no primeiro dia de aula do filho?

- Olha só quem fala. – Murmurei com os olhos no cardápio. – Suas despedidas com Anthony de manhã estão demorando cada vez mais.

Ergui os olhos apenas para ver o sorriso de Edward, e então ele se concentrou em seu próprio menu também.

- Tudo tem carne nesse lugar? – Reclamei.

- Bella, quando você vai parar com essa coisa de vegetariana? O que mais você pode inventar?

- Já que você tocou no assunto, já pensou em ter aulas de Krav Magá? – Perguntei distraidamente, ainda sem olhar para ele.

- Que porra seria Krav Magá? – Ele soltou uma risada estranha enquanto falava.

- É um tipo de defesa pessoal. Eu acho importante. Além disso, quantas pessoas você conhece que praticam isso?

- Exatamente! – Ele arregalou os olhos quando eu encarei seu rosto.

- Exatamente, exatamente! Eu não quero fazer algo comum como... Eu não sei, judô?

- Certo. Você adora excentricidades e só. – Edward riu um pouco mais alto, fechando seu cardápio. – Eu vou pedir uma bela de uma picanha. É uma pena que você é vegetariana agora! – Ele esticou o braço para o garçom. – Uma salada pra nova protetora dos animais?

Eu cerrei os olhos e assenti, tentando ficar séria, mas nós acabamos rindo juntos. Anthony resmungou como se pedisse para entrar na conversa também, e eu sorri para ele, brincando com seus pés minúsculos. Edward fez nossos pedidos e o garçom rapidamente se afastou. Eu percebi seu olhar mudando entre mim e Anthony enquanto eu mexia nele, mas não disse nada.

- Desculpe, não tem nada aqui pra você. – Eu brinquei com o bebê. – Você já almoçou em casa!

- Em todo caso, você sempre leva um lanche. – Edward mostrou meu peito com a cabeça, rindo. Pouco tempo atrás eu teria corado e xingado meu marido de todos os nomes possíveis, mas agora nossa intimidade (de muitas maneiras) permitia que uma brincadeira assim fosse completamente normal.

- Ah, não! – Fiz uma careta, mesmo divertida. – Ele está comendo outras coisas agora. Foi ótimo amamentá-lo quando era pequenininho, mas você não sabe o que é carregar esse peso aqui. Além do mais, você não é mais um bebezinho, não é, amor? - Eu voltei a falar com Anthony. - Logo vai estar comendo que nem um menino crescido!

O resto do nosso almoço passou rápido enquanto ríamos, conversando sobre os assuntos mais banais possíveis. Apesar de não estar exatamente satisfeito com seu trabalho, Edward não parecia nada estressado - ou, pelo menos, mudava totalmente na nossa presença. Eu tive minha salada e posso dizer orgulhosamente que não roubei nem um único pedaço da comida carnívora dele. Tanto os animais quanto meu corpo agradeceriam a pouca quantidade de carne que estava comendo ultimamente.

Quando já havíamos pedido a conta, Edward mudou um pouco o assunto divertido, ainda sorrindo para mim.

- Eu sei qual é o próximo passo. - Ele disse.

- Sabe? - Eu afastei a mão que tentava fazer cócegas em Anthony, olhando apenas para meu marido bem a minha frente.

- Na verdade, é o primeiro. - Ele pareceu pensar. - Ou como se fosse. Vamos sair pra jantar. Como um... Outro primeiro encontro.

- E eu preciso fingir que não te conheço e começar tudo de novo? - Eu ri. - Não consigo fazer isso.

- Não. Não precisa fingir nada. - Ele riu também. - Só vamos jantar. Refazer nosso primeiro encontro de verdade, já que no original eu não tinha a melhor das intenções com você.

Cerrei os olhos para ele conforme a imagem vinha diretamente até minha cabeça. Ele riu mais ainda ao perceber minha expressão, tendo as mesmas lembranças que eu. - Ainda bem que reconhece.

_(Flashback)_  
_- Eu estou dizendo, Alice. Ele é um idiota. Não, eu não vou pedir desculpas! - Eu falava alto demais no celular, ignorando todas as pessoas ocupando as mesas a minha volta. - Eu não preciso me rebaixar a isso. Olha, tem pinto de sobra em qualquer esquina e... Obrigada. - Eu disse ao garçom quando ele apoiou o suco que eu havia pedido a minha frente, arregalando os olhos ao ouvir minha conversa. - Não, nem era nada demais!_

_Eu revirei os olhos enquanto ela soltava alguma resposta típica como "você precisa parar de fugir do amor" ou "deu errado porque você não estava usando a roupa certa". Esperei que ela terminasse para cortar sua lição de moral. - Certo. Deixe minha raiva passar e nós conversamos sobre isso. Até mais, Allie. - Desliguei o telefone e bufei._

_Assim que joguei o aparelho na minha bolsa, puxei em mãos o livro que estava lendo, bebendo um gole do suco antes de me concentrar nele. Eu não era exatamente viciada em ler, mas o título havia chamado minha atenção. Ter meu próprio país não parecia má ideia._

_Mal consegui descer os olhos por alguns parágrafos e senti alguém se aproximando. Com uma mão eu segurava o pequeno livro aberto, enquanto a outra mantinha o copo perto de mim para que eu sugasse o conteúdo pelo canudinho. Lentamente, ergui apenas os olhos para a figura parada bem a frente da minha mesa. Encarei seus olhos realmente bonitos e então seu sorriso prepotente. Ele emanava arrogância. Quando desci mais um pouco e olhei suas roupas, precisei dizer alguma coisa._

_- Eu odeio marrom. - Reclamei, apoiando o copo de volta na mesa._

_Seu sorriso desapareceu imediatamente, mas ele não saiu daquela pose. Continuou com as mãos no bolso do jeans. Ao me ouvir, olhou para a própria camiseta, confuso._

_- Desculpe? - Ele franziu a testa._

_- Eu odeio marrom. - Repeti o óbvio, erguendo as sobrancelhas. - É uma cor morta se você não a coloca em algo vivo o suficiente. Como cabelo, por exemplo. Eu gosto de cabelos castanhos porque eles brilham e se mexem. Mas na sua camiseta fica horrível._

_O homem olhou em volta, mal acreditando que uma estranha estava realmente falando aquele tipo de coisa. Acho que, por um momento, cogitou sair correndo. Após ler o título do livro em minhas mãos e pensar por um segundo, ele voltou a sorrir um pouco._

_- Eu só estava... - Ele parou para rir, tentando parecer sexy ou algo do tipo. - Eu estava sentado bem ali, vi você e pensei que..._

_- Tá legal, estranho. - Eu respondi sem a mínima vontade, apoiando o livro fechado bem ao lado do meu copo. - Você me viu, pensou "uau, que gostosa, deve ser tapada o suficiente pra cair na minha lábia!" e decidiu levantar a bunda da sua cadeira confortável pra tentar me cantar. Então, por que não vai direto ao assunto? Você quer meu telefone? É isso, cara?_

_Ele arregalou um pouco os olhos para minha expressão, sem responder. Continuei a encará-lo, desdenhosa, esperando que reagisse. Alguém tão bonito certamente nunca precisava se esforçar muito, mas uma resposta tão sincera não devia estar em seus planos._

_- O que foi, agora? Você está em dúvida se fala que não, porque eu estou dizendo tudo isso pra te dar o fora logo, ou que sim, porque eu estou desesperada e vou te dar todos os números possíveis para me encontrar? - Eu cruzei os braços._

_- Tudo bem, tudo bem. - Ele riu outra vez, sem dar o braço a torcer. Ele tentava continuar no controle. - Por que você está na defensiva? Aposto que muitos caras tentam chegar em você._

_- Só os idiotas. - Rebati. - O que os caras não entendem é que mulheres também querem transar. Alguém já te avisou? Se você sabe reconhecer um pedaço de carne, eu também. Você só teve tanta coragem de vir aqui porque tem noção da própria aparência e, bom, sendo bonito, não precisa desenvolver uma grande personalidade._

_- E você deduz..._

_- Que você também é um idiota. - Dei os ombros._

_- Você não pode saber disso até sair comigo. - Ele sorriu ainda mais, achando que estava ganhando._

_- Muito bem, então. - Eu estiquei uma mão e empurrei a cadeira ao meu lado, fazendo com que se afastasse da mesa. - Esse é um ótimo lugar pra um encontro, não acha? É bonito, aconchegante e caro. Sente e me impressione._

_Para minha surpresa, ele passou a se divertir ainda mais, lambendo os lábios suavemente antes de obedecer e sentar bem a minha frente. - Eu sou Edward. Edward Masen._

_- Isabella Swan. - Murmurei, mal acreditando que o idiota ainda não havia ido embora._

_- Swan? Você é filha de Charlie Swan? Dono daquela..._

_- É, é, ele é rico, foda-se. Edward, você podia parar de perder seu tempo e procurar alguma garota mais fácil. Tem várias querendo abrir as pernas pra você, eu garanto. - Suspirei, pegando meu livro outra vez._

_- Acho que só estou cansado de tantas mulheres com a cabeça vazia._

_- Sei. - Resmunguei, mantendo os olhos no que lia._

_Mesmo que eu o ignorasse completamente, Edward não levantou, me observando. Eu podia perceber isso. Após algum tempo, ergui os olhos e o encarei friamente, realmente incomodada com sua presença._

_- Jante comigo uma vez e, se você não quiser nada, eu juro que desapareço. - Ele abriu um sorriso meio torto, mas realmente sexy._

_Eu bufei alto e disse meu número de telefone rapidamente, voltando a encarar o livro. Ele se despediu e se afastou. Eu esperava que ele nem tivesse prestado atenção, mas o filho da puta tinha mesmo uma boa memória._

_ (/Flashback)_

Você me ligou na mesma noite em que nos conhecemos e me levou no restaurante mais caro que encontrou. – Eu ri.

- E você devia se considerar muito importante, já que eu roubei o carro de Carlisle naquela noite. – Edward sorriu, orgulhoso de algo tão errado.

- Acho que no fim eu fiquei com pena de seu desespero. – Zombei, erguendo uma sobrancelha, mas ele claramente não acreditou, rindo junto comigo.

- Então? O que me diz? – Voltou a proposta inicial.

- Tudo bem, eu aceito. Emmett não vai reclamar de cuidar dele por uma noite. - Olhei de relance para Anthony sorrindo.

- Então, hoje à noite. Como manda todo o protocolo. - Edward disse enquanto o garçom voltava com seu troco. Ele conferiu e levantou da mesa. - Esteja linda.

- Não vai ser muito difícil. - Suspirei distraidamente, sorrindo ao ouvir ele rir.

Eu levantei também, afastando um pouco o carrinho de Anthony. Edward abraçou minha cintura e beijou demoradamente minha bochecha. - É claro que não. - Murmurou perto do meu ouvido antes de abaixar para falar com o bebê. - Papai precisa voltar para o trabalho, mas nós nos vemos à noite, ok? Eu juro que vamos brincar um pouco antes que eu saia com a mamãe. Você vai ficar com o tio Emmett, porque... Bom, você vai entender um dia.

- Menos, Edward. - Eu puxei o carrinho para longe dele, sorrindo quando ele ergueu o corpo e me olhou de novo. - Informação demais por enquanto.

Ele sorriu, apoiando a mão suavemente na base das minhas costas para que saíssemos do restaurante. Já do lado de fora, nos despedimos com um rápido beijo. Eu voltei até o ateliê para buscar meu carro e levei Anthony de volta pra casa.

E foi lá que todos os meus problemas começaram.

Eu já havia lido milhares de textos, em todos os lugares, sobre a saga dos bebês e seus primeiros dentes. Isso parecia algo adorável nas últimas semanas, e rendeu a Anthony alguns brinquedos novos, mas chegou ao ponto que o deixou realmente irritado. Eu mal havia colocado os pés no apartamento e ele já estava resmungando no meu colo.

- O que foi, querido? Não precisa disso. Olha aqui o Batman! - Eu ofereci o brinquedo a ele, mas Anthony apenas virou o rosto.

Joguei minha bolsa em cima do sofá, arranquei meus saltos e o sentei perto dali, apoiando confortavelmente suas costas frágeis numa almofada. Mostrei o brinquedo outra vez e ele praticamente o jogou longe. Eu suspirei, olhando para seus olhos um pouco molhados. Ele abaixou o rosto e me encarou como se soubesse que aquilo amolecia o coração de qualquer um.

O mais rápido possível, eu coloquei uma roupa confortável e tentei me dedicar a ele pelo resto da tarde. Tentei mostrar outros brinquedos, coloridos e com vários sons, mas ele não se importava com nada. Tentei dar um pouco mais de comida, e até mesmo um pouco do meu leite, mas ele não estava com fome. Tentei diminuir o incômodo em sua gengiva com meu próprio dedo, e isso somado ao meu colo ajudou um pouco, mas não durou quase nada.

Quando tentei deitá-lo e fazê-lo dormir, ele despertou de repente nos meus braços, realmente chorando. Um choro baixo, porém incessante e insuportável.

Como última opção, tentei aproximar Xerxes dele. Qualquer criança gostava de animais, mas eu não o queria muito perto de Anthony, com medo que fosse alérgico como eu e ainda não tivesse demonstrado. É claro que a porra do gato não colaborou, saindo correndo de perto de nós assim que o peguei. Xinguei baixinho e olhei para Anthony outra vez, quase chorando também por não saber mais o que fazer.

Ele nunca havia sido um bebê manhoso. Nas poucas vezes em que teve cólica ou algo do tipo, Carlisle ensinou o que fazer e ele melhorou rapidamente. Eu também havia conseguido alguns conselhos do médico, mas isso era tudo: Tentar coçar sua gengiva sensível. Fora isso, todos os bebês precisavam lidar com essa fase. E, segundo ele, todos ficavam igualmente manhosos. Mas acho que fui preparada para isso tarde demais.

Repeti todos os processos, inclusive a tentativa de fazê-lo dormir, mas o choro não parava. Nem mesmo diminuiu com o colo, que o acalmou antes. Mesmo me sentindo culpada por atrapalhar seu trabalho, peguei o celular e chamei por Carlisle. Ele atendeu, solícito, e recomendou tudo o que eu já havia feito. Pediu que eu medisse a febre de Anthony, mas não havia nada demais. Realmente sem ter o que fazer, disse que o veria mais tarde caso não melhorasse.

Pensei em ligar para Edward, mas seria apenas para reclamar e preocupá-lo. Além disso, eu não queria que ele saísse correndo do trabalho, o que provavelmente faria.

Tentei ligar para Emmett, o novo super especialista em bebês, mas ele não atendeu. Alguns minutos depois recebi apenas uma mensagem. "Edward já me avisou sobre hoje à noite. Estarei aí, não se preocupe." Eu grunhi ao ler, jogando o celular em cima do sofá.

- Não é isso, idiota! - Resmunguei sozinha, balançando Anthony nos meus braços, que ainda chorava.

Sem minha babá, meu marido ou meu pediatra, eu estava realmente sozinha. Esme não era uma opção. Ela ficaria calma demais e esse era exatamente o problema. Eu estava começando a ficar realmente nervosa; minha vontade era enfiar a cabeça na geladeira até Anthony pegar no sono.

A tarde passou assim. Ainda mal estava anoitecendo quando Edward chegou em casa. Ele encontrou seu filho ainda manhoso em seu carrinho e sua esposa simplesmente jogada no sofá, com os olhos fechados, empurrando o bebê com o pé devagar para frente e para trás. Mesmo ouvindo a porta abrir, não me mexi.

- Você está bem? - Ele perguntou.

Eu ergui um pouco o rosto para olhar para ele, encarando seus olhos preocupados. - Não. - Sibilei, ficando em pé imediatamente. - Não, eu não estou bem! Eu nunca vi essa garoto chorar tanto, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com ele!

- São só os dentes dele. É normal. - Ele sorriu ao andar até Anthony e pegá-lo no colo. Ao contrário do que esperávamos, o bebê começou a chorar outra vez.

- Viu? Desde quando ele chora com colo? - Eu arregalei os olhos para Edward. - Ele está me deixando maluca!

- É só manha. - Edward repetiu, ainda calmo, balançando Anthony em seus braços. - Não precisa ficar tão nervosa.

- Ah, claro que não! - Eu quase gritei, e ele franziu a testa para mim, não entendendo minha reação. - Não foi você que ouviu ele chorar a tarde inteira!

- Eu não sei porque tanto escândalo. Ele chora no meio da noite e você levanta perfeitamente calma pra cuidar dele. - Edward respondeu, falando pausadamente como se eu estivesse prestes a atacá-lo.

- Acontece que eu sei o que fazer. Eu pego ele e faço ele dormir de novo em poucos minutos! - Falei enquanto recolhia os brinquedos pelo chão da sala. - Eu tentei de tudo hoje! De tudo! Eu odeio me sentir impotente com ele!

- Bella, se é esse o problema, você não é...

- Ah, olha aqui! - Eu fiquei em pé outra vez e apontei um dedo para ele, segurando os brinquedos no outro braço. - Eu não preciso que você chegue em casa, todo calmo e feliz, e me dê alguma lição de moral, mesmo que seja pra ajudar! Nós dois trabalhamos, tudo bem, mas quando você chega em casa você o encontra limpo, alimentado e pronto pra brincar. Eu volto de um monte de crianças, dispenso Emmett - porque o coitado só nos faz um favor - e ainda preciso cuidar dele. Então não adianta falar que sabe o que eu passo ou qualquer coisa do tipo!

- Nós conversamos quando você se acalmar. - Edward falou quase entre os dentes, carregando Anthony ainda resmungando para o quarto dele.

Assim que ele se afastou, eu me joguei de volta no sofá, com o rosto contra o tecido. Eu podia ouvir o choro baixinho no quarto e, alguns minutos depois, passou. Mais um pouco e o silêncio foi substituído pelos passos de Edward ao meu lado. Quando sentei outra vez e olhei para ele, já estava sem sua gravata e o paletó. Ele apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim, parado a minha frente.

- Parou de me atacar? - Perguntou calmamente.

- Eu só estou cansada. - Escorreguei no sofá e tapei os olhos com o braço.

- Você fala como se eu trabalhasse 20 horas por dia, não ajudasse em nada e deixasse você aqui o dia todo cuidando dele! Nós entramos num acordo, não foi? Você voltou a trabalhar e arrumamos uma babá. O que mais você quer?

- Ok, me desculpa, tá legal? - Eu quase gritei, abaixando a voz assim que percebi meu tom aumentando. - Foi só hoje. Eu fiquei aqui, sozinha, sem conseguir acalmá-lo e... Não sei!

- Isso vai passar logo. Não precisa ficar tão estressada.

- Tá vendo? É isso que me irrita! - Eu apoiei as mãos no sofá e fiquei em pé, não conseguindo altura o suficiente para olhar bem em seus olhos. - Você todo... Calmo e... Argh! Desde que ele nasceu eu não posso surtar! Entende? É disso que eu sinto falta. De surtar! De ver uma coisa me irritando e berrar com ela. De jogar suas roupas pela janela quando estou irritada com você.

Edward me encarou por um longo tempo, e então simplesmente começou a rir, passando as mãos em volta da minha cintura. Eu o afastei e andei até o outro lado da sala, mostrando que seu carinho agora não poderia me acalmar tão facilmente.

- Hoje eu estava com ele e, não importa o quão irritada eu estivesse, eu simplesmente não podia gritar, porque ele é só um bebê. - Continuei, gesticulando enquanto falava. - E aí você chega e eu desconto em você! - Bufei. - Acho que eu só... Não nasci pra ser mãe.

- Você é ótima com ele. - Edward respondeu, franzindo a testa.

- Quer parar de tentar ser meu psicólogo? - Eu quase gritei outra vez, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Só estou dizendo o que eu vejo! - Ele abaixou rapidamente para pegar Xerxes quando o gato se enroscou em suas pernas. - Você só está frustrada porque é sempre boa e, pela primeira vez, não foi suficiente.

- E como você fez isso? Como fez ele parar? - Resmunguei.

- Nós só conversamos um pouco. Isso o acalma. Ele acabou dormindo.

- Eu juro, Edward, se ele acordar chorando eu me jogo pela janela!

- Ele não vai. - Ele respondeu, estranhamente sério. - Ficou muito cansado de tanto chorar. Por que você não vai se arrumar para o seu encontro?

Acho que só me lembrei do que havíamos marcado quando saiu de sua boca. Eu sorri um pouco e assenti, me aproximando e lhe dando o beijo que estava devendo desde que ele entrou no apartamento. Em seguida, fui direto para o banheiro. Por mais tempo do que o necessário, fiquei embaixo do chuveiro, apenas aproveitando a água caindo por meus ombros. Lavei meu longo cabelo e só então saí, sem me importar enquanto desfilava pelo apartamento só com uma toalha enrolada no corpo.

Já dentro do quarto, abri o armário e encarei todos os vestidos que tinha. Não eram muitos, mas havia várias opções para aquela noite. Eu era péssima com isso. Tirei alguns e me olhei no espelho de corpo inteiro que havia ali, segurando a peça apenas na minha frente. Acho que estava gostando de um, mas precisei abaixá-lo imediatamente ao ver o reflexo atrás de mim.

Edward sorriu com a visão da toalha cobrindo meu corpo, mas o bebê em seu colo o impediu de fazer qualquer coisa. Anthony estava claramente com sono, mas sorria um pouco para mim, relaxado nos braços do pai.

- Acho que ele só precisava de um cochilo para se acalmar. - Ele disse.

- Acho que sim. - Suspirei longamente, deixando os vestidos em cima da cama antes de me aproximar deles. Eu olhei para Edward e entortei um pouco os lábios. - Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. - Ele apenas deu os ombros, desviando o olhar. - Acho que eu não posso te ver antes de ficar pronta, certo? Isso também faz parte? - Ele perguntou, e eu ri baixinho. - Eu vou tomar um banho e me trocar, e então você fica livre pra... Tudo isso que você precisa fazer.

- Obrigada. - Eu sorri, pegando Anthony de seu colo. Edward riu baixinho antes de se afastar para o banheiro. - Ah, meu amorzinho... - Eu olhei para o bebê assim que ficamos sozinhos outra vez. - Você desculpa sua mamãe surtada? Desculpa? - Eu perguntei, indo com ele até a cama.

Eu consegui deixá-lo sentado apoiado no travesseiro. Ele até suspirou, confortável. - Eu sei que não foi culpa sua. - Continuei, fazendo uma leve careta. - Nós vamos ter muitos problemas juntos na sua adolescência, não é? Ainda mais se você puxar o seu pai. Você ainda vai me dar tanta dor de cabeça... - Eu sorri para ele, apertando de leve seu nariz.

Continuei sentada ao seu lado, conversando com ele enquanto Edward não voltava. Ele ficava encantado com minha mão, puxando meus dedos com os olhos cheios de curiosidade. Eu brinquei um pouco com ele, até que seu pai entrou no quarto, igualmente apenas com uma toalha. Eu o observei enquanto se aproximava do armário e pegava um terno.

- Preciso estar muito chique? - Sorri para ele.

Edward me olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu de volta. - Você não acha que eu vou te levar em um lugar qualquer no nosso primeiro encontro, acha?

- Não, mesmo. Isso não tem nada a ver com Edward Masen.

Ele riu, terminando de se trocar rapidamente. Eu mantive os olhos em seu corpo o tempo todo, sorrindo um pouco comigo mesma. Quando virou para mim novamente, mostrou o armário com a cabeça.

- É todo seu. - Disse, e então saiu do quarto.

Eu realmente comecei a me arrumar, então, demorando um pouco mais do que o necessário. Deixei alguns brinquedos para Anthony se distrair na cama enquanto escolhia um vestido bom o suficiente. A maquiagem poderia ficar para depois, porque não estava muito a fim de fazê-la. Talvez deixasse esse detalhe de lado; ele já era meu marido, não é? Estávamos apenas nos divertindo um pouco com nosso namoro e casamento tão confusos.

Eu ri baixinho com o pensamento, novamente me olhando no espelho e tentando imaginar o vestido cobrindo meu corpo. Quando decidi, joguei a toalha em cima da cama e vesti a peça, olhando no espelho por mais alguns minutos.

- E então? O que acha? - Eu olhei para Anthony e dei uma voltinha, sorrindo. Ele apenas ergueu os olhos, sem entender do que diabos eu falava, é claro. Com um gritinho para si mesmo, voltou a mexer em seu brinquedo, levando-o até a boca. Eu ri, alisando o tecido nas minhas coxas. - Acho que esse está bom. Com as sandálias que eu estava hoje... - Pensei comigo mesma, lembrando dos saltos que deixei jogados no meio da sala.

Pronta para brincar com Edward e mandar que fechasse os olhos, saí do quarto. Ao ouvir sua voz, parei imediatamente, percebendo que estava no telefone. Seu tom sério me fez recuar e parar na porta do quarto outra vez, prestando atenção na conversa.

- Eu não sei, Emmett. Não sei, droga! - Ele disse de maneira um pouco triste. - Nós estamos bem, é claro que estamos. Mas quando temos alguma conversa desse tipo, eu paro pra pensar e... Sim. - Ele parou, respondendo a alguma pergunta. Soltou um riso sem humor e então continuou. - Eu paro pra pensar e me pergunto se isso vai funcionar daqui 10 anos. Sabe? Nunca deu certo direito. Às vezes eu penso que só estamos encantados com Anthony e a ideia do casamento perfeito. Mas quanto tempo isso pode durar com alguém tão maluca?

Eu dei mais um passo para trás, saindo de vez do corredor. Ainda segurando no batente da porta, continuei ouvindo, agradecendo por ainda estar sem maquiagem - caso contrária, estaria molhada e destruída agora.

- Ela disse que sente falta de "surtar". O que diabos isso significa? Ela sente necessidade de gritar com as pessoas ou o que? - Ele disse e então ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. - É, ela estava nervosa com o choro dele, e... Claro, ela é uma boa mãe, mas ele é só um bebê, não é? E é muito comportado. É a primeira vez que ele realmente nos deu um problema tão demorado. E se um dia ele for mais velho e ela resolver "surtar" com ele? - Eu quase podia ouvir as aspas conforme ele falava. - Não, eu nunca faria isso! - Ele falou e fez outra pausa. - Não. Não, tudo bem. Já passou e ela está melhor. Estava brincando com ele agora pouco quando eu fui lá e... É adorável, eu preciso admitir. - Emmett disse alguma coisa que o fez rir, de verdade dessa vez. - Certo. Venha logo, então. Onde eu posso levá-la? Não tem muito a ver com preço, mas eu quero algo realmente bom. - Ele esperou a resposta e então agradeceu. - Até mais, cara.

Eu passei as mãos pelo rosto rapidamente, pensando que ele poderia ir até o quarto, mas felizmente não o fez. Acho que ficou mais animado com nosso encontro no final da ligação, mas isso não era suficiente para diminuir a dor do que eu acabara de ouvir. Com aquele vestido mesmo, sem me importar se era o melhor que eu tinha, passei pelo corredor diretamente até o banheiro. Me certificando de que ele não perceberia nada, fiz a maquiagem mais rápida que consegui, tentando disfarçar ainda mais. Sequei meu cabelo já pouco úmido e fui para a sala.

Ao me ver, sentado no sofá, Edward abriu um sorriso enorme. Eu não consegui retribuir. Acho que a conversa com Emmett realmente o fazia bem. Seu melhor amigo o ajudava a lidar melhor com sua mulher "maluca".

- Preciso dessas sandálias. - Murmurei, pegando o par quase em seus pés.

- Quase pronta? - Ele perguntou, animado.

- É. - Eu forcei um sorriso, lembrando da época que precisava atuar o tempo todo com nossas famílias. Eu era boa nisso e continuava sendo. - Vamos lá. Nosso primeiro encontro. Agora sim vamos nos conhecer de verdade, não é?

* * *

**Bellinha acabou ouvindo o que não devia... Algum palpite sobre o que ela vai fazer? Eles tem algumas coisas pra conversar agora!**

**Fora isso, gostaram do flashback deles se conhecendo? Eu vejo pelas reviews que algumas pessoas esquecem que eles já tiveram um relacionamento antes de tudo. Talvez um dia eu conte pra vocês a história por trás da história. Hahaha E não culpem o Ed, gente, ele só estava pensando alto! (mentira, essa é a minha opinião, podem xingar que eu respondo com a maior alegria).**

**Aqui vai um teaser pra vocês pensarem um pouco (não vou entregar o ouro assim, né?)**

"Nós ficamos em silêncio em seguida, cada um olhando para seu próprio menu. Aquilo estava começando a me incomodar. Sempre havia alguma coisa errada quando Bella não estava tagarelando e o pior era que, mesmo quando alguma coisa a incomodava, ela gritava sobre o assunto. Ela não sabia guardar nada para si mesma. Eu não sabia como lidar com a Bella não-falante."

**PS: Nova one-shot pra vocês, procurem no meu perfil por "Segunda estrela à direita"!  
Até quarta!**


	27. A pintura

**EPOV**

Continuei sentado relaxado no sofá enquanto Bella calçava suas sandálias, bem ao meu lado. Quando ela terminou e me olhou, eu abri um sorriso tranquilo, apoiando os braços esticados no encosto. Ela estava linda. Eu abri a mão e ela entendeu o pedido mudo, sentando ao meu lado e entrelaçando nossos dedos. Era incrível como qualquer preocupação sobre nós acabava assim que ficávamos juntos; a conversa com Emmett já estava praticamente esquecida.

Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a campainha tocou. Nós já sabíamos quem era. Enquanto eu atendia Emmett, ela entrou no corredor outra vez murmurando algo sobre Anthony.

- E aí, cara! – Ele bateu no meu ombro enquanto entrava, já à vontade o suficiente no meu apartamento.

- Oi. – Cumprimentei com um riso baixo ao fechar a porta outra vez. – Tem comida pra você na geladeira. Eu lembrei de comprar algum lanche antes que a Bella fizesse qualquer coisa vegetariana.

- Não prefere que eu leve ele pro meu apê? Assim vocês voltam, ficam sozinhos... – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas várias vezes, abrindo aquele sorriso de sempre quando falava sobre alguma garota.

- Será como um dia qualquer. – Eu respondi, divertido. – Só até um pouco mais tarde. Nós voltamos pra casa, você vai embora e nós... Bom. Um dia Qualquer.

Ele estava rindo alto quando Bella voltou para a sala com nosso bebê. Emmett virou imediatamente e o pegou no colo, beijando a bochecha dela ao cumprimentá-la.

- Eu sinto muito se isso atrapalhou qualquer plano. – Ela se desculpou enquanto ele balançava Anthony nos braços. – Eu tinha te dado o dia de folga, você deve ter marcado alguma coisa...

- Meu afilhado sempre vem em primeiro lugar! – Emmett respondeu e, obviamente, isso significava que ele não tinha nada planejado. Eu segurei o riso, resistindo a dizer isso diante da emoção de Bella com a frase. – Vamos, o que ainda estão fazendo aqui? Eu e Anthony temos muito o que conversar!

Eu e Bella rimos antes que ela entrasse no quarto uma última vez. Rapidamente, voltou com uma pequena bolsa na mão, conferindo alguma coisa dentro dela. – Certo, acho que nem preciso te recomendar mais nada, não é? Eu tive alguns problemas com ele hoje e espero que não aconteça o mesmo com você... Ele tirou um cochilo e então talvez demore um pouquinho pra dormir.

- Não tem problema, nós vamos brincar até ele cansar! – Emmett sorriu para o bebê, o fazendo sorrir de volta mesmo sem entender muito bem a conversa.

- Se a gengiva incomodar de novo, os brinquedos ajudam. Ou o próprio dedo, ele também gosta. E pra comer... – Bella tentou continuar.

- Ei, você lembra com quem está falando? – Emmett apontou para si mesmo, fingindo indignação.

- Certo. – Ela suspirou, divertida, olhando rapidamente para mim. – Vamos logo, então.

Bella deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Anthony, arrancando uma risadinha dele. Eu fiz o mesmo antes de me aproximar da porta e abrir para ela. – Divirtam-se! – Emmett gritou enquanto ela saía. Eu sorri para ele antes de ir logo atrás.

Ela se manteve em um silêncio estranho durante o caminho. Não falei nada sobre isso; talvez ainda estivesse estressada com tudo o que aconteceu durante a tarde, e só sua presença já deixava o clima leve. Apenas segurei sua mão na maior parte do tempo em que dirigia.

Emmett me recomendou um restaurante que eu já conhecia, me fazendo sentir até idiota por não pensar naquele lugar antes. Ele não levava a maioria das garotas para encontros caros, e lugares como aquele estavam reservados para as mais difíceis. No meu caso, seria para a mais especial. Eu sabia que nos divertiríamos até numa barraca de cachorro-quente, mas a ideia era reproduzir nosso primeiro encontro. De fato, na época houve um jantar caro mais tarde, mas as intenções mudaram completamente agora.

Assim que descemos e o manobrista levou meu carro, eu a guiei para dentro do restaurante. Havia feito uma ligação de última hora e eles felizmente me conseguiriam uma reserva. Nós precisamos esperar algum tempo no bar mas, antes que aquela demora começasse a me irritar, avisaram que nossa mesa estava pronta. Nós nos acomodamos e o garçom logo veio se apresentar e oferecer alguns pratos. Eu pedi que deixasse os menus para escolhermos com mais calma.

- Se você não gostar da comida, a culpa é toda do Emmett. – Eu sorri um pouco para ela enquanto lia.

- Deve ser bom. Quer dizer, deve ter alguma razão pra ele sempre ter encontros bem sucedidos, não é? – Ela respondeu, e seu tom irônico me incomodou um pouco. – Falando nisso, ele contou como foi com Rosalie?

- Acho que foi bom. Ela não é muito difícil. – Nós rimos juntos. – É fácil impressioná-la... Mas duvido que fique sério.

Nós ficamos em silêncio em seguida, cada um olhando para seu próprio menu. Aquilo estava começando a me incomodar. Sempre havia alguma coisa errada quando Bella não estava tagarelando – e o pior era que, mesmo quando alguma coisa a incomodava, ela gritava sobre o assunto. Ela não sabia guardar nada para si mesma. Eu não sabia como lidar com a Bella não-falante.

Ergui os olhos por cima do menu para encará-la, mas ela não percebeu. Continuou lendo com a testa levemente franzida. Tentei pensar em algo rápido para chamar sua atenção, mas tudo o que vinha à minha mente era sobre comida. Pressionei meus lábios um no outro e abaixei o cardápio de volta para a mesa, ainda olhando para seu rosto.

- Bella, está tudo bem? – Soltei a pergunta mais óbvia.

- É claro que sim. – Ela rebateu imediatamente, ainda sem me olhar. – Por que não estaria? Tudo é tão perfeito na minha vida. Meu emprego, meu filho, meu marido que me ama incondicionalmente... Não tenho nada para reclamar.

Automaticamente, afundei na minha cadeira, sentindo seu tom irônico. E eu nem mesmo lembrava o que havia feito de errado. Talvez tivesse deixado a tampa do vaso sanitário levantada outra vez... Mas ela teria reclamado no almoço. Eu disse algo errado no restaurante, mais cedo? Acho que devia ter apoiado quando ela falou sobre Krav Magá...

- Certo... Se... Você não tem nada pra me falar, ou...

- Já que você tocou no assunto. – Ela falou por cima de mim, deixando o menu na mesa para me olhar.

- Olha, se foi pelo que eu disse mais cedo... - Eu tentei controlar a conversa antes que ela começasse a aumentar a voz. - Sobre as aulas de defesa pessoal e suas excentricidades. Era só uma brincadeira, quer dizer, eu adoro isso em você.

- Adora? - Bella quase gritou mas, ao invés de ficar apenas irritada, seus olhos se encheram de água. Eu senti meu coração se apertar com isso. - Será que isso não te assusta? Quer dizer... Eu sou meio surtada, não é? Algum dia, quando o Anthony for mais velho, eu posso fazer alguma coisa com ele! E o nosso casamento? Quanto tempo você acha que vai durar com alguém tão maluca? Será que vai dar certo daqui 10 anos?

Eu sabia exatamente porque ela estava dizendo tudo aquilo. Mesmo depois de algum tempo em silêncio, eu ainda não sabia o que responder. Continuei parado, olhando para seus olhos marejados. Apesar de tudo, seu rosto era muito firme. Mesmo chorando ela não abaixaria a guarda.

- Eu ouvi você com Emmett no celular. - Ela disse, bem mais calma, porém ainda séria.

- Aqui não é lugar pra falar sobre isso. - Eu me curvei um pouco sobre a mesa e falei ainda mais baixo.

- Falar sobre o que? - Ela franziu a testa. - Eu pensei que nós estávamos bem!

- Nós estamos bem! - Rebati imediatamente. - É só que... Em minha defesa, você não devia ter escutado! Era só um desabafo, você também deve ter esse tipo de conversa com Alice.

- Eu não faço as coisas por impulso pra ficar choramingando depois! Se você voltou pra casa e nós ficamos juntos, pode ter certeza que antes eu pensei muito no assunto. - Ela disse um pouco mais nervosa, secando as bochechas rapidamente.

- O que você esperava, Bella? Eu amo você e mal podia esperar pra voltar pra casa, pro nosso filho e...

- E agora você percebeu que nós "só estamos encantados com Anthony e com o casamento perfeito"? – Ela citou outra vez o que eu falei para Emmett.

- Não é assim.

- Então como é? – Ela arregalou os olhos castanhos para mim, começando a chorar outra vez. – Edward, se não fosse pelo Anthony, você nem estaria mais olhando na minha cara! Você não está lá por mim, é por ele, você quer ficar... Brincando de casinha ou sei lá o quê!

Agora ela estava realmente chorando. Eu olhei em volta, para as outras pessoas com suas próprias refeições, e felizmente ninguém tinha percebido nossa discussão ainda. Olhando para Bella outra vez, precisei resistir ao impulso de levantar e abraçá-la. Acho que era a primeira vez que eu a via chorar sem que pudesse culpar seus hormônios. Era simplesmente tristeza porque seu marido era um imbecil.

- Eu amo você. – Repeti. – Mas você precisa admitir que nós temos uma história muito complicada. Nosso namoro não acabou bem da primeira vez, depois teve aquele rolo imenso com o casamento, seus pais me odeiam e nós brigamos por qualquer coisa. Eu tenho razão por ter medo do nosso futuro e você também deveria pensar um pouco sobre isso!

- É claro que eu penso no nosso futuro! – Ela me olhou perplexa. – Mas não sou pessimista como você!

- Eu sinto muito. Você não devia ter escutado aquilo. Foi só um pensamento, só um medo, é normal! Eu quero ficar com você. – Ergui as sobrancelhas para ela e estiquei minhas mãos por cima da mesa, sem tocar as dela, mas mantendo-as muito próximas. – Por favor... Eu quero fazer isso dar certo.

- Por que você não começa conversando _comigo_? Ao invés de enumerar os meus defeitos pro seu amigo, como se isso fosse resolver alguma coisa entre nós! – Ela mesma abaixou a voz quando percebeu um casal próximo nos olhar rapidamente. – Desculpe. Eu devo ser mesmo completamente pirada. Você sempre soube disso, inclusive quando voltou pra casa, me beijou, e... E... – Ela parou, desviando o rosto.

Eu sabia o que ela queria dizer, mas simplesmente abaixei um pouco o rosto, ainda olhando para ela. Sexo foi um passo sério para nós e, apesar de ter demorado um pouco para acontecer, eu devia ter pensado melhor no assunto antes de entrar na vida dela como realmente um marido. Seu rosto choroso me fez ver tudo com mais clareza agora. A última coisa que eu queria era magoá-la, e era exatamente o que estava fazendo.

O mesmo garçom de antes voltou e parou ao nosso lado. Ele percebeu Bella chorando tarde demais, e precisou de um segundo para pensar se falava ou voltava mais tarde. Ela aproveitou esse tempo para limpar o rosto, encarando o chão.

- Já querem pedir? – O homem perguntou, simpático.

- Eu estou sem fome. – Ela respondeu olhando diretamente para mim enquanto ficava em pé.

Eu fiquei pateticamente parado enquanto ela pegava sua bolsa e se afastava, escondendo meu rosto em uma mão. O garçom não saiu do meu lado até que eu levantei, pedi desculpas rapidamente e fui atrás dela. Havia certa movimentação na porta do restaurante, me obrigando a pedir licença para passar. Olhei para os dois lados da rua, mas já não conseguia mais vê-la.

Mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria nada com isso, tentei ligar para seu celular. Tocou por um longo tempo, até cair na caixa postal. Eu bufei, ainda parado no meio daquelas pessoas esperando por uma mesa. Olhei em volta mais uma vez, sem saber o que fazer. Ela não podia ter ido muito longe a pé. Pedi meu carro e o manobrista o trouxe de volta em poucos minutos.

Eu entrei no carro e acelerei devagar pela rua, sem querer atrapalhar os outros carros parando na frente do restaurante. Demorou algum tempo para saber onde estava indo, dando a volta no quarteirão e por algumas outras ruas desconhecidas. Pra onde Bella ia quando estava muito triste? Ou melhor... Qual era a única coisa que realmente melhorava seu humor?

Eu respondi a pergunta mentalmente e virei com tudo na primeira rua que encontrei, voltando para onde estava antes. O ateliê não ficava muito longe dali. Eu parei o carro na rua deserta aquela hora da noite e desci quase correndo, indo direto para a pequena porta de madeira. Por fora, o lugar não era nada mais do que um galpão. Quem passava por ali todos os dias não imaginava tudo o que havia ali dentro. Bella dizia que assim só deixava as pessoas certas entrarem.

Felizmente, estava destrancada. Eu entrei devagar e olhei em volta, mas a pequena recepção estava vazia. Eu soube exatamente onde devia ir quando ouvi a música animada vindo dos fundos. Passei pelo corredor e abri a última porta, fazendo de tudo para que ela não me percebesse. Mesmo que eu entrasse gritando, não teria me escutado.

Eu mesmo havia levado as coisas de Bella para aquela pequena sala, mas agora tudo estava arrumado do seu jeito. Ou melhor, estava completamente desorganizado e sujo de tinta, como ela gostava. Eu passei uma mão timidamente pela minha gravata e continuei parado na porta enquanto ela, de costas para mim, jogava a tinta numa tela em branco. Suas sandálias estavam num canto e ela se mexia ao som da música, descalça. Não era uma dança alegre. Ela se mexia violentamente, e eu mal podia acreditar que mesmo usando tanta força suas mãos estavam formando uma figura linda.

Após algum tempo observando a cena, estiquei a mão para o aparelho de som e o desliguei. Ela parou e virou o rosto imediatamente, sabendo quem era. Lançou-me um olhar cheio de raiva, e então suspirou, encarando o chão calmamente.

- Sou assim tão previsível? - Ela apoiou o pincel sujo no cavalete antes de virar completamente para mim.

Eu demorei para responder, e quando o fiz, mudei um pouco de assunto. - Eu sempre gostei das suas pinturas. - Sorri um pouco, apontando para uma das telas apoiadas no chão. - Você devia mostrar pra mais gente.

Ela olhou para a direção que eu apontei, mexendo as mãos uma na outra um pouco sem jeito. - Não sei, são muito pessoais...

- A arte é pessoal pra todo mundo. - Eu dei um passo para o lado, até a mesa, apoiando o quadril ali. - Você pensou em uma coisa pintando, e cada um vai pensar em outra quando olhar.

Bella abaixou a cabeça um pouco, mas continuava me olhando. Acho que, como acontecia pouquíssimas vezes, ela não sabia o que dizer. Eu sorri sozinho ao perceber isso. Ela pensou por alguns segundos e então veio decididamente até mim, enroscando os braços em volta do meu pescoço. Eu abracei sua cintura imediatamente, deixando um beijo demorado em seu ombro nu.

Quando ela se afastou, eu passei o dedo delicadamente embaixo de seu olho, limpando a maquiagem um pouco borrada. Ela tentou sorrir um pouco, ainda me abraçando.

- Eu arruinei nosso primeiro encontro, não foi? - Murmurei com uma careta. - E... Todo o resto.

- É só o que você sente, Edward. – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom. – Acho que, sempre que você quis compartilhar alguma coisa, eu estive ocupada demais gritando com você.

- Você tem direito de gritar e enlouquecer às vezes. Você é mãe. – Nós rimos juntos. – Eu não estava dando pra trás nem nada do tipo, se é disso que você tem medo. – Completei. – Não é o que eu sinto...

Ainda muito perto de mim, ela ergueu uma das mãos até o meu rosto, tentando entender a expressão em meus olhos. – Eu também tenho inseguranças, Edward. Só me doeu porque... Eu estou nisso, sabe? Eu mergulhei de cabeça nisso e às vezes parece que eu não te conheço de verdade. Parece que não estamos no mesmo lugar.

- Tudo bem. - Eu a afastei devagar para olhar seu rosto. - Vamos do zero, então. Nós começamos com o pé esquerdo e deixamos algumas coisas pra trás pelo caminho. Agora você conhecer o que tem por trás do idiota que... Tentava te levar pra cama e... Ficar rico com a herança do papai.

Ela deu um passo pra trás e ergueu as sobrancelhas, divertida. Eu me afastei da mesa e estiquei a mão direita, ainda muito próximo dela. Ela pegou minha mão e abriu um sorriso enorme que eu pensei que não veria mais por muito tempo.

- Oi! - Eu disse ao chacoalhar sua mão, tentando não apertar muito. - Eu sou Edward Masen. É um prazer conhecê-la.

- Isabella Swan. - Ela ergueu o queixo ao responder, soltando minha mão. - Eu não te conheço de algum lugar, Edward? - Ela cerrou os olhos, entrando no personagem.

- Bom, se você gosta de peças de decoração, eu sou gerente de uma loja especializada nisso. Deve ter me visto por lá.

- É mesmo? - Ela sorriu. - Eu adoro. Eu sou uma artista, eu adoro esse tipo de coisa.

- Você é uma artista? - Eu cruzei os braços no peito, erguendo as sobrancelhas. - Eu conheço alguma coisa do seu trabalho?

- Não, eu não costumo... Divulgar muito. - Ela deu os ombros.

- Aposto que são muito bons e você só está com medo que ninguém goste por ser "pessoal demais". - Provoquei.

Ela cerrou os olhos, sabendo rebater direitinho. - Aposto que você não gosta do seu trabalho e está com medo de tentar alguma coisa nova.

- Você não pode saber isso, já que não me conhece. - Respondi, ainda divertido.

Bella continuou com a mesma expressão pra mim, com os braços cruzados como os meus. Ela me encarou em silêncio por um longo tempo, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Eu curvei um pouco o corpo e sorri, falando baixinho enquanto olhava em seus olhos.

- Eu adoraria conhecer suas pinturas. - Murmurei.

Seus olhos pareceram brilhar com aquilo. Eu sempre a vi pintar, mas nunca havia pedido dando tanta atenção à sua obra. Ela se afastou até o outro lado da pequena sala, mexendo nas telas apoiadas na parede. Eu me aproximei devagar, esperando até que ela mesma me mostrasse alguma coisa.

- Esses aqui são só algumas paisagens. Mas eu não gosto muito. - Ela puxou três telas e as separou para que eu visse todas com clareza.

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas sem que ela visse, sem entender como alguém poderia não gostar de algo tão bom. Não era nada exagerado, como uma imagem de uma natureza que qualquer pessoa acharia incrível. Mas, mesmo que a pintura fosse simples, os detalhes eram incríveis. Ela continuou abaixada perto de mim, separando o resto. Eu apoiei as mãos nos bolsos e ouvi com atenção enquanto ela mostrava uma por uma e tagarelava, estranhamente nervosa.

- Eu gosto de gente. Sabe? Eu gosto de sentar em algum lugar público e... Desenhar as pessoas que eu vejo. - Ela pegou uma tela com o rosto de uma velha e ergueu. - Eu gosto de pensar no que elas estão pensando, e... Como foram parar no mesmo lugar que eu.

Eu sorri ao ouvir seu pensamento, inocente e profundo ao mesmo tempo. Ela pegou mais algumas telas, mostrando outros rostos e falando sobre quem aquelas pessoas podiam ser. Havia uma tela realmente grande escondida atrás de todas, e eu resisti até o último segundo para vê-la, deixando que ela mesma mostrasse.

Quando faltavam apenas duas telas menores na frente, eu já podia ver toda a pintura. Ela afastou as outras e me mostrou ali mesmo, sabendo que não conseguiria levantar.

- Essa... Eu não sei, eu gosto de olhar pra ela. - Ela disse enquanto nós dois olhávamos para a figura. Era uma mesa, com algumas pessoas de todas as idades possíveis.- Eu fico olhando e encontro detalhes que nem mesmo lembrava que havia feito.

- É muito bonito. - Eu franzi a testa, realmente entretido enquanto prestava atenção na riqueza de detalhes de cada pessoa e cada comida em cima da mesa.

- Tem de tudo. Essa aqui é a mais velha. Acho que ela quer contar várias histórias, mas não tem ninguém perto para ouvir. - Ela agachou e apontou para uma senhora cercada de adultos virados para o outro lado. - Tem as crianças bagunçando... Uma mulher com um bebê. E tem essa menina sozinha. - Ela apontou para uma garotinha do lado oposto da mulher velha, bebendo alguma coisa e olhando para o próprio copo. - Essas pessoas surgem na minha cabeça, e eu dou vida pra elas.

Ela ficou em pé outra vez, me olhando com certo nervosismo. Eu ri da mesma maneira, suspirando em seguida. - Isso é... Incrível! Você não pode manter isso aqui. E nem é tão pessoal como você diz. - Eu comecei a mexer nas outras telas, começando a virar uma delas que estava de frente para a parede. - Se você quiser...

- Não! - Ela puxou minha mão quando eu estava quase arrumando a tela, me fazendo franzir a testa. - Ainda está... Molhada. Eu não acabei. - Eu cerrei os olhos para sua desculpa esfarrapada, e ela tentou consertar. - Tudo bem. Essa é a mais pessoal de todas e eu não quero mostrar.

- O que? Bella, sou eu! - Eu apontei para o peito, fingindo indignação. - Por favor!

Ela desviou o olhar do meu, pensativa. - É... Vergonhoso.

- O que você poderia pintar que seria vergonhoso? - Rebati, realmente sem entender. - Eu sei que já está acabada, não adianta mentir. Por favor!

Ela bufou realmente alto, me olhando outra vez. Como se estivesse aproveitando alguns segundos de uma coragem insana, quase deu um pulo até a tela, virando-a de frente pra mim e a segurando contra o peito. Eu dei um passo para trás ao ver a pintura enquanto ela desviava o olhar para não ver minha reação.

Os poucos segundos que levei me perguntando o que haveria ali desapareceram imediatamente. A figura era muito clara. Era o meu rosto; tranquilo e divertido ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que os olhos estavam encarando os meus diretamente. O que mais me surpreendeu, no entanto, era que o desenho não estava colorido. Nada estava preenchido. Era apenas uma silhueta de linhas... Marrons. Ainda assim, certamente era muito mais bem feito do que meu próprio rosto.

- Isso é... - Eu comecei a dizer.

- Olha, eu sei que parece meio doentio, mas eu não sou nenhuma maluca apaixonada que fica desenhando você pelos cantos. - Ela disse antes de colocar a tela de volta no chão, apoiada na parede. - Eu fiz esse desenho a lápis só por... Fazer. O rosto me apareceu. E eu achei legal contornar com tinta marrom. Você sabe...

Eu assenti pateticamente enquanto ela sorria.

- Talvez um dia eu pinte tudo. Refaça e coloque olhos verdes. - Ela ergueu as mãos e focalizou meu rosto entre os dedos, como se fosse tirar uma fotografia.

Eu demorei algum tempo parado com a mesma expressão patética no rosto. Bella me olhava alegremente, ainda com as mãos espalmadas para mim, brincando com a visão que tinha. Acho que ela não percebeu meu olhar enquanto eu a observava, enquanto eu olhava no fundo dos seus olhos e percebia tudo o que eu tinha bem a minha frente. Aquilo me atingiu como um choque e eu juro que estava a ponto de chorar.

Ela precisava saber. Ela precisava ouvir o quanto eu a amava, e a queria, e não era mais absolutamente nada sem suas roupas cheias de tinta jogadas pelo meu apartamento.

Sem dizer nada, eu dei um pequeno passo até ela, abaixei suas mãos e tomei seus lábios nos meus. Ela retribuiu, mas eu sabia que não estava entregue completamente quando apoiou as mãos no meu peito entre nós, hesitando entre me afastar e continuar ali. Eu mesmo me afastei, olhando seus olhos confusos.

- Você gostou? - Ela franziu a testa, ainda bem perto de mim. - Você não acha que fazer um desenho seu é coisa de alguma maluca obcecada?

- Acho! - Eu quase gritei, tomando seu rosto nas minhas mãos enquanto ria. - Você é completamente maluca e eu amo você!

- Sabe, a gente veio parar aqui depois que você me chamou de maluca, então eu não acho que seja um bom elogio pro momento... - Ela resmungou, mas eu via a diversão e ironia em seus olhos.

- Não... - Eu afastei as mãos para pegar as dela, balançando a cabeça freneticamente numa negativa. - É um elogio porque eu amo isso. Eu amo suas maluquices e eu nunca conseguiria viver com uma pessoa que pensa duas vezes antes de tomar alguma atitude! - Ela riu, ainda sem entender porque eu estava dizendo aquilo. - Eu amo sua impulsividade. Eu amo o jeito que você insiste em virar vegetariana mas nunca conseguiria. Eu amo... Quando você volta do trabalho com o cabelo sujo de tinta e não percebe. Quando você grita comigo... Meu Deus, você fica tão sexy quando a gente briga! - Eu revirei os olhos com um suspiro ao dizer aquela frase e, quando voltei a encará-la, percebi seus olhos cheios de lágrimas de emoção.

- Se você tá tentando se desculpar pela conversa com Emmett... - Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Tudo bem. Eu não estou mais chateada. Você tem razão, eu não devia...

- Não, você tinha que saber disso! Porque isso nos trouxe até aqui, e me fez perceber o quanto eu amo você. Você tem que saber de tudo o que se passa comigo, porque... Porque você é a melhor amiga que eu já encontrei nessa vida. - Eu franzi a testa ao dizer aquilo, assentindo comigo mesmo. - Não existe nenhuma outra pessoa que me aguentaria! Eu sou tão chato, e careta, e ainda não tenho a menor ideia do que vou fazer com a minha vida, mas mesmo assim eu encontrei uma garota incrível! Quer dizer... Você tem uma cobra. Isso é demais. - Eu arregalei os olhos soltando a frase sincera que jamais imaginei pronunciar.

- Você nem consegue chegar perto dela. - Bella respondeu inocentemente, secando os olhos.

- E sabe o que mais? - Eu ignorei seu comentário, empenhado na minha declaração. - Eu não vou ser mais assim! Eu vou largar o meu emprego! Quer dizer, eu odeio o meu emprego, não é? Por que eu devo ficar em alguma coisa que odeio? - Eu falava quase comigo mesmo enquanto ela ria. - Eu vou largar... E eu não sei pra quê... E isso é o máximo! Eu posso ser qualquer coisa que eu quiser!

Eu fiquei sério outra vez, respirando fundo, e aos poucos ela parou de rir e prestou atenção ao meu rosto. - Isso vai dar certo. - Eu afirmei. - Tem que dar, e eu tenho que passar o resto da minha vida com você, porque quando a gente não tá junto... Eu sou só o Edward bêbado, chato e preocupado em encontrar alguma garota igualmente bêbada e ainda mais chata pra passar uma noite. - Acho que eu quase corei ao lembrar daquela imagem antiga minha, desviando rapidamente o olhar. - Eu não quero mais isso pra mim. Só tem uma garota que eu quero. - Eu voltei a olhar para ela e seu sorriso emocionado. - Uma completamente... Única.

Fui pego completamente desprevenido quando ela me agarrou e me beijou, apertando minha nuca com certa força. Eu não me importei, retribuindo e aproveitando o gosto já conhecido. Quando nosso abraço não pareceu suficiente, ela tomou impulso e envolveu meu quadril com as pernas, ficando um pouco mais alta do qu eu. Eu ajudei a se apoiar, precisando tombar um pouco a cabeça para trás para continuar a beijá-la. Ainda não sei o que diabos me impediu de afastar todo aquele material de pintura da mesa e tê-la ali mesmo.

- Mesmo daqui 10 anos? - Ela perguntou baixinho com os lábios muito próximos dos meus.

- Daqui 50. - Eu respondi no mesmo tom, encarando seus olhos úmidos. - Ou 60... Quanto tempo você acha que aguentamos comendo tanto fast food?

- Nós realmente precisamos aprender a cozinhar... - Ela falou pensativa, e então riu, beijando demoradamente meus lábios antes de descer do meu colo. Mesmo no chão, seu corpo não se afastou do meu. Bella suspirou ao passar o nariz devagar pelo meu, sorrindo um pouco. - Até lá... Eu estou morrendo de fome.

- Você quer voltar pro restaurante? - Perguntei enquanto ela se afastava e calçava suas sandálias rapidamente.

- Ah, não! - Ela suspirou, pegando sua bolsa em cima da mesa. - Eu quero meu apartamento, uma pizza muito gordurosa e uma boa cerveja que não tenho há meses.

Eu ri, olhando para seu rosto tranquilo enquanto ela andava preguiçosamente de volta até mim. Eu imitei sua careta enquanto ela se apoiava em meus ombros, fazendo um bico irresistível que eu precisei beijar antes de pegar sua mão e guiá-la até a saída. Só ali eu percebi seus dedos manchados pela tinta azul.

Eu saí do ateliê naquela noite com alguma coisa diferente dentro de mim. Uma certeza diferente. Não era apenas Bella, a garota complicada que eu amava, ou a mãe do meu filho. Era a garota que, depois de tantas brigas e tantas mentiras, me levou até a vida que eu sempre quis - e nem mesmo sabia. Seria complicado, e eu mal ousava imaginar quantas discussões ainda teríamos, mas nós acabamos consertando um ao outro e faríamos isso em todos os próximos erros.

Antes disso, porém - antes que voltássemos para o nosso pedaço meio torto de felicidade - eu ainda tinha algumas coisas para resolver. Sobre mim e sobre nós dois. E, acreditem, com aquela garota segurando minha mão, qualquer problema ficava bem mais fácil.

* * *

**Normalmente eu curto um drama no final das fics, nessa aqui to pegando leve! Eles mal brigaram e já fizeram as pazes... E dessa vez é pra valer! *ufa* Eles precisavam colocar tudo em "pratos limpos" e eu quis colocar isso de um jeito mais dinâmico e mais a cara deles, porque com um DR séria e de verdade todo mundo ia dormir e tal.  
**  
**Nem tuuudo está resolvido ainda, mas calma. E... Vocês vão me matar se eu falar que o próximo capítulo é o ÚLTIMO? Gente, eu tava tão entretida que simplesmente esqueci de falar antes! Pois é, temos mais um capítulo e então um epílogo... Nhé ):**  
**Mas sem choro ainda, temos mais duas semanas antes da despedida. Por enquanto, teaser!  
**_  
_"Assim que abri a porta já pude ouvir algumas pessoas falando dentro do ateliê. Aquilo não era normal. O silêncio (antes das crianças chegarem) era uma das partes que eu mais gostava naquele lugar. Mais alguns passos e as vozes ficaram mais claras, e eu percebi que havia muito mais gente do que eu imaginava. Edward. Ele havia feito isso. Ele não sabia a bronca que estava prestes a levar. Decididamente, arrumei a bolsa no meu ombro com uma bufada e entrei na próxima sala, procurando exclusivamente por seu rosto no meio da multidão."

**Até quarta!**


	28. O felizes para sempre

**BPOV**

A primeira coisa que vi ao abrir os olhos foi a porta aberta, e nem precisei esticar a mão para saber que era a única pessoa na cama. Com esse pensamento, apenas suspirei e virei no colchão, ocupando o lado de Edward. Poucos minutos depois, antes que eu pudesse adormecer, senti o peso ao meu lado. Ele não disse nada. Com o rosto contra o travesseiro, subi minha mão e encontrei seu cabelo, mantendo meus dedos confortavelmente ali.

– Você sabe que dia é hoje? – Sua voz rouca perguntou.

Eu forcei meu corpo a girar outra vez para ficar com a barriga para cima. Edward sorriu ao encontrar meus olhos, deitado ao meu lado com o rosto ainda sonolento.

– Me conte... – Eu resmunguei com os olhos fechados, deitando de lado e abraçando seu pescoço.

– 13 de setembro.

Eu abri os olhos imediatamente para encontrar seu rosto divertido. Ele pareceu ficar mais ainda contente com minha expressão desesperada. Sem me afastar, entortei os lábios devagar, demorando para responder.

– Não... Não é. – Sussurrei.

– Bom, como eu já conheço seu problema com aniversários eu estive treinando meu discurso no espelho nas últimas semanas. – Ele começou a dizer, me calando com sua própria boca quando eu ameacei retrucar. – Então, que tal esse argumento: Ano passado eu estava ocupado demais brigando com você. Eu tenho que compensar por dois anos!

– Desculpe, os Swan não comemoram aniversários. – Respondi, séria.

– Isso é ótimo, porque você é uma Masen agora.

Eu bufei, me afastando dele e evitando olhar para seu contentamento por achar que estava ganhando aquela conversa. Eu quase podia sentir seu olhar na minha bunda nua enquanto eu saía debaixo do lençol e ia direto para o armário. – Eu tinha esquecido que ainda estamos no século 18 e eu precisei ficar com o seu sobrenome. – Reclamei enquanto começava a me vestir.

– Qual é o problema, afinal? – Ouvi a voz dele atrás de mim. – É alguma coisa com as mulheres da sua família não aceitarem que estão envelhecendo e se encherem de plástica? – Edward não podia perder a oportunidade de zombar da minha mãe, é claro.

– Eu só me irrito com aniversários. Toda essa atenção, presentes que não gosto e a felicidade forçada. Eu gosto da minha rotina e quero passar meu "dia especial" nela. – Prendi meu sutiã com habilidade antes de virar de frente pra ele. – Eu juro, se alguém aparecer aqui com um bolo e presentes eu chuto todo mundo pra fora.

– Tem certeza que não liga pro fato de estar ficando velha? – Ele ignorou meu breve discurso, apoiando os braços atrás da cabeça confortavelmente. – 27 anos, Bella. Já está meio rabugenta. E algumas coisas aí não são mais como antes...

Eu ergui as sobrancelhas para ele, me divertindo com aquela piada tão forçada. Olhei para baixo rapidamente, fingindo analisar meu corpo semi-nu. Em seguida, dei as costas para ele outra vez com uma risada desdenhosa. – Mesmo assim, você anda muito interessado, não é?

Sorri sozinha, vestindo minha calça de costas para ele. Eu sabia que era uma questão de segundos até ele pular da cama e vir até mim com aquela provocação. Mesmo ciente disso, eu me sobressaltei quando sua mão subiu decididamente por minha coxa e seu quadril se encaixou por trás do meu. Sua boca encontrou meu pescoço e eu o tombei na direção contrária, expondo melhor minha pele para sentir o carinho.

– Muito. – Ele confirmou perto da minha orelha.

Eu esqueci completamente o que estava fazendo, que havia acabado de acordar e que provavelmente já estava um pouco atrasada. Virei de frente para Edward e, com sua mão ainda oscilando entre minha coxa e minha bunda, beijei sua boca com vontade. Pude ouvir sua respiração profunda quando minhas mãos alcançaram sua nuca e ele automaticamente me puxou mais perto.

Cedo demais, a porta aberta nos permitiu ouvir o choro fraco no outro quarto. Eu sorri contra sua boca ao identificar o som, aproveitando seu gosto por mais alguns segundos antes de afastar minha língua devagar e olhar para ele, ainda com nossos lábios muito próximos. Edward pareceu contrariado com o fim do beijo, mas então sorriu com um resmungo mais alto de Anthony, entendendo o chamado.

Eu ri baixinho quando ele disparou para o quarto do nosso bebê sem precisar dizer nada. Aproveitando aqueles poucos minutos sozinha, coloquei uma blusa e tive meus minutos no banheiro. Com meu rosto bem mais apresentável, voltei para o quarto, abaixando na outra parte do armário para procurar um sapato.

– Olha só quem veio te desejar feliz aniversário! - A voz atrás de mim me fez levantar e virar com um sorriso.

Anthony me encarou com uma expressão desnorteada que combinava perfeitamente com seu cabelo em pé. Para minha infelicidade, somente seus olhos eram do pai, e ele estava começando a ganhar meus cachos. Eu sempre o achava incrivelmente fofo, mas ele ficava irresistível quando acabava de acordar. Após um longo bocejo, ele praticamente se jogou para o meu colo. Eu enchi seu rosto de beijos, fazendo-o rir enquanto nós o acompanhávamos.

– Ah, querido, a mamãe queria muito passar o dia com você, mas ela precisa trabalhar... - Eu fiz um bico para o bebê que analisava meu pingente de pincel em sua mão gordinha. Eu tirei cuidadosamente dele antes que puxasse com força demais. Assim que entendeu aquilo como uma bronca, ele ergueu os olhos curiosos para mim. - Você vai ter que ficar aqui com o papai e ajudar ele a preparar o jantar.

Semanas atrás, quando Edward disse numa atitude completamente impulsiva que ia largar seu emprego, ele estava falando sério. Enquanto se empenhava em encontrar uma nova vocação, ele aproveitava para passar o tempo da maneira que mais gostava: Com Anthony. Além disso, ele estava tentando melhorar nossa alimentação, como nós concordamos que era necessário. Junto com nossa empregada, Leah, ele assistia vários programas de culinária, que aos poucos faziam efeito.

Talvez me incomodasse um pouco que Anthony estivesse cada vez mais grudado com o pai. Eu não queria ser a mãe "ausente" e ocupada demais. Mesmo assim, eles ficavam tão adoráveis juntos...

– Ok, eu cuido do seu café da manhã hoje! - Edward falou para Anthony, que pareceu prestar atenção em cada palavra. Eu sorri para ele ao lhe entregar o bebê outra vez. - Eu não tenho seios, desculpe, mas eu faço uma papinha ótima, não é? - Ele falou enquanto saía do quarto.

Eu terminei de me arrumar rapidamente e então segui Edward até a cozinha. Preparei nosso café enquanto meu marido, com todas as caretas possíveis que eu nem sabia que seu rosto era capaz de fazer, alimentava nosso filho com "aviõezinhos". Anthony raramente relutava para comer, ainda bem. Ele ria o tempo todo enquanto olhava para Edward. Nos dias em que eu fazia o café, a noite ele se ocupava com o jantar e eu podia aproveitar meu filho depois de ter sentido sua falta o dia todo. E então, quando o bebê dormia, era a hora de aproveitar seu pai...

– Esme ligou ontem. – Edward disse, cortando meus pensamentos impróprios. Eu balancei discretamente a cabeça, só então percebendo meu prato já quase vazio a minha frente. A camisa branca que usava não me ajudava nem um pouco a me concentrar no que fazia. Droga, ele ficava tão sexy de branco. – Ela nos chamou pra almoçar no domingo.

– Sem problemas. – Disse antes de tomar o último gole de café. Ele ainda tinha seu prato quase cheio quando eu levantei. – Você conhece o meu lema.

– Sem trabalho no fim de semana. – Edward sorriu e só me olhou quando eu ergui seu queixo e colei nossos lábios rapidamente.

– Caso contrário você morreria de saudades de mim. – Ele estava rindo quando eu me afastei para beijar Anthony em seu carrinho e pegar minha bolsa. – Vejo vocês mais tarde!

– Estaremos esperando. Completamente angustiados. – Ele zombou, afastando Xerxes quando o gato folgado subiu na mesa.

Nossos olhares se encontraram uma última vez e ele me mandou um beijo no ar, divertido. Eu sorri e tomei coragem para sair do apartamento, mal prestando atenção no caminho até o carro. Entrei e rapidamente respondi uma mensagem animada de Alice no celular antes de começar a dirigir. Nós conversávamos sobre coisas aleatórias o tempo todo e, naquele momento em especial, ela estranhamente não me respondeu mais.

O caminho até o ateliê já era quase automático para mim. Só quando estava quase lá encontrei uma música decente tocando no rádio, e a maior parte do tempo levei amaldiçoando o trânsito na metrópole cada vez maior. Finalmente, cheguei ao meu destino e estacionei, quase correndo ao olhar a hora no painel do carro.

Assim que abri a porta já pude ouvir algumas pessoas falando dentro do ateliê. Aquilo não era normal. O silêncio (antes das crianças chegarem) era uma das partes que eu mais gostava naquele lugar. Mais alguns passos e as vozes ficaram mais claras, e eu percebi que havia muito mais gente do que eu imaginava. Edward. Ele havia feito isso. Ele não sabia a bronca que estava prestes a levar. Decididamente, arrumei a bolsa no meu ombro com uma bufada e entrei na próxima sala, procurando exclusivamente por seu rosto no meio da multidão.

Cedo demais, notei algo realmente importante: Eu não conhecia aquelas pessoas. O lugar estava lotado de desconhecidos. Eu parei, confusa, sem reagir quando uma mulher bateu no meu ombro e pediu desculpa. Eu não estava mais brava e sim completamente atordoada. Acho que demorei muito tempo ali, paralisada, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Aquilo definitivamente não tinha nada a ver com o meu aniversário. Quando resolvi me mexer, a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça foi procurar Angela.

Antes que eu a alcançasse, no entanto, outro fato ainda mais importante chamou minha atenção: Aquelas pessoas não estavam ali simplesmente ocupando espaço. Elas andavam devagar, dando a volta naquela sala e pelos corredores, observando as paredes._Observando as minhas pinturas nas paredes_.

Eu senti meu coração escapar uma batida quando meus olhos se prenderam a um senhor analisando o rosto de Edward desenhado na tela. Eu parei outra vez e, antes que pudesse ir ao chão, senti as mãozinhas magrelas segurando meus cotovelos por trás de mim.

– Eu disse pra ele que você entraria em pânico. – Alice estava com os olhos arregalados quando eu virei para encará-la. – Mas você nunca tomava a iniciativa, não é?

– Alice... O que... Por que... – Eu ofeguei, levando uma mão até a minha testa. – Como vocês fazem uma coisa dessas comigo? – Quase gritei após tomar fôlego suficiente. – Isso é... Meu trabalho, é íntimo e... Eu me sinto pelada na frente de todas essas pessoas! Se eu estivesse pelada agora, não seria tão constrangedor!

– Eu não vejo nada de constrangedor nas suas pinturas! São lindas! – Ela me olhou, incrédula, e alguma coisa na minha expressão a fez completar a frase imediatamente. – Tudo bem, vamos conversar num lugar mais calmo.

Eu senti como se estivesse flutuando enquanto Alice me guiava pelo corredor, mas a sensação não foi boa como parece. Tentei me concentrar na minha respiração irregular para não desmaiar. Ela finalmente parou de me puxar e fechou a porta, olhando rapidamente ao redor da sala vazia antes de me encarar com preocupação.

– Acho que prefiro ouvir uma bronca do que precisar te socorrer. - Ela entortou os lábios ao fazer uma careta.

– Diga que foi ideia só dele e você está livre. - Eu apontei um dedo para ela, chegando ao estágio da raiva.

– Se eu estou aqui é porque eu concordei, não acha? Mas, sim, ele pensou em tudo sozinho. Ele mesmo falou com Angela para fecharem a escola essa semana e convidou todo mundo que conhece. - Alice explicou. - Eu apenas sugeri alguns salgadinhos leves, só pra animar o pessoal. Estão lá no fundo e são uma delícia! Você já experimentou?

– Eu não estou preocupada com a comida! - Comecei a gritar, mas consegui diminuir minha voz após respirar fundo.

– Olha, Bella, essa vai ser uma oportunidade de ouro pra você. Alguém que realmente entende de arte pode estar aqui agora! Você quer ser descoberta e ficar famosa, ou quer se sujar de tinta com crianças de 3 anos de idade pro resto da vida?

– Eu amo meu trabalho. - Franzi a testa para ela.

– Claro que ama! Mas se alguém super importante aparecesse aqui agora, e dissesse que ama seus quadros e quer te levar pra... Itália! Você continuaria aqui? - Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, segurando meus ombros.

Demorei alguns segundos encarando seu rosto, realmente pensando no assunto, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa a porta abriu outra vez. Edward colocou o rosto para dentro, aliviado ao nos ver ali.

– Eu estava procurando vocês! - Ele disse ao entrar e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Eu me afastei de Alice e andei decididamente até ele, erguendo as mãos para seu peito. Antes que pudesse socá-la como queria, apenas bufei e relaxei as mãos ali, olhando seriamente para seus olhos alegres.

– Como você pôde fazer isso? Sem me consultar!

– Você teria dito não. - Ele respondeu tranquilamente, olhando para minha melhor amiga atrás de mim. - Seu afilhado está lá fora com Esme e Carlisle.

Ela mal respondeu, sorrindo e saltitando para fora da sala para ver Anthony. Eles mal se encontravam e, além disso, não era segredo que Alice morria de ciúmes de Emmett com o bebê o tempo todo. Ela sempre fazia de tudo para compensar - e isso não demoraria para criar um garoto mimado demais.

– Carlisle está aqui? - Arregalei os olhos para ele quando estávamos sozinhos.

– Ele pediu uma folga hoje desde que eu comecei a planejar tudo. Ele está muito orgulhoso. E... Outra pessoa também.

– Charlie? - Eu murmurei, mas não era exatamente uma pergunta.

– Ainda não falei com ele. Mas ele está aqui, não é? - Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha, mexendo numa mecha do meu cabelo enquanto analisava meu rosto. - Você disse que ele não ligava, mas ele veio.

Assenti e respirei fundo, sentindo seu abraço ao redor da minha cintura por um breve minuto. - Tudo bem. Eu posso fazer isso. Eu sou a artista. Eu vou sair daqui de cabeça erguida e deixar que todos vejam meu trabalho do qual eu me orgulho.

Edward sorriu largamente antes de se afastar e abrir a porta para mim. Nós atravessemos o corredor de mãos dadas até a sala lotada outra vez. Quando pude ver todas as pessoas, paralisei, e ele percebeu isso. Ficou parado bem ao meu lado, analisando minha expressão.

Quando eu estava prestes a dar um passo a frente e me juntar a multidão, nossa visão foi atrapalhada pelo grandalhão afobado correndo até nós. Emmett respirou fundo antes de falar, apoiando uma mão no ombro de Edward.

– Eu estou atrasado. Desculpe! Tentei vir o mais rápido que pude, eu esqueci que não precisaria ficar com o Anthony hoje e aí fui pra sua casa, ninguém estava lá, eu achei estranho e só depois eu lembrei...

– Eu tentei te ligar pra lembrar. Você não atendeu. - Edward franziu a testa para ele.

– Eu sei, eu trabalhei a noite, estou exausto! - Emmett reclamou, cansado demais para notar a frase estranha que acabara de pronunciar.

Eu e Edward não deixamos passar, arregalando os olhos ao mesmo tempo para ele. - Trabalhou? - Perguntamos em uníssono. - Emmett, eu não sabia que você tinha um emprego. - Edward completou.

Nós observamos sua reação lenta, enquanto ele respirava fundo e pensava numa resposta. Finalmente, grunhiu, nos empurrando de volta para o corredor. Nós ficamos ali, em silêncio, esperando enquanto ele se atrapalhava com as palavras.

– Tudo bem, isso... Isso não pode sair daqui! - Ele murmurou.

– Por que eu estou com medo disso? - Edward fez uma careta ao pensar no "emprego noturno" de seu melhor amigo.

– Não é nada do que você está pensando! - Ele logo se defendeu, demorando mais um pouco para completar e finalmente falar. - Eu sou... Eu... Droga, eu sou babá, tá legal?

– Sim. Do Anthony. - Eu franzi a testa, realmente sem entender.

– Não. - Ele grunhiu. - Eu sou babá mesmo. Eu cuidava de algumas crianças quando era adolescente, e quando mudei pra Chicago, foi o primeiro trabalho que me ocorreu. Qual é, vocês achavam que eu pagava minhas contas como? Eu nunca quis dizer porque é estranho demais. Foi estranho ajudar o Edward quando o Anthony estava pra nascer, e ele desconfiando de tudo o que eu falava... Mas no fim eu acabei como babá dele e eu adoro. É um dos bebês mais bonzinhos. - Ele sorriu. - O de ontem a noite acabou comigo. Ele está aprendendo a andar e não para quieto!

Emmett parou de falar quando percebeu nossas bocas abertas e nossos rostos espantados. Ele diminuiu o sorriso, encolhendo um pouco os ombros.

– O que? Pelo menos é um trabalho honesto!

– Quando você pretendia contar o que faz pra viver pro seu melhor amigo, hein? - Edward reclamou. - Quando sugerisse que abríssemos uma creche juntos!?

– Bom, eu sempre encarei como um trabalho temporário. Mas já está durando demais... Isso é uma opção? - Emmett franziu a testa, e Edward apenas bufou ao invés de responder.

Apesar de estar igualmente surpresa, eu sabia que aquilo era mais uma discussão para os dois sozinhos. Além do mais, Edward logo passaria para a fase em que começaria a rir da cara de Emmett, e eu não queria estar presente para vê-lo irritado com a brincadeira do amigo.

Eles mal perceberam quando eu me afastei e voltei para a sala lotada, entretidos com sua discussão e com as perguntas infinitas de Edward. Parei e analisei tudo ao meu redor; parecia que mais pessoas haviam chegado. Eu encontrei Carlisle, Esme, Anthony e Alice num canto da sala, todos prestando atenção no bebê no colo da madrinha. Perto dali, Rosalie, mais duas garotas loiras e Jasper conversavam animados, analisando uma das pinturas. Meus olhos continuaram a passar pelas pessoas, até que encontrei quem realmente queria ver.

Em poucos segundos de coragem, eu consegui andar devagar até Renée e Charlie, mantendo minha cabeça um pouco baixa. Eles pareciam extremamente desconfortáveis ali. Parei a sua frente e encarei seus rostos rapidamente antes de pensar em algo para dizer.

– Eu não planejei nada disso. - Murmurei.

– Edward disse. - Charlie respondeu antes de soltar um pigarro, alisando a própria gravata. - São... Muito bonitas. As suas pinturas.

– Você achou? Mesmo? - Eu arregalei um pouco os olhos, surpresa com o elogio.

– Eu gosto do bebê que parece o Anthony. - Renée disse timidamente, sorrindo para mim em seguida.

Eu virei um pouco o rosto para ela, sorrindo de volta. - Não era pra ser ele no início, mas... Você sabe. - Dei os ombros.

– Mas o desenho de Edward era. - Ela sorriu um pouco mais, erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Eu fiz uma espécie de bico ao sorrir um pouco, tão tímida quanto ela agora. Acho que estava corando quando dei os ombros e segurei uma mão na outra.

– Você está feliz. - Charlie disse, sério, cortando um pouco o clima entre nós.

– Estou. - Eu assenti no mesmo tom que ele. - Eu lido com o que eu amo todos os dias. Mesmo que seja nas mãos de crianças que não tem nenhuma técnica. - Ri baixinho, sozinha. - Mas é lindo e puro. Eu nasci pra arte. - Esperei um pouco antes de completar, pensando se devia realmente dizer a próxima frase. - Sinto muito por isso. - Soltei, encarando o chão.

– Eu só queria garantir um futuro para minha única filha, Bella. - Charlie disse.

– Mas então ela armou o próprio casamento com um cara podre de rico e você não precisou mais se preocupar? - Rebati, suspirando ao me arrepender logo em seguida. - Tudo bem, eu não quero discutir.

– E eu não vim aqui pra isso. - Ele concordou. - Eu só quero pedir desculpa. Isso é... - Ele olhou em volta das paredes antes de continuar. - Você. E eu amo você.

– Então não está mais bravo com a minha mentira? - Eu abaixei um pouco o rosto outra vez ao murmurar.

– Se eu tivesse um sonho e um pai cabeça-dura como eu atrapalhando tudo, também cometeria alguma loucura.

Nós sorrimos um para o outro rapidamente antes que eu, com os olhos úmidos, praticamente pulasse para frente para abraçá-lo. Eu senti a mão de Renée acariciando minhas costas enquanto eu molhava o terno de Charlie.

– Nós sempre tivemos orgulho de você, querida. - Renée murmurou.

– Se você não fosse tão teimosa e persistente, estaria infeliz agora e eu me culparia pro resto da vida. - Meu pai completou quando eu me afastei e olhei seu rosto outra vez.

Estava claro que ele segurava o choro. Eu ri baixinho, secando os olhos discretamente. Apenas uma olhada para o lado foi suficiente para ver Alice sorrindo para mim, satisfeita por ver todos bem outra vez. Quando vi Anthony em seu colo, virei outra vez para meus pais, lembrando de algo um pouco inacabado em nossa última discussão.

– Eu sei que vocês pensam que ter um filho foi parte do plano, mas eu juro que...

– Nós sabemos. - Renée franziu a testa. - Agora sabemos, quer dizer... Você se apaixonou. Você se meteu nisso e o tiro saiu pela culatra.

– Eu não estava apaixonada quando engravidei.

– Exatamente. - Ela riu, tocando meu ombro. Eu sorri de volta ao entender. - Tudo isso sempre esteve pronto para ser seu. Você só tem que aproveitar a sua família agora. E... Não cometer os mesmos erros que nós.

Havia muitas coisas que eu queria dizer, mas fui impedida quando comecei a chorar outra vez. Simplesmente me joguei novamente, abraçando os dois ao mesmo tempo. Eu não me importava se alguém estava assistindo - e, caso houvesse até mesmo uma platéia, eu queria que todos vissem aquela reconciliação. Eu não acreditava em erros e por isso os perdoava. Qualquer coisa que me levou até Edward não podia ser um erro.

Assim que consegui me recompor, deixei meus pais sozinhos para olharem as telas também. Eles estavam mais à vontade para fazer isso agora. Eu sentia meu coração bater mais forte toda vez que analisava algum rosto animado analisando minhas pinturas. Enqunto andava pelo ateliê, recebendo elogios e cumprimentando todos que conhecia, me arrependi de nunca ter feito aquilo antes. Mais uma vez, Edward foi o motivo de outra mudança na minha vida.

Angela me apresentou o dono de uma escola de artes em Manhattan que insistiu para falar comigo. Ele não era italiano, como Alice sonhou alto, mas eu estava quase flutuando ao ouvir seus elogios e suas propostas sobre o meu trabalho. É claro que com um bebê que mal havia chegado direito no mundo, eu não podia dar uma resposta imediata, então apenas garanti que manteríamos contato.

Mas a maior surpresa de todas não foi ver meu trabalho estampado nas paredes, como eu achava que morreria de vergonha. Eu realmente me emocionei quando alguns alunos meus (que, mesmo pequenos demais para entender o real significado disso para minha carreira, fizeram questão de estar ali) pegaram minhas mãos e me arrastaram para a sala onde normalmente teriam aula. Naquelas paredes estavam dezenas de desenhos infantis, onde eu reconheci estar meu rosto e de cada um deles, todos com os nomes indicados acima da cabeça. Eu simplesmente comecei a rir e abaixei para beijar cada um deles, agradecendo o presente.

As horas passaram rápido demais enquanto eu tentava dar atenção a todos. Anthony demorou para me ver mas, assim que eu finalmente parei para falar com Alice, ele choramingou e pediu para ir no meu colo. Eu fiquei com ele enquanto as pessoas iam embora aos poucos, inclusive nossos familiares. Quando o local estava quase vazio, vi Edward do outro lado da sala. Ele sorriu e andou até mim, beijando meus lábios com o bebê entre nós. Só então eu percebi que mal havia ficado com ele no meio de tanta confusão.

– É agora que você me agradece? - Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertido.

– Tudo bem, eu não posso mentir. Obrigada. - Revirei os olhos ao arrumar Anthony sentado em meus braços, mas então ri. - Você sabe que chegou muito perto de apanhar por isso.

– Eu sei, mas já estou acostumado. - Deu os ombros. - Vamos pra casa?

– Acho que Angela vai precisar de ajuda por aqui... - Comecei a dizer, procurando por ela rapidamente.

– O que? Você não tem que trabalhar essa semana, Bella, você é a artista! A criadora! - Ele ergueu uma mão dramaticamente, cerrando os olhos para mim.

– Certo, mas se eu vou ter folga do trabalho, quero folga em casa também. - Ergui uma sobrancelha ao analisar sua reação. - Sem cozinhar e nem trocar fraldas. Acha que você consegue lidar com isso sozinho?

– Eu não sei, acho que vou estar meio ocupado daqui pra frente com a faculdade e tudo mais... - Ele disse, acabando com minha expressão divertida imediatamente.

Eu o encarei, perplexa com a notícia tão repentina. Ele riu conforme eu arregalava cada vez mais os olhos. - A.. O que? Edward!

– Ah, desculpe, eu não tinha contado? - Ele olhou para algo atrás de mim, fingindo desinteresse no assunto. - Eu devia ter mencionado que você é casada com o futuro melhor advogado de Chicago... Ou do mundo! - Eu arregalou os olhos de volta teatralmente, rindo da minha cara patética em seguida.

– Você não pode... Ah! - Eu estaria agarrada nele se não fosse pelo bebê no meu colo. Apenas comecei a rir, mal aguentando o quanto estava feliz por ele. - Eu não acredito que você não me contou! De onde saiu isso?

– Nós conversamos sobre isso, e eu acho que você estava certa, eu realmente sei convencer as pessoas. Eu estava pensando em me candidatar para presidente, mas é melhor começar por baixo...

Eu ri alto de sua piada ridícula, pulando no lugar. - Você será ótimo. - Eu elogiei antes que ele sorrisse e me beijasse outra vez.

– Eu sei. - Respondeu simplesmente, dando as costas para mim antes de sair do ateliê.

Ainda rindo, me despedi de Angela rapidamente e fui atrás dele. Edward esperou enquanto eu colocava Anthony em sua cadeirinha, no banco de trás de seu carro, e então fui para o meu. Ele disparou pela rua a minha frente, e eu o xinguei sozinha pela mania de correr tanto enquanto dirigia.

Eu mal estava prestando atenção em seu carro durante o caminho que conhecia muito bem. Porém, quando estávamos quase na rua do nosso prédio, ele virou para o lado contrário. Eu percebi aquilo imediatamente e minha reação imediata foi segui-lo. Poucos metros a frente, estávamos no lago Michigan, e eu via pouca coisa apesar do parque ser iluminado durante a noite.

Edward estacionou e eu fiz o mesmo. Quando ele saiu do carro e pegou Anthony no colo, eu abaixei o vidro ao meu lado, colocando a cabeça pra fora.

– O que está fazendo? - Gritei. - Pensei que fôssemos pra casa!

– Vamos dar uma volta! - Ele respondeu. - Anthony vai adorar um passeio.

– Não vai, não, Edward! Está ficando tarde, daqui a pouco ele vai ficar com sono e fazer manha... Amor, vamos pra casa! - Eu tentei dizer, mas ele já estava de costas para mim, andando para longe.

Bufei e desliguei meu carro, batendo a porta ao sair. Senti o vento do início do outono vir diretamente contra mim e puxei meu casaco mais fechado imediatamente. Com passos firmes, eu o segui, começando a quase correr conforme ele acelerava o passo. Parecia que estava fugindo de mim, e eu comecei a ficar cada vez mais irritada com esse pensamento.

Em certo momento, ele realmente saiu do meu campo de visão. Eu contornei algumas árvores, prestes a xingá-lo, quando finalmente o encontrei no que seria a maior surpresa de todo aquele dia.

Um pouco escondido do resto das pessoas no parque, estava um arco cheio de flores, semelhante ao do nosso casamento. Felizmente algumas luzes delicadas estavam acesas ao redor, me permitindo ver tudo com mais clareza. Nossas famílias estavam ali e apenas os amigos mais íntimos - Emmett, Alice, Kate, Garrett e a pequena Vanessa. Eles eram praticamente família, é claro. Um homem que eu nunca havia visto estava debaixo do arco, me olhando tranquilamente. Todos me olharam também quando eu parei e encarei tudo, realmente confusa.

Edward se afastou de seu tio, que segurava Anthony, e veio até mim. Ele falou antes que eu soltasse alguma merda e estragasse tudo.

– Surpresas demais para um dia só? - Ele fez uma careta, sorrindo um pouco.

– O que é tudo isso? - Eu consegui sussurrar, deixando que ele pegasse minhas mãos.

– Isso sou eu. Pedindo para casar com você. - Ele respondeu no mesmo tom. - Eu achei que preparando tudo assim você teria menos chances de dizer "não".

– Edward... - Eu ri, erguendo uma mão para seu rosto. - Nós somos casados, lembra?

– Não. - Ele franziu a testa. - Eu me casei com uma mulher insuportável, que havia acabado de me ameaçar quando subimos no altar. Eu disse "sim" planejando como a mataria na noite de núpcias. - Eu cerrei os olhos para ele, divertida, fazendo seu sorriso aumentar. - Eu quero dizer sim para a mãe do meu filho agora.

Eu achava que meu estoque de lágrimas havia acabado naquele dia, mas eu consegui chorar outra vez com suas palavras. Segurando a mão de Edward, nós andamos pelo pequeno corredor entre aquelas pessoas, parando um de frente para o outro perto do arco enfeitado. O homem começou a falar, mas eu não estava realmente ouvindo. Eu só conseguia prestar atenção ao seu rosto, seu sorriso orgulhoso e a sensação de suas mãos nas minhas. Acho que estava tremendo um pouco, mas ele não soltou.

Minhas bochechas já doíam um pouco, mas eu não conseguia diminuir meu sorriso. Eu só desviei o olhar dele para observar nosso filho, perto de nós, sorrindo com a pequena mão na boca como se estivesse entendendo o que estava assistindo.

Eu não estava com a roupa apropriada, e não foi nem de perto a cerimônia exagerada que tivemos no outro ano, mas foi muito melhor. Eu senti vontade de jogar isso na cara de Esme e Renée. Nenhum vestido caro ou bolo com vários andares se comparava a me unir com Edward daquela forma, simples porém sincera.

Quando chegou a hora, o "sim" saiu da minha boca de uma maneira deliciosa. Ele sorriu ao ouvir a palavra, esperando ansiosamente para repetir. Então, ele estava chorando também, enquanto nós ignorávamos qualquer presença a nossa volta que não fosse um do outro.

– E eu vos declaro... - Eu ouvi as palavras ecoarem em meus ouvidos e, antes mesmo que ele terminasse, eu já estava com os lábios de Edward nos meus.

Nosso beijo ficou animado rápido demais, e eu ainda podia ouvi-lo dizendo alguma coisa enquanto a cerimônia acabava, mas eu e Edward já estávamos em outro lugar só nosso. O som dos aplausos que veio a seguir a nossa volta era digno de uma multidão, mas aquela pequena família bastou para comemorar com a mesma alegria. Edward abraçou minha cintura, me fazendo rir quando me tirou do chão com facilidade.

Eu abaixei meu rosto para perto do dele outra vez, sorrindo contra sua boca enquanto ele repetia algumas vezes que me amava. Quando estava prestes a responder, ele me calou com outro beijo. Eu precisei lembrar que não estávamos sozinhos para resistir a envolver minhas pernas em seu quadril e agarrá-lo como realmente queria.

Mas, foda-se, nossa reputação não era mesmo das melhores.

Após um beijo longo - e incoveniente demais - nós nos afastamos e cumprimentamos todos. Esme e Rosalie estavam emocionadas com o casamento surpresa, é claro. Eu falei com todos o mais rápido possível para voltar para perto de Edward. Nós deixamos Anthony com os avós e andamos tranquilamente até mais perto do lago, sozinhos finalmente.

– Sabe de uma coisa? A tradição de pegar o buquê deve mesmo funcionar. - Edward sussurrou perto do meu ouvido.

Eu olhei para um pouco longe dali, procurando o que ele estava vendo. Não demorei para enxergar Rosalie e Emmett abraçados, sem se importar em mostrar que estavam juntos. Ela havia pegado o buquê no nosso "casamento". Eu pensei no assunto um instante, começando a rir em seguida.

– Quem sabe ela não quer meu vestido emprestado? Ela insistiu tanto naquele maldito modelo. Vamos ver se vai gostar daquela merda tão apertada. - Reclamei.

– Seu estoque de veneno é infinito, não é, sua viborazinha? - Eu soltei um grito agudo quando ele me deu uma rasteira, me segurando a poucos centímetros do chão.

Edward se abaixou por cima de mim e me beijou antes de me puxar em pé outra vez.

– Bom, alguém precisa ficar com aquele vestido, não é? - Dei os ombros. - Que seja para ela sofrer tudo o que me fez passar, então.

– Acho que ela ia se divertir demais. Seu plano não vai funcionar. - Nós rimos juntos. - Ou, que tal isso: Nós temos uma filha e o vestido pode virar uma herança de família.

– Uma filha? - Eu zombei, resistindo a rir alto dele. - E você acha que aguentaria mais 9 meses comigo grávida e estressada?

Edward deu um pequeno passo para trás, analisando minha expressão divertida e meus braços cruzados, quase como se o desafiasse. Finalmente, voltou para perto de mim, mal precisando se esforçar para que eu saísse daquela posição e abraçasse seu pescoço. - Acho que eu posso fazer um esforço. - Ele sussurrou, abrindo aquele sorriso incrível.

Eu fiz uma rápida careta para ele, tentando zombar de sua expressão orgulhosa. Ele riu, ignorando minha reação como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos. É claro que eu queria mais um filho de Edward – eu queria todas as crianças lindas de olhos verdes que pudéssemos aguentar. E, se nossa rotina ficasse calma demais, então faríamos mais. Porque, bom, de qualquer maneira, não pararíamos de praticar tão cedo.

Meus dedos puxaram seu rosto delicadamente para mais perto do meu, e então nos beijamos outra vez, me fazendo esquecer completamente que não éramos as duas únicas pessoas no mundo.

* * *

**Tá aí, tudo o que vocês pediram pra consertar até o fim da história! Bella mostrando seu trabalho pra todo mundo e se ajeitando com os pais, Emmett contando sobre seu trabalho e ficando com Rosalie, Edward encontrando sua vocação e fazendo algumas (ou várias) surpresas pra esposa...**

**E pra não ficar climão no próximo, vou adiantar aqui mesmo que por enquanto NÃO vai ter fic nova, porque eu preciso me focar no cursinho e etc. Eu amo cada "posta mais" que recebo, sério, mas eles me fazem correr pro word! Eu não posso ter esse tipo de compromisso esse ano, gente, prefiro parar de postar do que atualizar de vez em nunca. Mas relaxem que eu jamais vou parar de escrever, eu tenho a ideia pronta na cabeça e quem sabe próximo semestre com ela pronta eu consigo mostrar pra vocês :D**

**Mas acabou ainda não, minha gente! Despedidas só no epílogo!**

**Até quarta!**


	29. Epílogo

**Anthony POV**

Mamãe não gosta de aniversários. Ela fica muito estressada. Hoje eu estou fazendo cinco anos e a nossa casa está cheia. Os adultos conversam alto e meus amigos correm, às vezes derrubando algumas coisas. O papai ri toda vez que ela grita com alguém, e eu não entendo porque ele gosta tanto de irritá-la.

Eu corro até a mesa decorada no meio do jardim e fico na ponta dos pés para olhar os enfeites. Há muitos super-heróis lá, mas a tia Alice me proibiu de tirar qualquer um do lugar para brincar. Meus amigos me chamam, e eu corro imediatamente, voltando para a brincadeira. Antes de dar uma volta inteira ao redor da piscina, alguma coisa entra no meu caminho e eu sinto duas mãos me parando.

Olho pra cima e vejo o rosto da mamãe enquanto ela sorri pra mim. Ela ergue um pouco o corpo e apoia as mãos agora na barriga já grande demais, franzindo a testa.

- Querido, eu sei que está se divertindo, mas você precisa comer alguma coisa. - Ela diz.

- Eu não estou com fome. - Respondo sem conseguir respirar direito.

- Ah, eu não estou ouvindo direito! - Papai aparece logo atrás dela, colocando um doce na boca antes de continuar. - Você está recusando cachorro quente e refrigerante? - Ele diz de boca cheia, recebendo o "olhar feio" da mamãe.

Penso por um minuto antes de responder que "sim" com a cabeça. Papai arregala os olhos e abaixa até perto de mim, colocando a mão na minha testa.

- Essa não! Você está doente? - Ele pergunta. - Ou... Será que tem um botãozinho pra ligar a fome em algum lugar aí?

Eu não posso fazer nada enquanto ele coloca as mãos embaixo dos meus braços e me faz cócegas. Quase caio no chão, mas antes disso ele me ergue em seus braços, fazendo minha barriga doer de tanto rir.

- Eu to com fome! - Grito junto com uma risada, abraçando seu pescoço. - Eu quero cachorro quente e refrigerante!

- Ah! Sabia! - Papai grita, orgulhoso.

- Esse botãozinho também devia incluir legumes no almoço, não acha? - Mamãe pergunta com os braços cruzados.

Respondo que "não" dessa vez, escondendo o rosto no ombro do papai. Ele ri e responde pra mamãe.

- Acho que ele ia gostar de legumes agora se você tivesse acostumado desde cedo. - Eu vejo ele piscar, alegre, e ela não parece gostar muito. - Você pode começar agora com a Roxanne.

- Edward, minha filha não vai se chamar Roxanne, pelo amor de Deus! - Ela reclama antes de pegar um doce na mesa ao nosso lado e nos dar as costas.

- Eu acho uma ótima homenagem, já que nós dois somos fãs do The Police. - Papai me coloca no chão enquanto responde, indo logo atrás dela.

- Se você fosse realmente fã, teria prestado atenção na letra dessa música! - É a última coisa que eu ouço antes da mamãe me mandar comer de novo, dessa vez bem mais irritada.

Eu continuo parado enquanto eles se afastam. Papai disse que eu devia esperar longe quando a mamãe ficava nervosa assim, mas que aos poucos eu me acostumaria, assim como ele. Até lá, posso apenas obedecer e correr para a mesa onde uma mulher que não conheço sorri pra mim. Eu peço meu cachorro quente e ela me entrega.

Assim que dou a primeira mordida, um pouco de molho escorre pra minha camiseta. Eu tento passar a mão e sujo tudo mais ainda. Sem saber o que fazer, vejo a tia Alice ao meu lado com um pedaço de papel, me olhando como se quisesse me dar uma bronca.

- Você sujou a camisetinha que eu te dei! - Ela briga, mas então ri, e eu fico mais aliviado.

- Eu preciso trocar? Eu não quero ir lá em cima trocar. - Reclamo.

- Tudo bem, querido. - Ela abaixa e passa o papel pela minha camiseta e então por meus dedos. Mesmo quando estão limpos, eu levo até a boca, porque estão melados e me incomodam. - Cadê a mamãe?

- Ela tá brigando com o papai porque ele não é fã do The Police. - Respondo antes de dar outra mordida. - Mas eu gosto. O papai também gosta. A mamãe briga por tudo.

- Ela só tá um pouquinho estressada. Já vai passar. - Tia Alice sorri pra mim.

- Eu também ficaria estressado com um barrigão daquele. - Resmungo de boca cheia pra ela.

Com outra risada ela fica em pé, escondendo os olhos do Sol para olhar para o outro lado do jardim. Eu olho também, terminando meu cachorro quente. A mamãe está conversando com a vó Esme agora. Ela não é minha vovó de verdade, mas eu gosto de dizer que é. O papai está perto, parecendo emburrado enquanto fala com um homem um pouquinho mais alto que ele.

Eu só tinha visto ele uma vez. O nome dele é Jacob. O papai disse que eles trabalham juntos e que ele é um grande "filho de uma puta". Eu não sei o que significa, mas a mamãe diz que eu não devo repetir, porque é falta de educação. Se o papai não gosta dele, ele não devia estar na minha festa.

- Tá cheio de adultos que não conheço aqui. - Olho pra Tia Alice, e ela faz uma caretinha pra mim.

- O que? Aquele ali? - Ela aponta. - É só o Jacob, colega de trabalho do seu pai.

- Eu sei quem ele é. - Termino de comer e entrego o papel sujo pra ela. - O papai diz que ele é um filho da...

- Ei! - Ela arregala os olhos, e dessa vez é realmente uma bronca. - Você não pode falar isso das pessoas!

- A mamãe também diz isso, mas o papai fala!

- Tony, há certas coisas que só as mulheres sabem fazer direito. Por via das dúvidas, sempre ouça elas ao invés dos homens. - Ela pisca pra mim antes de jogar os papéis no lixo. - Agora, vá brincar antes que chegue a hora do bolo, você se atrase e sua mãe enlouqueça mais ainda. E sem palavrões!

Ela dá um tapinha no meu bumbum e eu saio correndo outra vez. Meus amigos deixam eu entrar na brincadeira de novo. Eles não tinham parado antes porque as mães deles não estão ali pra fazê-los comer. Mamães tem esse problema de vez em quando.

Eu corro em volta do jardim até não conseguir respirar direito outra vez e minha pele ficar molhada. Às vezes sou o pegador, e às vezes preciso fugir. Quando canso disso, chamo todos para a cama elástica, e eles me seguem. Nós pulamos juntos e até o tio Emmett decide entrar na brincadeira. O homem estranho diz que ele não pode subir na cama elástica com a gente e eu agradeço por ainda ser tão pequeno.

As horas passam em todos os tipos de brincadeira e eu começo a ficar cansado. Quando estou pensando em parar, a mamãe me chama e diz que precisamos cortar o meu bolo. Eu me aproximo e ela tenta secar o suor da minha testa, rindo da minha cara toda vermelha.

Ela me leva até a mesa cheia de heróis de antes, e agora o bolo enorme de chocolate está lá. Papai vem até perto de nós e me pega no colo, passando a mão pelo meu rosto molhado também. Nós três vamos para perto da mesa, mas eles me fazem esperar pra comer, tirando um monte de fotos com meus avós e tios. Quando a mamãe acende a vela e todos começam a cantar, minha vó Esme e minha vó Renée começam a chorar, e eu não entendo porque elas estão tristes.

Eu bato palma e canto a música rápida enquanto papai me balança em seu colo. Quando acabamos, ele me leva até perto do bolo, me mandando soprar a vela e fazer um pedido. Eu penso um pouco, olhando para o lado e vendo a mamãe sorrindo. Eu penso no meu pedido e apago o fogo com toda a força que consigo.

- Vai me contar o que pediu? - Ela pergunta depois de deixar um beijo na minha bochecha.

- Eu quero a minha irmãzinha logo aqui. - Papai tira a vela do bolo e eu passo o dedo pela parte suja de chocolate, levando até a boca. - Pra comemorar meu próximo aniversário comigo.

- Próximo aniversário? Ela vai estar aqui muito antes disso, Tony. - A mamãe ri e ela também está chorando agora.

- Muito antes quanto? - Eu pergunto, distraído.

- Não tem como saber direitinho. Mas quando a hora chegar, você vai estar pronto, certo? Pra me ajudar a cuidar dela?

- Eu vou. E eu também posso brincar com ela. E posso ensinar a ela que a Mimosa não é malvada como parece. - Explico.

A mamãe ergue o rosto e olha pro papai com um sorriso que eu não entendo. Eles se aproximam e fazem aquela coisa nojenta de juntar as bocas. Ainda no colo dele, eu resmungo com uma careta, e eles se afastam ao rir.

- Você tem nojo de beijos, é? – Papai pergunta, alegre, deixando vários beijos em volta do meu rosto. – E agora, hein?

Os dois vêm pra perto de mim, beijando um cada lado da minha bochecha e me abraçando com uma força que quase não me deixa respirar. Mesmo assim, eu começo a rir, fechando os olhos ao ver o flash de mais uma foto.

* * *

**Primeiro deixa eu dizer que to suuuuper feliz que passamos dos mil comentários! Quase chorei com a maioria, muito obrigada gente! Infelizmente vou ficar sem responder um por um, mas fica aqui minha despedida e meu agradecimento. Esse epílogo veio de uma ideia que eu já tinha pra MMF, mas achava que não ia conseguir escrever na pele de uma criança. Espero que tenha ficado bom. Algumas coisinhas podem ter se perdido na narração do Anthony, mas é o mesmo esquema de final feliz de novela que eu adoro: Bella grávida de novo, Edward se tornou advogado como o pai, eles compraram a casa enorme que pretendiam... Ah, e o Jacob! Refrescando a memória de vocês, ele estava na faculdade de Direito também. Bom, epílogos são sempre epílogos! Eu realmente não sei quais palavras usar, mas cada uma de vocês que acompanhou, comentou (ou não), se divertiu e se emocionou com a gente sabe que merece esse texto final! Escrever não tem graça sem vocês pra sofrer comigo! Hahahaha Vou terminar com uma nota da Nina porque o que ela disse resume algumas coisas que eu ainda queria dizer... Obrigada por tudo e até a próxima!  
**  
**Oi pessoal, Nina aqui. Eu sei que quase não apareço e nem escrevo nada mais como não me despedir dessa fic linda e agradecer todos vocês que acompanharam até o fim** **mais uma fic minha e da Carol não é? Obrigada mesmo pessoal e espero que tenha valido a pena, todas as idéias que tive ( e algumas da Carol também ahuuahhauhauhau) e que a Carol conseguiu escreve-las brilhantemente foi muito divertido, me divertia com cada capítulo e com cada confusão desse nosso casal. Por agora as coisas vão ficar meio corridas mas não precisam se desesperar pois é claro que ja temosmais uma fic planejada, só não vamos postar tão cedo e talvez não seja com capítulos semanais mas... espero que gostem do mesmo jeito, assim que conseguirmos postar avisaremos vocês, por tanto fiquem de olho. Obrigada mais uma vez e vocês são de mais, se não fosse todo esse apoio de vocês jamais teríamos animo e nem idéias para tantas histórias legais, obrigada e obrigada mesmo! Por tudo!**  
**Beijos a todos e até a próxima fic ^^**


End file.
